Outcasts
by Nightshadow Dweller
Summary: Sakura fell in love with Sasuke when he was sent to kidnap her and now with their new friends they are determined to finish of Itachi and the Akatsuki. But how far are they prepared to go. SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen NaruHina, Lemons included, [Completed]
1. Escapee

**A/N: Hello everyone**

**Ok this may be a bit boring and confusing to start with but it becomes better, well I hope it does. Oh and just a heads up none of the characters have ever met before. The characters have also been changed with extra or missing abilities and slightly different backgrounds. Anyway I don't want to give anything away so please read and enjoy and review. Thanks **

**Summary (though it will change later on): **Sakura is kidnapped by a mysterious man named Sasuke. He has orders to bring her for experimental purposes due to her unknown power and past but instead he falls for her. Can she and the other outcasts they meet be able to change his mind or will Sakura be forced to become Orochimaru's new experiment. Her fate rests in his hands.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Escapee**

The wind swept through the trees, echoing oddly around the night. She slowly made her way across the room, trying to make as little sound as possible. With each creak in the floor she would pause, her heart pumping loudly. Once it was apparent that she was indeed alone, she would relax, trying to catch her breath. If there was a detector for the level of her nerves, the result would be off the charts.

"It isn't much further" She told herself, but the door seemed so far away, as if she would never make it. She could of course just give up, turn back and crawl towards her cell and be given into slavery. It might not even be a bad life, and she would get paid. But she had to know, her curiosity was to strong to never wonder what would happen. Her desire for knowledge was burning too great to back out know. So she stepped forward again, slowly edging her way towards the door, and her freedom.

"Night time stroll I see" a voice said, cutting through her body as if a thousand daggers were poking at her lungs. It was an unfamiliar voice, so it couldn't have been one of the elders. Fighting to keep her breath steady, she turned slowly around to face a pair of red eyes. They spelt danger that much she knew.

She strained her eyes to get a better look at this stranger but he, or she it was hard to tell, was covered in a black cloak. She looked away, hoping that if she kept still long enough they wouldn't see her. This was not to be.

"Hiding are we, a foolish attempt" His voice was so stern and emotionless, yet she was surprised to find a hint of amusement.

"I see all" He said again, but this time in a cold, icy whisper. She wanted to run, to scream. But neither her legs nor throat would work. As if he had petrified me with those stone cold eyes.

"What did he want" she thought to herself. The stranger let out a hoarse laugh. Wasn't he afraid of being heard. Maybe he wasn't afraid of anything.

"I want nothing from you, to me you are insignificant" He paused.

She felt like gasping in amazement. "He can hear her thoughts" Was her first reaction, "that means no matter what I think, he will know"

"Good" The voice said "It saves me from having to explain it" This time she didn't bother wasting energy trying to voice her question. She looked deep into those blood red eyes and thought her query.

"Are you in her mind?"

"Oh no, I can't take control of ones mind. I wouldn't either; a mind is a very personal place. I can only access your thoughts and feelings on the conscious level. But nothing more"

"I see" she replied, or more thought than said. Her voice would still not work. All that would was her eyes. He let out a quick laugh, however this time it didn't sound cold or scary but younger. However the stranger quickly went back to his emotionless tone.

"I'm sure you don't"

"So how can you freeze me like this if it's not mind control"

"I forgot about that. Well that's easy; I'm using another technique that allows me to control your body."

'Technique' she thought, but the man didn't respond to this. She realized at this point that he had released me from his hold. Her first instinct was to run as fast as she could, screaming out at the top of her lungs. She didn't care about escaping anymore, I just wanted to live.

"I wouldn't if I were you" He said, his voice sounded bored.

"Really" she asked out loud. If her voice gave the impression that she was confident and under control than this was nothing to what she was feeling. Deep down her heart was beating so loud it was deafening. The man was staring at me again. She could feel his eyes upon me. She looked into them and she saw that the look wasn't one of annoyance but rather that he was thinking or pondering about something.

"Interesting" He said, to more than himself than to her. There was an awkward silence following this statement, which is when she became aware of the constant ticking of the nearby cloak. The stranger, who at this point I had discovered must be a male, had also noticed because he looked towards its direction than cursed softly, but just loud enough for me to hear. Once again the voice sounded young, but he covered it up again. She felt her pulse speed up again.

"We must leave here now" He said, his voice now was stern and harsh. Her blood turned cold.

"What do you mean we? I thought you said in was insignificant to you" she asked. He nodded, his tome sounded annoyed when he next spoke.

"I did but unfortunately her boss feels otherwise."

"Your boss"

"Yes, my boss. The person who gives me orders" He snapped "Now I'm out of time and on a very tight schedule so please stop the pointless and endless questions and let's go"

"I'm not going anywhere" she demanded

"Oh really, funny about that. Weren't you just about to try and escape" He replied

"Fine yes I was, sorry ill rephrase that. I'm not going anywhere with you" she told him and he sighed.

"Fair enough, I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this"

"Come to what" she asked, her voice cracking as her heart literally stopped. He made a sudden movement and she was aware of a sharp pain at the back of her head before her whole world went black.

* * *

She awoke to find herself lying on a cold damp floor of some kind. She was aware of a throbbing pain in her head and it took her awhile to remember where she was. Then it all came back to her. The stranger, the cold voice, those red eyes and then nothing. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in pitch darkness. She tried to move but was unable to do so. She realized that she was tied down.

"Great" she muttered. All she wanted was to escape. Escape the place that had held her prisoner since she was six, on that tragic day. For nearly eleven years she had been trapped in that building, that orphanage. Where no one understood me or what she could do. That's probably why she had never been able to find another family. And now she was trapped again. When all she wanted to do was find others like me. In desperation she began to struggle to get free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A familiar emotionless voice said. It was the stranger, her kidnapper.

"Who are you" she called out in terror, and the man sighed.

"Sasuke" He replied. "My name is Sasuke"

**A/N: Ok that's the first chapter. Please review with comments, ideas or just criticism I don't mind. So please I would like to hear others opinions before continuing so please pretty please review. Ok thanks for reading. **


	2. Kidanapper

**Ok this is the next chapter. I don't want to give anything away so enjoy and thanks to those who reviewed on her first chapter. **

Previously 

In desperation she began to struggle to get free.

"She wouldn't do that if she were you" A familiar emotionless voice said. It was the stranger, her kidnapper.

"Who are you" she called out in terror, and the man sighed.

"Sasuke" He replied. "My name is Sasuke"

* * *

**Kidnapper**

"What do you want with me" she yelled, panic making me seize up.

"Calm down, your not in any danger from me. If you do as she say you should be safe, for now." The man said, in his emotionless voice as always. She began to calm down, so for now it looked like she will be living. Though things were still too unclear for her liking.

"That doesn't answer her question" she pointed out. She heard him grunt.

"I want nothing from you" He replied

"Well that's interesting, seeing as you have kidnapped me and now tied me to the floor so she won't escape" she said sarcastically, trying to remain calm. She heard him let out a hoarse laugh.

"You mean nothing to me; I am merely completing her assignment. I have orders to bring you to her boss, alive."

"What does he want me for then?"

"Well how am I supposed to know? He doesn't tell me anything, just sends me off on these stupid little errands" He said bitterly.

"Well do you have any ideas" she cried, her nerves getting the better of me now.

"I'm guessing if he wants you alive than he needs you for some experimental purpose of some kind" The man said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Great" she shouted, trying to free herself again. The pain in her head was throbbing badly, and she suddenly felt like she was going to be sick.

"If you don't relax than I'm going to have to keep knocking you out till we reach headquarters" The stranger told me and she paused to listen as he continued

"Or you can do as I say and follow my instructions and come obediently with me to my boss which will save you from further pain, and me from further hassles" she weighed her options out. If she continued to struggle and try to free herself she would be knocked out than have no hope of escape. While if she went willingly with him a chance to escape might present itself.

"Fine" she spat

"You promise to obey my instructions" He asked

"Yes, I promise" she replied. Then a new thought occurred.

"Can you still read my thoughts?"

"No, that particular power drains to much energy for me to use continually. I have needed many hours of rest to regain that strength. So I have turned it off, and as an act of good will I will restrain from applying it to you for the remainder of our journey" The man said and she felt herself sigh with relief.

"Thank you" she told him and he grunted.

"So now what" she queried and she heard him sigh again

"Now we rest, than we journey towards headquarters" he said dryly, sounding extremely bored.

"Do you think you could untie me" she suggested

"Well I guess she could, seeing as there is no means of escape anyway" she felt him move to her side and undo the rope. Its grip on me loosened and she sat up in relief. Stretching her arms she looked over at the stranger and she gasped in amazement. Her earlier assumption of a man had been wrong.

Her kidnapper was nothing more than a mere boy, perhaps only slightly older than herself. He had discarded the black cloak and was dressed in black shorts and a black t-shirt. He had a handsome, young and very pale face with dark blue hair and black eyes. In fact, she thought to herself, he was actually really cute. Then she realized what was different.

"Your eyes, there not red anymore" she pointed out and he turned his gaze away from her and nodded.

"Yes, there only red when I activate my sharingan"

"You're what" she asked and he sighed again

"That is something I'm not sharing just yet" he replied

"Fine" she said, rather harshly and he turned to look at me. A smirk appearing on his face.

"It's a shame ill have to turn you over, you rather amuse me"

"That's funny, you amuse me to" she told him grinning. He looked away quickly. She took this time to gaze at her surroundings. They were in a small room of some sorts, with only a couple of lanterns as light. The walls were dark and she couldn't see them clearly, though she did notice the shadow of a door. As if he was reading her thoughts, the boy spoke up

"The door is looked"

"You said you wouldn't read my thoughts" she demanded

"I didn't" he said casually "Your eyes looked hopeful so I guessed that was the reason why"

"You can read eyes now stranger" she asked.

"It's not hard" He replied "The eyes always reveal the truth; they tell what the body can not"

"So poetic" she told him sarcastically and he grunted.

"Please discard the stranger business. It makes me feel somewhat"

"Frightening" she suggested and he smirked.

"Something like that, anyway I would prefer it if you referred to me as Sasuke, you know my name" He added with a hint of amusement.

"Ok Sasuke" she replied smiling at him, he looked as if he wanted to smile back but then he quickly turned around, resuming his plain bored face.

"You may want to rest" he added, his voice back to its emotionless and cold tone. "We leave when it gets dark outside." With that he laid down upon the ground and shut his eyes. He looked so peaceful

"_And really hot."_ Something in side of her roared

"No" she told herself firmly. She will not allow herself to fall for her kidnapper. She became aware of a strong feeling of drowsiness wash over her. She rested her head upon the ground and in an instant she was asleep.

* * *

Sasuke looked slowly around. The cool air rustled his hair and he shut his eyes to enjoy the slight breeze. It was a peaceful and really beautiful night. The sun had gone down and it was dark enough to continue heading towards their hideout, yet he was hesitant to wake up the sleeping girl. She looked extremely pretty when she was asleep.

It wasn't just her looks that had his mind in overdrive. It was her determination and courage to. She spoke to him as if they were equals. Something which no one had done in a long time. These days they either spoke to him with an air of superiority or fear. He sighed. Deep down he felt for the girl.

He had read some of her file. She had already had a painful past, and now she was going to have to be put through more of that. His bosses didn't care for lives. Just for results. He would like to of course let her free, but he was trying to gain his Bosses respect. He needed to in order to gain the power he desperately craved.

"No, this girl means nothing to me" he said to himself that turning away from the still figure, he shouted for her to wake up.

* * *

She heard someone shouting at her, but the voice seemed so far away. She heard it again, which is when she became aware of the cold hard floor beneath me. Yawning she got up and stretched her soar, stiff muscles. She looked at Sasuke who was staring at her in an annoyed manner.

"Were leaving" He said sternly and she nodded and picked herself off the floor. He threw her a bag.

"Hurry" he said, opening the door and stepping out. She glanced around the empty room before following him. The night was dark, with only the moons faint gaze as light. It was also very chilly and she immediately started shivering. Sasuke noticed this

"There is a jumper in that bag" He told me and she opened it up to see it packed at the very top. She slid it on and the shivering stopped. He nodded than continued walking. She hurriedly caught up and started walking beside him. His face looked emotionless so she started at his eyes and saw determination.

She yawned and glanced in front of her. It was all so calm that she was amazed when a voice interrupted her thoughts; she hadn't expected him to speak.

"Sorry, I didn't get that" she apologized and he sighed.

"What's your name" He asked again, his eyes still cast on the path in front of them"

"Sakura" she replied. He nodded in acknowledgement than fell silent. She could tell he wasn't in the mood for conversation so silently she followed him into the darkness of the night.

**A/N Ok the second chapter done. I will try to update as soon as possible. Meanwhile please please review. Thanks**


	3. First Night

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review. And thanks to those who have previously reviewed, I greatly appreciate it. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Previously 

What's your name" He asked again, his eyes still cast on the path in front of us"

"Sakura" she replied. He nodded in acknowledgement than fell silent. She could tell he wasn't in the mood for conversation so silently followed him into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**The First Night**

She was so exhausted that she could no longer feel her legs. Her head was throbbing painfully, and her whole body felt numb from the cold and the weariness. Living in a strict institution where we were refused any major activities and only the occasional trips outside had really diminished her fitness level.

She felt exhausted, and had no clear idea of how long they had been walking for. Sasuke had been silent the whole journey, and slowly she had fell behind. Every step was hurting. She was finding it hard to breathe and she had no idea of how long she could continue before her body would give up. she looked up to see the blurry figure of Sasuke, his head was still facing the front, and his stance, she thought looked on guard; as if he was ready and waiting for any sort of attack.

"Sasuke." she called, her voice cracking slightly. He continued walking. After a moment he responded.

"What?" He said in his familiar emotionless tone.

"How much further?" she breathed, trying to catch her breath.

"A fair distance."

"Could we possibly stop for a break?" she asked.

"No." He replied coolly. She moaned. She couldn't continue for much longer before she passed out. She was just debating on what to do when Sasuke suddenly stopped and turned around. His eyes met mine and for moment she thought she saw pity before he dropped his gaze.

"We will stop for a quick rest." He told her, gazing up into the starless sky.

"Thank you." she croaked. He sighed then took his pack off his back and rummaged in it. She took her pack off and sat down. It felt good to be off her feet. Sasuke then stood up and handed her a bottle of water. She accepted it and begun to drink greedily, soaking her parched throat. He smiled then took out another. He drank a few sips then returned it to his bag and sat down on the ground.

"You look tired." He remarked.

"I'm not used to walking for so long." she admitted. She gave him back the bottle and he nodded his head. She then rested her head upon the pack and gazed up at the clear dark sky. She had never actually been out after dark, and she couldn't help but smile peacefully. Then weariness took over her and she drifted into sleep.

Sasuke smiled at the young sleeping girl. He still felt guilty for making her cover such a distance. He was used to keeping a strong pace for many hours but obviously such an amount of exercise was new to her. He yawned and wished that he could copy the girls' move. But the forest was a dangerous place to be at night. Especially for him.

He sighed to himself then decided that stopping for a few hours couldn't hurt. He moved around, searching for wood to make a strong fire. Although he made sure that he could still keep an eye on the pink headed figure. Moving around quietly, he quickly made a small fire. He poked it to warm himself before beginning to make a meal. No doubt Sakura would be hungry when she woke.

Sasuke didn't understand why she of all peoples could get to him like this and make him feel concerned. He kept telling himself that it was because his boss had ordered him to take special care of her, but deep down he knew that this wasn't the case. There was another factor involved. He glanced away from his new companion.

"This is going to be an interesting couple of days." He told himself.

* * *

She awoke dazed and sleepy. Yawning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around to see a fire blazing in front of her. It was warm and comforting, so she edged a little closer. She noticed that Sasuke was bent over it, so she lightly tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped.

"What the?!" He yelled, in his young boyish voice, and it made her giggle. He cleared his throat and frowned.

"We are in dangerous territory," he told her "So if you could please refrain from scaring the living daylights out of me please." she nodded and he turned away grinning.

"Sorry." she said

"Are you really?" she shook her head.

"Of course not. I found it amusing." she pointed out.

"I'm sure you did." He muttered. She sniffed the air. Something smelt really good, and she became aware of a grumbling sound from my stomach. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. Sasuke must have noticed because he turned and handed her a plate piled with food.

She smiled in thanks then began to waffle it down. He let out a hoarse laugh and sat down with his own plate. She noticed that he didn't have much on it but said nothing. After she had eaten my fill, she leant back against the tree.

"Sasuke." she stated, and he sighed

"Yes?" He replied

"You said were in dangerous territory." she said and he smiled.

"Did I?"

"Yes, so I'm asking if we're in danger."

"Well there are plenty of things out here that would love to have you for dinner. Especially creatures of the night."

"So am I in danger?" she asked again.

"Not if you stick by me. I promise to keep you safe." He said casually.

"That's because I need to be brought to your boss alive." she replied stiffly and he smirked.

"Well of course. If it was up to me then I would leave you here."

"You would?" she demanded and he nodded. "Why?" she enquired; he stared at her then in his usual emotionless tone

"You mean nothing to me." They sat in silence and she slowly closed my eyes and again drifted into a peaceful sleep. It happened so quickly that she didn't hear Sasuke mutter to himself

"I wish that was true."

**A/N: OK I'm done for now. Sorry if it took awhile to update. My editor was a bit slack this week. Anyway please press review and leave your comments. Good or bad I don't mind. Anyway bye for now, ill update soon. **


	4. First Attempt

**A/N: Hey, next chapter here we are. Thanks all who have reviewed so far. And I promise that Naruto and Hinita will join them in the upcoming Chapters. So in the mean time review please. **

Previously

"You mean nothing to me." They sat in silence and she slowly closed her eyes and again drifted into a peaceful sleep. It happened so quickly that she didn't hear Sasuke mutter to himself.

"I wish that was true"

* * *

**First Attempt **

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms and sitting up. The air smelt sweet and cool. She looked up to see that although it was still dark, it was starting to become a bit lighter. She noticed that our camp fire had gone out. She looked over to see that Sasuke was leaning on a tree trunk, sleeping peacefully. He looked so young and extremely cute.

"No." she told myself firmly. "Get a grip." But she couldn't stop it. He was very handsome, though he was also strong and her kidnapper. Which gave her an idea. He was fast asleep, and it was still dark but it would be light soon. She could easily slip away into the night before he woke.

Making sure she made as little sound as possible she picked up her back pack and slowly crept away. Once she felt that she was at a safe enough distance she sighed and looked back. She couldn't quite make out Sasuke, but she knew where about he was.

She was surprised to feel that she was sorry to leave him, as if the thought of never seeing him again was filling her with sadness. But she didn't have time for this. She had to get away while she still could. Turning her back on Sasuke she continued into the night.

She hadn't been walking for very long when she heard a strange sound coming from behind her. She paused to listen carefully but no other sound reached her. She could hear her breath coming faster.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." she said to myself.

"_You think?"_ she answered myself.

"Yes…now I do." she replied. **(A/N: yes she is talking to herself)** she heard movement again, this time it was louder and closer.

"Sasuke?" she called, and was surprised to feel happy about this thought. "Is that you?" But there was no response and her heartbeat quickened. It wasn't Sasuke, but if not him then who.

"Who is there?" she yelled. A long growl replied as two big round yellow eyes appeared from behind a bush. She screamed and took off as fast as she could. Her only thought was to keep running and not look back. She didn't want to think about what would happen if that thing caught up to her. But she knew that if it did she was in big trouble.

She was finding it difficult to breathe; her legs ached with the strain of running. Then the thing pounced and knocked her to the ground. She was trapped under the animal as its eyes glared down at her. She screamed as hard as she could but who was around to hear? None the less she still cried out for help. Because she knew that there may be one last hope.

"Sasuke!" she shouted "Please help me!" But he wouldn't come. He was probably glad to get rid of her. She could smell the animal's foul breath as it lowered its head. She quickly shut her eyes, trying to prepare for the worst when the animal was suddenly thrown off her. She looked up to see Sasuke's face in front of her. He was staring hard at the animal; his eyes were once again blood red.

He leaped onto the animal as it pounced. She was amazed at his reflexes. He was quick, very quick. She watched carefully as he wrestled with the animal. They were getting further away now; then they were out of sight. She stood, shocked for she don't know how long until she heard a low growl then a whimper.

She saw the outline of the creature quickly run away then slowly she approached the young boy, who was sitting in a nearby clearing. He was breathing hard and slumped on the ground. She noticed that he had a large cut on his shoulder, and blood was pouring out of it. He looked up and saw her; his eyes were back to normal.

"Are you ok?" she asked and he grunted.

"Get my bag." He replied stiffly. She nodded and spotting it not far away. She collected it and returned to Sasuke.

"Look in the front pocket." He growled and she did.

"Now," He said, a little more softly

"Get the box out." she quickly did so and placed it in front of him. She watched as he opened it and took out a bandage. Clumsily he tried to wrap it around his shoulder with one hand, and she noticed that he was finding it difficult and failing in his attempt.

"Let me." she told him as she hurried to his side. She had learnt first aid a bit back at the institute and she had found it extremely easy. He looked at her long and hard but allowed her to take hold of the bandage. He watched her as she slowly wrapped up his shoulder, being careful not to cause him anymore pain. He grunted once but remained still. Once she was done she sat back to admire her work. She looked deep in to his eyes and her heart nearly melted.

"Thank you." He whispered. His voice sounded so gentle and young.

"No, thank you." she muttered, smiling at him. "You saved my life."

He got up and stared at the ground. When he next spoke his voice was emotionless again.

"Well if you had done what you were told to do, and hadn't run off, then we wouldn't be in this mess." she bit her lip. He was speaking the truth. If she hadn't run off then she never would have been attacked and Sasuke never would have been injured.

"I'm sorry." she muttered, and when she looked up she saw what looked like a half smile.

"No more stunts like that again, understand? She nodded.

"Or I might be forced to take action" He finished and she quickly looked up to find him half smiling. She nodded again and smiled back. He sighed then turned and walked away. She picked up her pack and looked up at the sky. There was a small light coming from the horizon. Sasuke stopped and turned to face her.

"Are you coming?" He asked. She looked at his shoulder, smiled and ran to catch up to him. Then together they made there way out of the clearing.


	5. Backgrounds

**A/N: Thanks again to all who have been reviewing. I really appreciate the feed back. If you have any ideas or opinions in the direction the story should go please review and tell me. Or jus review with a comment. Thanks in advance. **

Previously 

"Are you coming?" He asked. I looked at his shoulder, smiled and ran to catch up to him. Then together we made our way out of the clearing.

* * *

**Backgrounds **

Hinata 

A girl ran through the streets, many however didn't take much notice of her. Small and pale, the dark haired girl easily blended in to the streets as she head down made her way quickly to the towns exit. She could hear her body guard escort searching the streets for her. But she was determined not to be seen. As royalty she had always lived under the strict guidance of family tradition, but now all she wanted was a life of her own. She was more than confident that her father could continue the prodigy until she returned home. Besides if anything did happen her cousin Neji was more than qualified to take over. In fact he would rather enjoy being in charge instead of being forced to guard her with his life. Sometimes Hinata felt that Neji would do anything for power, including killing his own cousin who was next in line. Her light eyes scanned the streets for any sign of a pursuit, but for now it seemed she was safe. Trying to be as invisible as possible, she silently crept through the gates and headed towards the forest. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she did know that she could no longer turn back.

* * *

Naruto

Running widely away, laughing at the top of his voice, a young boy charged through the streets of the town. The people didn't even bother to look up from their daily routines, for they all knew who the troublemaker was. Further down three men were shouting and running after the boy, who was still laughing with excitement. Naruto they called him. The spiky blond haired boy was a common mischief-maker to the town's people. Of only sixteen in age, the young male was no longer tortured by the strain of schoolwork, but yet he was still to young and immature to get a proper job. The outcome resulted in the energetic boy using all his time pulling stupid pranks that many found disruptive and rude. It wasn't that Naruto was a bad kid. He was actually quite decent, except when it came to ramen. Something that Naruto was very big on. It was just that he had been rejected and excluded by so many that now he didn't listen to anyone, including his teachers. Abandoned as a baby he had never known his parents, or ever had a parent figure in his life. The town's people also regarded him as a scary, unnatural, abomination that should have been killed at birth. This was because of what the child carried in side of him. All villages knew that the child existed but only the people in Naruto's village knew who that child was. For years ago a creature so dangerous and destructive was creating wreckage in the villages, and ending many lives. A hero steeped up and sealed this demon in a young boy, before he to was killed. The demon, also known as the nine tailed fox, is still alive and trapped inside of Naruto. This was why he had been excluded from society and was now considered a rebel. But the boy was also smart, and he had a plan. This was no normal prank. It was going to be the pranks of all pranks. Because after this one Naruto was planning on leaving his home town forever. No longer will he be talked about behind backs, or be that weird kid that mothers had told their children to say clear of. He was going to leave today, and he was going to find some real friends.

"A fresh start" Naruto thought to himself. "I like the sound of that." He smiled to himself, his back pack heavy with instant ramen packets.


	6. She's mine

**A/N: Sakura and Sasuke will meet with Hinita and Naruto soon. But now you know where the other two are at, at least. Anyway on with the story…

* * *

**

**She's Mine**

She walked silently along, smiling to herself. They had started walking during the day, not night, on account of Sasuke's shoulder. He pretended that it didn't bother him but she could see that it did. For the last couple of days whenever they stopped to make camp she had to carry out most of the tasks. Although his arm was slowly healing and had become a little stronger, it was still not strong enough to fight off another creature of the night.

Therefore they were traveling through the day. She had often thought about running off; after all, Sasuke might not be up to chasing her and recapturing her. But then she remembered how he had jumped in front of her and saved her life. To run off and leave him in this state… she just couldn't do it. Besides, the more time she spent with him, the more she realized how he was becoming a good friend. In fact, he was her only friend. She found that although he didn't talk much, he was a good listener.

_Flashback _

"_I haven't really been outside properly in ages." she said to herself and Sasuke raised an eyebrow_

"_I see." _

"_Ever since my parent's died." she stated and she noticed him look at her, so she continued._

"_They were murdered; I never found out whom by. I just remember Mum shouting at me to go hide. I heard shouts and screams then nothing. When I came out I found my parents dead and started crying. I ran to our neighbors and my neighbor wandered over to our home to see what was going on and found them dead. I never got to see them after that. I attended the burial then was whisked off to the institution." she told him._

"_Hmm." Came his reply, but she knew that it was his way of telling her that he wanted her to keep going. _

"_I was only eight I think. They put me in this orphanage. Although I felt like it was more of a prison. We were under strict laws." she sighed "It was as if they sucked whatever life we had. As if they got pleasure in taking away out freedom."_

"_How long ago was this?" Sasuke asked, though he still had his usual emotionless tone. _

"_Eleven years now. I could have been adopted but it was as if the institute tried desperately to keep me there." she paused, wondering how much she should reveal. Then again what could she loose? "It was as if they were scared of me, of what I could do." Sasuke looked up at her, his cold eyes looking deep into mine. She stared back, feeling her heart race. Oh, why did he have to look so cute? _

"_Which was?" He demanded and she tore her gaze away from him and smiled._

"_I'm not sure myself. They would always knock me out."_

"_Hn." Sasuke had replied before they lapped into more silence._

_"I dont remember them much, is that mean to say. I was only eight but still..." she stopped as sSasuke looked at her. _

_"It's not mean it was the truth. It happened along time ago and it can be hard to remember. You were only eight" _

_"You seem to know this subject well" she pointed out. _

_"I lost my parents when i was eight to" _

_"Really"_

_"Hn" he said which she knew was his way of saying end of conversation. _

_End flashback _

That had been two nights ago. Since then she hadn't mentioned the topic; preferring to talk about her time before the orphanage. She desperately wanted to ask Sasuke of what his background was, she could tell it was bad. But she kept putting it off. As if she didn't want to get too attached.

"_Too late."_ she told herself.

"Stop." Sasuke whispered to her, breaking through her thoughts. She looked up. There was something in his voice, alarm maybe and concern. She hurried to his side and whispered.

"What is it?"

"Men." He said back.

"Men who?" she asked and he stared at her. "And please don't say men in black." she added smiling but he just frowned and looked at the entrance to the clearing.

"Bad men. They work for my boss." He finally replied and she nodded. He dragged her behind a bush and they sat crouched down together, peeping through a hole.

"Maybe they will just walk by." she whispered. He didn't reply. "Or not." she muttered.

"Quick, lie down and pretend to be unconscious." He suddenly told her urgently

"Why?" she enquired.

"Why does she ask so many questions, so I don't have to forcibly do it myself?" He replied.

"You wouldn't, would you?" He smirked.

"Do you really want to test me?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Fine, but why do I have to do it at all" she whispered as the men came closer.

"Just do it, and no matter what, do not make any movements." she went to argue but he cut her off.

"Please, you have to trust me. It's the only way to keep you safe." He whispered and she nodded. Being as silent as possible she laid down on the ground and shut her eyes. She heard Sasuke sit down not that far away as the two men entered the clearing.

"Uchiha, bout time we caught up with you." One of them said.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's emotionless reply.

"This the girl?" The other asked.

"What do you think? No I let the other one go and caught this stray instead."

"I take it that's a yes then?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied, in a bored tone.

"Well done, knocked her out I see."

"Hn, yes. She is much easier to handle that way." Then he added as an afterthought "Much quieter to."

"What happened to your shoulder then?" The first enquired.

"I happened to get into a fight with some creature. When this little one attempted to run away." Sasuke told him, his voice still remained emotionless.

"Did she pay for her disobedience?" The second asked and Sasuke smirked

"Did you happen to notice that she is now unconscious?"

"So you punished her then?"

"Once again, note that she is now unconscious. She didn't get that way by herself. Unless you're implying that she punished herself. Although that might have been very amusing. A change to this boring errand"

"Well done. I must say I'm impressed. Didn't think you could handle such a complicated and dangerous job." One said and they both laughed.

"Ok enough of this little chit chat. I'm getting quite bored with it to tell you the truth. Now what do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"We have come to take the girl off your hands."

"Oh really, well thank you for the offer but I'm doing just fine. In case you hadn't realized she is no longer troubling me." His voice was dangerous, yet the two still continued.

"No offense to the Uchiha pro whatever, but we're just here to help." They were persistent, she gave them that.

"Once again thank you, but I'll tell you once more. She is mine." He said, slightly raising his voice.

"Oh really, is that so." They added. But it was no use. Sasuke let out a hoarse laugh and when he next spoke it was way past dangerous. His voice was so rough and scary that it even sent chills down her spine.

"I don't need, require, nor want your help. I'll deliver her to the boss by myself." She heard the men back away then one threw a weapon at Sasuke. She opened her eyes just a bit to see him catch it with his good arm. God he had fast reflexes. He then quickly put his hand in his pocket to reveal two sharp objects shaped like knives. He threw them at the men, catching one in the arm and the other in the leg.

"You will remove yourselves from my sight or endure further pain." The two men nodded and as quickly as they could, limped away. She saw him frown then she quickly shut her eyes.

"You may open your eyes." He said casually, replacing the weapons. She picked herself up and stared at him in amazement.

"How did you do that?"

"Practice." He replied. He handed her the pack and continued walking. She hurried to catch up to him.

"Thank you." she muttered.

"Hn." He replied.

"Sasuke, why did you defend me instead of letting me go with those guys?"

"Because I want the glory of handing you over to my boss in person. I want the power that is all." But she could tell that he was lying and a light lit up inside of her. _There may be hope after all _she thought. Quickly turning away so Sasuke didn't see the hope in her eyes, she asked offhandedly

"Won't you get in trouble? You know, for hurting your own men?" Sasuke snorted.

"Their not my men. Yes we work for the same man but were not colleagues. We're all after power. Power that my boss can give us. Those two simply wanted to overpower me so they could deliver you to him themselves. Obviously, once again, they underestimated me." He said and she nodded in acknowledgement.

Her heart sunk. So he was only after power; he didn't care for her at all. Then she remembered him coming to her rescue, the fire in his eyes and his dangerous voice when the men wanted her for themselves. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that she could change his mind. Maybe there was hope that he wouldn't hand her over. Just maybe.

**A/N: Ok I'm going to leave it their cause I'm worn out. Too much of a busy weekend I think. I'll update as soon as I can. But that depends on how many reviews I get so please review. Oh and if you would like other characters to be involved then let me know. Because I want to add a couple more, but I'm just not sure who wants them. Ok bye for now. **


	7. Battles

**A/N: Ok this is the next chapter. It will be showing Sasuke and Sakura as well as Naruto and Hinita separately. Don't worry they will meet in the next chapter I promise. I'm still trying to determine who the other characters could be so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Anyway on with the story. **

Previously 

Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that she could change his mind. Maybe there was hope that he wouldn't hand her over. Just maybe.

* * *

**Battles **

Sakura woke to the constant sound of thud thud thud. She yawned and raised her head slightly to try and determine the source of the unfamiliar sound. She looked around their camp but saw no disturbances, or sign of Sasuke. She felt a lump rise in her throat with this discovery, and began to wonder why she suddenly cared for her kidnapper's safety.

"_Because his hot" _roared her inner self

"No, it's not that" Sakura told herself

"_Ohh come on admit it, you like him" _

"No"

"_Oh yes you do" _Prompted her inner self

"Fine I do. He's my… just a friend" Sakura argued back

"_But you want it to be more than just friends, don't you" _Her inner self replied

"No I don't"

"_Do so" _

"No"

"_Yes you do"_

"No I don't"

"_Yes you do"_

"No I don't"

"_Yes you do"_

"Do not"

"_Do so"_

"Shut up!" Sakura told herself. "Oh shit I'm talking to myself again!"

"_Actually it's worse than that. You're arguing with yourself" _

"First sign of insanity." Sakura admitted to herself

"_So true" _her inner self agreed, making Sakura grit her teeth

"Oh great. Now I'm agreeing with myself." Sakura thought, grateful that Sasuke wasn't around to whiteness that. He probably would have thought she was going mad, not that Sakura hadn't come to that conclusion herself.

She soon became aware of the thudding sound and decided to go find it. She peered around the corner to see Sasuke throwing his weapon things at a nearby tree. He was very quick on his feet. Sakura stood and watched him for a moment. Many thoughts were going through her mind that she did not want to repeat in fear of loosing another battle with herself.

"Do you mind?" A cold voice said, interrupting her thoughts. Sasuke was standing in front of her and Sakura looked up into his deep black eyes and felt her heart melt. She quickly looked away in the fear of blushing.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She told him and he grunted causing her to smile

"Hn" Came his all too familiar reply.

"So…" Sakura asked playfully "What's for breakfast?"

"Hungry are we?"

"Well der." Sakura replied and saw Sasuke smirk. He looked exceptionally cute when he did that.

"_Yay! One to me!"_ Her inner self roared and Sakura had to grit her teeth to strain herself not to reply.

"Well then, I guess we have work to do." Sasuke told her and she smiled.

"Should you be exercising with your arm?" Sakura asked and Sasuke stared at her, as if confused about her concern. After a while he replied.

"I need to keep fit and in training, besides it doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"Ok just don't go overdoing it" Sakura said sternly and he frowned

"Last time I checked, I was in charge. Since when did you start giving out orders?"

"Well check again." Sakura told him.

"No respect at all." Sasuke muttered to himself and Sakura grinned as they made their way back to their camp.

* * *

Little did the pair know that they were being watched by a blonde spiky haired boy. The young boy in question had first noticed Sakura and, drawn by her beauty, he had been spying on her from a distance, wondering if he should go up and introduce himself. That was before he had noticed the boy that was with her.

He watched as the two walked off together and sighed. He then emerged from hiding behind a tree and began walking along the forest path again, making sure he went in the opposite direction of the two strangers. He started skipping happily to himself while doing the occasional cartwheel.

However his enjoyment was short lived. A high pitch scream floated around the forest, followed by a long growl then silence. Naruto paused for a moment than ran in the direction of the noise. Coming into a clearing he noticed a huge angry tiger **(A/N: I don't know if tigers can be found in Japan or not so I apologize if I'm incorrect) **which was hovering over a young girl.

Looking closely he saw that the girl was laying on the ground and obviously severely wounded. He would have to act quickly if he wanted to rescue her. He reached into his orange jumpsuit pocket and pulled out his weapon. Slowly he crept forward then when the tiger was about to pounce he attacked. Throwing his weapon he then pulled out another, jumped over the animal and dug the second deep into its skin.

The tiger roared loudly then ran off into the woods, whimpering in pain. Naruto replaced his weapons and hurried to the girl's side. He lifted up her head and stared into her pale eyes.

She had short dark hair and a thin trail of blood was falling down her face. For a moment Naruto feared that she was dead, and then to his relief she opened her eyes. She looked scared for an instant but Naruto quickly calmed her.

"Shh… I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend." He told her gently and she nodded then coughed up blood. She shut her eyes then opened them again.

"I...I... w...was att...attacked." She stuttered and Naruto could see that she was in a great deal of pain.

"I know. It's gone now." Naruto said and she closed her eyes again.

"Th…tha…thank…y…you." She murmured then looked up at him curiously.

"Naruto." He said "Please hang on." He begged.

"I…I…can't." She began but Naruto stopped her

"What's your name?" He asked. The girl slowly closed her eyes.

"Hinata." She whispered before falling into unconsciousness. Naruto shook her gently then looked around in alarm. The girl was still alive but just barely.

"Don't worry." He told the sleeping figure "I'll find someone to save you." But who? Then it hit him. The pair he had seen before. They might be able to help and by the looks of it, Naruto didn't have any other choice.

He picked up the small girl, who luckily weighed very little, then as fast as he could, he ran in the direction of the pair he had seen earlier, occasionally whispering "It will be ok" to Hinata and inside his mind praying that she would be alright.

**A/N: Please review, the more reviews I get the quicker I will update. Thanks in advance. Oh and thanks to my editor Angel-of-vampires for continually editing my bad spelling and grammar! Oh and also thankyou to ****mahalo4ursupport ****for your continued support. Cheers**


	8. Help Me

**A/N: Once again thanks to those who reviewed and sorry it took awhile to update. I have been ill. Anyway yes they finally meet so I hope you enjoy. **

Previously 

He ran in the direction of the pair he had seen earlier, occasionally whispering "It will be ok" to Hinata, and inside his mind praying that she would be alright.

* * *

**Help me**

Sasuke and Sakura were once again walking. Sasuke had been quiet for awhile and had a slight frown on his face. Sakura knew something was up.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Hn." He replied and Sakura sighed.

"There is something wrong, I can tell." She added, and he turned to her with his usual emotionless and cold stare that still gave Sakura butterflies.

"Fine then, we are being followed." He said shortly and Sakura looked up in alarm

"What do you mean?" She demanded and he looked away from her.

"It means that there is someone behind us who seems to be following our general direction."

"Yes, I know that." Sakura told him and he raised his eyebrow.

"You did just ask me, or have you forgotten that?" he pointed out.

"Yes but argh!"

"I suggest you re think your argument strategy" he told her, though his tone suggested that he wasn't very happy with this conversation.

"What I meant" Sakura said, her voice raised slightly "Is how, who, how many and why."

"Well 'how' is obvious, there tracking us." Sasuke replied and Sakura rolled her eyes at this comment but allowed him to continue. "As for 'how many' I would say only one. For "why' I have my theories, though I'm not ken on sharing so don't ask. And if your looking to find out who, then why don't you go and ask them yourself instead of asking me that pointless question who, last time I checked, didn't have eyes in the back of my head that can see through trees to be able to provide an answer." He replied and it was obvious that he was annoyed. Sakura took a step back and frowned

"No need to be like that"

"Hn"

"Well there isn't"

"What"

"A need to be like that"

"No need to be like what"

"All annoyed"

"Hn"

"I was just asking you know"

"Hn"

"Can you stop that?"

"Hn"

"Oh you annoying, arrogant!" She yelled and in an instant he was by her side with his hand across her mouth.

"Shh…" He whispered in her ear and Sakura froze at the sound of his voice. She was surprised she could even hear herself talk because her heart was pounding so loudly because of his soft touch. She felt like she was going to faint and when Sasuke did eventually remove his hand she felt weak. Sasuke stood by her side, his Sharingan was activated and Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine when she saw his red eyes. He was looking hard at a certain spot, and she could tell he was confused.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to make her voice as quiet and calm as possible.

"There is only one pair of footsteps but I can feel a second, very faint, presence." Sasuke explained and Sakura was now the one confused. He could feel presences of people. There was more to him then met the eye. Her mind kept telling her that he was dangerous and she should run at the next chance. But her heart refused to leave him, as if it felt something the mind could not see. All in all it left Sakura with a huge headache and longing for something which she didn't understand. Her dreams were becoming extremely weird too; images of Sasuke kept popping up with no explanation and Sakura refused to admit that she, even though he was cold, harsh and emotionless (not to mention her kidnapper) was falling for him. A loud snap brought her to the present as Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind a tree.

"You will do whatever I say, understand? If I say run, you will. If I say hide, you will and if I tell you to not come back, you will." He said firmly and Sakura looked at his cold gaze.

"I'm not leaving you alone!" She argued, but he held up his hand to silence her.

"You will do what I say, understand?"

"No!" She replied.

"Understand?" He said louder and firmer but Sakura just stood there with her arms crossed. Sasuke wondered for a second why he cared so much about the pink haired girl. He had never cared much for another before, yet this was different. Very different indeed. Though for some reason he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Please, you have to do as I say." Sasuke said in a calmer voice. "For your own safety, please."

"But I can't leave you. Your shoulder is not properly healed. Please Sasuke." Sakura begged but Sasuke shook his head.

"I dragged you into this; I will not be responsible for your death. Now promise me you will do what I say."

"But…"

"Promise me Sakura." Sasuke said and Sakura felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Ok, I promise."

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered and the two fell silent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was running as fast as he could. His arms and feet were exhausted but he refused to give up. He would not let this girl die because of him. Hinata had trusted her life in his hands, something no one else had ever done before, and he would not fail her. He couldn't. He could feel the two, they were just up ahead. He was nearly there.

"Hang on Hinata." He muttered to the unconscious bleeding girl and with the last of his strength he burst threw the trees and stopped. He could feel that the two were close by, but where. They should be here.

"Help!" He shouted. "Please help me!"

"Stay here." Sasuke ordered before stepping in view of the spiky haired boy.

"What do you want?" He asked and Naruto stared at the boy in front of him with surprise, taking in his red eyes, cold harsh voice and stance that looked poised to attack.

"I need your help. This girl needs medical attention urgently."

"What happened?" The boy asked, straightening up a bit.

"I found her being attacked by a tiger. I rushed in to help but I'm afraid if she doesn't receive medical attention soon she will die. Please, you have to help her." Naruto pleaded and Sasuke nodded.

"Put her down." He said urgently and Naruto did so. Sasuke bent down to study her as Sakura stepped out and looked at the boy.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked and Naruto stared at the girl in amazement.

"I don't know." He replied "All I know is that her name is Hinata."

"And she is an inch from death." Sasuke added and Naruto looked up.

"Can you do something?" He demanded and Sasuke frowned.

"Sakura, put pressure on this wound. I will get the first aid kit."

"Thank you." Naruto told them both and Sakura nodded, while taking of her jacket and placing it on the girls' wound. Naruto went to Hinata's other side and held her hand.

"Hang in there." He muttered. "Please."

**A/N: Ok that's all for now. So while I write the next chapter click the button on the left hand corner and submit your comments. Please I strive for reviews. Thanks for reading and the support and please please review. I need more. MORE!!!!!!!!! **


	9. Hidden strength

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. My exams begun today and i have been stuck under a massive pile of revision. Anyway I will try and update as soon as I can, probably after my exams are over, and thanks to those people who reviewed the last chapter. **

Previously 

"Sakura, put pressure on this wound. I will get the first aid kit."

"Thank you." Naruto told them both and Sakura nodded, while taking of her jacket and placing it on the girls' wound. Naruto went to Hinita's other side and held her hand.

"Hang in there." He muttered. "Please."

**Hidden strength **

"She will be ok." Sakura told Naruto, who just nodded. He was torn between gazing up at the beautiful girl in front of him, and staring at the injured one bleeding on the ground.

"_I hope." _Sakura thought to herself

"This will be tricky." Sasuke told them, coming back with a small kit in his hand.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked. She was surprised at Sasuke's actions. His face was set in a determined line, and he actually looked like he wanted to save this girls life.

"Keep applying pressure to the wound, she's lost heaps of blood and we don't want her loosing to much more." He replied turning to Naruto "And you."

"Naruto."

"Whatever, just hold her hand in case she wakes up. We have to keep her calm, for she will be in a lot of pain and moving about will damage it further." Naruto nodded and moved slightly away, making room for Sasuke but close enough so he could still hold her hand.

Sasuke quickly got to work, trying to stop the blood flow and close the wound.

"This isn't working." He muttered angrily and Sakura could tell that they were loosing her.

"What do we do?" She said panicking.

"There's not much we can do." He growled, sweat was hanging of his forehead as he struggled to keep the young girl alive.

'There must be something else you can do." Naruto demanded and surprisingly Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"What is it?" Sakura enquired

"Something Orochimaru told me about."

"Orochimaru?" Sakura enquired.

"My boss. He told me about pumping chakra to your hands and healing a wound."

"Well do it." Naruto told him, but Sasuke shook his head

"I'm an avenger, I take my time learning to fight and become strong. I haven't leant how to heal myself because frankly I don't care and never thought I would be in this situation." He replied irritably.

"Can you try?" Sakura asked him timidly and he turned to her. She looked so serious and…

"_Strong" _His inner self remarked

"Yeah." He silently agreed.

"_She looks so stern."_

"I know."

"_And intent."_

"Yes."

"_And cute."_

"Yeah and… wait hold on, did I just say cute?"

"_No, I did. But that doesn't mean you don't agree."_

"No, I don't."

"_Do so!"_

"Ahh… lets see, um, no."

"_Yes!"_

"No."

"_Yes!"_

"Shut up, I am not arguing with myself again!"

'_Technically you already are."_

"Zip it before I make you!"

"_You can't because technically I am you!"_

"Hn"

"_Don't use that attitude with me!"_

"Whatever now."

"_What, you going to admit you like her?"_

"I do not."

"_Do so."_

"Actually I was going to ask if it's ok with you if we concentrate and get back to trying to save this girls life."

"_I guess."_

"Good."

"_We will continue this later."_

"Hn"

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked again.

"What?"

"Can you try?"

'I can, I'm just trying to remember." Sasuke told the pink haired girl who nodded.

"Here goes." Sasuke nodded, placing his hands above the girl. He strained himself and closed his eyes. Sakura watched fascinated, and Naruto a little confused, as a small blue light erupted from his hands then disappeared.

"What was that?!" Naruto yelled in excitement, forgetting that they had a girl on her death bed.

Sasuke panted and his arms slumped. He looked exhausted.

"Chakra." Sasuke answered gloomily.

"Did it work?" Sakura asked, frowning slightly.

"No, I can't build up that much chakra. For my attacks I can but not to heal." He replied sighing.

"What about me?" Sakura said desperately, she couldn't bear the thought of this girl dying.

"You?" Sasuke demanded, surprise was obvious in his features.

"Yes me. Could you tell me what to do?" Sasuke looked at her suspiciously. He knew, from what Orochimaru had said, that the girl might have held some special healing abilities, but he wasn't suppose to let Sakura become aware of that. But he couldn't allow this girl to die either.

"Ok, place you hands together over the wound" Sasuke directed, coming to a decision. He knew that Sakura would probably still come along, so it wouldn't be any harm in it. Sakura immediately put on a look of determination and did what she was told.

"Now concentrate and shut your eyes." He instructed. Sakura nodded and followed his orders.

"Ok, now try and direct all your strength to your hands."

"Then what do I do?" Sakura asked, still keeping her eyes closed. Sasuke sighed.

"If you manage to do that, then it should automatically heal her. Just keep your strength aimed to your palms while holding onto the thought and idea of sealing her wound." Sasuke explained and Sakura did so. She could feel another power build up inside her, much like the time she had huddled over her dead mother.

"_You can do it." A voice whispered inside her head, a woman's voice. Her mother_

Now Sakura understood. She had been trying to heal her mum. That was the weird feeling. But she hadn't succeeded; instead she had passed out only to wake up as an orphan. But she wouldn't fail again. Screwing up her face she pushed all the feeling towards her hands, holding on to the strength that remained and concentrated on healing the wound. She opened her eyes as a burst of green light emitted from her hands and begun to prepare the severe cut. Naruto and Sasuke sat their in disbelief as Sakura closed up the wound slowly, concentrating on keeping the strength and power flowing through her hands. When at last the wound was healed Sakura let go and fell to the ground.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried, inspecting where the wound use to be while Sasuke hurried to the pink haired girls side.

"Will she be ok?" Sakura whispered and Sasuke put his hand gently on her and helped her to a nearby log. He laid her softly down and put her head on his jacket.

"Yes, she just needs rest now." He told her gently. "As do you."

"Ok." Sakura said. She didn't disagree with him. She was exhausted and felt completely drained. She shut her eyes and drifted into sleep so fast that she didn't hear Sasuke mutter words of comfort.

"You did good." He muttered than noticing the sleeping girl he added to himself "Really good."

**A/N: As much as I would love to continue I have to stop here folks. I do apologize and hope that you will find it in your hearts to forgive me and review. Thanks.**


	10. Past Pain, Future Turmoil

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (Finally remembered to actually do that, I think I deserve an award. Yes I keep forgetting which is really stupid of me I know)

Previously 

"Will she be ok?" Sakura whispered and Sasuke put his hand gently on hers and helped her to a nearby log. He laid her softly down and put her head on his jacket.

"Yes, she just needs rest now." He told her gently. "As do you."

"Ok." Sakura said. She didn't disagree with him. She was exhausted and felt completely drained. She shut her eyes and drifted into sleep so fast that she didn't hear Sasuke mutter words of comfort.

"You did good." He muttered than noticing the sleeping girl he added to himself "Really good."

* * *

**Past Pain, Future Turmoil **

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked shyly, walking up to him. She had woken up from her long slumber in the middle of the night to find both Naruto and Hinata fast asleep, and Sasuke sitting on a tree stump near by. She had sat and gazed upon his features, how the moonlight reflected of his pale skin. His face was stoic as ever but his eyes weren't empty as usual, they were deep in thought. Whatever he was thinking of was obviously big and she wanted to be a part of it so hesitantly she had approached him.

"Sasuke?" She repeated.

"Hn"

"What time is it?"

"Hn"

"How long have I been out?"

"Hn"

"Do you actually know how to use words?" She teased.

"Hn"

"What can't you speak?" She asked getting a little frustrated

"Hn" Sakura crossed her arms at his constant dull replies.

"Say do I have green tentacles or grown any feathers?"

"Hn"

"If you say that one more time…"

"Hn" He replied and Sakura sighed.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Hn"

"Do I take that as a yes?"

"Hn"

"Oh, for the love of… Sasuke!" She yelled and he turned to her, looking rather annoyed.

"Keep it down will you. Haven't you noticed that those two are asleep?" He said sternly making Sakura step back a little. Why did he always have to look so cold? She smiled though remembering that this was all his way of hiding the truth.

"Ohhhh… so you care about them do you?" She teased and he frowned slightly.

"No, I just prefer them asleep. It's so much more peaceful that way."

"Sure…" She rolled her eyes.

"Hn"

"Were you ignoring me?" She asked quietly, taking a step forward again as his eyes pierced into hers.

"No, I was thinking." He told her truthfully.

"You think?" She said laughing.

"More than you do." He argued back

"That wasn't very nice."

"Hn'

"What is with that?" She asked irritably, bending her head to one side in curiosity. Sasuke felt an urge to laugh at this but restrained himself.

"With what?"

"That frustrating 'Hn'."

"Hn'

"Argh! It's so infuriating! Seriously, what's up with it?"

"I don't know." He replied casually. She sighed and sat down next to him.

"You're always so unemotional." She pointed out and he shrugged.

"I'm well aware of that."

"Well, why is that?"

"What?"

"Why do you never show emotion?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do."

"That's nice."

"Hey, you haven't even answered the question." She demanded.

"Hn"

"I asked you a question; it's rude not to answer." She told him as he tuned to look her. His eyes gazing into her own.

"Which was?" he said making her narrow her eyes and look away, gazing up at the starts above her.

"Oh very funny. Now answer. Why don't you ever show any emotion?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes I do. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." She added looking back at him as he frowned, yet somehow he didn't look annoyed. Truth be told everyone had just accepted that this was Sasuke's way. No one had ever questioned it and it had come as a bit of a shock. None the less he decided to answer her. It would be easier that way.

"I gave up on emotions a long time ago, they only bring more pain."

"Not always."

"For me they do. It's easier to not feel anything. Therefore, you don't get hurt." He told her.

"Really?"

"Yes, that way you are able to concentrate on the task at hand without letting emotions getting the better of you. It's an easier way to go about life"

"I see."

"I'm sure you don't. By stopping all emotion you are able to not care about the consequences of your actions and to keep doing what is needed without caring for anybody else."

"Sounds like a really lonely life.' Sakura said out loud and he sighed.

"It's the life of an avenger, and that's what I am. Therefore, this is the life I choose and I have to live with it."

"An avenger?" She repeated a little confused which Sasuke noticed. Without thinking he went to answer her.

"Yes, I am an avenger. Have been since I was eight. That is why I must walk this path alone so I may finally have revenge. An avenger is someone who sets out their life, who choices to walk that path so he can have justice on someone and end their life." He told her bitterly.

"So, is that why you're with your boss? You want power to kill somebody?" She asked, slightly frightened. Sasuke looked at her; he didn't want to scare her. Though he didn't know if he should say. I mean he had never told anyone else before. But she was somehow different.

"_Go on, she will never like you unless you're honest with her." _His inner self argued.

"Who says I want her to like me?" He demanded.

"_Oh come on, I know you do."_

"I do not, I couldn't care less. I'm the one who kidnapped her, remember?"

"_Yes, but you like her."_

"So…?"

"_Oh, you admit it."_

"No I don't, I do not like her."

"_You do so like her."_

"I do not."

"_You do so." _

"I do not."

"_You do so." _

"I do not."

"_You do so." _

"I do not."

"_You do so." _

"Argh I do not like her, I don't give a damm about her."

"_Come on, you can't fool me."_

"I do not like her."

"_Admit it already. I know you do, your just denying it to yourself." _

"Whatever."

"_Well, at least tell her."_

"Why?"

"_Because, she deserves to know."_

"No, she doesn't."

"_I think you should."_

"That's nice. I couldn't care less about what you want."

"_That's not very nice."_

"Yeah, your point being?"

"_It's actually quite mean."_

"Get use to it."

"_Just tell her already!"_

"Will it shut you up?"

"_For now, yes."_

"Fine ill do it."

Sakura meanwhile was also having an argument silently with herself. **(A/N: sorry I love it when they argue with themselves. It's so much fun to do, though if it's too much then please let me know.)**

"_Oh my god, he is so cute when his thinking." _Her inner self said.

"Yeah he is." She agreed

"_And he's so hot."_

"Yeah defiantly."

"_And gorgeous." _

"Yeah and, wait what the hell am I doing?"

"_And…"_

"Stop, I can't think of him that way!"

"_Oh, why not? You're no fun at all!"_

"Because I can't."

"_Why?"_

"He just happens to be the man who kidnapped me."

"_So?"_

"So I can't."

"_Why not, he's your age and he's so adorable."_

"But his…his, damm I can't find an excuse!"

"_Oh so you are falling for him?"_

"Yes I am, and I know that it's a stupid thing to do."

"_So?"_

"So look at him, he just admitted he wants to kill somebody"

"_You do to" _

"I do not"

"_You said if you ever meet the man responsible for your parent's death than you will kill him" _

"Yes but that's different"

"_Maybe it's the same with him; I mean he did save us and the girl. He can't be that cruel can he?"_

"True but still I can't; liking him will only lead me into dangerous territory."

"_So? It would be worth it."_

"It doesn't matter. He's not interested in me at all."

"_I wouldn't be sure of that."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Hello, it's so obvious, he likes you."_

"Whatever."

"_You can't 'whatever' me."_

"I just did."

"_Fine, you're on your own now."_

"Good."

"_Yes good."_

"Go away."

"_I am."_

"Not fast enough."

"_Meanie." _

"Loser." She muttered under her breathe, and then she returned to the situation at hand. She looked at Sasuke who was still deep in thought and remained silent while wondering what it was that he was thinking about.

"I guess I could tell you." Sasuke said after awhile.

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked. She liked sitting with him like this. It was quite comfortable under the stars and she felt completely safe with him.

"Why I am an avenger, why I am the way I am."

"Please do." Sakura said. She liked his voice. It was gentler then usual, and in a way sad. She could see that while his face hid any emotion, his eyes betrayed him. In them she saw pain, and a lot of it.

"I have to avenge my clan."

"You're clan?" She asked.

"The Uchiha clan. We were once very famous and well known. My parents were the heads of it. My father was the strongest member."

"Why do you have to avenge them?"

"Because I am the only one left alive to do it. Aside the one I have to kill."

"But why do you have to kill him."

"One night a certain Uchiha decided to kill every single member of our clan, everyone except me. Including my whole family"

"Really that must have been so awful" she muttered.

"Now I must avenge them all but killing the man who did this"

"So that's why you want power, to kill um…?"

"Itachi. His name is Itachi." Sasuke told her with much hatred.

"Did you know this man?" Sakura asked for she felt that the way he said the name it sounded like he despised it. Maybe it was someone he knew before hand.

"Yes" he replied.

"How?"

"He…he used to be my brother." He admitted as Sakura gasped.

"Your brother?" she repeated.

"Yes."

"The one who murdered your clan, the one you're after is your brother?"

"He is no longer my brother, my brother died the night he killed my family." Sakura was surprised to see not only hatred on his face, but the fury in his eyes. As well as sadness, pain and even torture. He just sat their, facing the ground and Sakura wanted so much to pull him out of this dark world he had been forced into. She crept her hand into his and held it. He didn't look up, but he didn't push her away either.

In his mind Sasuke knew he couldn't push her away even if he tried. He liked being comforted and it was a relief knowing someone might care. He couldn't, however, return it, no matter how much inside of him wanted to. So instead he sat their, her hands in his. Sakura smiled as she continued to hold his hand, wishing so much that she could embrace him but holding back because she figured that one step at a time was better.

She glanced at Sasuke's face and was relieved to see that it was emotionless again. She would have liked him to smile, or at least be grateful but she preferred it like this then to see it the way it had been a moment ago. She too started to stare ahead, wondering what the future would bring and if she would have any future at all with Sasuke, away from his boss. So while both tried to sort out their feelings, they continued holding on to one another, feeling and taking comfort from one another's presence.

They both just sat their in silence, watching the trees slightly move in the gentle breeze of the night and neither ever wanting to let go.

**A/N: Yay I finally wrote a long one for you guys, and yes I promise next chapter they will kind of finally get together. So please review, thank you all. **


	11. First Kisses All Round

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter or has reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. Oh and thanks to all who has read this and please review, even if you hate it. I would just like to know what you all think. Anyway thanks again. This is the chapter I hope you have been waiting for. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter since the forth chapter so I hope you like it. And also a BIG thanks to my editor Angel-of-vampires! (She made me put this in) Thank you for correcting my spelling and grammar. Love ya lots darl.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously

So while both tried to sort out their feelings, they continued holding on to one another, feeling and taking comfort from one another's presence.

They both just sat their in silence, watching the trees slightly move in the gentle breeze of the night and neither ever wanting to let go.

* * *

**First kisses all round**

Hinata coughed and opened her eyes. She remembered the tiger, then the boy then nothing. Panicking, she sat up quickly, becoming aware of a sharp pain emanating from her stomach and head. She felt a hand on her shoulder pull her gently back down.

"Rest. You need it." The voice said, and Hinata recognized it as the boy who saved her.

"Don't worry your perfectly safe." He said again and Hinata relaxed slightly, trying to remember the young mans name.

"Naruto." She murmured and he smiled. She glanced up at him and felt herself going red. He was so cute with his spiky blonde hair and gorgeous eyes.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked, concerned, and Hinata suddenly felt very faint. She had always been a shy and timid girl but this boy made her feel it so much more.

"Hinata?" Naruto questioned again, slightly panicking.

"I'm fine." Hinata replied, and he sighed in relief making Hinata blush more. Naruto looked down at her and smiled. She looked exceptionally cute when she did this. Wait, what was he saying?

"_Oh! So you like her don't you?" _

"Who the hell are you?"

"_You asked this last time."_

"Last time?"

"_When you wanted to run away."_

"That's right, you're a hallucination!"

"_No."_

"My conscience?"

"_Guess again."_

"My evil twin?"

"_I wish"_

"A fox"

"_A fox, why would I be a fox?"_

"I don't know, so what are you"

"_This is so irritating"_

"Maybe your like a ghost"

"_No"_

"A spirit then"

"_Why am I stuck with a dobe like you?"_

"Huh, what's a dobe?"

"_I'm you inner and you're a dobe."_

"I am?"

"_Yes, you are." _His inner told him firmly.

"Ok then, I don't like you very much."

"_That's nice, I don't care."_

"Hmph. How do I turn you off?"

"_You can't. Now back to the issue at hand"_

"I don't have an issue in my hand."

"_I meant the girl."_

"There's a girl in my hand?"

"_I meant… argh! The issue about the fact that you like Hinata!" _

"Yeah she's cool. I hope we can be friends."

"_I didn't mean that way."_

"There's more than one way to like someone?"

"_Yes."_

"Isn't that hating someone?"

"_Argh no!"_

"You sure? Maybe its dislike then."

"_Oh, will you shut up?!"_

"You're really mean."

"_Listen up dobe; you want to be more than friends with Hinata."_

"I do?"

"_Yes you do." _

"Meaning…?" Naruto prompted

"_Meaning you like her, in an intimate way."_

"Intimate, is that eatable?"

"_Its romance."_

"Oh ok."

"_You like her in a romantic way."_

"I guess, I mean she is really pretty."

"_Yes, you may even love her."_

"I might?"

"_Then kiss her already."_

"I can't."

"_Why?"_

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"_You will never know till you try, besides the way she is blushing it's pretty obvious." _His inner pointed out.

"It is?"

"_Yes, anyone could see that."_

"They could?"

"_Well apart from you that is."_

"That's not very nice, not very nice at all."

"_Think I care"_

"No but you might want to be a little nicer"

"_Whatever. Are you going to kiss her already?"_

"Yes, I will."

"_Really"_

"Yes…"

"_Sometime this lifetime?"_

"Yes…"

"_While your both still young" _

"Probably"

'_Then do it."_

"No."

"_But you just said…"_

"I will when the time is right."

"_Wow, something sensible at last."_

"You know, I really don't like you."

"_Same here."_

"Then go away."

"_Why" _

"Because I said so"

"_Fine then, I'm off to go eat ramen."_

"No fair!" Naruto said scowling, making Hinata sit up in fight. Naruto noticing this went to reassure her.

"I'm sorry Hinata, that wasn't aimed at you."

"Ok." She replied, smiling slightly. She desperately wanted Naruto to like her.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked and she looked up.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible to have a connection with someone you have only just met?"

"I gu…guess so." She stammered

"Good, because I think I do."

"Re...eal…ly?"

"Yeah." Naruto said and Hinata nodded.

"I se...se…see." Naruto laughed and Hinata looked up confused.

"You're cute when you do that."

"Do what?" Hinata asked, blushing slightly. Naruto bent down to her, so that their faces were inches apart.

"_Oh god is he going to kiss me?" _Hinata thought, scarcely breathing.

"When you stammer, it's cute."

"Yo…you thi...thin...ink?" Hinata questioned, could it be that he liked her to.

"Oh please say yes" Hinata silently begged.

"Yes I do. You're really pretty you know." He told her, and then before she could reply he brushed his lips against hers and kissed her softly. Hinata felt herself go faint but Naruto held on to her. He broke apart, looking at her. Hinata could tell he was worried and smiled before reaching up and kissing him back. Both were unaware that the pink haired girl was watching them, a big grin spread across her face.

* * *

Sakura woke up and wondered why she was so comfortable and warm. Then she opened her eyes and realized that she was laying with her head on Sasuke's chest, and his hand around her waist. Although she just wanted to lay their, Sakura resisted this temptation and sat up, smiling as she looked at Sasuke. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, and so young too. Then he started to stir and his eyes opened. She smiled.

"Morning." She greeted.

"Hn" He replied, getting up. She frowned then relaxed as he offered her his hand. He helped her up and they stood, hand in hand, before Sasuke quickly let go. Sakura blushed and turned around to notice Naruto and Hinata kissing. She grinned to herself. They looked so happy.

"What's so funny?" He asked, in his bored tone like always. His face was once again emotionless and he stood with his hands in his pocket.

"Them." Sakura replied.

"Hn"

"You don't think it's nice?" She teased and he turned away. To be honest he felt a stab of jealousy at the two. How he wished more than anything to be able to love someone, feel someone close to him. Be able to kiss Sakura.

"Wait, where did that come from?" He asked himself silently.

"_It's because you like her." _His inner told him and Sasuke mentally sighed

"I think you may be right." He admitted

"_Of course I am."_

"Yes, but I can't."

"_Why?"_

"I am an avenger."

"_So?" _

"So I can't fall in love with her."

"_Ok. Because?"_

"Because one, I have to hand her over to the boss and two, I don't want to hurt her."

"_Then don't."_

"She will get hurt if she stays with me."

"_I think you're just scared of loosing someone you love again."_

"I am not.'

"_You are."_

"I'm not."

"_Whatever. Just kiss her already."_

"I can't.'

"_You want to."_

"Yes I do, but I can't. I can't fall in love with her."

"_I'm afraid it's too late for that." _His inner said and for once, Sasuke agreed.

"Your right."

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"Hn" He replied, but Sakura knew that he was giving her permission to continue.

"What are you going to do about those two?"

"Nothing. They are of no consequence to me. I have a mission and I plan on completing it." Sakura's heart fell at this. So he was still a cold hearted barstard.

"I guess were leaving then." She said coolly and Sasuke's shoulder fell at this. He knew he had been a little too harsh.

"We will, when the girl is better. We have to make sure she and the boy will be ok before we depart. We don't want them being attacked and coming after us again now do we?" Sakura smiled. So he did care.

"Then what?" She asked and Sasuke sighed.

"Then we leave in the middle of the night and continue on our way."

"I see." Sakura said, smiling sadly as she turned away. Sasuke couldn't bear to see her like this.

"What's wrong?" He demanded gently and Sakura looked up confused. Why was he being so kind, not that she minded. Her heart started beating when she looked up into those black onyx eyes.

"_Why does he have to be so hot?"_ She asked herself.

"Sakura?" He repeated, stepping close to her so that their faces were inches apart. His eyes were full of concern, even though Sakura could see that he was trying to cover this with his emotionless mask.

"I'm scared." She whispered, and although Sasuke knew the answer he still asked.

"Of what?"

"Your boss, of what he will do." She said, struggling to get the words out. She dropped her gaze ashamed of how he had managed to burst through her guard. Something no one had been able to do before. A tear silently feel down her cheek and Sasukes' heart ached at seeing this. He gently lifted up her head to face him. His touch was so soft and warm that Sakura felt her heart melt.

"I promise, I won't let them hurt you." He told her softly and Sakura smiled. She somehow felt comforted by those words, and could tell that he meant it. Then before she could stop herself she kissed him passionately, pouring all her emotion and feeling into it. At first Sasuke was shocked and struggled desperately with himself to not return it. But he couldn't. He so desperately wanted to return it. He struggled briefly then finally he felt himself give in.

Sakura herself, who was starting to worry that she had made a mistake, was shocked when Sasuke started kissing her back. Deeper and deeper the kiss went, with Sasuke forcing his tongue into her mouth, exploring its depths. Sakura groaned in pleasure, clinging on to this moment as she shut her eyes, put her hands around Sasuke's head and deepened the kiss further.

Sasuke couldn't help putting his hands around her slim waist and pulling her closer. Sakura felt herself go weak and immediately felt that if it hadn't have been for Sasuke's strong touch then she would have fell. Inside them both, their inners roared in celebration and happiness. But both were to busy in their passionate kiss to realize anything else. All they could think of was how good it felt.

**A/N: I really hope that was ok, so please review and tell me if it was. I was a bit nervous doing this and some feedback would be helpful. Thanks**


	12. Decisions

**A/N: Thanks to ****mahalo4ursupport, ****Kakashi500, ****Dark Shining Light, ****cj001122**** and ****C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**** for the reviews, to my best friend and editor Angel-of-vampires (Love you lots always, thanks so much for your efforts) and to all those who put this story on their alert or favorites list. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope you continue to read. I got about five people add me to favorites and was so happy to see them so thanks so much for making my day. Oh and finally thanks to all who read this chapter and even more thanks to those who review, please do because I just love reading them. Now on with the story….**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously 

"Yes I do. You're really pretty you know." He told her, and then before she could reply he brushed his lips against hers and kissed her softly. Hinata felt herself go faint but Naruto held on to her. He broke apart, looking at her. Hinata could tell he was worried and smiled before reaching up and kissing him back.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura felt herself go weak and immediately felt that if it hadn't have been for Sasuke's strong touch then she would have fell. Inside them both, their inners roared in celebration and happiness. But both were to busy in their passionate kiss to realize anything else. All they could think of was how good it felt.

* * *

**Decisions **

Sakura sat on the same tree stump she had with Sasuke that previous night, still smiling to herself as she touched her lips. After they had broken apart, Sasuke had muttered something then gone to check on Hinata. He was now out collecting firewood and surveying the area, with Naruto chasing after him. She felt someone sit down next to her and turned to see Hinata.

"You should be resting." She told the girl, who smiled shyly.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." Hinata said and Sakura grinned.

"I'm glad to hear it." They both sat in silence until Sakura, overcome with curiosity, had to ask

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." She replied.

"Well, the boys will be gone for awhile so we have time." Sakura said and Hinata sighed.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, and as oldest daughter I am the heiress to the Hyuga clan. My father Hiashi Hyuga has always been disappointed in me, because I keep failing to live up to his expectations unlike my younger sister Hanabi and my older cousin Neji. All my life I have been shamed of by my family, and my cousin who use to be my only friend hates me ever since my kidnapping caused the loss of his father, my uncle Hizashi's life. I have always had to live under the strict guidance of my family's tradition, but that is not what I want. I yearn for a life of my own. I know when I return I must take my fathers place but before I do I just want to see more and feel free. Free to make my own decisions, to choose my own path and free to live life the way I want." She explained.

"I understand, though wont they send someone out for you?" Sakura enquired.

"Yes they will. They will send my cousin for it is his duty to protect me, but I know that he will make no effort to recover me or even ensure my safety. In fact, if he ever did find me he will probably make sure I will never return home, even if he has to kill me." She replied. Sakura gasped in amazement.

"But why?"

"Because Neji is the next in line, and if I don't return and a new leader is needed he will be given it."

"But surely he wouldn't kill his cousin just to get it?!" Sakura said but Hinata sadly shook her head.

"He is so desperate for power and to achieve the position his father would be proud of that he doesn't care about my life anymore." Hinata let a tear escape her eye before wiping it away.

"It's ok Hinata. I promise to make sure that never happens and I'm sure Naruto would to." Sakura reassured her, making Hinata smile.

"What about you?" She asked. "What are you and… um?"

"Sasuke." Sakura told her.

"What about you and Sasuke? What are you two doing here and what's your background?"

"Well that's kind of a long story." Sakura replied making Hinata cross her arms.

"Well the boys will be gone for awhile so we have time" She said repeating exactly what Sakura had said earlier.

"Ok fine, but you have to promise not to tell anybody about what I will say. Including Naruto."

'I promise." Hinata said and Sakura smiled. Truth be told no one had ever asked her and except for Sasuke she hadn't told another.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. When I was young my parents were murdered, I never knew who by. Whoever it was attacked my father and then came after and killed my mother. I hid near her and when they left I crawled out. I saw my mum and, yeah…" She stopped, remembering what happened and gasping at its significance.

"What happened next?" Hinata said, obviously not realizing her reaction. Sakura didn't want to tell her, preferring to ask Sasuke about it later, so she continued on. After all, she had already confided in Sasuke all in which she was about to tell Hinata anyway.

"I was found by my neighbor hours later. She took me back to her home and after the funeral people came to collect me and took me back to an orphanage. A couple of years later I still hadn't found a home due to displaying weird qualities. These men came for me and put me into this institution. Here they ran tests and kept us all confined. We were all a bit different though I stood out. As if they were all afraid of me. We had no freedom and I had no life. After awhile everyone there would be drained of real happiness, curiosity and a will to really live any proper life. They just went along with everything those leaders said without complaint. As if they had forgotten what a life really was. But I didn't, and that's what lead me here."

"How do you mean?"

"Well it's kind of funny really but you won't tell anybody."

"Of course not." Hinata promised.

"Well," Sakura began. "I never lost any of that so one night I tried to escape. But before I could, I was kidnapped by Sasuke."

"Kidnapped?!" Hinata gasped, slightly frightened and Sakura realized her mistake and quickly covered it up.

"At first yes, but I later realized he was only trying to help me escape. He saved me from this creature one night and I promised myself in thanks to stay with him until his shoulder is properly healed."

"Oh I see. That's really very nice"

"Yes. I guess." Sakura said.

"I wonder what is going to happen now."

"I don't know." Sakura replied. "Do you know what Naruto is doing?"

"He told me he left his village because they all outcasted him. So he is alone like me. We promised each other that we will stick together earlier. Maybe we could stick with you two."

"I don't know." Sakura told her. "Were on a dangerous mission and, well…" she sighed. "Sasuke is suppose to be taking me to his boss for the power."

"I really don't care, I feel safe with you guys after all. Sasuke can fight obviously and Naruto can to. Oh and you can heal so you guys are like the perfect team."

"Maybe, but I'm not sure."

"Well, I know I can't be much help but…"

"Yes?" Sakura prompted.

"I have an ability, all Hyuga's do."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I can use my chakra to scan area's ahead." She replied.

"That could be very useful." Sakura remarked, deep in thought. Could it be possible? Could these four really travel together? But what about Sasuke? He needed to achieve power to go after his brother. But what if instead all four of them went after his brother instead. Then they could stay together.

"It will still be dangerous. We're kind of after someone."

"I don't mind, please can we go along?" Hinata begged and Sakura smiled.

"Ill talk to Sasuke. After all," she grinned at these next few words. "He is in charge."

* * *

Sasuke sighed for the third time as the blonde idiot trailed behind him. Naruto grinned at the raven haired boy's reactions. He was interesting to track; an unemotional and cold young man who seemed to not care about anything, yet he did save Hinata.

"So…" He said out loud, following the raven haired boy as he quickened his pace.

"Hn" was all the boy replied.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Hn"

"What are you doing?"

"Hn"

"Do you know how to speak?"

"Hn"

"Wait, your deaf aren't you? I knew it!" Naruto screamed and Sasuke stared at him clearly annoyed.

"Even if I was deaf I could probably still hear you." He told him bluntly and Naruto grinned.

"Well answer my questions then."

"Hn"

"That's not answering them."

"Hn"

"I'm going to continue to annoy you until you answer."

"I have no doubt about that." Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled.

"Wow! You said more than a one syllable unemotional response."

"Hn"

"You're weird. You know that, right?" Naruto told him and Sasuke smirked. "A jerk to."

"Probably." Sasuke agreed.

"So can you PLEASE answer my questions?" Sasuke sighed but realized that Naruto was the kind of boy who wouldn't lay off until he was given an answer. He was determined and stubborn, a lot like himself actually except minus the hyperactive and loud side. No matter how much Sasuke glared dangerously at him, Naruto only grinned. It was like he wasn't afraid of Sasuke, in fact if anything he found him interesting.

"Dobe." He muttered

"Teme." Naruto replied and Sasuke frowned.

"What the hell kind of name is that?"

"I don't know, it was the first thing that I could think of. But hey I like it; from now on I'm going to call you Teme."

"Great Dobe."

"I like that." Naruto explained laughing and Sasuke frowned and turned away though he was silently smiling. He was always known as that outcasted, strange Uchiha kid who possessed a powerful skill and the almighty sharingan. Now Naruto had accepted him and, even more, he was acting friendly towards him. Like a brother really. He had never known that feeling, even when he lived with his brother. And Sakura, she was so… he couldn't find a word to it. But for the first time he felt respected and accepted.

_Though I'm not suppose to create any bonds._ He told himself then turned to see Naruto jumping up and down impatiently while awaiting his answer. He sighed and gave into defeat.

"My name is Sasuke and I'm surveying the area and since you're so keen to follow me you can make yourself useful and collect firewood as we go." Sasuke told him and Naruto saluted him.

"Yes Teme."

"Hn" Sasuke replied as they continued along. Sasuke noticed that as well as doing the job he had given Naruto, Naruto was also watching Sasuke and copying his moves. It gave Sasuke a sense of gratitude towards the strange boy; he had never been locked at like that. As a role model.

"So what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked and Sasuke sighed to show his annoyance though secretly he didn't mind Naruto's questions. It was making him feel somewhat normal again.

"I'm on a mission." He replied.

"With Sakura?"

"You could say that." Sasuke said, not sure what to say. He couldn't just tell him that Sakura was his victim and hostage because he didn't believe that she was anymore.

"What kind of mission?"

"A very dangerous one."

"How dangerous?"

"Very dangerous."

"Like life threatening?"

"Yes, it's a life or death mission."

"Cool." Naruto said and Sasuke looked at him puzzled.

"How is that cool?"

"Because, missions are cool."

"I guess."

"They are, are you a ninja?"

"Yes"

"Awesome I always wanted to be a ninja. I use to watch them in my village and try and copy their moves. I think it's so cool, you get to go on missions and stuff as a team"

"Not really" Sasuke told him.

"No, they are. I mean going on missions with your team, it's a chance to travel together and muck around. Spend some time outdoors. It creates bonds of friendship and stuff"

"Hn"

"Oh and then it's cool to work together to complete a mission."

"Hn"

"Like a team, a real team." Naruto finished looking sad and Sasuke turned to him.

"Have you ever been on a team?"

"Nope, always wanted to though. Cause then my tea mates would respect me and maybe be my friends"

"You never had a friend" Sasuke enquired and though his tone lacked it he felt for the boy. He knew what it was like to be alone.

"No not really. For some reason the whole village shunned me and I was always the kid parents warned their children against. Like a misfit." Naruto explained.

"They really hated you then huh. What did you do?"

"I don't know, they always disliked me since my birth. As if I had committed a crime just by existing." Sasuke continued walking with his hands in his pocket and eyes wandering around the area. Naruto was by his side with his eyes cast down as if sharing this information was a first for him. Which it was.

"What about your parents?" Sasuke asked in a tone that lacked any emotion compared to what he was feeling inside.

"I never knew my parents. I always wanted to, but they died just after I was born. Well my dad did so they assumed my mum did to. I wish I could have had a couple of years with them though, like seven or eight at least, but that wasn't the case. So I lived alone, without any friends. An orphan"

"I see." Sasuke commented.

"You do?" Naruto asked out loud, turning to him. It was exciting really, to meet someone who understood him.

"I have no family either, not anymore." Sasuke replied wondering why he was sharing this information with a complete stranger. Then again Naruto no longer felt like a stranger, but like a friend. Though the Uchiha denied this thought.

"Cool." Naruto exclaimed. "Hey Teme?"

"Hn"

"Can you be my friend?" Naruto asked and Sasuke frowned.

"I never had a friend before." The Uchiha said quietly gazing ahead of them and deep in thought. Naruto realized that his tone this time was gently, almost youngish.

"Is that a yes?"

"I guess." Sasuke replied, going back to his cold manner.

"Yes!" Naruto cried.

"Hn" He replied but deep down he felt a heavy weight lift of his heart as Naruto walked beside him picking up pieces of wood to make a fire.

"We should head back." He said after awhile.

"Hn"

"Come on." Naruto called taking that as a yes.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said suddenly, and Naruto noticed that once again he was using a more sincere tone.

"Yeah."

"You're lucky."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he had never been called or considered himself lucky before. Sasuke covered his face as he led the way back.

"You're lucky you didn't get to know your parents. Sometimes its better to never know than it is to have loved and lost. That way you never know the pain of having it taken away from you because you never knew what you had. "

"Maybe," Naruto replied grinning, though deep down he felt something for the raven haired boy. He obviously had lost his family and was still suffering for it. Then he had an idea, which was rare but none the less he spoke out loud.

"But life is full of heartbreak isn't it. I mean loosing people we love is nothing we can stop. No one can live forever can they? That's just how life works. Besides, even if we do loose the ones we love, at least we get the chance to experience that love. Don't you think? That it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all"

"Hn" The Uchiha replied though even he himself didn't know what the 'Hn' had meant.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. I'm trying to get over five reviews for a change and I need you guys help so please review with anything. Any comments or suggestions you had, or even if you hated it review and tell me why. Just no flames please. Thanks **


	13. A difficult choice

**A/N: Once again thanks to all who put me on their favourites or alert list, and even more thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. Oh and yes thankyou once again ****Angel-of-vampires. Anyway I am trying to update more regularly, but reviews will defiantly speed up the process so please review and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously

"It will still be dangerous. We're kind of after someone."

"I don't mind, please can we go along?" Hinata begged and Sakura smiled.

"I'll talk to Sasuke. After all," she grinned at these next few words. "He is in charge."

…………………………………………………………………….

"You're lucky you didn't get to know your parents. Sometimes its better to never know than it is to have loved and lost. That way you never know the pain of having it taken away from you because you never knew what you had. "

"Maybe," Naruto replied grinning, though deep down he felt something for the raven haired boy. He obviously had lost his family and was still suffering for it. Then he had an idea, which was rare but none the less he spoke out loud.

"But life is full of heartbreak isn't it. I mean loosing people we love is nothing we can stop. No one can live forever can they? That's just how life works. Besides, even if we do loose the ones we love, at least we get the chance to experience that love. Don't you think? That it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all"

"Hn" The Uchiha replied though even he himself didn't know what the 'Hn' had meant.

* * *

**A difficult choice **

The four sat in silence as they ate their dinner, enjoying Naruto's wonderful ramen which he had so generously decided to share with them.

"Are you sure it's ok we eat this Naruto?" Hinata had timidly asked.

"Yeah sure, I have heaps." Naruto replied.

"Just how much is heaps?" Sasuke said, speaking for the first time this evening since he had got back with Naruto. He sat apart from the rest, gazing out into the night while keeping watch.

"A whole bag full." Naruto told him, and then when Sasuke raised an eyebrow he added. "What? I like my ramen, it tastes so good!" Hinata had giggled and Sakura had smiled.

Sasuke had just muttered "Dobe" then continued staring ahead, his face bore his usual emotionless and bored look. When they had finished, Hinata creped closer to Naruto as he engaged her in conversation. Sakura hung around, joining in and laughing at Naruto's stupidity.

"So Naruto, what are you doing out here?" Sakura enquired. Naruto grinned at her. He thought she still looked very pretty but Hinata and himself shared a special connection. Besides he could tell she held something for the raven haired boy.

"_Tell her already." _His inner demanded.

"Tell her what?"

"_Everything."_

"Tell who everything?"

"_Sakura."_

"Tell her Sakura?"

"_That makes no sense dobe."_

"Yes it does."

"_Umm, no it doesn't. Are you stupid?"_

"Stupid?" Naruto questioned.

"_Forget it."_

"Forget what?"

"_I already have my answer."_

"Answer to what?"

"_Don't worry."_

"Don't worry about what?"

"_Nothing."_

"I thought you said everything."

"_Can you get any dumber?"_

"I don't know. Does that involve ramen?"

"_I remove my question."_

"Why?"

"_Oh, shut up."_

"…"

"_Ok, I didn't mean literally." _

"Literally! That sounds funny!"

"_Oh, please help me!"_

"Why, what's wrong?"

"_Argh! You're so annoying!"_

"So what do you mean?"

"_Tell them!"_

"Tell who, what, when. Huh?"

"_Tell Sakura and the others truth about why you left. If you're going to convince them to let you join their team, then do so." _

"Wow, your smart."

"_And you're dumb."_

"Well your mean."

"_And you're dumb."_

"Well your crazy."

"_And you're dumb."_

"Well your insane."

"_And you're dumb."_

"Well I hate you."

"_And I don't care." _

"Hn"

The two girls continued to stare at Naruto as he battled his inner and sighed. Catching each others glance they nodded and smiled.

"Naruto!" They both shouted and the boy looked up.

"Huh?"

"I asked a question." Sakura reminded him.

"Ok um, which was?" he asked and Sakura sighed.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh I ran away from home."

"Why?"

"Because everyone was mean to me."

"Why were they mean to you?"

"They called me a mischief-maker and other things."

"Why? What did you do?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone rejects and excludes me for some reason. They think I'm a scary, unnatural, abomination that should have been killed at birth." He replied sadly.

"Why?" Sakura demanded and Naruto sighed. He leaned forward and whispered.

"I have a demon inside of me."

"A demon?" Sakura repeated and Naruto nodded.

"Apparently."

"Does it do anything?" Sakura asked and Naruto shook his head. Meanwhile Sasuke was listening in and frowned to himself. Using his sharingan he looked inside the boy and saw the different chakra in their, a red chakra of evil.

"Could it be?" He thought. "Could this kid hold the nine tailed fox inside of him? The one who created wreckage in the villages, the creature so dangerous and destructive that he was responsible for ending so may lives."

"_Possibly." His inner remarked. _

"That means he would be a very useful ally."

"_Defiantly."_

"Hn'

"_You know __Orochimaru will want to hear about this."_

"Hn"

"_Are you going to tell him?"_

"No."

"_Why?"_

"Because this kid may be annoying but he still has the right to live. Also, if Orochimaru ever got his hands on the nine tailed fox then he will use it to kill hundreds. I don't want to be responsible for that."

"_So what are we going to do?" His inner asked. _

"We better keep him with us, for his own safety."

"_Does that mean your planning not to go back to Orochimaru?"_

"I'm not sure. If I do then Sakura…"

"_Will die."_

"Exactly."

"_So, what are we going to do?"_

"I don't know."

Sakura laughed as Naruto told them of his pranks he had pulled. She looked over to see Sasuke still sitting there all alone. Naruto had started to ask Hinata questions which Sakura had already heard the answer to.

"I'll talk to you guys later." She said, making her way over to the raven haired boy. He looked up as she approached.

"Hi." She greeted and he just stared as she sat down next to him. The other two both stood up and walked off, leaving them alone. She so desperately wanted to feel his lips against hers again but decided to wait.

"Have you decided what were going to do yet?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"About them. We can't just leave them here. Neither of them knows anything about survival. Neither do I." She admitted.

"You should know enough to look after the three of you. Naruto also knows how to fight and I believe the girl will have some survival skills as well." Sasuke told her, coming to a decision. Sakura's heart fell when she realised what he might mean but still she had to ask.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Because I can't let any of you fall into the hands of Orochimaru. The only alternative is to let you go with them while I go back and report to Orochimaru that you escaped and I killed you." He replied.

"Would he believe that?"

"I hope he does." Sasuke said dully.

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then ill think of something"

"But" she argued.

"Leave it to me" he said, and then he added "You leave tomorrow morning."

"No." She said sternly and he looked at her.

"You must, it's the only way you can be safe. If he knows your alive he will hunt you down trust me. "

"We need you Sasuke."

"Hn"

"We need your skills."

"Hn"

"And your strength."

"Hn"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"I need you." She said, feeling tears come into her eyes. Sasuke looked up at her.

"Sakura," he whispered. "I can't stay with you. I must avenger my brother."

"You still can." She told him.

"How?"

"Us, all of us. We can go along and help you to avenger your brother. You won't need Orochimaru".

"You can't."

"Yes we can." Sakura argued.

"How?"

"You can fight, and so can Naruto. I can heal and Hinata told me she has an ability which allows her to look ahead."

"Hn"

"Don't you see Sasuke?"

"See what?"

"We could all go together, all four of us. They want to come with us and together we can kill your brother."

"No, it's to dangerous. You will be much safer if you just go…"

"I don't care Sasuke!" She cried. Taking his hand in hers, she said "I just want to be with you."

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke."

"I have to return to Orochimaru. You have to stay with the others."

"No, I won't go. Even if that means going back to Orochimaru with you I will. I will not leave you."

"But Sakura…" he tried to say before Sakura smashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Sasuke couldn't help but respond as he leaned closer deepening the kiss. Sakura moaned as Sasuke lost all sense of rationality and licked her bottom lip as if asking for permission. Sakura complied as Sasuke put his tongue in her mouth, tasting her. When they finally broke apart Sakura leaned against him and whispered "I will never leave you" and Sasuke knew that no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't leave the pink haired girl, who had come to mean so much to him, either.

"_You can still do it, you know." _His inner told him.

"Do what?"

"_Kill your brother without loosing you heart."_

"But,"

"_But what?"_

"Hn'

"_It's possible, especially with the nine tailed fox."_

"When Orochimaru hears he will be after all of us."

"_So?"_

"So I'll be putting them in danger."

"_They don't care."_

"I do."

"_What are you really afraid of?" _

"I'm not afraid!"

"_Yes you are, I can tell."_

"Really?"

"_Yes."_

"Hn"

"_Fine, I'll tell you what you're afraid of." _

"Hn"

"_You don't want to loose her, do you? You don't want her to suffer like you. You don't want her to die."_

"So?"

'_So she will be safer with you. They all will."_

"But…"

"_For once do something human. Your brother may have ruined your life, don't let him continue to do so."_

"I…"

"_Don't let him rob you of the only one left who cares for you."_

"Your right."

"_Of course I am, I am you."_ His inner commented and Sasuke mentally sighed.

"Alright." He told Sakura, who looked up. He bent down and kissed her again.

"We will join up, and if they want, they can come too." He told her when they broke apart.

"Really?"

"If they understand the risks and promise to obey my command."

"Of course."

"That means you to." he said smirking and Sakura smiled.

"I promise."

"Then we better tell them."

"Tell them what?" Sakura asked.

"Tell them everything, including the details about Orochimaru and my previous mission."

"Why?"

"Because, Sakura, the first important rule about being in a team is trust. There will be no secrets. We will tell them everything and then if they agree they may join us" Sakura nodded her understanding.

"Thank you Sasuke." She whispered, leaning into his warm embrace. Sasuke started up at the stars then finally he spoke just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"No thankyou."

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, and please review. I really would like to receive more, I strive on them and so does this story so please if you have read it then review. Thank you all so much. **


	14. The truth revealed

**A/N: Thanks for all those reviews and to all those who once again put me on their favorites or alert list. Anyway I decided to thank everyone to be nice so here goes.**

**So thank you to **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Hyuga12, Just me and myself, Kakashi500, KrAzI JaY, LoveKibaAndShinoForever, MyKyo, XCrimsonRainX, daisherz365, fruitsbasketangel, koshkatamara, mahalo4ursupport **and** sitamauzumakiuchiha123** for adding me to their alert list, I'm glad you like the story. **

**Thank you to **Black-Sakura-44, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Dark Shining Light, Hyuga12, Kakashi500, MyKyo, SakuraHaruno25, cj001122, daisherz365, koshkatamara, Sakura,173 **and** shadowdragon91 **for adding this story to their favorites, it means a lot. **

**A big thanks to **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Dark Shining Light, mahalo4ursupport, daisherz365, Kakashi500, SadowKitty, cj001122, Angel-of-vampires, fruitsbasketangel, hinatas-child, larsha **and **koshkatamara** for all those reviews, I just love getting them and appreciate it so much. **

**A special thanks to **Dark Shining Light, Kakashi500,** and, especially **mahalo4ursupport **(who has stuck with this story from the start and reviews every chapter, I honestly can't thank you enough), ****who have supported this story so much and always review, I really appreciate it and the continued support.**

**Oh and a special thank you as always to my editor and best friend (I'm scared of what she would do to me if I didn't put this in lol) **Angel-of-vampires. **Love you lots darl and thanks so much for your continued efforts. **

**Now let's start the chapter shall we, though this one may be a bit boring. I wasn't sure how much people knew previously so I tried to explain everything. Next one will be a lot more interesting hopefully. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously

"Tell them everything, including the details about Orochimaru and my previous mission."

"Why?"

"Because, Sakura, the first important rule about being in a team is trust. There will be no secrets. We will tell them everything and then if they agree they may join us" Sakura nodded her understanding.

"Thank you Sasuke." She whispered, leaning into his warm embrace. Sasuke started up at the stars then finally he spoke just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"No thank you."

**The truth is revealed **

Sasuke sat their in silence as Sakura told their two new comrades everything. How Sasuke had kidnapped her and how he had saved her life. She even told them how they were after a man named Itachi who had killed everyone in Sasuke's clan, the famous Uchiha clan in which Hinata was very familiar with. Though she purposely left out the part about Itachi being Sasuke's older brother. She then went on to explain that Itachi would be left to Sasuke to kill, and they would only be their as back up and support and to keep Itachi's comrade occupied.

Both Naruto and Hinata were shocked when learning of Sasuke's real reasons for acquiring Sakura but after hearing how he had risked his life twice, and was willing to do it a third time if Naruto had turned out to be dangerous, then they decided that he should be forgiven and allowed it to be dropped. After all he couldn't be to dangerous if he saved Hinata and if Sakura trusted him.

Sakura then left it to Sasuke to tell them how dangerous it would be, and that if they wanted he would be happy to leave Sakura in their care and report that all three were dead to his boss. However neither Naruto nor Hinata would accept that and Sakura once again refused to leave his side. All three were going on this mission with him and sticking it out to the end. Whether he liked it or not.

Sasuke said nothing of how he felt about them staying with him, but inside he was glad. As if for the first time he was part of something. Part of a group whom accepted him, where he belonged. He hadn't felt like that since the death of his family. Now he was surrounded by friends. A shy girl, a dopey boy and Sakura. What was Sakura to him? He made a note to try and figure that out. One day at least.

Sakura awoke the next morning and smiled, next to her lay Sasuke. She had been lying in his warm embrace and must have fallen asleep. Her head was on his chest, with his arms wrapped tightly round her as if he was trying to protect her. She smiled and planted a kiss on his lips as he stirred. He opened his eyes and blinked up at her. Sakura loved the way he did this, it was the only time he looked so young and boyish. Before he had time to put his unemotional mask on. Though she had noticed that since they had joined Hinata and Naruto he had spoken less strong and forceful so now he just used his emotionless voice. Though occasionally around her would use a much gentler tone.

"Morning" She greeted him cheerfully, sitting up slightly.

"Hn" He replied, dully and Sakura sighed. She was still always worried that Sasuke would resume his usual ways and take off for Orochimaru. Her only hope their was that he would take her to. However upon hearing her sigh, Sasuke reached up and grabbed her head. Forcing her lips to meet with his in a passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip like always, asking for permission in which Sakura always granted.

He pushed his tongue into the depths of her mouth and Sakura moaned. She lost her balance and fell on the young Uchiha but neither made any attempt to move, for they were to busy enjoying their deep loving kiss. Sasuke brought his hands up and placed them around her waist while Sakura put her hands threw his hair.

"Hey Teme stop making out will you" Naruto shouted as the two broke apart and Sakura blushed. She was lying completely on top of him, with his hands wrapped around her slim waste. They both immediately sat up, Sasuke's face unchanged as Sakura couldn't help but smile while going a dark shade of red.

"Dobe' he muttered and Naruto grinned at him.

"Well I had to stop you their, who knows how far you would have gone" he told him grinning as Sakura felt herself go even redder. Sasuke just growled and turned away.

"Hn" he said then looked back while standing up and motioning for Sakura to do the same.

"We have a week to get in shape and get ready to start tracking Itachi down. So we better start training" He told them as Hinata joined the group, Naruto immediately taking her hand in his.

"Train how" Sakura asked and Sasuke frowned.

"Hinata, how much training have you had"

"Um I've been sparing and training to be a ninja for years now. I know many different techniques and my Byakugan is pretty well established." She replied and Sasuke nodded in reply.

"Your what" Naruto asked her and she smiled weakly at him.

"It's a special pupil condition, an ability I have that naturally occurs in members of the Hyuga clan. It allows me the ability to see the inner chakra system. The Byakugan also gives me the ability to see through basically any matter over extremely long distances, and allows me to focus on a single object at any point within my range of vision." Hinata explained.

Sakura widened her eye, she was surprised at this small timid girl, whom appeared weak yet held a very powerful weapon in her eye. Sasuke was already familiar with the Byakugan and tried to develop a strategy to train his new comrades while Naruto was still trying to comprehend what Hinata had just said.

"Ok" Sasuke said out loud, coming to a decision. "Hinata you stay here with Sakura and try and train her to become stronger and learn ninja techniques. Teach her all the Jutsu's you know, especially Ninjutsu's and I'm sure she will be a quick learner" he ordered and Hinata nodded her understanding.

"Wait what are Jutsu's" Both Sakura and Naruto enquired. Sasuke sighed and in a bored and unemotional tone he reluctantly explained.

"Any technique a ninja might use that an ordinary human would likely be unable to naturally imitate. Jutsu often relies on the manipulation of chakra by various methods, the most common of which is hand seals."

"Ok" Sakura said slowly. "So what is Chakra?"

"A mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience." Sasuke told her.

"Oh I see, are you sure I posses chakra?"

"How else do you think you managed to heal Hinata" he asked and she smiled.

"True, so shouldn't I learn more about healing then?"

"Yes you should, but you need to be able to control you chakra and defend yourself which is what Hinata will teach you" Sasuke told her.

"What about me" Naruto piped up causing Sasuke to sigh.

"You will come with me, and I will train you to become stronger and to like what Hinata is teaching Sakura to control your charka"

"Do I learn Jutsu's to"

"Yes" Sasuke mumbled causing Naruto to jump up.

"Alright let's go" He shouted and Sasuke just muttered "Dobe" and walked to another clearing. Naruto eagerly following him.

Hinata and Sakura trained for what seemed like hours, before stopping for lunch. They made up some more ramen and after eating went to take some to the guys. Walking into the clearing Hinata heard Sakura gasp beside her as she found Sasuke hanging by his feet from a tree, watching Naruto try to climb the tree. He was almost up to where Sasuke was now standing when he feel once more to the ground, landing on his feet as he frowned at Sasuke who jumped down.

"Nearly, though you still need a lot of work" Sasuke added, though deep down he was impressed with Naruto's fast progress. Naruto just folded his arms.

"Why can't I lean Jutsu's' He whined.

"Hn"

"I bet you can't even do them'

"Hn"

"See that's a no isn't it"

"Hn"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not" Sasuke said loudly, causing the girls to jump in fright.

"Then prove it"

"Hn"

"See you can't can you?"

"Prove what"

"Show me a Jutsu thing"

"Hn"

"See I knew it, you can't do it at all can you" Naruto added and Sasuke sighed as he jumped in the air and did a bunch of hand seals causing a flame of fire to erupt from his mouth. All three jumped and looked up as he graciously landed again.

"What was that" Naruto asked in amazement, studying the burn area of the clearing.

"It's called the Great Fireball Technique" he replied dully as Naruto continued to stare at him, before Hinata offered him some ramen which Naruto gladly accepted. Sakura offered Sasuke some but he turned them down.

"Come Naruto" he called once Naruto had finished. "You still have much to learn" and with that the girls left the boys to their training and their bickering.

"Wow you're a really fast learner" Hinata exclaimed and Sakura grinned in pleasure. The sky had become quite dark and stars had slowly appeared when the girls had decided to call it a day. The two were sitting down when Naruto came out of the trees looking exhausted.

"Where is Sasuke" Sakura demanded, cconcerned about the young Uchiha who had come to mean so much to her.

"He stayed behind to practice with his weapon thingy's" Naruto told her, yawning and sitting next to Hinata who blushed slightly.

"I'm going to find him" Sakura announced at once, slightly panicking that he would disappear and leave her. She got up and ran quickly towards the clearing he had been training with Naruto in. Hinata turned to Naruto who was staring intently at her.

"There a weird couple" Naruto said and Hinata smiled.

"How do you mean" she asked.

"Well their like complete opposites. Sakura is so loving and emotional where Sasuke is so cold and emotionless" he replied.

"But som…some…sometimes opposites at…atra…attract" Hinata stuttered, feeling herself grow with worry about their relationships.

"I guess" Naruto said, and then he turned to her. "What's wrong, you stuttering again so something must be wrong?"

"No...noth…thing"

"Hinata please tell me" Naruto begged and Hinata looked at the ground.

"Were opposites" she mumbled.

"Huh"

"Us, we are opposites to. Your strong and outspoken were I am weak and shy" She whispered and Naruto looked at her, taking her hands in his.

"I guess your right" he said and Hinata felt like fainting. Was he going to break up with her?

"Opposites do attract" he finished, lifting Hinata's head up so that their eyes met. He then smashed his lips against hers, in a passionate kiss. Hinata was too shocked to do anything. Naruto broke apart and whispered in her ear

"You're not weak" before kissing her again. This time Hinata overwhelmed with joy responded deepening the kiss they shared under the start. Naruto smiled and placed his head on her lap exhausted. Hinata gently stroked his head until he feel asleep. She smiled to herself before leaning her head back and letting sleep overcome her to.

Sakura wandered through the forest, daydreaming to herself about this morning. She kept going through Naruto's words in her head.

"_Well I had to stop you their, who knows how far you would have gone"_

Problem was she wasn't sure herself how far he would have gone. Could he perhaps be feeling that way inclined. What if he did try anything like that, could she stop him, could she stop herself. More importantly would she want to stop? That was the answer Sakura wanted to know, did some part of her want this. Want to go further.

"_Yes" Her inner practically screamed_

"No I can't" Sakura told herself.

"_Oh why not, you like him don't you"_

"Of course I do"

"_Then what's the problem"_

"Well aren't I a bit to young" Sakura thought.

"_Girl your nearly nineteen, how the hell is that to young"_

"I don't know, I don't even know how old he is"

"_Well then ask"_

'"I can't"

"_Yes you can"_

"Fine I will ask but only because I'm curious myself"

"_Ok, now back to the issue"_

"There is no issue"

"_Yes there is, you brought it up"_

"What"

"_Do you want to go further?"_

"No"

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes"

"_Positive?"_

"No"

"_So you're not sure?"_

"Maybe"

"_So you do?" _

"I don't know"

"_Hmm well in that case then I say part of you does"_

"Well maybe, argh I have no idea"

"_That was obvious" _

"Well your very helpful' Sakura told her inner sarcastically, then realizing what she was saying she shook her head.

"Maybe part of me wouldn't mind"

"_Good were getting somewhere"_

"But part of me is afraid"

"_Of what"_

"I'm not sure, I just am"

"_Hmm"_

"_We don't even know if that was what he wanted"_

"_True"_

"So let's not argue about something that may be irrelevant"

"_Ok fine, but if he does then you're going to have to deal with it"_

"I know"

"_Well ok then"_

"Fine"

"_So what's the main reason bothering you?"_

"I don't even know if he likes me that much" Sakura admitted.

"_He kissed you didn't he" _

"Well yes but he may not have that strong of feelings for me"

"_You mean he may not love you"_

"Exactly"

"_Well"_

"Well what?"

"_Do you love him" _Her inner asked and Sakura sighed. She gave no response but in her heart she knew the answer was yes. However she now became aware of where she was. She realized that she was approaching the clearing and could hear no sound of any movements.

Her heart started to beat faster. What if he wasn't their, what if he had left. Or worse what if something or someone had gotten him. Could Orochimaru already know that Sasuke had disobeyed him? She couldn't breathe as she walked into the dark clearing, her yes quickly scanning her surroundings. She saw something, and knew their could only be one conclusion. Immediately she felt tears well up into her eyes.

"No" She whispered into the night. He couldn't have left, he just couldn't have.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't as exciting as the others. It took forever to write to. Anyway if you want your name along with those at the start then please review. I just love getting them and I strive on them. So please it would mean so much to me if you did. Thanks in advance!**


	15. Battles in the night

**A/N: Thanks so much once again for the reviews. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do then please review. If you don't then review and tell me why. Just no flames please, though constructive criticism is allowed. Thanks**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, well not yet anyway.

Previously

She couldn't breathe as she walked into the dark clearing, her yes quickly scanning her surroundings. She saw something, and knew their could only be one conclusion. Immediately she felt tears well up into her eyes.

"No" She whispered into the night. He couldn't have left, he just couldn't have.

* * *

**Battles in the night**

He wasn't there, and worse his weapons were lying on a nearby tree trunk.

"Sasuke?" She called, panicking and turning her head quickly from left to right.

"Where the hell are you?" She walked forwards, scanning every inch of the grounds. She walked over to his weapons and picked one up. Instantly something sharp hit her neck, causing a trickle of blood to fall down. She gasped and felt the man behind her chuckle.

"Well little dear, what have we here?"

"Isn't that the brat Uchiha was in charge of?" Another asked and the man who had a hold of Sakura grunted.

"Yes I think it might be, my friend."

"Well well welll, this could be interesting. Seems to me that Uchiha couldn't handle her after all." The man said, stepping closer to Sakura and running his hand down her cheek.

"Don't worry precious; we will take over from here."

"Yes," added the man behind her. "I'm sure we can have a lot more fun with you then what the Uchiha kid had. After all, he doesn't have the guts to seriously hurt or harm anybody." Both men laughed as the second stepped even closer, grabbing her by the hips.

"Don't worry dear, just relax" He laughed and Sakura's eyes widened when she realized the situation she was in. Then something zoomed past her head and hit the first man in the arm, Sakura hoped that this was a good sign when she heard his voice. It might have been dangerous and cold but it still reassured her.

"Touch her again and I won't hesitate to kill the both of you."

"Well hello there Uchiha, long time no see hey."

"Not long enough." Sasuke told him, jumping down from the tree and landing perfectly.

However these men were much stronger then their last opponents and defiantly weren't scared of this young man. The man holding Sakura gripped her harder while the second leapt forward to battle with Sasuke. The two started instantly using Jutsu's against each other, while Sakura watched closely. Her eyes not leaving the raven haired boy for even a second, which was hard seeing as he moved so fast. But his opponent was good, maybe not as good but good enough to land a hit on his cheek.

"Now what say we have some fun while we wait, hey?" The man whispered in her ear before grabbing his small sword and gently digging it in her neck slowly causing pain to grip her tightly.

"Sasuke!" She cried in fright as the man raised his sword to slice through her neck. Sasuke looked up and in an instant had pushed her to safety, allowing himself to be deeply wounded by the man's sword instead. He fell to the ground, blood pouring everywhere as Sakura made her way towards him.

"Go Sakura!" He called to her "Run now, get Naruto and Hinata and run away."

"But…" she said and he shouted at her, his voice so rough and cold that Sakura felt the tears pouring uncontrollably down "GO!"

Sakura didn't know what to do, as the first man made his way over to them. Sasuke managed to stand up, though Sakura knew he couldn't last much longer. Sakura took a step back, as the second looked over and smiled. He to began making his way over and Sakura knew in his current state Sasuke had no chance. There was only one hope, as she ran out of the clearing shouting at the top of her voice.

"NARUTO HINATA HELP, COME QUICKLY PLEASE"

* * *

Hinata woke with a start as Sakura's terrified yell ran through the forest. Naruto sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes like a child.

"What's wrong?" He asked yawning. "It's still early. Well, late."

"It's Sakura." Hinata replied. "I think her and Sasuke are in trouble."

"Teme's in trouble?" Naruto said, getting up to his feet and helping Hinata to do the same.

"Then we better get going and fast." He told her and Hinata nodded as they both started jumping from tree to tree towards the clearing. Naruto having learnt this particular technique earlier in the day.

"I will risk my life to defend you Teme." Naruto thought "I will."

* * *

Sakura stood frozen, as she watched the man try and punch Sasuke. He dodged it but only just, rolling away then struggling to get up again, blood flowing everywhere. The man smiled, aiming a kick this time which he yet again dodged, but the second man had just arrived and punched him hard, sending him flying. Sakura couldn't bear it anymore, she ran in front of Sasuke who was struggling to stay conscious.

"Sakura." He murmured dazed.

"I will not let you die while there is still breath in me." She told him fiercely, getting into the stance Hinata had taught her. She grabbed Sasuke's weapon from the ground and held it in a defensive position. Deep down she knew she couldn't handle two of them. Sasuke might have managed it if he hadn't saved her. But she couldn't. She would die, unless….

"Sakura!" Naruto called, landing near the second man. Hinata landed beside him and took in the situation. The second man turned to them and yelled "This will be fun" before throwing a kick at Hinata who easily dodged it, touching a point on his neck which would have disrupted his chakra flow. Sakura, knowing that the two would take care of him, turned her attention to the first man.

"This is for Sasuke!" She cried, jumping into battle.

The man stumbled then straightened up, as Naruto used a hand seal Sasuke had taught him. Instantly, dozens of clones of himself appeared, and the man grinned. He wasn't scared of the little brat; in fact neither he nor the girl looked like they would be much threat. Until Hinata activated her Byakugan. Naruto stared as pupils appeared in Hinata's eyes, where before she had none, and lines started crawling up her forehead and around her eyes.

"Naruto lets do this." She called and Naruto grinned.

"Of course." Naruto started attacking, using hand seals as well as trying to land punches on him. Hinata just kept jumping out of the way, and when the man had been distracted from Naruto's attacks then she would leap in and hit him in his chakra points, affecting the whole flow of his chakra. As he got slower Naruto, and his clones, were able to land more and more punches on him. However the man turned half way and decided to take Hinata out first, kicking her hard in the stomach and throwing her a good few meters. Naruto remembered that only a couple of days ago Hinata had been an inch from death.

"Hinata, stay back!" He shouted, fearing for her safety as he leapt forward and punched the arrogant barstard in the face.

"Alright my faithful me's!" He called out to his clones. "Let's attack!"

All at once they attacked, and in no time the man was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Hinata asked and Naruto shrugged.

"No idea." He replied, turning around to see how Sakura was doing. He cried in alarm as the man raced towards her.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura was using some Jutsu's Hinata had shown her earlier. They both dodged each other's blows, jumping out of sight then back into the battle. The man's speed was good, not as good as Sasuke's, but still very effective. Sakura smiled as an idea came to her. She dodged one of his attacks then, instead of leaping down, used a hand seal called substitution Jutsu. The man attacked the look alike of her, while she attacked him from behind. The man groaned in pain then leapt forward and out of sight. Sakura looked around widely for any sign of her attacker when she spotted him running towards her at a massive inhuman speed.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath, scared for her life when she heard a cry of alarm. She looked and saw Naruto appear to the side of the man, kicking him hard and causing him to stumble into Sakura, who in turn landed a killing blow with Sasuke's weapon on his chest, forcing him to the ground.

"Thanks." Sakura said, panting as she looked over at the two. Then her eyes widened as she remembered Sasuke. She rushed over to him, as Naruto helped Hinata up and followed. He placed Hinata down softly, making sure she was ok.

"I'm fine, it just hurts." She told him, giving him a weak smile.

"Rest now." He murmured to her. "You're safe"

Sakura looked over at the two quickly before getting on her knees and looking down at the young raven haired man. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy and slow. The huge gash was still flowing blood everywhere and Sakura knew that there was a good chance it had torn an organ or two. She moved her hand across his face, tears falling softly down her cheek.

"Sasuke?" She whispered, not knowing what to do. She realized now how much she had come to depend on him. What would she do without him?

"Sasuke please." She begged. "Please help me. Wake up and tell me what to do." Naruto came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know what to do Sakura." He told her and Sakura looked up.

"I don't!" She cried

"Yes you do, I know you do." Naruto said. "Think about it." Sakura nodded, but her mind was too cluttered with thoughts of loosing the man she loved before telling him how much he meant to her. Grief was clutching at her heart, making it impossible to breathe steadily.

"Sakura think." Naruto urged and Sakura looked up into his blue eyes. Then it came to her, what she had done for Hinata. In her head she remembered Sasuke's words, as he explained how it was done.

_Flashback_

"_Ok, place you hands together over the wound" Sasuke directed. Sakura immediately put on a look of determination and did what she was told. _

"_Now concentrate and shut your eyes." He instructed. Sakura nodded and followed his orders. _

"_Ok, now try and direct all your strength to your hands."_

"_Then what do I do?" Sakura asked, still keeping her eyes closed. Sasuke sighed. _

"_If you manage to do that, then it should automatically heal her. Just keep your strength aimed to your palms while holding onto the thought and idea of sealing her wound."_

_End Flashback_

She placed one hand over the other and held them over the start of Sasukes' wound. She shut her eyes and concentrated on forcing all her energy and chakra to her hands. In her mind the thought and pain of loosing him gave her the determination and boost she needed. Like before, a green light erupted from her hand as it started to heal. She opened her eyes and concentrated with all her strength, moving her hand slowly down the wound and watching as it healed. Naruto took a step back and watched, along with Hinata as for what seemed like hours Sakura worked. When she had finished she dropped her hands in exhaustion, and looked at him.

"Please be breathing." She moaned, and was relieved to see his chest slowly rise.

Smiling Sakura moved to Hinata and healed her quickly, then looked over at Naruto's cut on his arm.

"Don't worry, its not that bad and you should retain your chakra to heal that wound in you're neck." Naruto told her and Sakura nodded, moving her hand up to her neck and healing the small incision there. Naruto sat down beside Hinata, and allowed her to lean on his chest as sleep overcame her. Sakura crawled over to Sasuke, and moved her hand down his cheek softly. He started to stir and his eyes slowly opened. She could see he looked confused and she smiled.

"It's ok; they have been taken care of." She assured him as he sat up. Sasuke looked around and, after spotting the two men were both presumably dead and the other two were ok, he looked at Sakura.

"How?" He asked.

"We fought them; all of us." She replied and he smirked.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys begging to pull your weight around here." He teased and Sakura giggled.

"Thank you." She said and he frowned.

"For what?"

"For saving my life, you could have died." She told him, tears falling down her cheek. Sasuke frowned, then remembered the near-fatal blow he had received. He knew instantly who was responsible for healing him.

"You saved my life too." He reminded her and Sakura looked at him. His voice was so gentle.

"But you sacrificed your life for me. Why?" Sasuke looked down. He wasn't an emotional person, and when it came to feelings he was hopeless.

"Hn"

"Sasuke please."

"Hn"

"Fine?" she muttered, and then remembered another question she had to ask.

"Were you going to leave?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke tell me"

"Yes"

"Then why did you come back?"

"Because" He replied

"Because why?" She prompted.

"I couldn't, not with out you"

"Really"

"Hn"

"But why, why couldn't you leave without me? Why would you sacrifice your life for me? Sasuke please tell me, I want to know" She begged. Sasuke was speechless.

"_Tell her." _His inner urged.

"I can't." Sasuke told himself.

"_Yes you can."_

"Tell her what?" He asked.

"_That you love her."_

"Do I?"

"_Yes."_

"How would you know?"

"_Oh come on, you willingly was ready to die for her. Without completing your life goal. Of course you love her, or are you to thick to notice?" _

"Hn"

"_What are you so scared of?"_

"I'm not scared!"

"_Yes you are, you're scared of getting to close aren't you?"_

"I am not!"

"_You are!"_

"And why, may I ask, would I be afraid of that?"

"_Because you don't want to loose her."_

"Hn"

"_Like you lost your parents."_

"Hn"

"_You don't want to loose someone you love again."_

"Not true."

"_Oh, yes it is."_

"Is not."

"_Come on already, admit it. You are afraid."_

"So what if I am?"

"_Well there's nothing wrong with it. If anything it just proves your human."_

"You needed proof?"

"_Well yes I did."_

"Hn"

"_So tell her already."_

"No."

"_Why?"_

"I can't."

"_Yes you can, you emotionless barstard!" _

"No I can't."

"_Well at least try."_

"Fine." Sasuke snapped, and then realizing that Sakura was patiently waiting for an answer, he looked up at her. He tried to tell her, but he couldn't find the words. Looking back down, he whispered.

"I can't say." Sakura understood immediately why, and smiled. In her heart she already knew the answer. Wrapping her arms around him she leaned on his chest.

"It's ok." She told him. "You don't have to say anything." Sasuke forced himself not to smile, but he still brought her lips up to meet his. Sakura instantly responded, opening her mouth to allow Sasukes' tongue to massage her own. She groaned as he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him.

When they eventually broke apart for air, Sakura stared into his cold, empty eyes. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her softly down next to him. She smiled to herself as they both drifted off to sleep; his arms wrapped protectively around her, the warmth of his skin comforting her.

* * *

Naruto watched the two and sighed. He planted a kiss on Hinata's forehead and leaned back, gazing up at the night.

"If this is just the start," he said out loud to his sleeping comrades. "Then I hate to see what the end will result in."

**A/N: I was originally going to end on a cliff hanger, with Sakura weeping over Sasuke's injury but I decided that it may be a bit too short. Anyway I just started my holidays so I'll try to update every couple of days or so, though of course I had to come down with a cold didn't I? Someone up their must really dislike me. Anyway I hope you guys don't, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter enough to review. So please do, they will make me feel much better. Now I'm off in search of panadol. **


	16. Training and romance

**A/N: Thanks once again for all those reviews, and I have decided to make all the characters 19. Sorry if this creates any confusion. Anyway on with the story. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, well not yet anyway.

Previously

"It's ok." She told him. "You don't have to say anything." Sasuke forced himself not to smile, but he still brought her lips up to meet his. Sakura instantly responded, opening her mouth to allow Sasuke's tongue to massage her own. She groaned as he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. When they eventually broke apart for air, Sakura stared into his cold, empty eyes. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her softly down next to him. She smiled to herself as they both drifted off to sleep; his arms wrapped protectively around her, the warmth of his skin comforting her.

Naruto watched the two and sighed. He planted a kiss on Hinata's forehead and leaned back, gazing up at the night.

"If this is just the start," he said out loud to his sleeping comrades. "Then I hate to see what the end will result in."

* * *

**Training and romance**

Sakura awoke but kept her eyelids shut tightly, trying to drift back to sleep as the suns ray hit her face. She remembered the previous night's events and instantly realized that Sasuke's warmth was missing. She stirred and opened her eyes to see Hinata sitting closely by. The shy girl looked over at Sakura and saw the unasked question burning in her eyes.

"There training again." Hinata told her before Sakura had a chance to open her mouth.

"Oh ok." Sakura replied, sitting up and stretching her tired muscles. After breakfast the two began their training session until the guy's arrival signaled a lunch break. Both boys had a pile of fire wood and, while Sasuke set it out and began preparing a light lunch of what looked like soup, the three began their own conversation.

Neither worried about leaving Sasuke out, mainly because they had learnt by now that he wasn't one for talking or making conversation. They had tried but all they could get out of him was a 'Hn' or he would ignore them all together. Sakura knew that if he wanted to talk or join in he would, and if he didn't it meant he didn't want to. She was getting better at translating his movements and actions. She knew that if he sat nearby then he wanted to listen in, if he didn't then he wanted no part of it.

Sakura suddenly remembered Narutos' wound from the previous night. She looked over at it to see that it had already healed itself. She gasped in amazement causing everyone to look at her; Naruto in confusion, Hinata in surprise and Sasuke's face remained emotionless as ever but held a slight frown.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Your cut, it's gone." She replied and he chuckled.

"Yeah I know. I'm a very fast healer, always have been. Don't know why though."

"Hn" Sasuke remarked and Sakura turned to him, full well that he knew something.

"Do you know?"

"Hn"

"That is not an answer." She said and he shrugged and turned his back on her. Sakura crossed her arms in annoyance, and Sasuke smirked when noticing this. There was silence while Sasuke handed them all bowls as they sat down to eat. Afterwards, the girls cleaned up while Naruto watched them and Sasuke leant against a tree with his eyes closed.

"You think he's asleep?" Naruto asked them and Sakura shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because," Naruto replied, an evil smile lighting up his face "I have an idea."

"Like what?" the girls simultaneously asked.

"Oh it just involves making a fool out of him, which may irritate him but would defiantly amuse me." He explained then noticing their annoyed expressions he added "Us."

"Couldn't hurt." Sakura said after awhile "But he looks so peaceful and cute when he is asleep." Hinata giggled and Naruto shuddered.

"I'm surprised you noticed that." He remarked and Sakura eyed him coolly.

"Meaning?"

"Nothing." Naruto quickly whimpered in fright, Hinata bursting out in laughter. Sakura sighed.

"So what do you plan to do?"

"Oh you will see." Naruto grinned cheekily, moving a hand close to the Uchiha's face. But before he could get too close, Sasuke's hand flew up and grabbed his wrists.

"Touch me and you will be signing your own death certificate." He growled, eyes still shut. The girls both jumped, neither had realized that he was awake. Sakura instantly blushed remembering what she had said. Sasuke got up and opened his eyes, smirking as his eyes locked with Sakura's causing her cheeks to go redder. He turned away in satisfaction and called to Naruto. The two then disappeared and Sakura sighed.

"I guess that means we had better get started too."

* * *

That night while they all sat around the fire, Hinata lying in Naruto's lap and Sakura slightly leaning on Sasuke, Sakura couldn't help but ask the question she was burning to know the answer to.

"Why did Naruto's wound heal itself Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke?" She said again and he sighed.

"It was because of the fox he holds inside of him" He replied and Naruto looked up from kissing Hinata and frowned.

"What has the nine tailed fox got to do with it?"

"Everything." Sasuke told him and everyone looked at him.

"You know of it then?" Sakura asked and he nodded.

"I learnt a lot from Orochimaru." He told them. "And from my parents"

"What did he tell you?" Naruto demanded to know and Sasuke sighed.

"My parents told me stories about a demon called the nine tailed fox which destroyed not only villages but many lives as well." He explained. "To stop the havoc the demon was sealed inside a young boy. That of course being you Naruto."

"Ok so what has that got to do with Naruto healing himself?" They all looked at Hinata who blushed at the attention. "I was just asking." She muttered, looking down. Naruto placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her face up, so her eyes locked with his. He then bent forward and placed a kiss on her forehead making her smile.

"Well from what Orochimaru told me, the fox's' chakra is extremely strong and powerful. Therefore Naruto has a bit of the strength in him and is able to heal faster than a normal human." Sasuke told them, using his bored tone. Sakura looked over at the other couple and smiled, they looked so cute showing each other affection like that.

As if he could read her mind Sasuke put his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. She leaned against his strong chest, wishing that nothing ruined this perfect moment.

"Cool, I have inhuman strength!" Naruto yelled, making Hinata laugh at him.

"Hn"

"What teme, jealous?" Laughed Naruto and Sasuke sighed.

"Hn I could steal beat your arse"

"Yes but if I use the fox's chakra you may not be"

"True but while you're on my team I forbid you to use the fox's chakra." He ordered and Naruto frowned.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because then it could easily get out of control and take over you"

"Oh and I take it that will be bad"

"Yes."

"But why can't I at least use a little of it" Naruto protested.

"Because, dobe, for two reasons. One; if anyone found out they would either want to destroy the fox's container being you or two, release the fox to create the same havoc it once did. Both would result in your death." Naruto gulper and looked scared, Hinata held his hand in a comforting matter.

"The second?" She asked.

"Well the second is that we don't know what using the fox's chakra to its full potential will do, and we don't know the limit of it either. Yes it could give you extra power but ultimately you may be forced to stay like that forever, or worse, the fox may gain control of your body. It is hard to control and I do not want to risk it."

"Oh." Naruto said quietly.

"So the conclusion is you are to never use the fox's chakra unless totally necessary." Sasuke finished, putting an end to the conversation.

"Ok, so what would that be?"

"Huh?"

"What would be considered totally necessary to use its chakra?" Naruto enquired.

"You will know when that comes, if it ever comes." Sasuke replied his bored tone showed that he wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

"Cool, I think. Or is it?" Naruto questioned, trying to break the ice and resuming his usual self.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said and all three new that he had said enough for tonight. So while the other three discussed various things he just sat in silence, listening to the trees whisper in the gentle breeze and holding on to Sakura, her presence being comforting enough.

* * *

It was another afternoon as the four sat in silence over their lunch. It was just dull and very dry bread with fruit. They had nearly run out of supplies, except for Naruto who still had some ramen left. But even that supply was very low and wouldn't last much longer. Sasuke had told them that in two days they would be moving out. It had already been five since the night attack and both Naruto and Sakura had not only become much stronger but both were now true ninja's, having learned many techniques. Sasuke stood up and Naruto went to follow but Sasuke held up a hand to stop him.

"No not you." He said and Naruto frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"From now on you will be working with Hinata. Just training and sparing, no learning. I think you have learnt enough." Sasuke replied and Naruto grinned at hearing this. Sasuke wasn't one for giving out compliments and it wasn't a real compliment but close enough.

"What about Sakura?" Hinata said quietly, she was overjoyed to be working close to Naruto but didn't want to leave Sakura out either. The two had become very close friends, much like Sasuke and Naruto. Although neither would admit it, both knew it to be true. They had kind of formed a brother to brother bond. With Naruto especially, being an orphan, looking up to Sasuke like a brother even to the pint of continually competing with him. Sasuke looked to Naruto like a brother as well, Naruto being the one to push Sasuke to new limits.

"She will be with me." He ordered and Naruto grinned.

"Want some alone time I see, teme." He remarked and Sasuke shot him a death glare.

"Dobe." He muttered as Sakura blushed.

"Why then," she asked. "Am I going with you?" She knew too well that her strength would never match that of the Uchiha's.

"Because," Sasuke explained, "We need to develop your chakra control and healing ability. It may be needed in the near future and I need you to be able to heal larger wounds without using too much strength because you will probably be in that situation many times in the one day. It will also help to know when to stop and how to stop, therefore if your strength is lowering you can heal enough to make them stable but not healed entirely."

"I see." Sakura said smiling, "Well then lead the way or are we going to stand around here talking all day?" Sasuke smirked at this, but none the less walked off to the clearing he usually went to with Naruto. Sakura hurried to his side and, once out of view of the others, Sasuke took her hand in his. He said nothing, his face remaining emotionless and his black onyx eyes as empty as ever. But Sakura was quite content with this little action of his, and didn't need words to go along with it.

* * *

"Wow! You're good Hinata." Naruto complemented and Hinata blushed.

"Your not too bad either." Hinata mumbled, looking up at him as he bent down and kissed her. Hinata instantly responded to it.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked when they broke apart.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Well, I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" Hinata prompted.

"Well, do you think, maybe, well…" He took a deep breath. "Wouldyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Huh I uh didn't get that" Naruto took a deep breathe and tried again.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Me?" Hinata replied in amazement.

"Yes you."

"Umm…"

"Please Hinata, say yes." Naruto begged and Hinata smiled.

"Of course Naruto." She said as Naruto pumped a fist in the air. Hinata brushed her lips against his, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Naruto, my boyfriend."

* * *

Sakura fell to the ground exhausted but generally pleased with her progress. She smiled and looked up at the figure of her…..

"_Of you're what?" _Her inner asked and Sakura bit her lip.

"I honestly don't know." She silently replied while Sasuke just looked up at the darkening sky.

"_Well what do you want him to be?"_

"I don't know, I mean I think he likes me."

"_Of course he does."_

"Yeah, so?"

"_So?"_  
"So?"

"_So what?"_

"I don't know."

"_Oh my god, why is your hair pink?"_

"I don't know, why?"

"_Because it should be blonde!" her inner remarked._ **(A/N: I mean no offence to blonde people, I think there much cooler and smarter than others anyway. Yes I'm blonde myself, and personally I'd prefer blonde hair than pink. It stands out just a bit too much. Anyway, sorry if I offended anyone.)**

"Ha ha, not funny."

"_Well I thought it was."_

"Well I think you're stupid."

"_You think?"_

"Yes, so?"

"_Well does it hurt?"_

"What?"

"_Thinking."_

"Argh! Why do I even bother?" **(A/N: This is an argument that my friend Angel-of-vampires and I have occasionally. It's quite funny.)**  
_"I have no idea."_

"Neither do I."

"_Anyway, back to my question."_

"I don't know what he is or what I want him to be."

"_Well then ask."_

"I plan to."

"_Good, now you're thinking smart."_

"Thanks." She told herself sarcastically.

"_You're most welcome." _her inner said and Sakura mentally cringed. She looked back up at Sasuke and smiled. He looked so hot, with his hair slightly sticking up in the gentle wind and his face in deep thought. He looked rather relaxed.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn" He said and Sakura knew that this was his way of saying continue.

"What are we?" She asked and he frowned.

"Hn" He responded and Sakura sighed. She figured that the 'Hn' stood for 'what the hell?'

"Us. What am I to you?" Sasuke looked at her and sat down. Her jade eyes clashing with his black ones.

"I don't know." He slowly replied. "I know what I would like you to be."

"Oh, and that is?" Sakura said, hoping it was good. He turned away, getting up and walking away from her before mumbling something.

"Repeat." She ordered while standing up and walking closer so they were side by side as he sighed.

"Mine."

"Huh?" He turned to look at her.

"I want you to be mine. I…I…um," He began but Sakura didn't need him to finish his sentence.

"I love you!" She blurted out and before she could even comprehend what she had just said he grabbed her head and forced their lips to meet. Sakura groaned as he went deeper, licking her bottom lip. She gratefully granted him entrance and Sasuke shoved his tongue in her mouth. The sky darkened and the stars started to appear, but neither noticed as they continued to make out under the full moon.

**A/N: They just kiss, nothing else happened just to make that clear. Anyway, please be so kind and review. I'm aiming for ten reviews this time. I know a bit far fetched but one can only hope. So please make my wish come true by reviewing. You're reviews keep this story alive. Thanks in advance! **


	17. An unexpected arrival

**A/N: Thanks once again for all those reviews, I am so thrilled that I made it over 60. I honestly didn't think I would, and it's only because of you people so thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, well not yet anyway. It's only a matter

Previously

"I want you to be mine. I…I…um," He began but Sakura didn't need him to finish his sentence.

"I love you!" She blurted out and he grabbed her head and forced their lips to meet. Sakura groaned as he went deeper, licking her bottom lip. Sakura moaned as she granted him entrance and Sasuke shoved his tongue in her mouth. The sky darkened and the stars started to appear, but neither noticed as they continued to make out under the full moon.

* * *

**An unexpected arrival **

Another day brought another lot of training on them. While Naruto continued to get stronger and spent his hours sparing with Hinata, or otherwise making out with her, Sakura spent the next few days by Sasukes' side, learning all he knew about healing and how to reserve her strength. Although Sasuke's knowledge about this was very thin, Sakura picked up a lot of the things she needed to know by herself while Sasuke just watched her intently. He also showed all of them some survival skills, like how to cook, make a fire and set up a safe camp. As well as scouting, keeping watch, using their senses so they can know when someone is sneaking up on them and even stealth. All three learned how to be very quiet, how to sneak up on opponents and how to use the shadows to hide themselves in the night. They also learnt how to plan attacks and gain knowledge of enemies from a distance before going in to attack. Hinata however knew many different herbs which could be used as remedies and taught them the different plant properties and how best to use them. While Sakura taught them how to do simple first aid like wrapping wounds in bandages and stop blood flow. After all this the four were now a very lethal and effective team, ready to take on any challenge.

Although, he didn't say it aloud, Sasuke still had his doubts. He didn't want Sakura in the battle against Itachi's comrades, and she would be needed to heal Hinata and Naruto too. Naruto yes could be a very effective team mate, but Hinata just didn't posses that strength to take on someone as skilled of an opponent by herself if Naruto was called out of action for a short period. Truth was he knew he needed more strength, but he wouldn't tell them that. Not after all the work and effort they had put in. He sighed and figured that he would wait to see how things turned out.

Today was their last day of training, for he had decided that due to their progress and need of supplies they would be heading off tomorrow. Now he found himself once again watching Sakura pump her chakra effectively, smiling inwardly at her vast improvement. Not only in her strength, her abilities and her chakra control but also in her personality as well.

"That's enough." He called lightly and Sakura turned around and frowned.

"There is still light and will be for another good hour." She told him and he smirked.

"What happened to me being in charge?"

"What? Not liking the fact that you're on equal ground with us?" She teased, lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Hn"

"So why are we stopping?" She asked.

"Cause I said so."

"What? Tired are we?" She said playfully.

"No." He replied.

"Then why?"

"Because one we shouldn't waste anymore chakra that may be needed for tomorrow and two I don't think you need anymore practice." Sakura smiled, it wasn't often that she received compliments from him. Not that it was a proper compliment but to her it was a big deal.

"Aww thanks Sasuke."

"Hn" He said and Sakura grinned.

"You really think I'm good enough?"

"Maybe." He answered, avoiding her eye sight.

"What about the others?"

"I doubt their actually practicing." He told her and Sakura had to admit that they were probably making out instead of actually working. Though she didn't blame them, she to would prefer to make out with Sasuke then work. She noticed that Sasuke held an annoyed expression at the thought of Naruto and Hinata slacking off.

"You need to lighten up." She remarked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hn"

"You do."

"Hn"

"Can you say anything else?"

"Hn"

"Argh! It's annoying!"

"Hn"

"Oh, you can be such a drag sometimes!" She told him, punching his arm this time. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and swung her round so he was holding her in a captive manner.

"Not so playful now, are we?" He whispered in her ear, using a very sexy voice which made Sakura's heart melt.

"I guess not." She said quietly, his breath tickling her ear as her heart rate went through the roof. Sasuke instantly brought her around, and slammed his lips onto hers. Sakura responded, opening her mouth to give him full access. She loved the feel of his tongue in her mouth.

"Sasuke," She murmured when they broke apart. He smirked, a real sexy smirk that she knew was just for her as he pinned her against the tree, capturing her lips with his once more. Sakura could feel him deepening the kiss even more, and moaned intro it. This was by far the most passionate and lust filled kiss she had experienced yet as he stuck his tongue in her mouth and both their tongues started fighting for dominance. She moaned again as he deepened the kiss more which Sakura didn't think was possible. When their lungs screamed for air they both broke apart, breathing heavily. She smiled up at him and he glanced down at her. His face held no expression but his eyes held everything, something she only saw when they were alone together. She put her arms around his neck, as she ran her fingers through his hair leaning up for another kiss. Sasuke responded instantly, putting his hands around her waist and pulling her closer to him. After they had finished making out he continued to hold her in a tight embrace, and Sakura was disappointed when he finally let go.

"Come on. It's getting late." He said, and Sakura could see the sky getting darker. She was surprised at how much time flew by when she was with him. Smiling to herself she moved her hand into his and together they walked back to camp.

* * *

Sitting down for their evening meal of ramen, the four once again sat in a comfortable silence. All tired yet excited about their adventure which would begin tomorrow.

"So where are we heading tomorrow?" Naruto asked once dinner was over.

"To a nearby village where we will spend a night."

"A night?" Questioned Sakura and Sasuke sighed in annoyance making the three giggle.

"Yes. It will take a whole day to reach the village, so by the time we get there it will already be starting to get dark. We won't have time that night to get supplies and snoop for information." He replied.

"Why do we need to snoop around for information?" Hinata said softly.

"I need to learn the location of Itachi or, more to it, his base."

"Oh I see, smart plan teme." Naruto told him in his loud overjoyed voice.

"Dobe, keep it down." Sasuke muttered.

"Yes teme." Naruto yelled and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Opps, sorry." Naruto apologized when realizing his mistake.

"Hn"

"Your boyfriend is so…so," Naruto began.

"Serious." Sakura added making Sasuke frown at her, although Sakura knew as much as Sasuke did that he couldn't stay mad at her for along. They were both becoming addicted to the taste of the others mouth, though he refused to admit it. Sasuke had found that Sakura had become a very addictive drug.

"So a village, hey?" Naruto said out loud, crossing his arms behind his back.

"That has been established." Sasuke told him yawning and leaning back against the tree with his eyes closed.

"Stupid teme." Naruto murmured, then grinned and turned to the girls.

"What do you think its like?"

"Probably like all the others." Hinata said, giggling at her boyfriend.

"Well, I don't know. They're not all the same." He argued.

"I think he was asking if it had a ramen stand." Sakura whispered to Hinata, though just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Probably." Hinata agreed.

"Well?" Naruto persisted.

"Well what?"

"Does it?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sakura said making Hinata laugh.

"I…uh"

"Exactly." She told him.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"No idea." She replied

"And I thought you told me they were all the same." Naruto teased.

"Don't look at me, I don't know villages." Sakura said and all knew this to be true. Sakura had told both of them of her history during a previous nigh time conversation and although Sasuke already knew, she could tell he was listening to. Now he had his eyes shut tightly and Sakura knew that he was still awake and alert, not only listening to their conversation but the other sounds of the night. She saw this when he suddenly opened his eyes and stood up.

"Silence." He ordered harshly and even Naruto knew this wasn't the time for arguments. Something was wrong, and it was bothering him.

"What is it?" Sakura whispered after a while and without turning his head he replied.

"Someone is coming."

"Who?"

"I don't know, dobe. It sounds like there is two rather young but experienced ninja's heading our way. They have obviously caught on to us somehow, though don't ask how cause that has yet to be determined. Therefore if they're coming to us we can't sneak up and observe their attack methods."

"Then what do we do?" Sakura asked, panic starting to seize her up. Sasuke noticed this and used a calmer and gentler voice to reassure her.

"We don't know if it's a threat yet, so I will go to the clearing where we train and confront them there. Meanwhile I want you hidden behind the bushes nearby and out of sight." He ordered and Sakura nodded, knowing their was no point in arguing.

"I'm going with you." Naruto demanded, standing up to face him and Sasuke looked at him and nodded.

"Agreed, but I want Hinata with Sakura, got it? And all are to do exactly what I say, understand?"

"Yes." The three agreed and all took off immediately. When they approached the clearing Sasuke held up his hand to signal them to stop. He then pointed to the bushes and the girls nodded and creped into place while Sasuke and Naruto walked into the clearing.

"You think they might not be a threat?" Naruto said once the girls were out of earshot.

'It's a possibility." He said, then deciding that Naruto deserved the truth, he added. "But I wouldn't bet my life on it." Naruto nodded and it wasn't long before Sasuke whispered.

"Their here." Naruto breathed in heavily, Sasuke had his sharingan activated and both boys were in a fighting stance.

* * *

"This is scary." Hinata muttered and Sakura grabbed her hand. She two was scared out of her wits, but she was by now use to fear.

"It's ok, I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke can handle it." She told her and Hinata weakly nodded.

"Ye…eah," She stammered then she grinned. "They're both really strong."

"Yeah."

"So do you know who it may be?"

"No idea." Sakura answered truthfully. Then a thought occurred to her. "You don't think they would have been sent from Orochimaru?"

"I don't know, they could be but Sasuke said they were young."

"Yeah I guess." Sakura said. "But then again Sasuke is young too."

"I know but didn't he say that he was different?" She enquired.

"True, I guess we will know soon enough." She replied trying to be optimistic.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"What if they're stronger then Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura thought for awhile before coming to a conclusion.

"Then that's where we step in."

"Even after what Sasuke said?"

"Yep, defiantly." Sakura told her, smiling to herself.

* * *

"Show yourself." Sasuke ordered and from no where two figures gracefully leaped down. One was a young girl, with her brown hair in buns and weapons in both hands. The other was a boy. Who had the same navy hair as Hinata, and the same white eyes that held no pupils. Sakura felt Hinata freeze next to her as the new couple stared at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Move." The boy demanded and Naruto grinned.

"Nope, this is our territory." He replied and Sasuke sighed.

"Shh dobe, I'm in charge here."

"Oh right, sorry teme."

"I don't care, I'm on a mission." The boy called out and Sasuke straightened up.

"Like what?"

"I'm looking for a missing nin if you don't mind."

"Actually I do." Sasuke told him, his eyes flashing dangerously. Obviously he didn't approve of being talked to like that.

"What are you going to do about it?" The boy asked casually, although there was a teasing tone used which made Sasuke's blood boil.

"I'll show you what I'm going to do." He growled, getting into a fighting position. The boy did the same with both ready to charge when Hinata ran from the hiding spot in the direction of the boys.

"Stop!" She screamed, running in between the two boys. Sasuke frowned while Naruto leapt forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his side and slightly behind himself in a protective manner while Sakura ran out to join them. She stood next to Hinata, her eyes burning.

"Hinata." The boy said surprised, than he narrowed his eyes like he was about to attack, his comrade sensing this also got into position, brining her two weapons up near her torso making them shine in the moonlight.

"Don't hurt them." She whimpered, holding onto Naruto tightly. The boy glared at him in anger and annoyance. He reached in for a weapon, still eying Naruto with a strong amount of hatred.

"Neji, no!" Hinata screamed and Sakura's eyes widened. She knew the name and its resemblance but obviously the boys didn't.

"What's going on here?" He growled and Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his sharingan still activated.

"That's what I want to know."

"Well so do I, so explain." Neji demanded.

"I think you better go first seeing as there are four against two." Sasuke explained.

"Hinata will never fight against me, and she would defiantly not be able to win." Neji gloated, making Hinata freeze both in fright and hurt. Naruto, seeing this, pulled Hinata closer to him, holding her hand in his in a reassuring manner.

"Oh yeah, well I bet she could." He yelled making Hinata blush.

"Then you obviously don't know her then, do you?" Neji remarked, his eyes on Naruto's hands as they held Hinata's.

"I think I know her better than you do." Naruto argued back.

"I agree." Sakura added "She is strong and most importantly she is smart. Something you seem to lack."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because you're picking a fight with us." She told him.

"Yeah, go Sakura. Take that, loser!" Naruto called.

"Who do you think you are?" Neji spat and Sasuke took a step in front of them, shielding them all and especially the young pink haired woman.

"That," he said slowly and dangerously, forcing the couples' attention back onto himself "Is what we would like to know."

"Well, isn't that nice?"

"Yes it is. Now I suggest you tell us who you are or better yet get out of our sight before I'm forced to kill you." Sasuke replied and Neji smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere without Hinata." He said.

"What gives you any right to take her?" Sasuke asked, anger apparent in his tone. He wasn't about to let a no good wannabe take any member of his team. Neji however just widened his smirk.

"Oh I have every right. I'm Neji Hyuga." He told him and Sasuke shrugged.

"That means nothing to me." He commented, using his emotionless tone as if he was bored with the conversation.

"I still have more right to her then you." Neji continued and Hinata stiffened, Naruto squeezing her hand tightly. Neji smirked at the four. "I mean, she is my cousin after all."

**A/N: Yes I'm including Neji in it, and I'm sure you can guess who else. If not then you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Sorry, I know cliffhangers are hated but this isn't a real cliffhanger. Anyway once again I hope you enjoyed that and please review, just no flames. Thanks **


	18. Ask Her Yourself

**A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews; I can't believe I'm up to 75. Anyway here is the next chapter and sorry it wasn't up sooner. I know its holidays but I have been really busy, and so has my editor which is why it took awhile. Ill try and update sooner. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, well not yet anyway. It's only a matter of time though muwhahahahaha.

Previously

"What gives you any right to take her?" Sasuke asked anger apparent in his tone. He wasn't about to let a no good wannabe take any member of his team. Neji however just widened his smirk.

"Oh I have every right. I'm Neji Hyuga." He told him and Sasuke shrugged.

"That means nothing to me." He commented, using his emotionless tone as if he was bored with the conversation.

"I still have more right to her then you." Neji continued and Hinata stiffened, Naruto squeezing her hand tightly. Neji smirked at the four. "I mean, she is my cousin after all."

* * *

**Ask Her Yourself**

All three stood shocked at this sudden information, even Sakura who had already guessed it, while Hinata stood there, frightened that she would be forced to go with him back to her home.

"So she is coming back with me." Neji told them. Sasuke was the first to recover and when he next spoke his voice was full of anger.

"Well I don't think so."

"You don't?" Neji asked casually, taking a step towards him. Sasuke stood his ground and smirked.

"You're not taking her."

"Oh, I see. And why would that be?" Neji asked.

"Because she is a part of my team and I do not give her permission to leave." He replied.

"What team?" Neji demanded.

"This team, me and my three companions, which includes Hinata."

"Why do you have a team and what could you possibly use my cousin for?"

"Oh she is a crucial element in this mission and I'm afraid her skills are needed."

"Oh really." Neji remarked.

"Yes." Sasuke explained "Therefore, I'm afraid she has already made a commitment to this mission and cannot possibly leave, and I cannot allow you to take her."

"What mission?"

"A very dangerous one."

"And you need my worthless cousin, do you?"

"I think I have already answered that."

"What exactly is this mission?"

"An assassination."

"And Hinata agreed to do it?"

"Yes she did."

"You must have forced her."

"Oh I assure you I didn't."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"I couldn't care less, but since you do why don't you ask her yourself."

"Fine, Hinata did you agree to this mission?" Neji asked. "And you better tell me the truth."

"I did." Hinata said in barely a whisper and Neji looked surprised. He could tell she wasn't lying.

"See!" Naruto cheered, hugging Hinata which made her turn bright red. Neji noticed this action and instantly began plotting Naruto's long and painful demise.

"Hn" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow at Naruto which Naruto knew was a sign to say 'shut the hell up'.

"That's irrelevant because I'm not leaving without her."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"Over my dead body."

"That's the general idea." **(A/N: I love that line, it's so cool) **Sakura told him and Sasuke smirked in amusement. He nodded to her and Sakura grinned knowing that Sasuke approved.

"She is going with me."

"No, she isn't."

"And you think you can stop me, do you?" Neji snarled.

"I do." Sasuke calmly replied.

"And he won't be alone, cause I'm not going to allow you to take her either." Naruto yelled.

"Me to!" Sakura added as Hinata shyly smiled.

"She is coming with me or else!" Neji warned them.

"Or else what?" Sasuke replied smugly

"Oh, you think you're so funny, don't you?"

"Hn"

"Fine!" Neji spat, once again getting into a fighting position.

"Hn"

"Wow, do you even own a vocabulary?" Neji said sarcastically.

"Hn"

"Well I think you do."

"So…?"

"So use it."

"No."

"What, so you don't own one?"

"Oh I do, I just choose not to use it."

"I see."

"Hn" Sasuke replied, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well then, I guess we better get started." Neji remarked, as his companion along with Naruto, faced one another much like the way Neji and Sasuke were. Both pairs glared daggers into the other, while trying to asses their opponent. Though both Sasuke and Naruto were also filled with worry about the girls, and Sasuke now was developing a plan to get the message across to Sakura to take Hinata and run. However, he knew that neither Sakura nor Hinata would leave them. Instead, he turned to Sakura who was standing close to Hinata.

"Get clear!" He yelled and Sakura frowned.

"Please Sakura, just get clear. I don't want either of you hurt."

"But Sasuke…" Sakura began.

"Sakura I'm not just asking you as your leader," he lowered his voice so the others couldn't hear him "I'm asking you as your boyfriend. Please jump in those trees where you will be safe. Both of you." Sakura saw his pleading face and nodded. She grabbed Hinata and pulled her to the trees where the two watched Sasuke stand next to Naruto.

"Damm stubborn women." Sasuke muttered. Naruto heard this and grinned.

"I guess that means we're going to have to win teme." Naruto told him and Sasuke smirked.

"I plan to dobe."

"Well so do I." Neji called back angrily.

"May the best man win!" Naruto cried, still grinning in excitement.

"I plan to." Neji replied.

"I didn't know you were deaf Hyuga." Sasuke remarked.

"I'm not."

"Well, the dobe said the best man is going to win."

"Yes I heard that."

"Well it seems that I will have to deflate your ego a bit because there is only one best man here, and it isn't you."

"Yeah, go teme!" Naruto yelled making Neji growl at the two.

"I'm sorry to ruin this lovely moment but I fear you are wrong."

"Well that's where you and I are different." Sasuke told him, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"Because I am an Uchiha." Sasuke informed him and Neji had to hide his surprise. He was well aware of the famous Uchiha clan, and judging by this boy's age he would have to be the younger of the two sole survivors.

"So?"

"So I don't feel fear. I know you are wrong." The raven haired boy said, grabbing his weapon which Naruto learnt earlier was called a kunai. Both looked at each other and Sasuke nodded a signal which was to start their attacks. Naruto nodded back.

"Let's do this teme."

* * *

From their hiding spot up in the trees, Sakura and Hinata watched the scene play out in front of them.

"I…I," Hinata mumbled, her face even paler than usual. Sakura took her hand and stared at her, trying to find words of comfort. But none came to mind.

"This is all my fault." Hinata whimpered and Sakura shook her head.

"Not true Hinata."

"Maybe I should just agree to go with him."

"No don't. Look at what Sasuke said. We need you, all of us. Especially Naruto. You can't leave him." Sakura told her gently.

"I know." She whispered.

"Do you want to go?" Sakura asked and Hinata shook her head.

"Of course not!" She replied "I don't want to go back home, not yet. At least not without completing the mission."

"Then don't."

"But I don't want any of them to get hurt."

"Including Neji?"

"Yes. He may be mean and horrible but his still my cousin."

"I can understand."

"I couldn't bear it if anyone was hurt." She cried.

"I know, either could I."

"Then what do we do?"

"We stop the fight." Sakura said.

"But how?"

"We resolve the issue without fighting."

"What do you mean?"

"We talk about it."

"We already tried that."

"Well this time will be different."

"How?"

"This time," Sakura replied with a slight smile. "We will make them listen." She heard Naruto shout from below "Let's do this teme."

"Come Hinata, we have to stop this now. I need your help." Sakura told her and Hinata set her face in a determined line and nodded.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were about to charge, along with Neji and his female companion, when Sakura and Hinata jumped down between the two parties, stopping the boys in their tracks.

"Sakura, get out the way!" Sasuke demanded.

"Move, Hinata!" Neji hissed.

"No!" Both girls called and the guys looked at them. Sakura instantly took charge.

"Fighting will get us nowhere." She said calmly and Neji frowned.

"Then let us take Hinata and we will leave."

"I can't allow you to do that." Sasuke told him firmly and Sakura raised her hand to stop their bickering. Naruto stepped forward and grabbed Hinata's hand to reassure the small girl. Neji finally snapped.

"Get you hands off her!" He snarled and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"No, you don't get to treat Hinata that way!"

"I can treat her anyway I like!"

"Not anymore." Naruto told him.

"She is my cousin,"

"Well she is my girlfriend and I love her." Naruto explained and both Neji and Hinata froze.

"Yo…you do?" Hinata stammered and Naruto smiled warmly at her.

"Yes Hinata, I do." He replied and Hinata smiled.

"So do I." Neji looked shocked, then rage overtook him and he took a step forward with the intention of punching Naruto in the face. But Sakura stood in front of the happy couple and held her hand up.

"Don't!" She warned and Neji growled before lifting his hand to swipe her when Sasuke suddenly appeared between them and grabbed Neji's hand.

"Do not touch her or I will be forced to kill you." He told him and Neji pulled his hand out of Sasuke's grip.

"Ok, stop now!" Sakura yelled and Neji turned to her. Sasuke looked her deep in the eyes and saw a plan forming.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I have an idea to solve this here and now without force." Sakura replied and she could tell that she had everyone's attention.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke said, his eyes showing full concern for her welfare.

"Trust me Sasuke." She begged in a soft and gentle voice. Sasuke looked at her intently then nodded and turned his eyes back on Neji. Sakura also noticed that his eyes were back to normal, for now.

"So what is it?" Neji demanded and Sakura took a deep breath and faced him.

"You ask Hinata."

"Ask Hinata what?"

"You ask her if she wants to go home, you ask her why she chooses that decision and maybe even why she left in the first place."

"And the point is?" Neji snapped.

"If Hinata agrees to go home then she has our permission to leave."

"Good." Neji muttered.

"But," Sakura continued. "If she chooses to stay with us then you must abide by her decision."

"No." Neji said shortly and Sasuke glared at him.

"You don't have a choice Hyuga."

"Oh, don't I?" Neji replied before his female companion, who up to this point had remained silent with her eyes observing everything and weapons held defensively, put her hand on his shoulder and spoke for the first time.

"Neji, let her be." She told him in a comforting yet strong tone and Neji looked at her surprised. Sakura suspected that Neji had a weak spot for his companion.

"What do you mean Tenten, let her be?"

"Yes Neji." She replied softly while the others stood stunned. "This is Hinata's decision, not yours. She must choose what she feel is right and what will make her happy." Neji looked at the girl long and hard before nodding.

"Tenten's right." He admitted and Sasuke's eyes widened but his face still remained the same.

"Hinata," he said in a gentler voice "answer me, why did you leave?"

"Because, Neji, I wanted to be free. I wanted to live my own life where I could make my own choices and walk my own path."

"Then I guess I agree to Sakura's terms."

"Thank you." Sakura whispered and Neji nodded.

"Hinata," he begun. "Do you want to stay, even though you are needed at home with your family? Do you want to stay?" Hinata looked at her cousin before turning to look at each of her team mates, then stopping on Naruto.

_Sasuke had been so good to her, treating her like an equal. Sakura had become her best friend and Naruto, well he had not only supported her, but promised to stay by her side. Could she really leave him? _

Hinata turned to look at her cousin, his eyes having never left her. Everyone else too was looking at Hinata expectantly, wondering what her decision will be. Sasuke, of course, remained looking emotionless but Sakura knew inside he was hoping that Hinata wouldn't leave.

"Neji," she said in barely a whisper, then taking a deep breath she continued "I want to stay."

**A/N: Yes there will be a Neji and Tenten pairing, just to clear that up. Anyway please review. **


	19. It's love not hate

**A/N: Wow eight reviews that's so cool. Thanks to you all and also thanks to my editor once more. (Angel-of-vampires: YAY! She remembered to mention me! Finally!) Ok now on with the story and don't forget to once again review. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, well not yet anyway. It's only a matter of time though muwhahahahaha.

Previously

"Hinata," he begun. "Do you want to stay, even though you are needed at home with your family? Do you want to stay?" Hinata looked at her cousin before turning to look at each of her team mates, then stopping on Naruto.

_Sasuke had been so good to her, treating her like an equal. Sakura had become her best friend and Naruto, well he had not only supported her, but promised to stay by her side. Could she really leave him? _

Hinata turned to look at her cousin, his eyes having never left her. Everyone else too was looking at Hinata expectantly, wondering what her decision will be. Sasuke, of course, remained looking emotionless but Sakura knew inside he was hoping that Hinata wouldn't leave.

"Neji," she said in barely a whisper, then taking a deep breath she continued "I want to stay."

* * *

**It's love not hate**

"You do?" Neji asked and Hinata nodded.

"I can't abandon my teammates, or this mission. Nor do I want to." She added.

"But by the sounds of it, this mission is dangerous."

"I know." Hinata replied.

"You could get hurt"

"Yes, I know." Hinata repeated.

"So why are you going?"

"Because I am."

"Did they make you or something?" Neji demanded and Hinata shook her head.

"Of course not, it was my choice to join them and given the same decision again I will still choose to go with them. They are my friends and I want to do this with them."

"Even if it ends your life?" Neji remarked and Hinata smiled slightly.

"It may be the end of my life, but by joining them I had the chance to live one. Returning home with you would also end my life. Don't you see that Neji?"

"I, uh…"

"Please Neji, let me do this." Hinata begged and Neji nodded.

"Fine! Do what you want!" Neji yelled, turning around.

"Neji." Tenten said and he turned to her.

"Don't leave like this, make things right." She told him and he shook his head.

"Do it!" Tenten ordered, using a very firm tone which surprised everyone.

"But,"

"No but's!"

"But,"

"What did I just say?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening!"

"Typical!"

"What?"

"Talk to her or else!"

"But,"

"You promised!"

"Fine." Neji snapped and Tenten grinned.

"Um, guys." Sakura said nervously while Hinata watched confused, Sasuke emotionless and Naruto looked amused at seeing Neji's ego be brought down by a girl.

"Hinata, if you want to stay then stay." Neji muttered and Hinata looked at him confused.

"I do." She said firmly

"Then be careful." Neji mumbled and Naruto frowned.

"What do you care?!" Naruto shouted and Neji turned his eyes on him in annoyance.

"Naruto, you don't have to." Hinata whispered but Naruto frowned.

"Oh yes I do. I promised, remember?" Naruto told her, remembering the conversation the two had a few nights ago when they were alone waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to return..

_Flashback_

"_Hinata why are you always so shy?" Naruto asked while holding the girl in his arms. _

"_I don't know." She replied._

"_You sure bout that?" He teased_

"_Naruto." She giggled then sighed. "I guess it's because of Neji." _

"_That's your cousin, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Hn" _

"_Wow you starting to sound like Sasuke." Hinata joked and Naruto grinned._

"_I don't see why you let your cousin treat you like that Hinata." He said seriously. _

"_I had no choice. He was always stronger and more talented then me and he knew it." _

"_What did he say?"_

"_He just treated me with no respect, like I was worthless and he thought he could do a much better job at being the head. Then again, so did everyone else."_

"_Did he want to be head?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I see."_

"_He probably would have killed me for it, if it wasn't for my younger sister." _

"_He would have?"_

"_Yes, he hated and despised me." She sobbed and Naruto held her tightly. _

"_It's ok Hinata, you're safe now and if I ever met that barstard then I'll give him a piece of my mind. No one is going to get away with treating my girlfriend like that!" He exclaimed and Hinata smiled. _

"_Thanks Naruto."_

"_You don't have to ever thank me Hinata."_

"_Yes" She replied. "Yes I do."_

_End flashback _

All eyes were on Naruto as he yelled at Neji.

"You have no right to treat Hinata the way you did. So what if she was born to your uncle, it doesn't mean you can treat her like that. You're a bully and she doesn't deserve you as a cousin. She is special and strong, and you need to see that. Just because you're jealous, it doesn't give you the right to hate your own cousin!"

"Hate?" Neji repeated and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"I never hated her." Neji exclaimed and Hinata felt a tear escape her.

"Yo…you didn't?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No Hinata, I never hated you. Why do you think I am here?"

"Because father sent you to get me."

"No Hinata, he…" he paused and Hinata looked up.

"He what?" She said but Neji didn't answer.

"He what?" She yelled, shocking everyone.

"He said to let you go." Neji told her and Naruto gasped and put a hand around Hinata's waist so she didn't fall.

"Why would he do that?" Naruto demanded.

"Because," Tenten said, coming to her friend's aid while Neji just watched the form of his cousin as she held on to Naruto pain evident in her eyes, "Her father thought that with her gone, her sister could take lead. I'm sorry Hinata."

"I know." Hinata whimpered "Then why, Neji, are you here"

"Because you are my cousin and I care for you. I went against your father's wishes to find you so I could bring you home where you could be safe and under my watch." He admitted.

"It's true." Tenten added "He asked me himself if I would go along with him to help get you back because he couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. He felt guilty for all the things he has said."

"He did?" Hinata whispered and Tenten grinned and nodded.

"Tenten." Neji growled, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"I made him promise to tell you the truth if I agreed to come." She said sternly and Neji sighed. It was Sasuke that next spoke.

"Sakura, Naruto, come with me." He ordered, allowing the two cousins to have some privacy.

"Tenten, would you like some tea?" Sakura offered and the girl smiled. She looked slightly older than the four, so did Neji. **(A/N; I know their not really older but in my story both Neji and Tenten will be 21 ok. Thanks)**

"Yes please." Tenten said and Sakura lead her back to their camp. Sasuke went to Naruto who was refusing to leave and yanked his collar.

"Let them be." He explained and when he still refused Sasuke added in a softer tone.

"Hinata will be fine. I promise." Naruto nodded.

"Ok teme." He said and allowed himself to be dragged away.

Naruto looked back at the two, as Neji approached his cousin and sat down next to her.

"You better not hurt her." He silently warned Neji "Or else."

* * *

Neji just sat looking at his cousin, as Hinata did the same.

"Neji?" She finally said and he nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Is what Tenten said true?"

"Hn"

"Please Neji is it?"

"Yes Hinata, it's true."

"So…so you do care?"

"Of course I care Hinata, you're my cousin." He told her "Remember when we were little, we had such fun. Do you really think I would just stop liking you?"

"I…uh, I thought maybe um…" Hinata trailed of.

"Hinata, you thought what?" Neji asked and Hinata felt tears come to her eyes.

"I thought maybe you grew out of me." She replied.

"Hinata," Neji said, taking her hands in his "I could never grow out of you."

"Then why were you so mean?"

"Because… I don't know why."

"Please Neji, I need to know." Hinata begged.

"Well, I guess part of me was jealous and angry, mainly at our parents not you. And the other half wanted to make you stronger because I knew that you wouldn't get anywhere if you didn't learn to defend yourself."

"You were worried about me?"

"Yeah I guess I was, even if I didn't realize it. But when I heard you had left and that your father didn't care I felt sick. Not knowing where you were was killing me so I begged Tenten to help me find you. I wanted you home so I could watch you, so I could protect you. So I knew you were safe. You're like a sister to me Hinata, and I will always look out for you and…and,"

"Yes?" Hinata prompted.

"I will always love you." Neji muttered and Hinata threw her arms around her cousin.

"I do to." She said and he embraced her for what was the first time in years.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and Hinata looked up at him.

"Don't be."

"Yes I should be. I was so mean to you and for that I'm really sorry."

"It's ok." She assured him.

"No it isn't Hinata, you have always been too nice. Please, honestly now, can you forgive me?"

"I already did." She told him, embracing him again "I mean, you did defy my dad for me." She added and he smirked.

"Well yeah, but then again when did I ever really follow his orders now?"

"True, but for this you could be banished or charged."

"Yeah well, I don't care. Your safety was more important. Besides, I wouldn't care if I was banished from the clan anymore."

"You don't?"

"No, I'm sick of it."

"But why?"

"Well because it's stupid. I think all members should be treated equally, the way they do it is unfair."

"You think?"

"No, I know." He said and she smiled.

"Besides, I think family is more important." He told her and she nodded.

"I agree."

"So that's who you choose for a boyfriend is it?" He teased and Hinata blushed, it felt just like old times.

"He's not that bad, actually he can be really nice and genuine."

"Really? That I doubt."

"Oh he can Neji." She said "He's also really nice and strong and he saved my life."

"He did?"

"Yes he did. I was being attacked and he came to my rescue. Then he found two people and got them to help. That being Sasuke and Sakura. Then we learnt how Sasuke had captured Sakura but fallen for her and then we all agreed to join up and help Sasuke with his mission."

"His mission to capture Sakura?" Neji asked confused.

"Oh no, he couldn't bear to hand her over so he gave up on that. Now people from his boss are trying to hunt him and Sakura down, and will try for Naruto if they learn about him."

"Learn about what?"

"Oh nothing, that's a secret." She replied and Neji sighed then smiled.

"So," Hinata began. "Tenten's that teammate of yours isn't she?"

"Yes." Neji said, and Hinata noticed that he stiffened at the mention of her name.

"Yet," she continued. "You didn't bring your other teammate Lee."

"Yeah, because I hate him."

"And you don't hate Tenten?"

"Of course not!" He replied a little too quickly and Hinata giggled as Neji blushed.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Come on, we better be getting back." Neji told her, helping her up. Hinata smiled and nodded as she showed him the way back to the camp.

* * *

The four sat comfortable around the fire; Naruto glancing at the trees worried about his girlfriend, Sasuke against the tree with his eyes closed and Sakura was talking to Tenten. She found that Tenten was really good company, nearly as easy to talk to as Hinata and started to wish that Tenten could join them to. The four all looked up when they saw Neji and Hinata enter the clearing and walk towards them. Hinata was smiling and both girls took this as a good sign. Naruto got up and ran to Hinata.

"Are you ok?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes Naruto." She replied, hugging him.

"Naruto." Neji said and Naruto turned to him. Neji was slightly taller but that didn't scare him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of Hinata. All of you, thank you." Neji said and Naruto frowned.

"Does that mean you're going, Hinata?"

"No Naruto, I'm staying." She told him and Naruto grinned with relief. Tenten looked up and sighed.

"Neji, we should leave." She said gently but Neji shook his head.

"Well, we are leaving tomorrow, whether you leave or not no longer concerns me." Sasuke said coolly, and Tenten looked at him in surprise. He hadn't moved when the two returned and she had assumed he was asleep. His eyes were still closed though. Neji smirked.

"I know your leaving, and so am I." All four frowned but Sasuke just stood up and narrowed his now open eyes at Neji. He could tell that this wasn't what it was intended to sound like.

"What do you mean?" He finally asked and the Hyuga sighed.

"If Hinata is going with you, then so am I."

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks **


	20. Did i hear you right?

**A/N: I can't believe I passed ninety reviews. I think I'm going to pass out from happiness. So before I do please read, enjoy and most importantly review. Thanks guys. Oh and sorry it took awhile to update. My fanfiction account ucked up and i was unable to acess this story. It had me worried there to. But it's ok now so i apologize. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, well not yet anyway.

Previously

"Well, we are leaving tomorrow, whether you leave or not no longer concerns me." Sasuke said coolly, and Tenten looked at him in surprise. He hadn't moved when the two returned and she had assumed he was asleep. His eyes were still closed though. Neji smirked.

"I know your leaving, and so am I." All four frowned but Sasuke just stood up and narrowed his now open eyes at Neji. He could tell that this wasn't what it was intended to sound like.

"What do you mean?" He finally asked and the Hyuga sighed.

"If Hinata is going with you, then so am I."

* * *

**Did I hear you right? **

"Wait, what?" Naruto yelled making Sasuke, who was standing next to him, wince and hit him over the head.

"Dobe." He muttered.

"Oww, teme! That hurt!"

"It was suppose to, dobe."

"Teme."

"Hn"

"Ok. Stop it, you two." Sakura ordered and the boys just glared at her but feel silent.

"Um, Neji, did I hear you right?" Hinata asked and her cousin nodded.

"Yes you did."

"Hn" Was all Sasuke said and Sakura could tell that he was deep in thought.

"So let me get this straight, you want to join us?"

"Yes Naruto, I do." Neji replied.

"May I ask why?" Sakura said.

"I guess if you want."

"Are you going to answer her or not?" Sasuke growled, not very pleased when someone was downgrading his girlfriend.

"Defending a girl, Uchiha?" Gloated Neji, making Sasuke frown.

"I am the leader of this team so I suggest you answer her or my answer will be no."

"And who says I need your permission?" Neji smirked but the Uchiha just sighed, his face not changing.

"I just did."

"Neji please." Hinata mumbled and Neji frowned at her.

"What?"

"Be nice please, Neji. They're my friends." She begged.

"Yes, be nice." Tenten said firmly and Neji sighed, while Tenten winked at Sakura and added in a whisper so only she could hear "And that's how you handle boys."

"Oh, I have my own ways." She replied.

"Really? Like what?"

"You girls alright over there?" Sasuke asked and Sakura smiled.

"I'll show you." She told Tenten quietly before walking over to Sasuke.

"Why don't you let Neji explain his request?"

"Really?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Please, I really think we should." Sasuke looked in her eyes and sighed. Why did she always make him feel so weak?

"Neji, talk." He demanded, glaring at Sakura who put on one of her famous smirks. Sasuke made a note to punish her later.

"I thank you for looking after my cousin, but I don't entirely trust you yet. The only way I can ensure my cousins safety is to join you guys on you mission."

"You even know what the mission's about." Naruto said.

"What does that matter?"

"Because this mission is of great importance and I wont have people on my team that can't respect my decision, my leadership, and aren't fully committed." Sasuke explained.

"Fine, what is this mission?"

"We are hunting down a certain man and your job will be to distract and kill his companions while I deal with the person in question with no interference from you no matter what."

"Isn't that a bit, um…" Tenten began put Sasuke stopped her.

"It is my decision. I vowed to avenge my clan and it is my job alone to kill him." Neji caught on, being the only one who knew the whole story.

"You're going after Itachi Uchiha, aren't you?" Neji stated and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I am."

"Well then, I completely understand. I mean, if my brother killed my whole clan including my parents and family then I would want revenge too."

"Wait, what?" Naruto yelled, turning to his friend. "This Itachi is your brother teme?"

"What, they didn't know?" Neji asked and Sasuke sent him a death glare.

"Well they do now." He muttered

"Seriously, you're related to him?" Naruto continued.

"No I'm not." Sasuke replied.

"But he is your brother, isn't he? Neji just…"

"He is not my brother!" Sasuke shouted, then seeing the confusion on everyone's face he added. "He is no longer my brother. I stopped referring to him as that the day he betrayed my clan; my family. The day he betrayed me he killed the man I once knew as my brother, therefore no longer will I continue to believe he is anything but a traitor and a murderer."

"Oh, I'm sorry teme. I…"

"I don't want your sympathy."

"You don't?"

"No dobe, I only want your help." Naruto grinned.

"What are friends for after all, teme?"

"Annoying the hell out of me." Sasuke replied annoyed and Naruto frowned then grinned again when realizing that by saying this Sasuke had intentionally referred to Naruto as a friend.

"I understand and accept the terms of your mission." Neji declared and Sasuke turned to him.

"Hn"

"So I request you allow me to join your team."

"I can't say you won't be handy to have along." Sasuke said "But I really don't trust you yet."

"Well same goes here." Neji added.

"Will you follow my orders even though you may not like them or agree with them?"

"To a certain point." Neji replied.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning if I believe the risk of my life is too high then I won't, but except for Hinata I won't stop anyone else."

"You won't stop me either Neji. I can make my own decisions." Hinata told him.

"Another condition of you staying." Sasuke began and Neji nodded for him to continue.

"You will not order around Hinata. She has equal rank to you. Maybe even more since I already trust her and she is free to make her own choice. Only I give her orders." He added with a smirk which Hinata knew was a way of telling her he meant no disrespect. All in all she appreciated him standing up for her.

"Fine, I agree." Neji said loudly and Sasuke nodded.

"Then request accepted. We leave in the morning. We will stop in a village for a night to gather supplies and information before proceeding. Understood?"

"Yes Uchiha." Neji accepted and Sasuke nodded. All then turned to Tenten who, until now, had been forgotten.

"Um, Tenten?" Neji began and sensing they needed some privacy Sasuke cleared his throat.

"You three return to camp and get some sleep, I will take first watch for tonight. Sakura second, Naruto third, Hinata forth and Neji fifth." He ordered and his three team mates nodded and went to their camp.

"Tenten," Sasuke said and the girl turned to him. "If you want to you may join us too." He then turned away and went to the nearby tree to begin his lookout. Not that he wasn't always on alert. When they were alone Neji stepped closer to his companion.

"I'm sorry Tenten, I don't want to have to do this but I can't leave Hinata now and besides, I really don't want to go back." He admitted.

"Neji, its ok. I understand." She told him, smiling gently.

"Thanks Tenten, I know I could count on you. Will you be ok getting back?"

"Well der." She replied and he smirked.

"Need I ask, well you should at least rest for tonight then you can leave when we do tomorrow."

"Yeah ok"

"Say bye to sensei for me."

"No."

"Huh, why?" Neji asked and it was Tenten's turn to smirk.

"I'm not going back." She said replied firmly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going with you."

"Did I just hear you right?"

"Did you?"

"I don't know." He said and she sighed.

"I'm joining this mission."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I just said yes, didn't I?"

"But Tenten, why?"

"Aww and I thought you would be pleased." She said, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh I am, Tenten."

"You are?"

"Of course I am, but why?"

"Because, Neji, you are my dearest friend, I couldn't leave you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh well, thanks."

"Your welcome." She said, though Neji noticed she looked saddened.

"Are you sure Tenten, because I don't want you to stay because of me? I mean, I want you to because you're important to me too, but I want you to be happy." He explained and Tenten blushed slightly. It was now or never.

"_Come on girl, tell him already." Her inner screamed. _

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" She replied silently.

"_Oh come on, he does, you can so tell."_

"Well I cant."

"_Well then, you're dumb."_

"Fine, but what if he doesn't." She insisted.

"_So?"_

"So I would have made a fool of myself."

"_Well that's easy enough to fix, if he doesn't then you just have to leave and never see him again."_

"I guess."

"_But if he does then you, well we, can finally be with him." _

"True."

"_See?"_

"Yeah I do thanks."

"_Yeah we make a good team."_

"Well der, you are me."

"_Arrr yeah."_

"Well see ya. I have to reveal my true feelings."

"_Good luck."_

"Thanks." She said, looking back to Neji who was just standing there patiently. Little did she know that he was checking her out and his thoughts went along the line of this:

"_Why the hell does she have to look so hot?" _

"But Neji, I would be happy with you." She told him and he frowned.

"Really?"

"Not this again." She smiled

"Sorry."

"So you should be." She teased and he smirked.

"But Tenten, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you be happier with me than at home?"

"Well because, Neji, I, uh…"

"Yes?"

"You're a good friend." She replied though that wasn't what she had wanted to say.

"Friend?" He asked strangely and Tenten felt her heart leap.

"Why?"

"Because Tenten I…uh,"

"Yes?" She prompted and Neji straightened up.

"I want to be more then your friend, Tenten."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well then what do you want to be?"

"I, well… I have feelings for you, that I shouldn't have for a friend and I can't make them go away. Tenten, I want you to be my girlfriend." He told her and she looked at him with pleasure. For once she was too shocked to reply as she watched Neji turn bright red.

"Tenten I'm sorry, but that's how I feel and…" He stopped when he felt Tenten's lips on his. He froze for awhile then slowly started to respond. When they broke apart Tenten looked him in the eye.

"I have feelings for you too Neji."

"You do?"

"Yes I do."

"So you're going to stay?"

"Yes, I'm coming with you." She agreed then smiled when Neji took her hand.

"Does that mean you will be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I don't know." She teased and he smirked.

"Well that's a first. The famous Tenten not knowing something"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You!" Neji ordered.

"Make me!" She said and Neji just smirked again before pulling her closer to him and placing his lips on hers. Tenten responded immediately as Neji bit her bottom lip, looking for entrance. Tenten granted it and their two tongues fought for dominance with Neji's winning of course. Tenten moaned as Neji deepened the kiss, placing his hands around her waist and brining her closer to him so their bodies were touching. Tenten put her arms around Neji's neck while moaning more. Neji then left her mouth and started placing kisses down her neck making her moan even more. He secretly enjoyed hearing her moan as Tenten's hands moved to his hair making him groan. She forced his lips back to hers while deepening their kiss even more then before. When both finally parted Tenten grinned.

"Yes Neji, I'll gladly be your girlfriend." She told him before he pulled her in for another kiss. After this one he stayed embracing her for some time before sighing.

"We better tell Sasuke of your decision."

"Yes." Tenten agreed.

"I wonder what it will be like taking orders from that kid." He said out loud.

"What, you don't like the idea?"

"Well I don't know. I mean he is an Uchiha and the way he handled the whole situation was good."

"Whatever do you mean Neji?"

"I'm just saying that I respect the kid." He said bluntly and Tenten smiled.

"Well that's a first." He glared at her and she smiled innocently, he sighed but was glad all the same. They approached the Uchiha and Neji saw his eyes shut.

"Oh great. He's supposed to be on look out duty and he's fallen asleep." He moaned and then jumped as the raven haired boy spoke making Tenten giggle.

"Hn, that's interesting."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Hn"

"Anyway," Neji continued. "Tenten is coming too."

"Good. Does she agree to the terms?"

"Yes, I do." Tenten told him and he nodded, eyes still shut.

"Yay!" Sakura screamed, jumping at Tenten. Hinata smiled and hugged the girl too. Naruto had already fallen asleep.

"Well then, I suggest you get some sleep, you're on watch six Tenten, and each watch is an hour."

"But that's only six hours!" Sakura protested.

"Yes, I can do math." He replied and Sakura grinned while the other three found spots and laid down. Sakura walked over to her boyfriend and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight." She whispered then was pulled down as Sasuke smashed his lips against her in a passionate and lust filled kiss.

"Hn" He said when they broke apart, while he stared intently into her eyes. Jade clashed with onyx as the two sat, gazing at one another before Sakura placed her head on Sasuke's lap and drifted off to sleep. Sasuke looked around, seeing the others all asleep before gently stroking the pink haired beauties hair.

"Goodnight." He added softly.

**A/N: So, did you enjoy that? Please review and let me know and I'll try and update soon. **


	21. On the road

**A/N: Ok, haven't done this in awhile so thank you to the following for their reviews. I really love getting them and so I really do thank you all. **

**mahalo4ursupport, Ashley, koshkatamara, Keicha, black roses red, Charmed-Hyuuga35, Angel-of-vampires (thanks too for the wonderful job you have been doing with the editing to.), Brea, Darkside5454, kunai24, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Lioness Of the fire, SaphireGloom, Dark Shining Light, cubanitaaloloco, HeavenLeighUchiha, Sakura-hime9, Kakashi500, jami16, NejiXTenten4eva, leelee2928 and CherryBlossoms1994. **

**Anyway thanks again for the effort guys, I really do appreciate it and honesty can't thank you enough, oh and sorry if I forgot anyone's name. Thanks to all of you I managed to get over a hundred reviews. Wow I can't believe it myself. Anyway please review this chapter to, thanks in advance. **

**Disclaimer: **Sadly all my attempts have failed, thus I have yet to own Naruto. 

Previously

"Anyway," Neji continued. "Tenten is coming too."

"Good. Does she agree to the terms?"

"Yes, I do." Tenten told him and he nodded, eyes still shut.

"Yay!" Sakura screamed, jumping at Tenten. Hinata smiled and hugged the girl too. Naruto had already fallen asleep.

"Well then, I suggest you get some sleep, you're on watch six Tenten, and each watch is an hour."

"But that's only six hours!" Sakura protested.

"Yes, I can do math." He replied and Sakura grinned while the other three found spots and laid down. Sakura walked over to her boyfriend and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight." She whispered then was pulled down as Sasuke smashed his lips against her in a passionate and lust filled kiss.

"Hn" He said when they broke apart, while he stared intently into her eyes. Jade clashed with onyx as the two sat, gazing at one another before Sakura placed her head on Sasuke's lap and drifted off to sleep. Sasuke looked around, seeing the others all asleep before gently stroking the pink haired beauties hair.

"Goodnight." He added softly.

* * *

**On the road **

Sakura felt that she had barely fallen asleep when Sasuke was waking her up for her turn to watch. She yawned and sat up while rubbing her eyes. Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"Shush you." She said groggily and he snickered. She smiled up at him as she snuggled closer.

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep?" She told him and he shrugged.

"I'd rather stay up with you." He replied and she smiled.

"You sure? I mean, you already had your watch and…"

"Yes I'm sure." He said.

"Ok."

"You weren't concerned about me, were you?" He teased and she shrugged.

"Of course I worry about you. I mean, you are my boyfriend."

"Hn" replied but he draped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him as he started playing with her hair.

"I have no idea how I am suppose to concentrate." She said out loud and he smirked, though she couldn't really see it. She felt him begin to place kisses down her neck as she moaned with pleasure.

"Will you stop that?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Aww, why?" He pouted.

"Because," she laughed. "I'm supposed to be keeping watch here." Sasuke pulled her closer then bent his head so his lips were near her ear, making his breath tickle her skin.

"There is no one here." He whispered making Sakura shiver slightly. She turned around and was met with him placing his lips on hers. She moaned as he went deeper, sticking his tongue in her mouth.

"Sasuke," She breathed when they parted.

"Hn" was his all too familiar reply but Sakura didn't mind. She just snuggled into his embrace, and watched the stars. Finally after an hour she sat up and Sasuke opened his eyes.

"So you never ended up falling asleep?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to keep my eyes on you if I fell asleep, now could I?"

"Aww Sasuke, you're so nice."

"Hn" he replied as Sakura got up to wake Naruto. He shifted and moaned as Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, wake up." She demanded and Naruto opened one eye.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Aww, Sakura!"

"Naruto." She said sternly and he moaned again.

"Ok ok, I'm getting up." He told her, getting out of his blanket and sitting up. Sakura smiled in triumph and walked back over to Sasuke who was now lying down on the ground. She laid down next to him, thinking that he had fallen asleep, when Sasuke reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into him, placing her head on his strong chest. She smiled once again to herself as she allowed sleep to overcome her at last.

* * *

She was woken up as the sun hit her eyes, she groaned irritably as she realized that Sasuke's warmth was missing. She sat up and yawned, seeing everyone do the same except for Tenten and Sasuke who were standing next to each other talking. Or more Tenten was talking and Sasuke was staring at nothing occasionally mumbling a "Hn" but otherwise remaining silent. She looked over as Hinata poked her boyfriend in an attempt to wake him up, and Neji glared at this act while placing something in his bag. 

"Ok, everyone up and ready to move out now." Sasuke ordered and Naruto instantly sat up making Hinata frown. Once all six were ready, Sasuke began to jump from tree to tree as the others followed. After an hour or so he called a halt to the group for a quick breakfast break.

"About time!" Naruto muttered and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me, Neji and Naruto will scout the area for any unfamiliar presence and water. You three start a fire and begin making some ramen."

"Ramen, ramen, ramen!" Naruto cheered while Sasuke sighed and walked away.

"Ramen, for breakfast?" Neji asked.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Naruto replied defensively.

"Dobe, that's all we have." Sasuke told him. The three walked away and while the two filled the bottles with water, Sasuke stood by the stream they had found and paused.

"This goes all the way down." He said and Neji nodded.

"That's right."

"Then we should follow it from a distance. Hopefully we can catch some fish for lunch." Neji nodded at this idea as they made their way back and sat in silence while eating. Afterwards, they continued however this time in order to reserve charka, Sasuke told them to walk. He took the lead with Naruto following closely behind, talking away to him while Sasuke just nodded. The girls followed them from a slight distance, deep in conversation. Tenten, who knew a lot about Hinata and vice versa, was extremely interested in Sakura's background. Hinata listened for awhile then joined Neji who brought up the rear. The two smiled as they talked softly. Sasuke occasionally every half an hour would order both the Hyuga's to use their Byakugan to scout ahead. He was continually on alert while Naruto desperately tried to copy his actions. This went on for what seemed like hours, and Sakura smiled when she thought how far she had come in her training. Although slightly tired, she was not really out of breath and was quite pleased. Noon came and went and now the five had to listen to Naruto's constant complaints about hunger pains.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke snapped after what seemed like ages.

"But Sasuke," he whined.

"What?" Sasuke asked, glaring at him.

"I'm hungry and its past lunch time."

"Hn" was all he said before walking off. Naruto moaned then turned to Sakura.

"He's your boyfriend."

"So?"

"So make him stop, I'm hungry." Sakura just smiled, while the others looked at her.

"Fine." She said, jogging to catch up to Sasuke's retreating figure.

"Sasuke!" She called and he turned to her, his face emotionless as ever.

"We were wondering…"

"We?"

"Yes, all of us."

"Hn"

"Sasuke, can we please stop for lunch? We need a break."

"Hn' he replied but none the less stopped and waited for the rest to catch up.

"You two with me, you girls make a fire." He ordered simply and the others nodded, grinning with the thought of food. Sasuke led the boys to the stream and Naruto frowned.

"We're going fishing." He stated before plunging his hand in and coming out with a fish. Naruto noticed that he had activated his sharingan.

"_That's probably how he was able to do it."_ Naruto thought angrily yet said nothing.

"Get two fish per person, if you want a third then you may do so. Neji, get some for Tenten, Naruto you cover Hinata." He told them as Neji nodded activating his Byakugan. A little later both boys held up their four fish each while waiting for Naruto who had only caught one very small one.

"I think I'll grab some for Hinata. After all, I don't want her to starve." Neji said, smirking as Naruto turned red in anger. Within a minute Neji had already caught one and he caught another shortly after that. Sasuke also went forward to catch another two for his friend.

"It's not my fault!" Naruto persisted "I mean, you have the sharingan and he has the Byakugan. That's how you're doing it." Sasuke said nothing as he led his way back to the girls. They all threw the fish on to the fire and sat to wait. Naruto pouted for a short time until the fish were ready, then in hunger, he forgot about his poor attempts at collecting food and began to eat his three greedily.

"Much better lunch then ramen." Sakura said and Naruto frowned.

"Don't talk about ramen like that!" He argued as the other laughed. Well everyone besides Neji and Sasuke. Neji just smiled and Sasuke said nothing, just remained straight-faced. When they were done Sasuke sat up which signaled the end of their break. Neji put out the fire while Sasuke jumped to a nearby tree. He beckoned for the rest to follow and they continued on their way.

* * *

Sakura looked in wonder as they entered the small village. She stood still and looked around, taking in all the sights around her. A guy looked at her intently then smiled as he gestured to her and began making his way over. 

"Hey doll, what you up to tonight?"

"Um," Sakura responded a little confused. Sasuke was instantly at her side and grabbed her hand.

"She's with me." He told the man sternly while glaring at him. The man frowned but none the less moved away. Sasuke didn't say anything but kept a strong hold of her hand, and Naruto linked his arm with Hinata. Neji knew he didn't need to worry about Tenten, but he still walked a little closer to her as Sasuke led the way, stopping when they were well inside the town's gates.

"Ok, we should split up. Neji and Tenten I want you to gather as much information as you can then meet us here tomorrow at noon" Sasuke told him and Neji nodded, leaving quickly and pulling Tenten along with him.

"Wait, what about Hinata?" He asked.

"She will be ok, we will keep an eye on them both." Sasuke replied and Neji nodded then left.

"Ok, we need supplies." Sasuke said turning to the two.

"We do?"

"Yes, dobe, we do and I say we split up to get them."

"Good idea teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Can you two stop that?" Sakura asked and Hinata giggled.

"Ok, so we need supplies. What supplies?"

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered

"Supplies like clothes" Sakura added and Sasuke sighed.

"Oh yes defiantly." Hinata agreed and Sasuke looked at the two.

"Fine, you two go clothes shopping and meet back here in an hour. It will be starting to get dark by then and I don't want you two strolling around in the night by yourselves." Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Wait, so am I with you teme?" Naruto said groaning and Sasuke sighed.

"I guess so." He replied dryly "You two better get going."

"Ok Sasuke." Sakura agreed, grabbing Hinata and running off.

"What about us teme?"

"We will get some food." Sasuke told him and his face lightened up.

"Ramen!" He shouted and Sasuke sighed.

"That, among other things."

"Yes!" Naruto cried as Sasuke groaned in annoyance. Though deep down he didn't mind Naruto's behavior. If anything he enjoyed it, because this was who Naruto was and it was this that enabled him to be unjudging.

"Dobe." He muttered as they headed for the grocery store.

* * *

Tenten and Neji wandered around hand in hand for some time, before Neji smirked. 

"Well this is nice." Tenten exclaimed and Neji frowned.

"You think?"

"No, I'm dumb. Of course I think."

"Debatable."

"What was that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Sure."

"Would it really have mattered what I had said? I mean, I'm sure you heard me perfectly fine." He said and she smirked.

"Of course I did."

"Good, saves me from repeating?"

"Typical." Tenten laughed.

"You know we could just relax tonight and start looking for information tomorrow." He said and Tenten could tell what he was thinking. She too had been thinking along the same lines.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, I mean we deserve a night off."

"You think?"

"Yes I do."

"Just the two of us?"

"Why not?" Neji said winking at her as she grinned at him.

"Yeah I agree. We should just grab a room and perhaps get an early night." She replied.

"Yep, let's go." He agreed.

"What about dinner?"

"We can order in." Neji told her, walking to a nearby hotel. He asked for one room and the man handed him a key while Neji used the small amount of money he had to pay for it. Once inside, Tenten looked at Neji suspiciously while he locked the door.

"So what now?" She teased, knowing well enough what he had planned.

"I thought we could just muck around here to pass the time." He replied grinning.

"Oh really? And what entertainment did the Hyuga have in mind?"

"Oh nothing too exciting. Just a little work out."

"Really sounds interesting."

"Oh I'm sure it will be."

"You think?"

"Oh I know."

"Well to me it sounds exciting." She whispered seductively as Neji approached her and smashed his lips against hers.

"Oh it will be." He told her while his hands moved up and into her top. Tenten started going for his shirt, finding the buttons she smiled.

"I'm sure it will." She said.

**A/N: Please review and I'll try and update tomorrow. **


	22. A night in town

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, I just love getting them and sorry it took awhile to update, I have had all these family things on and my editor has been at work. Oh and I think I want to add more characters in a bit later on. What do you think? **

**Ok, so I thought that maybe I should put in Shikamaru but I'm not sure who he should be paired with. So please if you prefer Temari then say so, or if you prefer Ino say so as well. The majority vote will win. Oh and if you don't want any more characters then say so as well. Anyway, thanks now on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: **Sadly all my attempts have failed, thus I have yet to own Naruto.

Previously

"Oh nothing too exciting. Just a little work out."

"Really sounds interesting."

"Oh I'm sure it will be."

"You think?"

"Oh I know."

"Well to me it sounds exciting." She whispered seductively as Neji approached her and smashed his lips against hers.

"Oh it will be." He told her while his hands moved to her shirt. Tenten started going for his shirt, finding the buttons she smiled.

"I'm sure it will." She said.

* * *

**A night in town **

Hinata dragged a rather excited Sakura to many different stores along the street. Sakura, not having much clothing, practically needed a new wardrobe and Hinata, who never really got to pick her own clothes, had decided to get one too. You can imagine what havoc two nineteen year olds with that goal in mind can get up to. Both also decided to buy bigger back packs as well. Although Sakura didn't have much money, Hinata had years of pocket money that she had brought along so she paid for it all.

"Are you sure this is ok Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Of course it is." She replied.

"Well it just seems unfair to me."

"Nonsense. I need to spend this one way or another and besides, I understand how you would be broke." She told her.

"Well I still feel guilty."

"Well don't, because I really don't mind, like I said I have to spend it one way or another and I would much prefer spending it on you."

"Thanks Hinata, but shouldn't you save it. After all, we may need some for food."

"True, but Sasuke is looking after the food for now and if worst comes to worst we can hunt and gather our own food. Or live off Naruto's ramen." She laughed and Sakura giggled.

"Maybe as a last resort." Sakura added.

"Yeah, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Hinata agreed. "Anyway, for now you need clothes and I am happy to buy them for you. We can worry about the money issue later. Besides, I think Neji and Tenten may have some, Sasuke may even to."

"Fine." Sakura said and Hinata smiled.

"Now I think you need a better set of shoes." Hinata told her and Sakura nodded.

"Maybe a hair tie too, my hair keeps getting in the way. It's way to long." She moaned.

"I agree it is, But lets a ribbon instead. That will look nice. Maybe even get a hair cut."

"Yes, that I would like." Sakura cried with excitement.

"I think you would look nice with short hair. Besides, short hair is more suitable when you're on missions."

"Then lead the way." She laughed, then paused "You don't think Sasuke would mind do you?" She asked and Hinata shrugged.

"No idea, but if he is any kind of gentleman he will like you the way you are."

"Huh?"

"Basically, he would like what's inside better than what's outside." She replied. "As long as you're happy he should be to."

"Yes, I agree. Oh, and Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

"Then a brown bear chased me but I was able to beat it off!"

"Hn"

"Then a snake tried to bite me but I was able to dodge it, then I hit it with a stick!"

"Hn"

"Then I rescued a cat from a tree!"

"Hn"

"And the lady shouted me to ramen which was so tasty!"

"Hn"

"It was home cooked. Oh and then this sensei dude, after I got in trouble once, took me to a ramen stand."

"Hn"

"And he let me eat all I wanted to and then…"

"Dobe?"

"Yeah?"

"You think you could stop jumping up and down while circling me?"

"Huh?"

"It's kind of giving me a headache."

"Oh right, sorry teme."

"Hn"

"Oh and this one time…" Naruto began and Sasuke sighed.

"I hope the girls come back soon" Sasuke silently wished.

"_Yeah, so do I." His inner agreed. _

"Hn"

"_I mean, it can be dangerous."_

"What?"

"_Two girls wandering around after dark."_

"Yeah, so?"

"_It can be dangerous."_

"I know."

"_And you are worried."_

"About what?"

"_Your little girlfriend."_

"Am not."

"_Are to."_

"Am not."

"_Are to."_

"Hn"

"_Is that a yes?"_

"No."

"_So it's a no?"_

"Yes."

"_So it's a yes?"_

"Argh it's a no, I am not worried."

"_Really?"_

"Yes, Uchiha's don't worry."

"_Then why do you want her to hurry up?"_

"Because."

"_Because you're worried about her."_

"No."

"_Oh really? Then why?"_

"Because I can't stand being alone with this dobe a minute longer!"

"_Ok, answer accepted."_

"Hn"

"_Can we gag him?"_

"I would but unfortunately, Sakura and Hinata like him."

"_Damm!"_

"I know!" Sasuke thought. Even though he looked to Naruto like a brother, he could still be extremely annoying at times.

"Then," Naruto yelled in excitement. "I save a deer and…"

"Hn" Sasuke replied once again paying no attention to his friend. After awhile Naruto poked him which made Sasuke hit him back.

"What dobe?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"No."

"Your not suppose to say that!"

"Say what?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Hn"

"Why do you say Hn?"

"Because."

"Is it because of some genetic disease?"

"What the?!" Sasuke yelled.

"You know," Naruto continued "Like when people are born with twitches and extra parts, maybe you were born with a disease that makes you keep saying Hn."

"That makes no sense dobe."

"Like those people on those shows. Hey wait, are you a mutant?"

"I never thought I would find someone capable of putting two plus two together and getting seven" **(A/N: I borrowed that line from a book called Rangers Apprentice. I recommend it; it's a really good book.)**

"What does that mean?"

"It means your wrong,"

"So two plus two doesn't equal seven?"

"No."

"So that's why I failed maths!"

"If you can't add then it explains a lot of things."

"Like?"

"Like why no one likes you."

"That's mean!"

"I never said it wasn't."

"Why would you be mean?"

"Because it's the truth."

"Well it hurts."

"The truth does hurt."

"Yeah so, teme?"

"Hn"

"What does two plus two equal?"

"Hn"

"I never knew Hn was a number. So that's what Hn means." Naruto commented and Sasuke sighed.

"Hn"

"So does it come before or after seven?"

"Dobe?"

"Yes?"

"Give up."

"Ok teme. Um, give up on what?"

"Nothing." Sasuke replied and Naruto frowned the started jumping up and down while waving like an idiot.

"Look, the girls are back!" He shouted and Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Finally!" He muttered, walking up to join them while Naruto raced past him.

"So, um, where is the food?" Sakura asked.

"I rented two hotel rooms for tonight and put the food in there."

"Two?" Hinata queried.

"Yes one for you two and one for me and the dobe here."

"Ok." Sakura replied. "So what now?"

"Food!" Naruto cried and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come on, lets go out for dinner."

"Really Sasuke?" Sakura said excitement and pleasure spreading across her face. Sasuke smirked and grabbed her hand in his.

"Anything but ramen." He told her and Sakura grinned.

* * *

Sasuke led them to a small restraunt that was out of the way, so hopefully it wouldn't be too crowded. However, that thought was short lived when they entered, for the place was packed. Luckily they were able to grab a small booth which was one of a very few still available. Naruto let Hinata slide in then sat next to her. Sakura slid in on the other side and Sasuke sat next to her, looking emotionless and bored as ever. But for Sakura this was her first time in a restraunt since she was a little girl and she looked around in disbelief.

"Wow! This place is amazing." She said and Hinata smiled.

"I remember going to a restraunt like this on my last birthday." Hinata told them and Sakura laughed.

"You know I have no idea how old you are, or any of you for that matter."

"Yeah, either do I." Hinata replied. "Well, I'm nineteen and I believe Neji and Tenten are both twenty one."

"I think I'm the same. I forget." Naruto laughed making the rest do the same.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm nineteen." Sakura teased, making Naruto scowl at her, yet still manage to laugh with the rest. Well, all but Sasuke who just remained silent, not even smiling. A waitress came to take their order and after Naruto had finished ordering his five course meal and Sakura had finally decided the waitress left with a smile.

"Um, how are we paying for all this?" She asked.

"Yeah, I kind of spent most of my money on our clothes." Hinata nervously admitted.

"I have no money ether." Naruto added and Sasuke just waved his hand in reassurance.

"It's on me." He replied calmly and they all turned to him.

"What, you rich or something, teme?" Naruto laughed

"Being the only survivor of the Uchiha clan except at the time a wanted s-Criminal which Itachi was declared as means you inherit all the Uchiha clan's riches." He explained and Sakura frowned.

"So what are you declared as Sasuke?"

"A missing nin." He told her, his voice was a little stern and Sakura could tell that was a warning meaning drop the subject or else. The four sat in a comfortable silence while they ate then after dessert Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Sakura giggled as she watched the two disappear amongst the crowd. She sighed feeling a little lonely when she felt Sasuke's arm around her waist. Next thing she knew was that he had pulled her onto his lap with his arms tightly around her waist. She looked at his face and saw a big smirk plastered there.

"Sasuke," she muttered but her protests were stopped when he covered her mouth with his. He broke apart and stared into her face for some time, not smiling or smirking but rather as if he was content to stare at her for the rest of his life. Sakura returned his gaze as she drowned herself in the depths of his onyx eyes. He looked into her jade eyes and saw everything there. They remained there for some time, both faces as still as each others as they looked into one another's eyes, not caring much about anything else.

"I like your hair." He complemented at last, and Sakura smiled. She had cut her long hair up to her shoulder and her worry that Sasuke would disown her seemed rather stupid now.

"You do?"

"Yes." He replied gently "I really do. I can see more of your face now."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked and he smirked.

"Of course." He replied, making her smile. He loved when she smiled, her whole face would light up making her look even more beautiful.

"I was worried you wouldn't like it." She admitted. He looked at her gently before reaching up and wrapping his finger in the strands of her pink hair.

"I love it." He told her and she looked at him with such intensity.

"And I love you too." She said and he reached up and claimed her lips in his once more.

* * *

Wandering around under the moonlight was so romantic. Hinata and Naruto led the way with Hinata's arm wrapped around Naruto's as he continued to whisper compliments to her making her blush slightly. Both were glad for some alone time without Neji watching them. True they weren't completely alone, but Sasuke and Sakura didn't really count cause at this moment both were too wrapped up in each other. Sakura and Sasuke walked down the street, hand in hand; Sasuke glaring at anyone who was staring at Sakura who, in turn, was laughing at her boyfriend's behavior. The two fell in behind Hinata and Naruto so when they finally reached the hotel they found that both the two had already gone into their rooms. The girls' room was directly opposite the boys so the two walked up together.

"It would be nice to sleep on a bed for once." Sakura said.

"Hn"

"Though I kind of wish I was sharing a room with you." She admitted and Sasuke smirked.

"Me too." He whispered in her ear making her grin.

"Well, goodnight Sasuke." She said, before turning to open her door when she was pulled into a tight embrace to be met with Sasuke's lips. He licked her bottom lip as Sakura granted his tongue entrance. He put his tongue into her mouth and started tasting every inch of her. Sakura moaned and deepened the lust filled kiss. Sasuke broke apart and smirked.

"Night Sakura." He said in such a teasing voice that her heart melted. He looked at her then opened his door, pausing to make sure she went in hers ok. He walked in to find Naruto on the first bed already asleep. He sighed then went over to his single bed and laid down. He was still going over the kiss in his mind when he fell asleep.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL BE MOST GRATEFULL. THANKYOU **


	23. Moving on

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, put this story on alert or favorites. I really can't thank you all enough. So yeah thanks again. Oh and i was a little disiapointed when no one answered my question. So please do so, look at the authors notes on the last chapter if your unaware of what question. Id be extremely gratefull if you did. **

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't be writing fanfictions of Naruto if I owned it now would I, therefore I do not own Naruto.

Previously

"Well goodnight Sasuke." She said before, turning to open her door when she was pulled into a tight embrace to be met with Sasuke's lips. He licked her bottom lip as Sakura granted his tongue entrance. He put his tongue into her mouth and started tasting every inch of her. Sakura moaned and deepened the lust filled kiss. Sasuke broke apart and smirked.

"Night Sakura." He said in such a teasing voice that her heart melted. He looked at her then opened his door, pausing to make sure she went in hers ok. He walked in to find Naruto on the first bed already asleep. He sighed then went over to his single bed and laid down. He was still going over the kiss in his mind when he fell asleep.

* * *

**Moving on**

Sakura awoke and lay there, enjoying the softness of the mattress. She could tell it was early but was surprised to find Hinata up and about.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" She muttered and Sakura shook her head groggily.

"No." She replied yawning "What are you doing?" She asked and Hinata smiled.

"I am meeting Naruto for breakfast then we are going to go look for information." Hinata told her "You can come with us if you want or you can wait for Sasuke, though according to Naruto he left in the middle of the night for a couple of hours so he may not be up for awhile."

"Where did he go?"

"No idea." Naruto said as he walked in the room fully dresses.

"Naruto!" The girls yelled, as Sakura covered up her top half and Hinata, who was only wearing a singlet top, quickly grabbed a jacket.

"What?"

"Nothing dobe." Sakura replied, laying back down. Hinata just smiled as she took Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke gave me some money for breakfast and lunch and told us to meet him where we separated from Neji and Tenten yesterday at noon."

"Ok." Hinata agreed.

"Ready to go Hinata?"

"Yep, let's go. Will you be ok Sakura?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Sasuke said he will come for you when he has woken up." Naruto informed her.

"Ok."

"And if you need him, I left the door unlocked." He added, before the two waved good bye and left. Sakura shut her eyes, desperately trying to get back to sleep. She hadn't gotten much last night, which was strange. Here she was in a comfy bed for the first time in weeks, yet there was something missing. Something she needed to be able to drift off to sleep.

"What is missing?" She asked herself.

"_You know what is missing."_ Her inner replied.

"I wouldn't ask myself if I knew, now would I?"

"_You may."_

"No I wouldn't."

"_Debatable."_

"I'm not stupid, you know."

"…"

"Don't answer that!"

"_Fine!"_

"Good!"

"_I will not answer that question with a yes."_

"Why you,"

"_What?"_

"Never mind."

"_Not my fault."_

"Yes it is, and here I thought I had gotten rid of you."

"_Impossible."_

"Damm, does that mean I am stuck with you?"

"_Afraid so."_

"I am going to go insane!"

"_You're already there."_

"What do you mean?"

"_You're talking to yourself, remember?"_

"Shut up!"

"_Fine then, you will never know the answer."_

"Answer to what?"

"_What is missing, the reason you can't fall asleep."_

"And that is?"

"_Sasuke."_

"Huh?"

"_Sasuke isn't with you that is why you can't fall asleep."_

"Really?"

"_Yes, you miss him, or more miss the warmth he provides." _

"I guess that makes sense, but what am I suppose to do about it?"

"_Go to him."_

"WHAT?!"

"_Go to him and cuddle up with him. That's what you want."_

"Well yeah, but what about him?"

"_I'm sure he won't mind."_

"You think?"

"_Yes I do. I mean, after all, I am the smart side of you."_

"Ok, you shut up right now!"

"_That's not nice."_

"GO AWAY!"

"_Meanie."_

"Note to self, stop arguing with self." She said, then deciding that she needed some proper sleep, she picked herself up and hesitantly made her way across the hallway and stood in front of the door to the boys room. She stood there for awhile before taking a deep breathe and slowly opening the door. She saw Sasuke lying on the bed near the end, or more she noticed his raven hair poking out from under the sheets. She creped forward and sat on the bed watching him breathe in and out. She saw him laying on his back shirtless and all. Smiling to herself she lifted up the sheet and snuggled in next to him, Sasuke opened one eye and wrapped his arms around her before they both fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Tenten woke and yawned while stretching her cramped muscles. Neji lay next to her with his arm around her waist. She smiled as she remembered the night before. The two had ordered takeaway then continued their 'work out' as Neji had referred to it. Tenten didn't really care what he had called it, as long as he was happy to continue until she was well satisfied. She moved again and heard Neji groan beside it. 

"What's the time?" He asked and Tenten smiled at his bare chest.

"Early still." She replied in barely a whisper.

"How long do we have?"

"At least another hour." Tenten told him and she saw him smirk.

"You know, I really don't feel like going back to sleep."

"Oh really?" Tenten said in a teasing voice. "And what is it you want instead?" Neji let out a hoarse laugh.

"Well, I want you." He growled, reaching up and capturing her lips in his. She instantly responded as he pulled her back down to him.

* * *

Hinata smiled as Naruto slurped his ramen. Naruto had insisted on this for breakfast and Hinata, being the kind person she was, agreed. And it wasn't too bad. The ramen stand made very tasty ramen in many different flavors. A welcome change to the same instant ramen they had been having to eat before. 

"Are you going to finish that?" Naruto asked, referring to Hinata's second half eaten bowl of ramen. She silently smiled while she shook her head.

"You can have it." She replied and grinned as she saw Naruto's expression.

"You're the best Hinata." He exclaimed before starting it greedily.

"Your boyfriend here has quite an appetite." The man who owned the stand told her and Hinata smiled in pleasure.

"Yes, he does." She laughed as the man smiled.

"Nothing wrong with a big breakfast." He commented and Naruto looked up and grinned.

"Yep." The man chuckled at this behavior.

"So what are you two doing round here? Never seen you guys before."

"We're on a mission." Naruto told him and the man sighed, though still retained a smile. He found theses two really good company.

"Well, good for you son. Anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, you might be able to." Naruto replied. "Have you seen a tall raven haired boy pass through here?"

"You must be referring to Itachi." The man said and Naruto eyes widened.

"You know him?"

"Well course I know him. Who doesn't?"

"Well, I didn't till two weeks ago." Naruto said defensively.

"That's ok. Why, who wants to know?"

"Our leader. He's after him." Hinata told the man and the man just smiled.

"Well I recommend staying clear of that one. He's bad. Really bad."

"We know, but we promised our friend we would help, and we stick to our promises." Naruto explained.

"Well I understand, and I value loyalty, I do."

"So you will help us?" Hinata asked.

"He went through here a week back. Rumor has it that he is headed north." The man replied and Naruto stood up.

"Thanks for your help."

"Your welcome son. Good luck on your mission and take care of your friends. Especially this one." The man told him, nodding his head at Hinata. Naruto grinned and took her hand in his.

"Don't worry sir, I will."

* * *

"Neji, stop." Tenten laughed as the two sat on their double bed enjoying their tasty breakfast. Well, Tenten was trying to but Neji seemed to find that she tasted better and was placing kisses all down her naked torso. 

"Aww, why?" Neji asked, still playing with her.

"Because we already wasted last night."

"I wouldn't call last night a waste." He butted in.

"I meant,"

"I find that rather insulting actually." Neji continued and Tenten sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that we still have a job to do, if you remember" She replied.

"Well, I was trying to forget."

"Neji."

"Fine, we will go since you're in such a hurry to look for information."

"We did join him to help."

"Yes, but when are we going to get another chance to be alone like this?"

"True, but we should get started; we only have two hours left."

"Ok, come on."

"Huh?"

"Hurry and get dressed." Neji ordered, making Tenten raise an eyebrow at him who smirked in return. "We have work to do."

* * *

Sakura moaned as Sasuke lightly poked her. 

"What?" She asked yawning as she sat up and leaned against his naked chest. She blushed at this realization and Sasuke smirked at her reaction.

"We have work to do." He replied, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"Where were you last night?"

"Huh?"

"Naruto told me you left in the middle of the night." Sakura told him.

"Hn"

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Tell me."

"Hn"

"What ever happened to honesty is the key to teamwork?" She teased and he sighed.

"I went to gather some information and set up a meeting with a man who knows the inn's and out's of this town." He explained and Sakura nodded.

"So what did you find out?"

"Not much. He was here about a week or so ago but I have no idea why or where he went."

"So what now?"

"We go see my source, which means you getting up."

"Ok Sasuke. Um, what about breakfast?" He smirked at her question then slid of the bed. Sakura was a little disappointed when she saw that he didn't sleep in just his boxers. Then she shook her head.

"_Why am I thinking like that?"_ She silently asked herself.

Sasuke had moved to a nearby table which held a tray. He showed her two croissants and Sakura smiled. She really did have the best boyfriend.

* * *

Neji and Tenten strolled around the town gathering information. But all the villagers were too scared to talk about the dark stranger Itachi that had terrorized their town a few weeks back. Though many informed them of what he had done and even that he had asked about his brother. 

"This guy sounds like a real creep." Tenten commented and Neji nodded.

"We already knew that. I mean, only a real barstard would kill his clan and family and then make his brother re-watch when he killed his parent's before leaving him alone and running off."

"I know, but still."

"That's why we're here." Neji told her.

"Yes but were not killing Itachi. Were only here to kill his comrades so Sasuke can kill Itachi."

"Yes but his comrades are just as bad as him." Neji explained.

"True."

"Besides, I don't care who kills Itachi, as long as he dies." Neji scowled and Tenten nodded.

"Yep." She agreed.

"The jerk."

"And he will pay for it." Tenten added as the two headed to the front gates to meet with the rest.

* * *

Sakura nervously followed Sasuke through the dark tunnel, glad for his hand in hers which reassured her. She knew he wouldn't let any harm come to her though she wished he had told the others where they were going in case they didn't come back. 

"Relax." Sasuke told her and Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Sasuke turned back to the front and followed the man who was leading them. Soon enough they entered a highly decorated room where a man dressed in black was seated in the middle with two men standing either side.

"The guest's, sir." The man who had led them said and the middle man nodded and smiled.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

"It isn't a surprise since I asked for a meeting with you last night."

"And that surprised me." The man replied, who Sakura guessed was the boss.

"Really?" Sasuke enquired, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Well actually no." The man laughed, and then noticing Sakura he grinned. "What a pretty young lady."

"Why, thank you." Sasuke said, however Sakura noticed that he tensed up slightly.

"Sure you're not interested in selling her?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sasuke told him firmly and the man held up his hands in defeat.

"So what brings you here Mr. Uchiha?"

"I need information and I'm told you may have some."

"Did you bring the money?"

"Two hundred, like we agreed on." Sasuke said, handing over a small box. The man looked in it then smiled.

"Good, well down to business."

"Yes please, we are on a tight schedule." Sasuke informed him and the man chuckled.

"Well apparently Itachi and his followers have joined a group called the Akatsuki, a very strong and dangerous group that strive on power and assassinations. Apparently Itachi and his close comrade, a man named Kisame, have become even more dangerous and powerful. However, I have heard that Itachi has been asking around a lot for you. I think he knows about you joining with Orochimaru."

"Probably does. Anything else?"

"Not really. I know the Akatsuki have a lair hidden near a village but I'm not sure in which direction."

"Well, thank you for you help."

"Anytime, Mr. Uchiha." The man nodded, and then beckoned for his man to lead the couple out. Once out in the sunlight Sakura breathed in relief.

"I'm glad to be out of there." She told him and he smirked.

"Come." He said, leading the way towards the others. The other four were already there once the two arrived. Naruto was keen to tell Sasuke what he had found out and was pleased when Sasuke told him that they had both done a good job. Neji reported about Itachi's destruction and more detail of what Itachi had been asking regarding Sasuke. The six stopped for a quick lunch before Sasuke led them back to the entrance of the village.

"Looks like we're heading north." He told them, jumping up into a tree. The other five nodded then jumped up to and followed him into the trees.

**A/N: Reviews please, and I will try and update soon but I'm back at school tomorrow so I don't know when I will be able to. Damm I was really enjoying the holidays too, they always go so quick. Anyway please review. **


	24. On the trail

**A/N: Wow I can't get over the amount of reviews I have been receiving. I can't thank you all enough really. So yeah thanks again**** peoples. Oh and I have included what the team wears because of a suggestion from a faithful reviewer so thank you once again for the suggestion. Oh and please vote on my poll because I can't choose between pairing Shikamaru with Ino or Temari so please help. **

**Oh and sorry if there is bad grammar and spelling in this chapter. My editor was getting a bit tired of editing and wanted a rest so I thought instead of making you guys wait for the next chapter ill just post it with bad grammar and spelling. So please no flames about it. Thanks **

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't be writing fanfictions of Naruto if I owned it now would I, therefore I do not own Naruto.

Previously

"Come" he said, leading the way towards the others. The other four were already their once the two arrived. Naruto was keen to tell Sasuke what he had found out and was pleased when Sasuke told him that they had both done a good job. Neji reported about Itachi's destruction and more detail of what Itachi had been asking regarding Sasuke. The six stopped for a quick lunch before Sasuke led them back to the entrance of the village.

"Looks like were heading north" he told them, jumping up into a tree. The other five nodded then jumped up to and followed him into the trees.

* * *

**On the trail **

The rest of the day was spent tree jumping at a rather fast pace. Sasuke had figured that his team should be well rested after last night and didn't bother to take it easy. He continued in the lead with Naruto trying to catch up to him.

"Stupid dobe" he thought. "He will wear himself out just trying to compete with me"

Sakura and Hinata were following close behind, with Tenten and Neji slightly behind them. When it started to get darker Sakura, Hinata and Naruto started to fall behind slightly out of exhaustion while Neji and Tenten slightly overtook them. Sasuke still maintained the lead with no one being able to match his speed. Not that this surprised anyone. Sakura glanced around at her companions, whom all looked refreshed after their night in town. Sasuke was dressed in his baggy black shorts and black T-Shirt with a symbol on the back. Though she was unaware of what it meant she knew that every black and blue T-Shirt he owned, which was the only colours he owned, contained it. Then again he never dressed in anything different. She however felt really comfortable in her outfit which was a pair of black shorts covered with a light pink skirt and a dark pink T-Shirt with a light pink jacket tied around her waist. She looked over at the others. Naruto was wearing his usual orange pants and orange and black jacket which he had opened to reveal a black T-Shirt underneath. Hinata was wearing a dark blue pair of trackie pants with a pale blue T-Shirt covered with a white and light purple coloured jacket. Neji was also wearing baggy shorts, though his were brown, and was wearing a long sleeve white shirt. Tenten was wearing rather tight fitting three quarter black pants and was also wearing a white shirt with embroided pink and red lining on it. Sakura smiled at her companions, all so different yet all the same.

They continued on with some time before Sasuke finally called a halt and the five gratefully jumped down to the ground. All six were exhausted and upon looking around at their surroundings they noticed that it was starting to get dark.

"Alright, lets set up camp" Sasuke ordered, standing up while the rest sighed in relief and the prospect off food and rest.

"The girls can set up the tents, Naruto and Neji can gather wood for the fire while I scout the area" He informed them and all five nodded before Sasuke slipped off into the trees. The three girls instantly got to work on pitching the two tents. Both tents were designed for four people each, making them quite roomy. One tent was marked for the girls, while the boys would sleep in the second. Sakura and Hinata weren't really cut out when it came to pitching tents having no real experience so they were happy enough to accept and go about the instructions Tenten gave them.

"How hard can pitching a tent be" Sakura mumbled while frowning at the different poles.

"It's not that hard" Tenten told her for the fifth time. "You just need patience"

"Well it's not my fault these poles don't fit together"

"You have it the wrong way up that's why"

"Well how was I suppose to know that"

"If you read the instructions you might have known" Tenten pointed out.

"Hn" Sakura replied and Tenten burst out laughing.

"I can see Sasuke is starting to rub off on you hey" She laughed and Sakura just frowned and remained silent.

"Um Tenten" Hinata asked and Tenten stoped her laughing fit to turn to the shy girl.

"Yep what is it"

"Well the poles are different lengths and some are numbered. I have noticed that all the number ones are the same length, and so are the two's and three's so maybe we should put them into piles" Hinata suggested and Tenten agreed.

"Great idea, come on Sakura that shouldn't be to difficult for you now should it"

"It wouldn't be difficult for me to wack you across the head with this pole either" She replied but none the less stepped forward to help.

After taking awhile to figure out how to set up the first tent, it took the three no time pitching the second. They all stood back to admire their handy work as Naruto and Neji returned and started making a camp fire. The girls all pulled out various foods from their pack and started making dinner. Or more Sakura started it with Hinata being very helpful and Naruto being very unhelpful. Meanwhile Tenten was sitting on Neji's lap as he continued to place kisses down her neck and whisper dirty things into her ear. None of them were really interested in what the two were doing and did their best to ignore them.

Once dinner was ready, which was a very tasty looking stew; the five brought out their bowls and forks and greedily tucked into their meal. It was only when Sakura went to sit down that she realised something was missing.

"Hey where is Sasuke?"

"He went scouting" Naruto replied as he looked up and frowned.

"I know but shouldn't he be back by now"

"Probably" Naruto said as he slowly got up. "But his not"

"That's had been established" Tenten added and Sakura sighed.

"Relax I'm sure his ok" Neji told her.

"How do you know?"

"Because he is an Uchiha and Uchiha's can take care of themselves" Neji explained before resuming eating his dinner.

"Still shouldn't we perhaps look for him?"

"If his not back after dinner then we will Sakura" Naruto said. "But for now eat your dinner before it gets cold" Sakura nodded and sat back down, though she still wasn't relaxed.

The five finished their dinner and quickly cleaned up, leaving a bowl for Sasuke over the fire. When they had finished all sat nervously wondering what to do.

"Ok this is ridiculous, he should be back by now" Naruto informed them and they all nodded.

"Maybe something happened?" Sakura suggested.

"Like what?" Neji asked.

"He could have been kidnapped or attacked, after all Orochimaru is not going to take his betrayal lightly now is he" Sakura replied.

"We would have heard if it was an attack" Neji told her.

"Not if they were far away" Tenten added.

"He would have found a way of alerting us, his not dumb you know"

"He may not have had the chance to" Naruto yelled and Neji glared back at him.

"Oh really and why is that"

"Maybe it was an ambush" Hinata put forth, joking the argument so it was four against one. Neji muttered angrily and Naruto took this as a sign of defeat.

"Ok we should split into two groups to hunt him down. Neji and Tenten can take the left and us three will go right. We meet back here in half an hour no matter what you may have found or be on" Naruto ordered and Neji stood up.

"Who put you in charge" he demanded.

"I did" Naruto explained, pointing to himself.

"Well I think it should be me since I am the oldest"

"Well age doesn't matter" Naruto argued back.

"Yes it does"

"It didn't when Sasuke was handing out the orders"

"So, I respect him and he is an Uchiha but I refuse to take orders from you. I'm older that means smarter and stronger so its me who is in charge when Sasuke isn't" Neji told him.

"No way, I am in charge"

"Hell no"

"Yes I am, because I was in this team before you"

"So, what makes you think Sasuke would choose you over me?"

"Because I'm his best friend, so I'm in charge"

"Are not"

"Are to"

"No" Neji shouted.

"Yes" Naruto yelled even louder than Neji.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"SHUT UP" Sakura screamed and they both turned to her. "I don't care who thinks they should be second in command, ask Sasuke when you found him but for now we are a group and all equal therefore the majority vote wins and I'm voting with Naruto's idea"

"Sss…so a…am I" Hinata said nervously, refusing to look Neji in the eye.

"Sorry Neji but I have to agree with the others on this" Tenten told him and Neji shrugged.

"Fine" he muttered turning around to leave.

"Half and hour here ok" Sakura informed her and Tenten nodded her understanding then ran after Neji.

"Come on guys" Naruto called. "Let's go find where the hell teme disappeared to" the girls nodded and followed.

"_He better be ok"_ Sakura thought, praying nothing had happened to her Sasuke.

* * *

Neji and Tenten jumped from tree to tree looking for any sign of the raven haired man. Neji was extremely quiet and Tenten knew that he was angry about being turned against.

"Neji"

"…"

"Are you ignoring me?" She asked. Their was no reply and Tenten sighed. "That's is extremely childish you know"

"Hn"

"And here I thought you were more mature then a bunch of nineteen year olds" Tenten added and Neji glared at her.

"What, it's the truth isn't it" she argued and he sighed.

"Fine"

"Yay he speaks, and here I was thinking he had lost his voice"

"Would you have preferred if I did?"

"Of course not" Tenten replied making Neji smirk a little.

"Very well"

"Listen Neji I'm sorry for gaining up on you but I had to agree with the others, Naruto's suggestion was a good one and after all Sasuke usually doesn't disappear for hours"

"I know"

"You do"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Though Tenten"

"Yeah"

"How can you be so sure he didn't just leave and go back to whatever his name is?"

"He wouldn't" Tenten told him.

"Are you sure" he said and Tenten frowned.

"What so you mean"

"Well think about it, Orochimaru can give him more power and men at his disposal. Plus he is a dangerous enemy so for all we know he could have decided to go back and join him thus abandoning us" Neji explained.

"His not that cold hearted" Tenten pointed out.

"Maybe not, but he did leave us with plenty of food and new supplies so that we would be able to survive"

"True but he left all his stuff behind"

"Maybe he doesn't need it"

"Of course he needs it Neji"

"Yes but he can buy new clothes" Neji told her.

"But still, he wouldn't leave all his personal belongings now would he?"

"Well how do we know that he hasn't used this opportunity of us leaving the camp site to creep in and grab his stuff?"

"That would mean lurking nearby" Tenten added.

"Yes so"

"We would have been able to sense his chakra" She pointed out.

"He could have hid it; he is an Uchiha after all"

"Neji I see where you are coming from but he wouldn't"

"And why not"

"Because your forgetting one point"

"Which Is?"

"Sakura" she replied. "He would never leave her. He loves her remember"

"How do you know he wasn't faking it?"

"Come on Neji the way he looks at her, I can tell his not faking it" She told him and Neji sighed in defeat.

"Your right, well in that case lets hope his ok"

"Yes" Tenten said. "For Sakura's sake"

* * *

The three walked through the forest, all silent in their joint fear about the young Uchiha yet none revealing what they were all thinking. If Sasuke hadn't returned then there was only one possibility. Something had happened and it wasn't good.

"He will be ok" Sakura told herself.

"_But what if he isn't"_

"He will be, he just has to be" Sakura silently said.

Meanwhile Naruto was having a simular debate with himself.

"Teme will be ok wont he?" Naruto asked himself.

"_How am I to know?" His inner replied. _

"Well you suppose to be smart"

"_I am?"_

"Yes"

"_Who said that?"_

"Me"

"_Right so I'm supposed to take the word of a dumbarse am I?"_

"Hey I am not a dumbarse"

"_Are to"_

"Not"

"_Debatable"_

"Shut up"

"_Hey you asked me a question and now your telling me to shut up"_

"Hn well answer it then"

"_I cant"_

"Why not"

"_Because I'm smart not psychic"_

"So"

"_So I cant see into the future now can I"_

"So you don't know if his ok?"

"_No I don't, though why do you care so much"_

"Because his more than a best friend"

"_What is he?"_

"His like a brother and I will find him"

"I will find you teme" Naruto muttered out loud as he continued walking alongside the girls who smiled at each other behind his back, finding his determination to find Sasuke a little cute. Suddenly Naruto stopped and put his hand up.

"Look" he whispered pointing to a broken tree branch that had a slight smear of blood on it.

"Looks like their was an attack here" Sakura informed them and Naruto nodded. This wasn't good news.

"Hinata" he asked and the girl walked forward.

"Yes Naruto"

"Would you be able to use your um"

"Byakugan" Sakura answered for her and Hinata nodded.

"Of course" She replied, putting her hands together and shouting "Byakugan" Immediately veins pooped around her eyes and pupils appeared in her eyes. She scanned ahead and frowned.

"There is a chakra presence nearby in that direction" she said, pointing east slightly.

"Is it Sasuke's" Naruto demanded but Hinata shook her head sadly.

"No"

"Doesn't matter perhaps they know where he is" Sakura told them.

"Or maybe their the ones who attacked him" Hinata added.

"Then what are we waiting for" Naruto yelled. Sakura quickly put her hand on his chest to stop him running forward.

"Remember what Sasuke taught us" She hissed and he frowned.

"Huh"

"He taught us that no matter who it may appear to be, even if it looks for sure to be a friend or foe, if they haven't reconsigned you then hide your chakra and observe from a distance to evaluate everything you can about them before making your move" She repeated, remembering back to Sasuke's lecture on stealth.

"Oh yeah" Naruto whispered back.

"I think we should do just that" Sakura suggested. "Just in case this person did attack or ambush Sasuke" The other two nodded and followed her lead of masking their chakra then creeping near the stranger. They all jumped up to a nearby tree and bent down, evaluating the scene.

"This doesn't look good" Naruto muttered.

"Oh yes, in fact for you guys this isn't good at all" A strong voice said, making all three jump out of the tree and onto the ground. They looked around and saw five more men appear besides the first. One stood forward smiling at them in a teasing way. He was the one who had appeared beside them they realised, recognising his voice and laugh. He studied them closer than smirked, though Sakura noticed that this wasn't the cute smirk she was use to from Sasuke but an evil one. He then spoke.

"Not good at all"

**A/N: I know this is a cliff hanger and you all hate cliff hangers but this chapter is already long enough and I really need to get to bed before I either pass out from over tiredness of be caught and banned from fan fiction for a whole week. Ill try and update soon, though stupid me has come down sick again. So unfair, but in the meantime please review. Thanks **


	25. Attack

**A/N: ****Once again thanks so much to those people who reviewed, especially those faithful readers of mine who have been reviewing every chapter. I can't thank you all enough really. Oh and although my final decision hasn't been made, I have only had to replies to my question and both prefer Ino and Shikamaru. There is still time to vote though. This chapter as well hasn't been edited either so I apologize for the bad grammer or spelling so please do not flame me because of it. Thanks**

**Oh and I will also like to thank ****Suzi Jamgochian for her wonderful advice and suggestion (I really did like it and I think that I will end us using it), and if your reading this then I would love to hear more of your ideas and I do promise to credit you if I do use any of them. I mean its only fair isn't it. Thanks again for your help. **

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't be writing fanfictions of Naruto if I owned it now would I, therefore I do not own Naruto.

Previously

"This doesn't look good" Naruto muttered.

"Oh yes, in fact for you guys this isn't good at all" A strong voice said, making all three jump out of the tree and onto the ground. They looked around and saw five more men appear besides the first. One stood forward smiling at them in a teasing way. He was the one who had appeared beside them they realised, recognising his voice and laugh. He studied them closer than smirked, though Sakura noticed that this wasn't the cute smirk she was use to from Sasuke but an evil one. He then spoke.

"Not good at all"

* * *

**Attack **

"What do you want" Naruto shouted and the men chuckled.

"Aww the little boy is scared!"

"I'm not scared." Naruto yelled at them and the man in front raised his hand.

"I would be if I were you little boy." He growled as the rest laughed. He was obviously their leader.

"Don't call me little" Naruto shouted making them laugh even harder.

"Naruto please don't push them" Hinata whimpered and Naruto grabbed her hand in reassurance.

"Its ok Hinata, we can take them."

"Um Naruto there are six of them" Sakura pointed out.

"So"

"So we don't have a chance"

"Yes we do"

"No Naruto, you may be able to take on two but we cant" Hinata whispered and Naruto could tell she was panicking.

"Besides the way he moved its obvious their all highly trained ninja." She added. "We would need the whole gang and since Tenten and Neji are in the opposite direction and Sasuke is god knows where that's not going to happen"

"Teme" Naruto said looking shocked, and then he frowned at the men.

"What have you done with Sasuke" he demanded.

"That little shrimp, yes where is he. I didn't think he would miss a chance for a little get together" the man laughed.

"Maybe he ran away" Another said.

"I don't think they know where Sasuke is" Sakura whispered and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"_Where the hell is Sasuke then" Sakura thought "If his not here then where is he" _

"Hey boss isn't that the little pink haired brat Uchiha was suppose to deliver"

"Yes id rather say she was, lucky were here hey boys" The leader told them.

"Well lucky for us, maybe not so much for her" The other man agreed.

"What do we do" Hinata asked, making sure to keep her voice down.

"I'm thinking" Sakura replied while Naruto just glared at the men.

"So how would you like to do this" One man said, teasing the three young people.

"Remember boys, the pink girl is supposed to be delivered alive. She is of extreme importance; Uchiha knew this so I wonder what his doing letting her run freely with these freaks"

"Maybe she escaped"

"Nonsense, the other two came back saying Sasuke had already captured her and that she was unconscious"

"My deer man" The leader spoke. "Unless one is dead, which I doubt she was because the Uchiha knew how important and valuable she was, then they will not remain unconscious forever"

"You think she escaped then" Another asked.

"From Uchiha impossible, especially with the power he possess" A third replied. Meanwhile Sakura was listing to all this with a frown, why was she so important. Sasuke he knew why, then why had he never told her and what was this power he possessed, could they mean the Sharingan?

"I don't like all these unanswered questions" Sakura thought bitterly.

"_Nor do I" Her inner agreed. _

"Enough lets take care of this. I don't care where the Uchiha brat is, we can deal with him at a later date"

"Yeah let's grab her" the men shouted.

"I want the girl alive, though I don't care what condition she is in. The other two however you can kill" he ordered and the three widened their eyes in terror.

"When I say the word you to run and get help, ill try and hold them off" Naruto explained but Sakura shook her head.

"Only one of us needs to go and with the Byakugan that should be Hinata. I'll stay here and help you; two should be more effective than one"

"No Sakura go, it's to dangerous"

"No I'm staying"

"Go that's an order"

"You can't order me around"

"Yes I can"

"I was here before you pal"

"So"

"So I'm staying"

"No you not" Naruto argued

"Yes I am" Sakura replied firmly.

"Your not"

"I am"

"Your not"

"I am"

"Your not"

"I am"

"Your not"

"I am"

"Your not"

"I am"

"If you two are done" The man called out "Then I would rather like to attack you now"

"Sakura"

"Naruto"

"Men"

"Dobe"

"Boss"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP" Hinata screamed making both Naruto and Sasuke gasp in amazement.

"I uh I um mean uh" She stammered while the men growled.

"Enough of this, attack them" The leader yelled.

"Hinata go, get help now" Naruto ordered as Hinata nodded and jumped off.

"You two after her" Their leader ordered as the other three approached Sakura and Naruto.

"Leave us alone" Naruto demanded.

"Why should I"

"Because"

"You don't scare me little boy"

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE"

"Enough get them now"

"Getting soft in your old age hey, I mean allowing one to escape then taking forever to start your attack, then stoping at the demand of a mere boy" A voice appeared and Sakura instantly recognised the cold voice as the one who had first kidnapped her.

"I mean you seem to be more interested in him then the girl" the voice continued "It seems to me that you're having difficulty getting your priorities straight"

"What was that" The man demanded.

"Then again you have always been a bit behind with your priorities. Especially when it comes to choosing between pleasure and Orochimaru. Then again that could easily be because you're gay" Sasuke continued, jumping down in front of the two.

"Why hello Uchiha, better late than never I see" The leader growled

"Hn of course, nice to see you as well Kabuto"

"Well glad to see your ok, we were worried for a second there"

"I take that comment as an insult to my intelligence"

"He means his not stupid, because he knows you don't care" Naruto yelled.

"Could have fooled me" One of the men said and Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered in relief as she stepped closer to him. "You're ok"

"Of course I am" he told her quietly, slipping his hand into hers and squeezing it gently. He then turned to Kabuto and his men.

"This is all very interesting but I would really like to kill you now" Sasuke replied coolly.

"Well I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy" Kabuto told him.

"Oh really and why is that"

"Because we have four more" Kabuto said clicking his fingers as another four men arrived. "Making it eight against three"

"Hn"

"Is that all you have to say"

"That's all I can be bothered saying to you" Sasuke replied.

"Well aren't you the comedian" Kabuto laughed.

"Hn"

"That's was sarcasm"

"I had guessed as much"

"I see"

"Oh really so your eye sight has approved, I mean last time I checked you seemed to be having a few problems, I mean you did see yourself as handsome after all"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, then again I have always been able to read you so easily"

"I reckon the Uchiha is just getting scared" he called out making his men laugh and Sasuke growl.

"Sasuke what's the plan" Sakura asked.

"The others are they coming"

"Yes" Sakura replied.

"Then you get out of the way, me and Naruto will hold them off till the rest get here" Sasuke explained.

"Naruto already gave me that option before"

"Hn"

"To leave while he held them off"

"And" Sasuke asked, knowing what she was going to say.

"And I'm still here aren't I" Sakura pointed out.

"Sakura go now" Sasuke ordered.

"Were In this together" Sakura told him firmly as he squeezed her hand again, a smirk barely visible on his face. This one wasn't an evil one which he had shown Kabuto before either.

"That's my girl" he whispered so Naruto couldn't hear.

"I am always, yours Sasuke-kun, even when you have passed I will always only ever be yours" She told him, stepping closer so the men couldn't see and kissing him lightly on the cheek knowing that no one would notice in the darkness and that Naruto wasn't looking at them.

"As will I only ever be yours Sakura" he said gently.

"Um guys what are you talking about"

"Shh dobe"

"You Teme"

"Both of you" Sakura hissed making both men smirk.

"I will enjoy killing you Uchiha and taking that helpless female off you"

"Who said females are helpless" A voice shouted following a long sigh from both Hyuga's" The three looked up just as Tenten, Hinata and Neji jumped down next to them. The eight men stared at them, guessing that their other two companions were no more. Kabuto stood in the middle laughing.

"Kill them all, except the girl" Kabuto ordered before he disappeared.

"Ok heres the plan, I will take two, so will Neji. Hinata and Sakura will share one and if anyone is injured Sakura will heal them. Hinata you are to watch over Sakura and if needed call for Naruto to help shield Sakura while she is healing got it" Sasuke explained.

"Hai" came five replies as they all leaped into action.

Sakura and Hinata landed either side of their opponent, both aiming for crucial organs. The man dodged them as Sakura then aimed a punch. He dodged it while Hinata went for another punch. The two continued taking turns throwing punches which he did before Hinata kicked his legs instead taking him by shook and forcing him down. Sakura then trying not to use too much chakra needed for healing aimed a blow to his head while Hinata activated her Byakugan and hit some crucial chakra points affecting his chakra flow. They quickly finished him and turned to the other battles. Naruto wasn't in a two bad condition, though he did have a rather nasty cut on his cheek and his arm was in a very funny position. Neji and Tenten had dealt with two of theirs, though one appeared to still be alive and were dealing with the other two together. Though Tenten looked like she had taken a bad stab in the chest. Sasuke had dealt with one and was engulfing him in fire; the other was just watching him.

"Ok Hinata we need to get busy, follow me" She called, jumping alongside Neji and Tenten.

"Sakura take Tenten and heal her now, I can hold them off" Neji shouted. Sakura nodded and dragged Tenten out of the way slightly then with Hinata standing guard she forced her chakra to her hands and ran them over Tenten's wound. Once she was finished she told Tenten to lay and relax for a little. Neji had taken care of one and was n to the last. Meanwhile Sasuke who had finished with his was at Naruto's side, who by now had handled one of his opponents but wasn't in a very good way.

"Go get Sakura to heal you now" He ordered.

"No I'm not done here" Naruto shouted, though the pain in his arm was great and was slowing his reactions.

"Dobe go now, ill take over"

"No teme this is my fight' he called, though dizziness was starting to claim him and he swayed a bit. Sasuke was instantly at his side holding him up.

"Trust me Naruto there will be other fights and one day I will need you to save my life. But you can't if your dead so please go heal yourself before he wipes you out" Sasuke told him gently and Naruto was surprised. Sasuke was only ever this nice around Sakura.

"Ok teme" Naruto said, before Sasuke let go and he feel to the ground.

"Sakura" Sasuke yelled as Sakura looked up.

"What"

"Heal him quickly" Sasuke ordered before jumping at Naruto's opponent and engaging him in a fight. Sakura and Hinata rushed over, Sakura already emitting green light from her palm as she grabbed Naruto's arm. She was nearly done and Naruto was weakly opening his eyes when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Why hello little Sakura" Kabuto seductively whispered in her ear.

"Leave her alone" Hinata cried, punching his jaw. Kabuto grinned and turned to Hinata, eying her suspiciously. He then in one quick move attacked her, by stabbing a kunai at her side making her fall. Kabuto then punched her face making blood spill from her mouth. She went down on all fours and looked up at him as he raised his kunai.

"Nightie night girlie" he sneered then was driven of course as Neji rammed into him.

"Don't you dare touch my cousin" He spat. Sakura shook slightly then knowing Naruto would be ok rushed to Hinata and began healing her. She looked up and saw that Kabuto was throwing punches at Neji which some were hitting their mark. She gasped upon realising that Neji wouldn't last very long when Sasuke was at his side. She sighed then went back to healing Hinata.

Sasuke joined Neji and stared into Kabuto's cold eyes with his own.

"It's a real shame loosing you Uchiha, Orochimaru will be so upset"

"He doesn't care about me, only my body"

"Yes but you betrayed him, you failed to bring the girl after knowing how much she was needed with us"

"She shouldn't have to go thru that, not with all she has been through" Sasuke told him.

"Oh so the Uchiha des have a caring side, that is interesting" Kabuto chuckled.

"Hn"

"You still should have brought the girl"

"I know what you would have done to her once your need of her was over"

"Yes but still, we need her and we will stop at nothing to get her. You know how much of a valuable asset she is" Kabuto said and Sakura frowned. Why was she so important and what did they all, including her Sasuke, know about her that she didn't.

"Hn I don't care you're not getting her"

"We will, and we will drag you back with us"

"Hn"

"Orochimaru has need of your body Uchiha and he will get it"

"I would like to see him try"

"Oh he will"

"Hn"

"I will get that pink haired girl and while your living your days as Orochimaru container I will have the pleasure of using the girl for my will when her need is over"

"You will stay away from her" Sasuke yelled, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

"And all your friends will pay for your disobedience with their lives"

"Hn"

"Mark my words Uchiha I will have you and the brat, and all your new friends will die" he warned then vanished. Sasuke cursed while Neji ran to his cousin's side.

"Hinata" he whispered and was relieved when the girl opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Neji" She replied and the boy grinned.

"She will be ok Neji" Sakura told him and he nodded.

"Go to Tenten, I am ok" Hinata said and Neji smiled and kissed his cousins forehead then went over to Tenten. She was struggling to sit up as he wrapped his arms around her body and they sat in that embrace. Sakura smiled then went over to Sasuke who was standing still, eyes still red as he stared where Kabuto use to be.

Naruto looked around and saw Hinata lying not to far from him. He crawled over to her and held her hand.

"Hinata" he whispered and the girl looked up at him. "I was so worried when I saw him hit you, I should have protected you but I couldn't. Oh Hinata forgive me please" he begged.

"There is nothing to forgive Naruto, I love you" She replied and he smiled.

"I love you to Hinata" Naruto said, capturing her lips with his.

Meanwhile Sakura walked over to Sasuke and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke" Sasuke turned to her, his eyes going back to black while his face turned from anger to the usual emotionless mask.

"What"

"Who was that man" Sakura asked.

"That" he replied "was the man I warned you about. That is Kabuto, Orochimaru first hand man"

"Does that mean?"

"Yes Sakura, he knows of my betrayal and he will do anything to hunt the both of us down"

**A/N: Yes chapter finished the longest chapter yet, and I can't believe I'm up to number twenty five already. Anyway you no what to do now, yes that's right review and please do. Thanks in advance**


	26. Unanswered Questions

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter and once more thanks for all those reviews and to the people who put me on there alert or favorites list. Thanks so much**

**Oh and this chapter is not edited ethier. My editor is taking a little break so i apologize for the bad spelling and grammer. **

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't be writing fanfictions of Naruto if I owned it now would I, therefore I do not own Naruto.

Previously

"Sasuke" Sasuke turned to her, his eyes going back to black while his face turned from anger to the usual emotionless mask.

"What"

"Who was that man" Sakura asked.

"That" he replied "was the man I warned you about. That is Kabuto, Orochimaru first hand man"

"Does that mean?"

"Yes Sakura, he knows of my betrayal and he will do anything to hunt the both of us down"

* * *

**Unanswered questions **

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"We need to talk"

"We do"

"Yes"

"Hn" He replied.

"Please Sasuke there are things I need to know, things I deserve to know" She begged.

"What makes you think I have the answers" He asked.

"I know you do, to at least most of them"

"Hn"

"Sasuke"

"I know Sakura, and we will talk. Just let me get everyone safely back to camp and organized" he told her. "Then we will talk" Sakura stared into his empty onyx eyes and nodded as he turned away from her. He stared intently at Neji who was helping an unsteady Tenten to her feet, then at Naruto and Hinata who were gazing at each other while they lay side by side.

"Help Hinata back to camp" He ordered, walking over and helping Naruto to his feet. Sakura did as she was told and together the six limped back to camp where they sat down gratefully. Sasuke took out some bandages and other supplies and all helped themselves to the first aid equipment in silence.

"Sasuke" Naruto said after awhile.

"Hn"

"Where the bloody hell were you, we were getting worried."

"I was trailing those men, after I found their camp, and it eventually lead me to were they were attacking you. I should have come back after I discovered it but I wanted to observe and asses the men first to see if they were a threat"

"Oh"

"Hn"

"Well I guess in that case we forgive you" Naruto said cheerfully, helping Hinata apply a bandage to herself.

Afterwards Sasuke made some strong tea and dealt it out to his companions. They drunk in silence then Neji helped Hinata into her tent while Tenten followed. He then nodded a goodnight and went into the boy's tent. Naruto then followed, or more like crawled behind Neji. Once all four had stopped moving and Sakura was sure that they were asleep she turned to look at Sasuke who was staring at the camp fire, as still and emotionless as ever but he still looked deep in thought.

"Sasuke" She timidly asked, suddenly scared that he would shout at her or worst.

"Hn"

"Can I, uh I mean can we um"

"Sakura you have questions"

"Well yes"

"Then I cannot answer them if I do not know what they are" Sasuke explained, although he knew what they might be.

"Fine Kabuto said I was important and valuable"

"You are"

"But why Sasuke"

"Hn"

"What is so special about me, what do I possess that your boss wants, why were you sent to capture me and why didn't you tell me this earlier" She demanded and Sasuke raised his eyebrow as she stood over him.

"I will answer your questions truthfully but please first to something for me" He said calmly.

"What" Sakura yelled and Sasuke smirked.

"Sit" he told her and Sakura felt guilty for the way she had yelled at him, after all it wasn't really his fault. Well it was but he had also saved her. She smiled apologetically and sat down next to him. He reached out and put a comforting hand around her shoulder, gently pushing her so she was leaning against me. The warmth of his body next to hers instantly calmed her and she sighed.

"First of all I was sent to capture you because word of your mother's ability and how you had inherited that ability had reached him. My boss has made it a habit of recruiting people who could either pose as a threat or that could be helpful to him, or both. You fit that profile perfectly"

"You know of my mother"

"Only what Orochimaru has told me"

"So"

"So?" Sasuke repeated.

"What did he tell you?"

"That she was not only an extremely skilled medic Nin but also a very strong Nin, who was actually raised in my home village. However for unknown reasons she married a man from another village and they both went into hiding to live a normal life. However enemies tracked them down, don't ask me who because Orochimaru wouldn't tell me, and they killed them. However obviously they were unaware that she had a child, that being you"

"Well obviously" Sakura commented.

"Oh well if you're going to be like that then why don't you tell the story"

"Because I don't know it do I" She protested.

"Then don't interrupt" He teased and she smiled in his embrace.

"Fine I apologize"

"Hn"

"Now will you continue?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke"

"Fine" he grumbled, allowing a sigh to escape him, Sakura grinned to herself. No matter what the situation was Sasuke always somehow managed to make her feel better and she was glad of it. "So you were taken too many foster homes until you were whisked away to the institute correct" Sasuke continued.

"Yes I know all this"

"Hn" Sakura rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"I know I'm interrupting aren't I"

"Fast learner I see"

"Hn"

"Hey that's my trademark"

"Yes well I borrowed it"

"Hn"

"Hn" Sakura repeated, and then she giggled.

"Anyway, word traveled to Orochimaru about you and how you had inherited your mother's abilities of healing and maybe even her strength to. Orochimaru saw this as many opportunity's. Not only would you if you agreed to join us be a good asset but also a remarkable subject. Though I feel that he wanted you so you not only could help heal him, but also to experiment on"

"I see"

"Hn"

"So what is it he thinks I possess?" She asked.

"He thinks that you, like your mother, are gifted in medical Jutsu's. Which I guess I have proved you are, as well as being able to use that to make you stronger which is still unknown"

"So she was a medic-Nin"

"Yes" he replied. "And you could be trained to be one to; you have the skills and know the basics"

"But how"

"Easy, find a teacher. This should be easy enough; I will help you if you want. After we have completed the mission" Sakura felt thrilled to know he would stick by her even after they had killed Itachi.

"What about this hidden strength, do I posses that"

"I'm not sure"

"How can you tell?"

"I cant, you may or may not have it but the only way to bring that to the surface is when you're in a threatening situation"

"But I have been in heaps of them"

"True"

"So I don't have it"

"You may still, we will never be certain unless you actually use it. Sometimes it can be their for years and show itself at one particular time. We can never really understand the mind or how it works"

"Confusing"

"Hn"

"One more thing"

"Just the one"

"Well no actually, three more things"

"Ok you may ask three more questions, then off to bed. Ill take watch, then you and then Neji. We should allow the others to rest"

"Ok"

"So"

"Yeah"

"What is your next question?"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because one I wasn't certain of it and two I wanted to keep you safe and happy" he replied and Sakura snuggled into him.

"Thanks"

"Hn"

"Ok next question, well it's more of an observation"

"Hn"

"When my parents were killed, my mother was left barely alive. I crawled to her body and put my hands on her chest. All of a sudden a green light emitted and I struggled to hold on but I couldn't. I was scared and exhausted so I crept away and collapsed.

"Hn"

"Sasuke was I unconsciously trying to heal her"

"Possibly"

"Then I could have saved her" Sakura thought allowed, tears coming to her eyes.

"No Sakura, you couldn't"

"What do you mean?"

"She was an inch from death that even the strongest medic-Nin's would have struggled to save her. A young child whom had no training or experience couldn't hope to save her. Even if you knew how you just didn't hold enough chakra in you to heal her"

"But" She began and Sasuke turned her around and lifted her chin up.

"Sakura look at me" He whispered and she did so, melting as her eyes locked with his.

"It was not your fault; you couldn't have saved him even if you tried"

"I"

"No Sakura trust me, feeling this way only leads you to more pain. You need to learn to let go"

"How do you know" She cried.

"Because" he said gently "I felt the same way, I used to think if I had been home sooner I could have stopped him. But I know that I would probably be dead to. I let that guilt live and build up and because of that I am who I am. Trust me Sakura, let it go"

"Ok" She whispered as he hugged her tightly. He broke apart only to kiss her softly, but Sakura deepened it making it more passionate and intense. Moaning as she tasted him. They separated and gazed upon each other in silence.

"You should go to sleep" He told her after awhile and she smiled.

"Ok" She agreed, getting up.

"Wait, there was one more question" He asked, itching with curiosity. A very bad habit that he had come accustomed to.

"Oh well one of Kabuto's men mentioned something"

"Hn" he replied, but Sakura knew that this meant to continue.

"And I remember asking something about your sharingan that you said you didn't feel right telling me"

"Yes"

"Well what power to you posses?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a power, they mentioned it"

"The sharingan is an inheritance from the Uchiha clan"

"Yes but what is this power you have"

"A power I hope to never use because its dangerous, and if I am ever to use it I may only do so once and I will do so to kill Itachi if I cannot do so by other means" He told her.

"But what is it"

"I love you Sakura, but this is something you cannot know. Not yet. One day maybe but trust me, it's my burden I must carry and its best if it remained known to only me" Sakura wanted to argue but she could tell he was determined and she would get no answer out of him at this point in time. She smiled at him to show she was ok about it. He looked at her back before she entered the tent, leaving him alone in his thoughts.

* * *

There was a gloomy silence as the three packed away their things the following morning and followed Sasuke through the woods. They went at a slow pace with Neji taking up the back as to keep an eye on both Hinata and Tenten whom was at his side. Hinata was walking alongside Naruto and Sakura. The three tried to strike up conversations now and again but eventually they would fall back into silence. Tenten and Neji talked in a hushed whisper, and all could tell that there was an urgency in there voices. Sasuke however took lead and refused to talk, muttering an 'Hn' if asked anything. At midday he stopped them without anyone having to ask and he prepared a quick meal of bread and a fruit spread. Everyone could tell he was deep in thought and was not to be disturbed. Sasuke inside was mentally cursing himself for his ignorance. 

"I knew this would happen"

_"What would" His inner asked._

"That they would pay for my lack of loyalty to Orochimaru"

_"Yes but they knew the dangers"_

"So"

_"So they joined you knowing the cost and they are still with you so relax already"_

"I cant, they were nearly killed and it's because of me"

_"But they weren't and next time they will be prepared"_

"Next time it will be worst"

_"Yes but"_

"But what, he knows now"

_"Knows?"_

"He knows I have betrayed him"

_"So he was bound to find out soon enough._

"Yes but not only that, he knows about the others"

_"So?"_

"So I hoped he would learn of my betrayal and only that. Now he knows that there are five others, four whom he will want dead"

_"I see"_

"Me he will just want back so he can take my body, he won't care what condition I am in"

_"But you don't care about that"_

"Hn"

_"You are more worried about Sakura aren't you?"_

"Hn"

_"He knows that she is with you now, he will know that she can indeed heal and he will want her bad."_

"I know"

_"Then what do you plan you do"_

"I will not let him have her, he will not hurt her" he silently shouted to himself, then he stepped up and packed away their equipment. The others followed and once again they were on the move.

**A/N: Sorry this one is not as long, I am really not feeling the best but I didn't want you guys to wait to long. And I'm addicted to writing this so yeah please review. Oh and I know some of this information is incorrect but I'm changing the characters abilities and so forth. Like I said before its fiction so it doesn't have to be correct, so thanks. **


	27. Confessions

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews once again. Wow over 150 reviews is so cool. I really never thought I would reach that much. Then again I didn't really know I would make it to chapter 27 when I started it. I had no real idea where it was headed either though I have a pretty good idea now thanks to you guys. So please keep my spirits up and review, I just can't get enough of them really. Thanks and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **Owning Naruto is simply a dream, much like a fairytale which will never come true. Therefore I don't nor will I ever own Naruto.

Previously

"_You are more worried about Sakura aren't you?"_

"Hn"

"_He knows that she is with you now, he will know that she can indeed heal and he will want her bad."_

"I know"

"_Then what do you plan you do"_

"I will not let him have her, he will not hurt her" he silently shouted to himself, and then he stepped up and packed away their equipment. The others followed and once again they were on the move.

* * *

**Confessions **

The five looked wearily around their new camp site and sighed. The tents had already been put up, the area had been scouted and now they watched as Tenten and Neji attempted to prepare a meal. Though they seemed to be doing more of something else then cooking. Sakura looked at Naruto who was lying down in Hinata's lap as he talked to her about who knows what. It had been four nights since the attack, four days of walking through the forest and four nights of the same thing. The tents were made; area scouted then dinner would be prepared following a nightly discussion, hot cup of teas under the stars then bed with Sasuke always taking first watch. He was the main reason Sakura felt separated from everyone else. He had been acting strangely ever since the attack. He barely ate with them, keeping watch while they ate then grabbing a small bowl afterwards, and talking even less than that. In fact except for the occasional 'Hn' and even less so giving an order he gave, which hadn't been necessary very often, he remained silent and grave, keeping away from everyone else including Sakura. Neji and Tenten were unconcerned with this action, Hinata just told the rest to let him be while Naruto abided her advice though Sakura could tell he was hurt by this.

Sakura on the other hand couldn't help but worry as he became more isolated and excluded himself whenever possible. She knew something was bothering him, eating him up, and she couldn't help but want to know what it was.

"Why won't he tell me" Sakura asked herself.

"_He will when he is ready"_

"I don't think he will"

"_So what do you propose?" _

"I don't know but he needs help"

"_I know he does"_

"And I want to help him"

"_I know you do"_

"I wish he would let me"

"_I'm sure he would"_

"If he wanted my help then why does he keep shutting me out?"

"_I think his trying to protect you"_

"By ignoring me"

"_Yes"_

"That makes no sense"

"_I know, but to him it might"_

"So what do I do?"

"_Talk to him, persuade him to let you in"_

"Ok and how do I do THAT?"

"_I can't answer that, only you can"_

"I hate hen people say that, It's so annoying and hey wait you are me"

"_Well yeah but…"_

"So don't give me that, you can so tell me. Well us"

"_Um"_

"Tell me"

"_Um"_

"Now"

"_I can't"_

"Why not?"

"_Because I don't know"_

"Aren't you the one who keeps telling me is the smart on here"

"_Well yeah but"_

"So you should know"

"_Hey only you can do this"_

"You are me"

"_Well only your half of us, wow that sounds weird"_

"Yeah it does and hey don't change the subject"

"_Alright"_

"So you don't know?"

"_Well um yeah…no"_

"Then what do I do"

"_Talk to him"_

"Then what"

"_I can't answer that, I'm only you're inner here remember"_

"Great help you are"

"_Don't be like that"_

"Well your suppose to be the smart one remember"

"_Um arr yeah um I got to go bye"_

"Scardy cat" Sakura muttered under her breathe. She looked around to see that dinner was being served. She sighed again and accepted a plate.

Afterwards while Naruto and Hinata had both gone to bed, and Neji and Tenten had disappeared she saw Sasuke emerge from the forest and take a small bowl of stew. He didn't even look at her and this action alone was enough to pierce a hole through her heart. He roughly ate his small helping then put it back down again. Neji and Tenten came back, both slightly red in the face and bid them goodnight. Sakura attempted a smile as she waved them off while Sasuke made no sound or any indication that he had heard them. Sakura looked away from him as she felt tears come to her eyes and at this action he stole a glance at her. He knew he was hurting her but it was the only way to protect her. If anyone knew of his love for her then they would use her to get to him. He couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. He had lost his whole family, and now was at risk of loosing the only women he had every really loved. He looked away as he began to leave the campsite again. When he was sure that the rest had gone to bed he would come back and take his watch, then would wake Naruto up for his turn and go into another restless night sleep. That was the way it had been since the attack. However he hadn't expected that Sakura would come after him, which is what she did. He sighed and quickened his pace. He didn't want to confront her because he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay in control. He heard her stumbling around after him and turned to watch her. He hid in the shadows, just close enough to make out her slim figure.

* * *

Sakura watched as Sasuke moved around and went to walk away as usual. She knew this pattern well. Eventually after everyone had gone to bed she would to, and only then would he come back and sit down. She would lie awake and listen as he moved about then after his hour he would go and wake Naruto. Only then would she allow herself to fall asleep. Tears still silently running down her face. However she wouldn't let him escape her this time. She bit her lip and wiped away her tears then stumbled after him.

"Sasuke" She called into the dark. She made her way forwards, straining her eyes to get a glimpse of him.

"Sasuke" she shouted even louder, but there was still no reply.

"So his ignoring me" she told herself, clenching her fists. She stumbled still then felt herself trip over. She yelled out in surprise as she began to fall. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact but it never came. Instead she opened her eyes to find herself in someone's arms. He helped her to her feet and she looked up into those familiar onyx eyes.

"You need to be more careful" he told her and she frowned.

"Oh really well like you care" she argued back and Sasuke saw the anger and frustration in her voice.

"Of course not" he replied just as cold as was his mood these days. Sakura bit back tears; this was a side to him that she had never seen. He was acting like he first did to her when he had kidnapped her. Before they had become friends. He went to walk away but she grabbed his wrists and held him back.

"You're not going anywhere" she ordered and she could feel him tense up.

"I am in charge here not you" he reminded her; though unaware to Sakura his heart was aching at the way he was treating her. It was so hard to shut her out when all he wanted to do was embrace her.

"Well you may be in charge of this mission, but not of me" Sakura pointed out.

"I am to"

"You can't control the way I feel"

"What does that mean?" He demanded.

"It means you have to answer my question"

"I don't think so" he said, pulling his wrist out of her grip.

"You promised to be truthful to me; I thought an Uchiha never went back on his word"

"Hn"

"What is with you?"

"Nothing"

"It is not nothing"

"Hn"

"Everyone has noticed"

"Yes but they have been smart enough to leave me be" he snapped. Sakura felt tears come back to her eyes.

"Do you really hate me that much" she whispered and she felt him stop.

"I don't hate you Sakura" He whispered before he could stop himself. He cursed, clenching his fists.

"Then why are you being like this"

"Hn"

"Why are you shutting me out, why can't you see I want to help?"

"No one can help"

"At least let me try, you owe me that"

"I owe you nothing"

"I really mean nothing to you don't I" she shouted and he turned to her, his eyes flashing red.

"Don't you get it, you mean everything to me. That's why I have to shut you out, that's why I can no longer be with you. Don't you see as long as you're with me your in danger." He yelled and she took a step back in fright. He knew he was losing it, but he was so out of control that he couldn't stop himself.

"But"

"I care about you Sakura, I love you and I will not loose you Even if that means stepping away"

"Sasuke"

"Hn" he said breathing heavily as he turned around again to leave but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him around. She took one look at his eyes then reached up to make their lips meet. She kissed him passionately and for a moment she was worried that he wouldn't respond. But as much as he tried not to, Sasuke felt himself kiss her back. He was now acting on the impulse he had locked away for days. Next thing they knew Sasuke had her pinned to the nearest tree as his tongue went deeper into her mouth. She moaned as he pushed into her, placing his hands on her hips as he went if possible even deeper. His body pushed right against hers as she moved her hands up his front and to his hair. Playing with the strands playfully as she continued to kiss him. When their lungs couldn't take it anymore they separated for air yet kept their current position. Sasuke then started softly placing kisses all down her neck as she moaned in pleasure. She brought her hands to his T-Shirt and went up it, feeling his muscular chest as she went. He found his way back to her mouth and kissed her again, their tongues massaging the other as they stood their. Sakura didn't care what happened in that moment, she felt as if she could go along with anything. Suddenly Sasuke was aware of what he was doing, of what he desperately wanted to do and broke away. Cursing as he went. Sakura felt her knees go weak as she fell to the ground, instantly missing the warmth of his body.

"Sasuke" she whispered and he heard the note of urgency in her voice.

"Why the fuck did I do that" He yelled to himself.

"_Because you can't get enough of her" His inner replied._

"I know, damm why can't I let her go already"

"_Cause she is irresistible" _

"What are you a commercial?"

"_No" His inner sighed. _

"Hn"

"_Are you really that blind?"_

"Hn"

"_Cant you see how much she loves you"_

"I can see"

"_And I know you love her"_

"I do, more than anything"

"_Then why do you cause her so much pain"_

"I don't want to but"

"_But what"_

"It's the only way"

"_To what protect her"_

"To keep her alive"

"_So you are willing to sacrifice your heart so she lives"_

"Yes"

"_Even though the process would destroy both of you"_

"Hn"

"_If you left her she would be heart broken"_

"Hn"

"_And by shutting her away you're causing more pain then good"_

"It's the only way"

"_It isn't"_

"It is"

"_Would you listen to yourself?"_

"I already am. I couldn't argue with you if I wasn't listening to you in the first place"

"_Oh very funny wise guy"_

"Hn"

"_Ok then listen to this"_

"Well since I can't shut you up I guess I have no choice"

"_Good"_

"Hn"

"_You deserve to be happy, your brother may have ruined your life but you are letting him continue to do so if you don't"_

"I was already given this lecture thanks"

"_Well you need it again"_

"Hn"

"_Life is full of bad things, and you won't be able to protect her from everything"_

"I can try"

"_What, the worst pain is that of a broken heart which you're doing"_

"But she is still alive"

"_Arr you're so annoying"_

"Hn"

"_She will die one day, and yes it could be tomorrow or years down the track"_

"But it won't be my fault"

"_It's not going to be your fault, look no one knows how long we are here for so what's important is to make the best of the time we have"_

"Hn"

"_Do you see what I'm saying?"_

"Just go away and leave me alone" Sasuke silently yelled then felt his heart grow heavier as he heard no reply. He looked over as Sakura continued to look down at the ground.

"Why?" She asked.

"I already gave you an answer" He replied stiffly as she looked up. Her emerald eyes sparkling in the moonlight and he couldn't tear away.

"I know why you are shutting me out Sasuke; I want to know why you think this will protect me"

"If they find out, if my brother finds out they will use you to get to me"

"I know that"

"Hn"

"But I don't care"

"Hn"

"Sasuke" Sakura cried, stepping forwards and taking his hands in hers. "It's a risk I'm willing to take"

"But I'm not"

"Well you have no choice" She told him and he smirked.

"I would never forgive myself if you got hurt"

"And I would never forgive myself if I walked away" she told him, smiling as she gently brushed her lips against his. This action sent shivers down the Uchiha's spine, he couldn't stand this teasing action. He wanted her, he needed her.

"I love you, I want to stay with you" She whispered as he grabbed her head and forced her lips to meet his. She moaned once again as the kiss went deeper.

Then she was once more pinned up against the tree, his tongue deep in her mouth and her moans filling the empty silence. His hands roamed up and down her body, feeling every inch of her as hers went underneath his shirt once more. She loved the feel of his strong muscular chest beneath her fingertips; its warmth was enough to make a slight moan escape her lips. She traced his chest with her fingertips, and was surprised when a soft groan came out of the raven haired man. For what seemed like ages they stood their, her knees growing weaker as pleasure filled her body. Eventually they broke apart and Sasuke held her tightly to steady her as drowsiness took over.

"We better get you in bed" he teased. She smiled and nodded then gasped in surprise as Sasuke picked her up bridal style and carried her back to their campsite. Once there he put her down and held her till she was steady on her feet.

"You better go lie down" he told her and she smiled.

"I will" She replied. "But I want to sleep under the stars tonight"

"Oh really, and how will you stay warm" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. She grinned as she sat down by the fire. He soon joined her and lay down next to her. She followed his action and laid her head on his muscular chest.

"What about taking watch" she breathed, trying to stay conscience. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm, holding her tightly against him in a very protective manner.

"I think were pretty safe here, let everyone have a fully rested night" he said and she finally let sleep take over. Her dreams for the first time in days were filled with nothing but happiness.

**A/N: Aww I hope you liked the chapter. I know it was mainly focused on Sakura and Sasuke but hey they are the main characters, oh and the best couple. Anyway was it to much fluff or do you want more? Let me know when you review. Thanks in advance **


	28. Follower

**A/N: Ok this hasn't been done for awhile so I would like to thank the following for their reviews and support. I really appreciate it more than words can say and it's your inspiration and suggestions that keep this story going. **

**So thanks to Alannah, ****XXMurasaki-TsukiXX****, hello, Sarah, ****gray-0sno0-bunny****Angel-of-vampires****Darkside5454****s-makn****, Suzi Jamgochian, ****Kakashi500****CherryBlossoms1994****, SasuSaku4ever, ****mahalo4ursupport****, shadowwriter318, ****Sakura-hime9****Lioness Of the fire****forevrforgotten24****sasusaku-emo****C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only****Cookies321****Dark Shining Light****jami16**** and ****xteenuh102593****. A special thanks to those few already mentioned that have reviewed every chapter for awhile. You honestly are terrific. **

**Thank you also to those writers who put me on alert or favorites or this story on alert or favorites. Oh and last of all thanks to all those readers who read this chapter, I do hope you enjoy and like it enough to review. Thanks all. **

**Disclaimer: **Owning Naruto is simply a dream, much like a fairytale which will never come true. Therefore I don't nor will I ever own Naruto.

Previously

"You better go lie down" he told her and she smiled.

"I will" She replied. "But I want to sleep under the stars tonight"

"Oh really, and how will you stay warm" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. She grinned as she sat down by the fire. He soon joined her and lay down next to her. She followed his action and laid her head on his muscular chest.

"What about taking watch" she breathed, trying to stay conscience. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm, holding her tightly against him in a very protective manner.

"I think were pretty safe here, let everyone have a fully rested night" he said and she finally let sleep take over. Her dreams for the first time in days were filled with nothing but happiness.

* * *

**Follower **

The six had an early breakfast and were off the next day. Everyone was in high spirits and glad to see Sasuke back to his usual self. Naruto spent the whole morning talking away to him and Sakura was glad to see that not only was Sasuke paying attention for once but he was actually responding and answering all Naruto's questions about himself. Neji stuck close by, staying silent yet still listening to the boy's conversation and occasionally joining in. The girls took the back and started gossiping of course. Sakura was interested to hear how Tenten and Neji's relationship was going while Hinata and Tenten seemed more interested in how Sakura and Sasuke got up to last night. Sakura just grinned and shook her head though the two could notice the blush that was creeping up on her face.

"So you did get up to something last night" Tenten teased while Hinata just smiled.

"Yeah we talked" Sakura told them, though her face was growing redder.

"Yeah me and Neji have talked to" Tenten added winking at her. Hinata looked confused.

"What's so special about talking, I talk with Naruto all the time"

"It's what talking can lead to" Tenten pointed out and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"You know"

"Actually I don't, that's why I am asking. I'm sure Hinata would like to know to"

"After you tell us what happened on your night time stroll" Tenten argued and Sakura sighed while Hinata giggled. She had never just mucked around with friends before and was enjoying the situation. That and the fact that Sakura and Tenten were gaining up on each other and not her.

"We just um"

"Yes" Tenten said, trying not to laugh.

"Um well"

"Today Sakura"

"We just kind of kissed" Sakura admitted going a very bright shade of red so that Hinata could almost feel the heat coming off her.

"You made out with him" laughed Tenten and Sakura sighed.

"Isn't that what you and Neji spend most your time doing" Sakura pointed out and it was the weapons girl's time to blush making Hinata and Sakura burst out in fits of laughter.

"That among other things" she replied, frowning at her friends.

"Ok so now I'm curious, what is it you thought we had done?" Sakura asked and Hinata smiled, eager to know the answer to.

"Oh that um it was nothing"

"Sure" Sakura said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Yes" Tenten said.

"Ok now spill" Sakura protested.

"Yep come on tell us" Hinata added.

"No"

"Please" the girls begged and Tenten sighed.

"A more intimate make out session"

"Meaning" Hinata questioned but Sakura who wasn't as naive as her shy friend gasped in amazement.

"No way, we didn't go that far"

"Really" Tenten persisted.

"No, not yet" Sakura gasped and covered her mouth as she said those words. Tenten laughed and Hinata who had finally caught on widened her eyes in amazement.

"Your thinking about it" she asked and Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean I guess I'm ready and I wouldn't mind but I'm in no hurry" she told the girls with such confidence that Hinata couldn't help but admire her courage. They fell into a comfortable silence before Sakura put two and two together and burst out laughing in surprise.

"What?" Tenten demanded.

"I just realized what you said" Sakura said and Tenten frowned.

"And what did I say?"

"Yeah me and Neji have talked to" Sakura repeated and Tenten frowned. Hinata could see were her friend was heading.

"Yeah and you also said talking is among other things you do" Hinata added.

"Um yeah I did didn't I" Tenten said giving a nervous laugh as she blushed slightly. Sakura winked at Hinata behind her back.

"You wouldn't happen to mean what I think you mean"

"Maybe"

"So you did"

"Did what"

"Have um intercourse with Neji"

"I don't know what you mean Sakura" Tenten put simply and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Have you had sex with Neji" she asked and Tenten choked at the matter of fact way her friend had said it.

"Have you" Sakura demanded.

"Maybe"

"Is maybe more to which side"

"Maybe more to a yes" Tenten replied going redder.

"You have haven't you" Sakura cried and Tenten sighed.

"Yes"

"How was it?"

"Um excuse me, I really don't want to hear the details" Hinata pointed out. "I mean he is my cousin" Sakura laughed.

"Fair enough"

"So" Tenten said, trying to change the subject. "What do you think is for lunch?"

* * *

The boys meanwhile were walking ahead; as Naruto started talking about everything he could think of.

"Hey I have an idea" he shouted.

"Always a danger" Sasuke commented and Naruto laughed.

"We should prepare for the worst" Neji added.

"Hey that's not fair teme"

"Hn dobe"

"Anyway lets play a game"

""What like eye spy" Neji said sarcastically.

"I'm thinking of something extremely stupid starting with N"

"That's not nice teme"

"Hn"

"Anyway its not like that, we take it in turns of asking questions and everyone has to answer" he explained.

"Oh and here I thought it would be something stupid" Neji replied rolling his eyes at Naruto.

"Yeah lucky it isn't huh" Naruto told him and Neji sighed at the boys stupidity.

"I was being sarcastic"

"Sarcastic, teme what's that?"

"Hn"

"Is it eatable?"

"No"

"Aww no fair"

"Start"

"What?" Naruto said, taken aback at Sasuke's answer.

"You want to play so start, ask something already"

"Oh um ok, hmm favorite food?" Naruto told them and Neji grunted.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Mine so answer it" Naruto demanded.

"Fine" Neji spat "Any dessert"

"Cool, teme?"

"Don't have one"

"You must have one" whined Naruto.

"I like my meat" he said and Naruto grinned.

"Well mine is ramen, Neji your turn"

"Favorite hobby, which doesn't count training or killing"

"That's easy" Naruto exclaimed.

"Or eating ramen" Sasuke added, smirking as Naruto's face fell.

"That's not fair"

"Hn"

"Ok then it would have to be, partying" Naruto shouted.

"Stargazing" Sasuke replied simply and Naruto frowned.

"Thats weird"

"Yeah well i like the peace of mind it brings"

"Oh ok, um your turn to answer Neji" Naruto declared.

"Sex" he answered, raising an eyebrow as Naruto frowned and gasped at him. Sasuke just shrugged and continued forward. It hadn't bothered him.

"Your turn Sasuke" Neji said, trying to get Naruto's attention focused on something else.

"Dobe unless your trying to catch a fly, close your mouth"

"Huh"

"Favorite color" Sasuke asked, not really caring much.

"Orange" Naruto cried and Sasuke looked at his orange clothing.

"Hn"

"I don't care for colors" Neji told them.

"What about you teme"

"Black"

"Yeah I can see that" Neji added, looking at the Uchiha's clothing in which all were black.

"Ok my turn, um happiest memory?" Naruto said loudly.

"A night in the hotel room with Tenten" smirked Neji and Naruto frowned, obviously not catching on. Sasuke however smirked slightly as fantasies of a certain pink haired women came to his mind.

"Teme you" Naruto asked, staring at Neji as if asking why he would find that fun.

"When my dad acknowledged how strong I was and taught me the fireball jutsu"

"Why was that happy?'

"Because he had never acknowledged my existence before, I was always shadowed by my brother" Sasuke replied darkly and Naruto thought it wise to let it drop.

"Well mines when this really nice ninja shouted me free ramen" he yelled and Neji sighed.

"Ok my question, your goal in life?" Neji told them and Naruto frowned.

"I want to be a strong leader of a village so everyone will respect me" he declared and Sasuke smirked.

"A sensible answer dobe, thats very rare"

"Well what about you teme?"

"To kill my brother and avenge my clan" he replied.

"Yeah me know that, any other goals" Neji asked.

"To revive my clan" Sasuke stated and Naruto frowned, failing to comprehend the meaning to that question.

"To find someone to spend my life with and to be a strong Ninja and change the ways of the Hyuga tradition" Neji answered and Sasuke suddenly frowned and held up a hand for silence. The two imediatly fell quiet and serious.

"There is someone following us" he told them.

"There is" the boys repeated.

"Yes"

"Is it a friend or foe?" Neji asked.

"I'm not sure, they are walking the same pace as us and have been for awhile" he replied.

"What do we do teme?"

"Nothing, we stop for lunch and see what happens then we continue"

"Should we tell the girls?"

"No dobe"

"Why?"

"Let's not worry them about it, there is no threat yet" Sasuke explained.

"How can you tell" Said Neji.

"Because it's just two people and they aren't in any hurry to catch up to us, they may not even know we are here"

"Do you think they know teme?"

"Its possible, I mean they seem to be following us but then again we are heading for the sand village so they could be to"

"So we just continue" Neji said.

"Hn"

"That means yes" Naruto whispered to the Hyuga.

* * *

The six stopped for a quick lunch then continued much like they had that morning. Later on in the afternoon Neji hung back to join Tenten and Naruto went to Hinata's side. Both were aware that the couple were still following them and wanted to be closer to their girls. Sakura hung with Hinata and Naruto, smiling as Naruto circled his arm around Hinata's. Neji had his arm around Tenten's waist, and Tenten's around his shoulder as they whispered to one another. Sakura decided to go ahead and started walking beside Sasuke who was far in the lead.

"Hey" she greeted him cheerfully.

"Hn" he replied as he smirked at her. He was worried about the followers but still said nothing to Sakura, not wanting to spoil her cheerful mode. She started talking away and he inwardly smiled as her presence slowly helped reassure him.

"Are you even listening to me" She asked and he smirked again.

"Hn"

"Thought not" she said laughing. He sighed as she started humming a soft tune. He reached for her hand and grabbed it making her grin.

"Louder" he ordered though in a gentle tone.

"Huh"

"Your singing but I can barely hear you" he pointed out. She smiled and started to sing softly but loud enough for the words to reach his ears. He smirked as he listened to her beautiful voice and nearly forgot about their followers.

"You have a nice voice" he told her when she had finished.

"It was a song my mother taught me"

"Hn" he said but Sakura knew he was telling her to continue.

"It's one she sung whenever she was happy, she taught me it the day we went out as a family. It was our last family outing and whenever I sing it I feel"

"Relaxed"

"Yeah, it doesn't really cheer me up just helps. But I can only sing it when I'm happy"

"Hn"

"I tried to sing it, when my parents were killed but I couldn't. I used to sing it in the institute when I was alone to remind me"

"You should sing it when your scared" He told her.

"Why, you think it would make me braver or something" She teased

"It may help clear your mind"

"Oh"

"A clear mind helps get you out of nasty situations"

"Ill remember that" she said and he raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Of course, I always remember the things you tell me" she told him as he looked straight ahead, trying hard to remain emotionless. Sakura looked back over her shoulders as Naruto and Hinata laughed loudly.

"She really is coming out of her shell" Sakura observed.

"Hn"

"I think that's mainly Naruto's doing"

"Hn"

"I think she is turning into him a bit" She laughed.

"Oh please no" Sasuke moaned and Sakura grinned.

"Would there be a problem with having to of them" she asked.

"One is enough to give me a headache; two would drive me past insanity"

"Whose driving you their now"

"I'm close enough to walk"

"Really"

"Yes, I hitched hiked a ride earlier on" he smirked.

"With who"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know" She pointed out.

"Doesn't make much difference, I'm still not going to tell you"

"Your high maintenance" she told him and he just smirked in reply and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I know" he replied. "I enjoy it that way"

* * *

They stopped when the sky began to darken and got ready for the night. Naruto went to start with dinner but Sasuke raised a hand to stop him.

"The girls can prepare dinner, you two with me" he ordered as the girls frowned but none the less complied. Sasuke lead the two of them just far enough so they wouldn't be heard, yet still close enough to keep an eye on the girls as the gossiped around the camp fire, and turned to them.

"The couple are defiantly following us" he told them.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"They keep at the same pace we do, stopping when we stop then walking when we do."

"Could be a coincidence" Neji suggested though he knew this was probably not the case.

"I don't believe in coincidences, were being followed" Sasuke explained.

"What do we do teme?"

"We need to keep a stricter watch tonight; we will pair up and take two and a half hours each"

"But that's only five hours sleep" Naruto whined.

"Yeah and if we don't you may be sleeping forever" Sasuke growled.

"That wouldn't be to bad"

"You would be dead" Neji pointed out and Naruto made an o shape with his mouth then fell silent.

"It would make my life a lot easier if we did, and I would but unfortunately the girls like you and would make my life a living hell if I did" Sasuke told him.

"Could make it out like an accident" Neji added and Sasuke nodded as he pondered this.

"Fine" Naruto grumbled as the two smirked.

"We just have to keep our eyes open, I feel that whoever it is will make their move tonight so be on guard" with that said he turned around and walked back to camp.

"Whoever these followers are, they sure are making a lot of trouble. Five hours sleep, that's so unfair" Naruto mumbled as Neji rolled his eyes.

"_What does Hinata see in him" he thought. _

**A/N: Yes most the answers to those questions were made up but I was bored. Anyway please review. **


	29. A night of fun

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. As always thanks to those who reviewed and to all reading this I hope you like it enough to review. Thanks and I know this chapter may seem really strange but I was bored. I hope it's interesting enough; I had dome help with the questions. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **Owning Naruto is simply a dream, much like a fairytale which will never come true. Therefore I don't nor will I ever own Naruto.

Previously

"We need to keep a stricter watch tonight; we will pair up and take two and a half hours each"

"But that's only five hours sleep" Naruto whined.

"Yeah and if we don't you may be sleeping forever" Sasuke growled.

"That wouldn't be too bad"

"You would be dead" Neji pointed out and Naruto made an o shape with his mouth then fell silent.

"It would make my life a lot easier if we did, and I would but unfortunately the girls like you and would make my life a living hell if I did" Sasuke told him.

"Could make it out like an accident" Neji added and Sasuke nodded as he pondered this.

"Fine" Naruto grumbled as the two smirked.

"We just have to keep our eyes open, I feel that whoever it is will make their move tonight so be on guard" with that said he turned around and walked back to camp.

"Whoever these followers are, they sure are making a lot of trouble. Five hours sleep, that's so unfair" Naruto mumbled as Neji rolled his eyes.

"_What does Hinata see in him" he thought.

* * *

_

**A night of fun**

The night went by rather peacefully. The girls were told of the couple that were following them and arranged suitable partners. This involved separating the boyfriends and girlfriends from one another so they could actually concentrate. Therefore Sakura found herself with Neji, Sasuke trusted them not to talk, Tenten with the loudmouth Naruto and shy Hinata with the ice cube as he was now being named. The night passed slowly with no attack and the following morning they packed as usual and headed off, but the two were still keeping the same pace as them and were only an hour behind them thus making the party very uneasy.

The arrived at the bleak sound village entrance were Sasuke stopped them abruptly.

"There are Ninja's here, and they are in league with Konoha so be careful what you say and do" he warned.

"Basically were just travelers not Ninja's if anyone asks" Tenten added and Sasuke nodded. It was late in the day as the six searched together for a hotel.

"Ill stay in a room with Neji" Tenten told Sasuke who nodded. Neji and Tenten moved off to where Hinata stood hand in hand with Naruto.

"Do I put you girls together or" Sasuke paused, trying to find the best way of asking her to share a room with him. Sakura smiled, getting what he was trying to say.

"If you don't mind sharing a room with me, do you? She asked and he smirked.

"Hn"

"Then let Hinata and Naruto share" she replied and he sighed.

"Good, a night without putting up with the dobe's snoring" He said and Sakura giggled. The six put their gear in their rooms then headed out for dinner. They had decided upon a nice restraunt and sat themselves at a table in the corner. It was more of a booth really with Sasuke sliding in one side followed by Naruto and Neji, with the girls sitting opposite their partners. Naruto was eagerly talking to Sasuke who obviously was not paying any attention to him, while Sakura sat amazed at how big the town was.

"Wow this is so cool" She exclaimed. Hinata giggled beside her.

"Yes it is"

"Oh please" Tenten said making the girls laugh. The waiter soon came to them and took their orders. After several attempts, a very grumpy Naruto, a laughing Tenten and a very angry Uchiha the waiter left them to their conversations.

"I don't see why I couldn't" Naruto began.

"Because I said no" Sasuke spat, anger evident on his usual emotionless expression.

'_Why the hell am I letting the dobe get to me like this'_ Sasuke thought.

"No fair"

"Hn"

"Stop it"

"Hn"

"Argh" Naruto said, frowning and making the girls laugh. They ate their meal quietly and were disusing dessert options when the door opened to reveal three unusual characters which were immediately recognizable as Ninja's.

"Shit" Neji cursed as Tenten frowned.

"They know us" she told them.

"They know me to" Sasuke muttered and Sakura looked up.

"What does that mean" she asked.

"It means we have to get out of here" Sasuke replied calmly, getting up and paying the bill with his head turned away from the new arrivals. He didn't trust them, and was also aware that knowledge of their mission and of course Sakura and Naruto could be dangerous.

'_I need to get them out of here'_ he told himself. Walking back to the others and signaling to leave.

"Meet in Naruto's room in ten minutes, we leave in groups" He explained and the five nodded. Naruto went to grab Hinata but Sasuke stopped him.

"You're coming with me" he growled and Naruto frowned.

"Why?"

"Because dobe I said so" He turned to the others "Neji"

"Yeah"

"Take Hinata and Tenten and meet us, leave in five minutes or so and don't look suspicious. With that Sasuke turned, pulling Naruto with him, and went to leave. Sakura frowned then realizing she wasn't included in Neji's group she followed.

Once out Sakura hurried to Sasuke's side and he made sure she was in between him and Naruto. Whether for protection or to keep the peace she didn't know. Naruto was pouting and Sasuke eventually sighed.

"Dobe"

"What?"

"Stop that"

"Stop what?"

"Sulking"

"Am not"

"Hn"

"Well why did I have to go with you, no offence but um" he dragged off.

"I agree with Naruto, shouldn't we have split into three?" Sakura asked.

"It was vital to get you two out as fast as I could" he replied.

"Why" demanded the two in perfect sync.

"Because I am a missing Nin and well known, Naruto holds the nine tailed fox inside him and you have very interesting medic abilities that both can be tracked by chakra. I didn't trust them so I thought to keep the others and ourselves save we better vacate as soon as possible and separate ourselves from them" he explained and Naruto looked at him confused.

"The best way to protect Hinata in this case is to separate yourself from her" Sakura told him and Naruto nodded his understanding. He still wasn't sure why but he trusted Sakura and Sasuke enough to know that what they said must be the truth.

'_Besides'_ Naruto's inner added_. 'Neji's her cousin and you know how he is, he is so protective of her he won't let anything happen to her. You can trust him to keep her safe'_

"True" Naruto told himself as he continued to walk alongside his friends.

* * *

They arrived back at the hotel and lead themselves into Naruto and Hinata's room. They waited awhile and sure enough the other three arrived all looking out of breathe but perfectly fine. None wanting to end the night like that they all sat around the small table and engaged one another in conversation as they ordered a various selection of chips and sweets and sat joking around.

"Wow this really is the best birthday ever" Naruto exclaimed and Sakura shot up.

"What today is your birthday" She asked.

"Yep" he replied happily.

"How come you never told us?"

"Because I never celebrate my birthday"

"Well how old?"

"Twenty why?"

"Because you should celebrate it" Hinata told him and he looked up.

"I should"

"Yes dobe" Neji said smirking as Naruto glared at him.

"Come on its party time" Tenten declared as the girls giggled.

"Nah don't worry about it" Naruto explained.

"Sasuke do something" Sakura hissed and he sighed as he motioned to Neji and exited the room. Neji followed him out then soon reappeared and called Tenten as the three walked away leaving Naruto, Sakura and Hinata stunned. It wasn't long till they returned and carrying large bottles of alcohol.

"What's going on" they asked.

"Well we need to celebrate the dobe's birthday one way or another" Sasuke sighed as he pulled out glasses and began filling them up. Sakura had never tasted alcohol before, either had Hinata or Naruto, so to them it was like giving candy to a child. The first sip tasted so great that she wanted to have more but restrained herself. Once they were all seated again Naruto gasped at them all trying to get a thank you out.

"To Naruto" Hinata called and the others followed in a toast as a stunned Naruto sat in silence for the first time in his life.

"If we had known we could have got you something" Sakura told him.

"You have no money" Naruto pointed out.

"My boyfriend does" she replied as Sasuke frowned at her. Naruto laughed as Sasuke sighed.

"It's ok; this is enough of a present"

"Come on, their must be something you want to do" Hinata begged feeling just a tad bit guilty.

"Well there is this game I have always wanted to play"

"What?" The girls demanded.

"It involves alcohol"

"We don't care it's your birthday" Sakura informed him.

"Yes" Hinata added.

"Can't be that bad" Neji said.

"Yeah but"

"Spill dobe"

"It's called I never" Naruto told them. "We sit in a circle and take turns of saying I never did this. Then all who have don't that have to drink a small glass of alcohol as well as explaining the reason behind it. What do you say?"

"Hn"

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Hn"

"It's a yes" Tenten confirmed, eager to play.

"Ok were already in a circle so I guess will start. Um how about this, I have never gotten drunk before" Naruto said and Sasuke sighed as he took a drink.

"Alcohol helps deal with a pissed of Orochimaru" he muttered. They turned as Neji also took a drink but remained silent.

"Spill" Tenten demanded as Neji sighed.

"It helps erase unwanted memories for a night of peace" He told her as Tenten started at him. Neji knew that sooner or later he would have to explain to her.

"Hey you took a sip to" Sakura pointed out as Tenten smiled.

"What's there to tell, I use to go out drinking with my team mate Lee all the time" as this confession Neji scowled. He instantly regretted turning down his team mates offers for a night at the local bar. Who knows what happened between them.

"Your turn" Naruto told Sasuke who was seated next to him. Sasuke stared at Naruto, angry that he had been the first to drink then smirked.

"I have never wanted to play this stupid game" Naruto frowned as everyone laughed. He sighed and took a drink, along with Tenten who had actually wanted to, mainly as an excuse to drink. Sakura smiled as she realized her turn was next.

"I have never had a boyfriend or liked a boy until the one I have now" she admitted and Neji, Hinata, Tenten and Naruto all drunk. Sakura turned to Sasuke and frowned.

"All the girls in my village and when I was with Orochimaru were annoying fan girls" he told her and Sakura smiled.

"I have never been nearly hugged to death by both Lee and Gai" Tenten said as her turn was next. She laughed as Neji muttered and took a drink.

"Lee?" Sakura asked.

"Our old teammate, he was kind off an idiot" Tenten replied.

"Like Naruto" Sakura said.

"No an idiot with bushy eyebrows, a green jumpsuit and in love with our male sensei"

"Oh I see"

"Yeah" Tenten muttered.

"Fine then" Neji said loudly as he was seated next to Tenten. "I have never been on a date with Lee" Tenten scowled as she drank making everyone, except Sasuke who just smirked, laugh.

"Yeah well at least he took me on a date" she mumbled causing the male Hyuga to glance at her.

"Your turn Hinata" Naruto said.

"Um ok um I have never worn a dress, is that ok"

"Yeah that's great" Naruto said as he, Sakura and Tenten drank.

"Dobe you wore a dress"

"Um yeah teme, it was um ah a um disguise"

"Hn"

"Ok my turn again" Naruto cried, desperate to change the subject. "I have never been declared a missing Nin" Sasuke frowned as he drunk, realizing Naruto had declared war on him. Everyone laughed as they realized this to.

"I have never played a prank on my teachers"

"No fair teme" he said as he poured another drink and emptied it in his mouth. He wasn't the only one as Hinata and Tenten did the same.

"I have never owned any jewelry" Sakura told them then sighed. "My parents could never afford to buy me any" she exclaimed. Naruto grinned as he was the only other that didn't drink. Well except Tenten but no one except Neji had noticed that. Sakura looked at her boyfriend who sighed.

"Ill tell you later" he murmured as Tenten spoke up.

"I never owned a pet" surprisingly Hinata drank and when Neji frown she blushed.

"Kiba gave me one of his puppies once, I hid it away and took care of it until my younger sister found out and told dad" she murmured and Neji smirked.

"You went against your fathers wishes, maybe you were tougher then I thought. Anyway my turn um I never kissed a guy"

"That's mean" Sakura yelled as she and the other girls took a drink each. Naruto put his hands up and quickly drunk hoping no one will see. Unfortunately Sasuke did.

"You have got top be kidding me" he told Naruto as Naruto blushed.

"I was curious to see what it was like" he muttered as everyone burst out laughing, and even Sasuke gave a quick hoarse laugh unable to keep it in, which made everyone stare at him.

"What?" Sasuke burst out.

"I wanted to see the difference between kissing a guy and girl, it was an experiment" Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes and burst out laughing again.

"Ok let's leave him alone" Hinata told them firmly. "I never got beaten up by my ex" She smiled as Neji frowned and took a sip.

"You got beaten up by a girl" Tenten exclaimed.

"Younger them him to" Hinata added.

"Hey I was five years old and still a mamma's boy" Neji looked shock as he just realized what he had said. "God I hate alcohol" Naruto grinned as he realized no on had noticed him drink to.

"Ok I have a good one I never been to Ninja school" Naruto said pleased as Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Sasuke took a drink. Though everyone knew who this was aimed at.

"I never turned 20" Sasuke said calmly as Naruto crossed his arms as he was forced to drink along with Neji and Tenten again.

"I have never got a tattoo" Sakura admitted out of curiosity. She was surprised when everyone but Neji and Hinata drank.

"Show" She demanded as Tenten stood up and lifted up her top to reveal a small tatooe in a shape of a blade on her lower back. Neji stared wide eye at her as she smiled and sat back down. Naruto then opened his jacket and lifted up his top to show one on his tummy.

"It's the seal" He explained as the others nodded then Sasuke showed one briefly on his right shoulder blade.

"Clan symbol" he muttered though Sakura could tell he was proud of it.

"Ok I have an interesting one, I have never shoplifted" They all looked amazed as Naruto and Sakura drunk.

"Well the shopkeeper was being a jerk" Naruto argued.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, poking Sakura.

"Ok ok, I was being teased because I didn't own any lip gloss so I stole some. It wasn't a big deal"

"Did you get caught" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I didn't, I wouldn't have stolen it if I was caught now"

"Hn"

"Ok this is payback Hinata, I never cried while watching a movie where the dog died"

"I was young" Hinata told her cousin.

"You were sixteen"

"So, that's still young"

"It is to one that's twenty one" Tenten muttered.

"You wouldn't want to be sixteen again would you" Neji asked as he winked at her. Tenten smiled as she got his meaning and dirty memories flooded her once naïve mind.

"Of course not" she replied.

"Ok um I never set something on fire" Hinata said and laughed when both Naruto and Sasuke had to drink.

"Another practical joke" Naruto told them while they all stared at Sasuke.

"I shoot fire out of my mouth, it was bound to happen" Sasuke mumbled.

"Ohh what did you set fire to" Sakura begged.

"Um my um brothers girlfriends dog"

"Did they break up" Naruto demanded.

"What do you think, it was his fault his the one who scared me to death"

"Ok, One that may be why Itachi went loony on your clan, and two you got scared that's so funny" Tenten laughed, alcohol obviously making her brain go haywire.

"The famous Uchiha Sasuke got scared aww" Naruto added.

"Hey I was only six and my brother can be pretty scary when he wants to" Sasuke pointed out as the rest laughed.

'_Its funny how alcohol can make you see a funnier side to everything' Sakura thought._

**A/N: Tune in on the next chapter to see how it all ends, not to mention some more dirty secrets to be exposed. I know it was a little weird and not very accurate but it was still funny, I hope. Hey I know mixing alcohol with uncovering hidden secrets don't make a good mix, but you can't deny that it doesn't make an amusing one. Anyway I hope you liked it and please review. Thanks. **


	30. Hangover

**A/N: Ok so here is the continued birthday party. Hope you enjoy it, it's going to be interested. I know I am being mean but I just had to get my characters drunk. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed. I can't believe I am at 180 already. It's so cool and ill faint of happiness any minute now. So thank you all. **

**Disclaimer: **Owning Naruto is simply a dream, much like a fairytale which will never come true. Therefore I don't nor will I ever own Naruto.

Previously

"Ok um I never set something on fire" Hinata said and laughed when both Naruto and Sasuke had to drink.

"Another practical joke" Naruto told them while they all stared at Sasuke.

"I shoot fire out of my mouth, it was bound to happen" Sasuke mumbled.

"Ohh what did you set fire to" Sakura begged.

"Um my um brothers girlfriends dog"

"Did they break up" Naruto demanded.

"What do you think, it was his fault his the one who scared me to death"

"Ok, One that may be why Itachi went loony on your clan, and two you got scared that's so funny" Tenten laughed, alcohol obviously making her brain go haywire.

"The famous Uchiha Sasuke got scared aww" Naruto added.

"Hey I was only six and my brother can be pretty scary when he wants to" Sasuke pointed out as the rest laughed.

'_Its funny how alcohol can make you see an amusing and hilarious side to everything'_ Sakura thought.

* * *

**Hangover**

"Enough" Sasuke shouted and Naruto laughed harder.

"You…you got sacred" he said between laughs.

"Yeah well older brothers make it their life goal to screw up the lives of their younger siblings" he muttered and Naruto stopped.

'_Luckily he still has enough sense to know when he was heading into dangerous territory.' Sakura thought._

"Huh oh yeah that's right, now I remember he killed your whole clan didn't he. That must have been annoying" Naruto said as he started to laugh again, his face turning red as Tenten and Hinata tried to muffle their giggles.

'_Ok maybe not' Sakura thought_, grabbing Sasuke's hand in reassurance as Naruto burst out laughing yet again. She herself was not as drunk as Naruto but heading that way and had to try very hard not to copy Naruto's actions.

"It's your turn dobe" Sasuke muttered and Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and sat down.

"Fine teme, I have never belonged to a clan" Naruto said.

"Hn"

"Now you have to drink" Naruto cheered as he watched not only Sasuke drink, but the two Hyuga's to.

"Naruto that was mean" Hinata said in a whinny girly voice that made everyone laugh.

"Um" Naruto began.

"You did, that was so mean Naruto" she replied in a hurt voice that was so unlike Hinata. This was obviously the alcohol talking.

"Oh my god did you just say what I think you said" Sakura laughed.

"She did, she did" Tenten shouted jumping to her feet. She stumbled and nearly fell as Neji caught her.

"She is drunk" Neji told them.

"She's not the only one" Sasuke added referring to Naruto who was signing and swaying on his chair, and to Sakura who couldn't stop laughing.

"True that" Neji sighed as he helped Tenten to sit down while she giggled like a high school teenager. "Whose turn is it anyway?

"Mine I think" Sasuke replied dryly.

"Well hurry up teme" Naruto shouted as Sasuke sighed.

"I have never worn orange" Sasuke said and Naruto groaned. As did everyone else but Hinata. Sasuke smirked at them as Sakura thought of her question.

"I have never skinny dipped before" Sakura told them and both Naruto and Tenten took a drink.

"A dare" Naruto said simply as Tenten blushed.

"I hate you Sakura"

"Tell"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"You have to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Tenten tell us please" Hinata begged.

"Yes" Neji demanded, eying her in the face.

"It was on a mission. We were really hot and it was um when we were going out"

"Who with" Neji asked.

"Lee" Tenten muttered as Neji exploded.

"You did what"

"Nothing happened I promise"

"It better not have"

"It didn't"

"Hn"

"Hey that's my trademark" Sasuke shouted and Neji glared at him.

"Aa"

"What was that" Hinata asked.

"No idea" Neji told her.

"Ok Tenten" Naruto cried, desperate for ore alcohol.

"Ok this is payback" Tenten declared as Sakura grinned innocently at her.

"I have never run away" she said. Naruto and Hinata both sighed as they drunk and Sakura frowned.

"I did not"

"Yes you did, you were trying to run away the night you were kidnapped"

"Damm" Sakura cursed as she drunk the glass given to her. Tenten grinned devilish at her friend.

"Then this one is aimed at you" Neji challenged Tenten.

"Bring it on"

"I have never taken drugs"

"Neji" Tenten cried, taking a drink. "You promised to never tell"

"Tell" Sakura demanded.

"I was offered some and I wanted to see what it tasted like. I don't remember much except waking up the following day in Neji's apartment. Apparently he had found me almost unconscious and carried me to his home."

"That was really nice of him" Sakura commented.

"He can be nice when he chooses to" Hinata added.

"So you don't remember anything" Sakura asked.

"Well actually I was on a date with this guy, I was really mad at Neji and so he offered me some promising that the pain would go away and I did. I started feeling funny and he tried to get me in his car but I ran and ended up in our training area where I passed out" Tenten admitted as Neji stared at her.

"You told me you didn't remember" he said.

"Well I lied" Tenten replied still grinning. Neji looked away, trying to be mad at the fact that she went along with some guy she didn't know and guilty because that was the same day he had shouted at her after training. It was when he had found out Hinata would be taking control of the family and had vent his anger on his innocent teammate.

"And Neji found you and took you home how sweet" Sakura laughed.

"Shall we move on" Neji asked.

"Not until Sasuke explains his reasons" Naruto replied as Sasuke gave him the death glare.

"What he drunk" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yep, I was watching him and teme drunk"

"Dobe"

"So you took drugs to hey" Neji said amused.

"Against my will" Sasuke muttered angrily making everyone laugh.

"Ok leave him alone" Sakura crooned as Sasuke gave her a death glare making her burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ok I have never worn pink" Hinata told them all changing the subject. Everyone was forced to drink except Sasuke.

"What mum thought I was a girl at first" Neji admitted then went a dark shade of red as he realized what he had just said.

"The dress I wore was pink" Naruto said, still laughing as Neji's face went even redder making Sasuke smirk.

"Wow that was a good one Hinata" Sakura commented, even though she had to drink herself.

"Ok my turn"

"If you can actually think of one dobe"

"I can so teme"

"Yeah right'

"Oh yeah fine, I never wanted to kill somebody"

"Hn" Sasuke muttered as he took a drink. Tenten and Sakura burst into laughter as they two along with Neji took drinks as well. Hinata smiled at them; of course she who didn't have a nasty bone in her body could never hate somebody. Well that's what they all thought.

"What about you Sakura" he asked as Sakura blushed.

"Hey if I ever found out who murdered my parents I'm going to kill him or her" she mumbled.

"Any you two" Hinata pressed.

"At this moment Lee" Neji growled as everyone laughed except Hinata who could tell that wasn't the whole truth.

"What about you Tenten"

"The guy who killed my best friend and destroyed my other friend's life" she whispered and Neji could only stare at her as a mixture of pain and grief flooded into her eyes. A look he had never seen before.

"I never ate something that would make other want to throw up" Sasuke said while glaring at Naruto, he had noticed the look to and for her sake decided it was best to move on.

"I have never" Naruto shouted.

"Hn"

"What I haven't" he argued as Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto sighed and took a drink as everyone laughed. No one seemed to want to know the story behind that. Sakura grinned as she realized it was her turn. Now it was Tenten's turn to take the heat.

"I never had sex before' Tenten growled as she and Neji took drinks. Naruto and Hinata burst out laughing as both the couples's faces went red.

"I hate you" Tenten shouted.

"Don't care" Sakura said back even louder.

"You should have seen your face" laughed Naruto.

"Fine then girlie" Tenten explained as she glared at Sakura grinning.

"Do your worse"

"I plan to"

"Good"

"For me"

"No me"

"Me"

"Me"

"Spill already" Neji shouted.

"Fine" Tenten snapped. "I never wanted to have sex with Sasuke before"

"I would hope not" Neji exclaimed as Sakura stared wide eye at Tenten.

"What do I do" she silently pleaded.

'_Well do you want to?' her inner asked. _

"Maybe" Sakura admitted silently.

'_Maybe what?'_

"Maybe yes" Sakura replied.

'_So you do'_

"Alright I do"

'_Good'_

"Well I wouldn't be normal if I didn't now would I"

'_True I mean he does have it all'_

"And he is so good looking and muscular"

'_I know'_

"So what do I do?"

'_Drink of course'_

"I Can't"

'_And why not'_

"Because Sasuke is sitting right next to me"

'_So'_

"So his not allowed to know"

'_Why not'_

"Because it's embarrassing"

'_I'm sure he feels the same way'_

"Yes but"

'_But what'_

"I can't admit it"

'_You have no choice'_

"I know"

'_Besides it would be worse saying you don't because then that's what Sasuke will think'_

"I guess so"

'_Exactly'_

"I know one thing though"

'_What?'_

"Tenten is as good as dead" Sakura mumbled as she went a deep scarlet but none the less drunk. She was aware of Sasuke's eyes upon her as the game resumed and refused to look at him. If she had she would have been met with complete lust.

The game continued for most of the night with Naruto and Sasuke spending most of the time, if not all, challenging each other constantly. While Tenten waged a war with Sakura for the next few rounds. It wasn't until Neji joined Sakura's side that the tables were turned and it ended up with Neji and Hinata ganging up on Tenten and Sakura, who were still in a way challenging each other. The end result was by three in the morning Sakura, Naruto and Tenten were all extremely drunk.

All three were currently laughing and swaying everywhere. Tenten probably the most out of everyone due to Sakura, Hinata and Neji all picking in her. Hinata was joining in, though not fully drunk she was pretty close. Neji and Sasuke however were only slightly over the limit and still had enough sense left, and by the look of it enough dignity to. Tenten started making out with Neji when he picked her up and muttered.

"Um I think we should call it a night, you can deal with this lot" he then turned around and left. He walked in their room while locking the door and placing a very hormonal Tenten on the bed and climbing on top of her. She giggled as she immediately started attacking his clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke sighed as the three struck up another weird tune and began signing it. It was giving him quite a headache.

"Hinata" he called and the girl swayed slightly as she looked at the young man.

"Yeah"

"Get Naruto into bed please" The girl giggled and saluted.

"Sure thing boss" Sasuke sighed as Sakura made her way over.

"Come on" Sasuke told her, picking her up bridal style and retreating to there own room. One there he shut the door as Sakura stood there with her head tilted to one side.

"You're cute" she observed.

"So I have been told" he replied as she giggled and snaked her arms around his next.

"You're really cute"

"You're really drunk" he mimicked and she giggled again. Her breath itching his nose. She crashed her lips against his and he instantly responded, backing her against the wall and grinding into her. She opened her lips to allow him entry as their tongues tasted the alcohol in each others mouths.

Her lips left his as she began placing kisses all down his neck and running her fingers up his chest. Sasuke moaned as he arched his neck back, becoming aware of how much he wanted her. She would be willing to do it to, but Sasuke knew that this would be taking advantage of her. Sasuke lifted her up and placed her on the bed, recapturing her lips with his. He grabbed her hands and held her close as she moaned and snuggled up against him. It wasn't long till she had fallen asleep and Sasuke sighed.

"One day I will mark you as my own, one day, but when your sober and I know your ready" he told her then with her in his arms he fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes as the morning light came onto his face and he groaned in irritation as he realized he had a slight headache due to the night before. He then knew that his would be nothing compared to the others and tried his best to ignore it. Sure enough as he went to get up Sakura moaned and opened her eyes.

"Argh my head kills" She grumbled as Sasuke smirked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing" he murmured, kissing her forehead. Their peace was interrupted when the door flung open to reveal the other four. Neji and Hinata seemed ok but both Tenten and Naruto were clutching their heads in agony.

"I didn't realize hangovers killed this much" Naruto exclaimed.

"We still have work to do, we need Intel" Sasuke reported.

"We can't go like this" Tenten argued as she stumbled and found her way to the chair. She looked awfully pale and even looked like she was about to throw up. Sasuke looked at them all and nodded.

"Agreed, I will go with Hinata and Neji" he ordered as Tenten, Sakura and Naruto sighed.

"So we stay here" Sakura said in gratitude as Sasuke smirked.

"Yes indeed" he then looked at her frown. "You guys are in charge of cleaning Naruto and Hinata's room from last night" he then exited as Neji and Hinata grinned and followed him.

"This is so unfair" Tenten mumbled.

"It was still the best birthday ever"

"And defiantly worth it" Tenten agreed.

"Though perhaps next time I won't get drunk, it wasn't the best idea" Sakura murmured.

"Speak for yourself" Tenten growled.

"Huh?"

"At least you didn't wake up naked" she muttered. Sakura laughed as Naruto looked confused.

"Do you remember it?" She asked.

"Barely" Tenten replied, "Wait what about you"

"I still had my clothes on, obviously I didn't go as far as you" Sakura teased.

"What are you two talking about" Naruto demanded.

"Never mind. Come on we better get cleaning" Sakura sighed.

"Yeah but first I say we find headache cures" Tenten told them. "Then if you don't mind I am going to go throw up."

* * *

Sasuke, Neji and Hinata strolled through the sand village, carefully avoiding any signs of ninja's. They were trailing the outskirts of the town asking for any information about the Akatsuki when a kunai came flying at Hinata. Neji was instantly at her side as a couple came round the bend.

"There are only three of them" The blonde haired girl spoke.

"I know where are the rest of your group" The boy asked. He was a little taller then his female companion with black hair that resembled a pineapple.

"That is none of your concern" Sasuke replied coolly and the girl flicked her hair back.

"His kind of cute" She observed.

"I believe it is" The boy told him, ignoring the girl's comments.

"You're the ones who have been following us" Sasuke explained and Neji frowned.

"So there ninja's"

"Correct" the boy answered and Neji glared at him.

"Who are you" Sasuke demanded.

"You tell us first" The boy replied.

"You are outnumbered" Sasuke reminded him.

"Yes but I think we can easily take you on" The boy pointed out and Sasuke knew this to be true.

"Well I see you as no threat therefore no reason to fight so if you don't mind we will be on our way"

"I don't think so" the boy said and Sasuke sighed.

"Maybe you could tell us why you were following us" Sasuke asked and the boy frowned.

"Were hunting down the Akatsuki and we viewed you as members" Neji laughed and Hinata giggled.

"I see, and may I ask why?"

"Don't tell them, they may be members" the girl whined but the boy ignored her.

"There is a man among them, among you named Kisame and we don't care how many off you we kill of in the process. He deserves to die and we want to be the ones to kill him" The boy replied.

"Well then I think we could come to some arrangement" Sasuke told him. "One that will benefit the both of us"

"Oh really and why would that be" the boy said as Sasuke emotionless as ever smirked slightly.

"Because we to are also hunting the Akatsuki with the same intention as you." Sasuke told him and could see the boy was listening intently. "To kill another man who deserves to die"

**A/N: Please please please and pretty please review. Thank you all so much and bye for now. **


	31. Joined

**A/N: Two hundred reviews I am so happy. Thank you all so much. I never dreamed of reaching this far and I'm delighted that I did. And it's all thanks to you so THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

**Anyway before I continue, due to many requests I have decided to add a lemon into this chapter. Sorry to all who don't like reading them, I will warn you now so when it starts you can skip it if you like. Oh and also this is my first Naruto lemon and I'm not very good at them. I find them harder to write then fight scenes, which I suck at, so please don't flame me if you don't like it. Well enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not owned by me, I only own the fantasy of one day owning it. That makes no sense I know, but the main thing is I do not own Naruto. cries softly

Previously

"There is a man among them, among you named Kisame and we don't care how many off you we kill of in the process. He deserves to die and we want to be the ones to kill him" The boy replied.

"Well then I think we could come to some arrangement" Sasuke told him. "One that will benefit the both of us"

"Oh really and why would that be" the boy said as Sasuke emotionless as ever smirked slightly.

"Because we to are also hunting the Akatsuki with the same intention as you." Sasuke told him and could see the boy was listening intently. "To kill another man who deserves to die"

* * *

**Joined**

"Really" The boy asked.

"I did just say it" Sasuke replied and the boy noted the emotionless answer.

"I think we should talk then"

"Hn"

"But not here" The boy said firmly and Sasuke nodded.

"Agreed"

"And not with your friends"

"Why not" Neji snarled.

"I don't trust you"

"Same here" Neji told him and the boy yawned.

"Troublesome"

"Shika" the girl whined.

"We will go somewhere private" Sasuke ordered and the boy frowned.

"Fine"

"Take Hinata back to the others and wait for me their" Sasuke said and Neji looked at him.

"I don't think that's the best idea"

"Maybe, maybe not. If I'm not back in two hours then something has gone wrong. But for now get Hinata to safety"

"Fine" Neji said as he turned and grabbed Hinata and walked off.

"Come" the boy told him. "We have a room this way, we can talk there"

"Yes" the girl said grabbing Sasuke's arm as she winked at him. "It's much more comfy to" The boy raised an eyebrow as he led the way.

They walked through the streets to a shabby hotel and entered it.

"We don't have much money" the girl admitted, still clingy to his arm.

'_What an annoying girl' Sasuke thought. _

The boy sat on the bed as Sasuke took a chair. The boy then motioned the girl beside him as if wanting her to be a safe distance from the strange man.

"So" The girl began breaking the eerie silence.

"Hn"

"What is it your after" the boy asked.

"What you are after, my mission is to kill a certain man belonging to the Akatsuki and my companions are coming to distract and kill his comrades. We are also privileged to have one skilled in medic."

"Really, my companion knows of healing though it's not her strong point"

"Well that could be helpful, the girl in question is skilled and a natural at it. Though her knowledge is thin"

"I see"

"Hn"

"So what is it you are after?" The boy demanded.

"You have knowledge and resources we need. I gather you are both trained Ninja's?"

"Yes" The boy replied.

"Then I am suggesting we join up to hunt the Akatsuki, with the promise that this man Kisame be left for you only to kill, and the one I am hunting for me"

"What's the catch" The girl asked.

"We seem to be also hunted by Orochimaru, who like to take us by surprise. We made need your help"

"I guess, shouldn't be that hard but we haven't got much in the way of resources. We have two tents yes but very minimum money and food"

"Money will not be an issue, I have enough to cover all of us" Sasuke told him and the boy nodded.

"Troublesome but ok"

"First I need to know your names and why you're after this man?"

"Troublesome"

"Oh Shika stop, I am Ino and this here is Shikamaru" The girl replied, batting her eyelashes at him which annoyed Shikamaru.

"We were a three man team, my best friend was named Choji and" Shikamaru trailed off, pain and grief evident in his voice and face. The girl looked sadly at him and continued for him.

"We were attacked on a mission, we were able to take out most of them but while I was down and healing Shikamaru a man named Kisame attacked me from behind. He would have killed the both of us if Choji hadn't got in the way and saved us. But he lost his life and the man fled. We then realized it was our duty to avenge our team mate and friend so we set out to kill him"

"Fair enough" Sasuke said, emotionless as ever which angered Shikamaru. Choji had been his best friend.

"So" he said rather harshly. "Who are you hunting down?"

"Will you join us" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I guess so" Shikamaru began.

"Are there any girls" Ino demanded, cutting him off.

"Three"

"And they are how old, oh and how old are you" Ino whispered seductively. "Oh and don't forget names" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her actions and frowned. Sasuke sighed but wanting to stay on good terms he answered politely.

"Neji and Tenten are twenty one, Neji's cousin Hinata, Sakura and I are nineteen and Naruto has just turned twenty"

"Well I am twenty to, do you go for older girls" Ino flicked her long blonde hair again as Shikamaru muttered.

"Troublesome"

"Oh come now, everything is troublesome to you"

"You realize I am in charge if you do come" Sasuke told them.

"We need supplies and your friends attacking his comrades will prove useful. As long as we get Kisame I am happy for you to lead" Shikamaru replied.

"Hn, we meet in the morning by the gates, do you know where the Akatsuki are headed?"

"Afraid not, by the way who are you hunting"

"A man named Itachi" Sasuke replied and Shikamaru noted the anger that came with his name.

"Itachi Uchiha" Shikamaru repeated.

"Yes" Sasuke said and he frowned. He had a good idea of who this kid was now but wanted to be sure.

"Why may I ask?"

"Because I am after revenge" Shikamaru thought about it. There was only one person he knew that could go against the legendary Itachi Uchiha and he now noticed the resemblance between the two.

"So you're the younger Uchiha, the only other survivor of the Uchiha clan then" Shikamaru said making Ino gasp.

"Yes I am, do we have a deal"

"We do"

"Six in the morning sharp" Sasuke ordered and with that he left.

"Can we trust him" Ino asked hesitantly after awhile.

"From what I have heard he joined Orochimaru to gain power to kill his brother but apparently abandoned him. Probably why he is being hunted"

"So do you trust him?"

"I do"

* * *

Neji and Hinata sighed as they sat down in Naruto's now neat room. Sakura immediately looked up at them.

"Where is Sasuke?"

"Out talking with the couple who ere fallowing us" Neji replied calmly.

"WHAT, YOU LET HIM DO WHAT" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down" Hinata reassured her as she sighed. Sakura took a seat as Neji explained.

"You let him though" Sakura demanded when she was filled in.

"We had our orders" Neji told her as they feel silent, waiting for the return of the young Uchiha. Two hours came and past as Sakura began to pace.

"He should have been back by now" she said.

"I know" Neji replied.

"Teme better be ok"

"He will" Tenten told them, though she lacked the confidence in her voice. Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke walked in. Sakura cried in delight as she ran and flung herself at him.

"You're ok" she murmured.

"What do you expect" he asked, looking a little taken back by her worry. He lightly embraced her as he felt tears come down her cheeks. Still holding her gently he turned to the others.

"We have two new companions" he stated and then filled them in on the details. At this point Sakura had calmed down and seated herself next to him on Naruto's bed. Unlike the others Hinata and Naruto had two single beds instead of a double.

"Great" Naruto yelled. "More friends"

"Can we trust the though" Neji wanted to know.

"I am not sure, they seem keen on killing this guy but they will be a good defense for us. If we allow them to kill him we shouldn't have a problem" Sasuke replied.

"But do you trust them" Sakura repeated.

"Hn"

"Teme?"

"Dobe"

"Are they nice?"

"Hn not sure"

"Well the girl seemed rather interested in you" Neji teased.

"Yes I had noticed" Sasuke told him, as he felt Sakura stiffen beside him.

"Anyway we leave at six so an early night" He announced s he got up and left. Sakura, Tenten and Neji bided them a goodnight as they to exited.

* * *

Once they were safely in their room Tenten flopped herself on the bed as Neji sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Like you care"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't"

"Hn"

"Stealing the Uchiha's trademark now" he teased as Tenten frowned.

"Ok what is it?" Neji demanded.

"What's what?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You're mad at me"

"So"

"So I want to know why"

"You do"

"Yes"

"Really"

"Tenten" he warned and the girl sighed.

"You took advantage of me" she whispered, turning away so he couldn't see her face. Though she felt his eyes glaring into her back.

"Is that what you think" Neji said in a hushed tone.

"Yes"

"Tenten I...uh"

"What?"

"I'm sorry if that's what you think, and yes I guess I did but I…I couldn't stop myself"

"Oh really" the girl said.

"Tenten, I love you. I need you" the boy whispered and Tenten turned and saw no hint of a lie.

"Neji" she murmured as she felt his lips brush against hers. Not satisfied she pulled him down to her.

"Well at least this time I will remember it" she said seductively.

* * *

Sakura walked in her room and locked their door as she turned to Sasuke who was staring out the window. She made an impatient noise, and frowned as he turned to her.

"What?" He asked.

"So that girl Ino likes you does she" She said and Sasuke noted the iciness of her voice. He could have smirked at her jealousy but decided not to push it.

"Hn"

"Answer me" Sakura ordered as Sasuke sighed and stepped closer to her.

"She might yes" he told her as Sakura opened her mouth to argue. "But I am only interested in one person" he finished as he captured her lips in his. Sakura paused, still angry with him then she felt herself give in as he deepened the kiss. She responded and curled her arms around his head as he forced their kiss even deeper. He licked her lip and she gladly let him in, wanting to feel the taste of him. Their tongues massaged the other as Sasuke backed her against the wall and started grinding in to her while ravaging her mouth. Much like the position they were in that night in the forest.

'_What are you doing' Sakura's inner asked. _

"Taking him" she replied calmly, as the growing desire for him to be in her made her tummy tighten slightly.

'_Are you ready' her inner asked. 'Once you do it there is no going back'_

"I am"

'_Really'_

"Yes so go away" Sakura demanded as she felt Sasuke's hands start to wander down and up her body. She could feel him, feel his desire and lust and she knew they were both ready. She slipped her hands down his front and started to unbutton his shirt. He moaned softly as he started kissing down her neck. Sakura threw his shirt of and began moving her hands around his muscular chest.

"You sure you're ready" he asked, his breath tickling her ears.

"Yes" she whispered as she felt him move his hands to the bottom of her t-shirt. They broke apart as he lifted it off her body then crushed his lips against hers again. He was moving fast now and Sakura could feel him getting hard. He was right were she wanted him.

He moved to her back and unclasped her bra. Sakura blushed as she took note of how exposed she was but Sasuke only smirked as he kissed her again while his hands massaged her breast. She moaned into the kiss as pleasure flowed around her body. She fiddled with the buttons on Sasuke's shorts. At the same time Sasuke undid her skirt and let it fall to the ground. Still struggling to undo his hands, and desperate to get them undone for she could feel his hard erection through his pants and longed for it to be inside of her, they stepped away from the wall as he quickly took of his shorts and Sakura did the same.

The instant their bottom halves were off they were together again as Sasuke made her leg curl around his waist as he pushed her against the wall again. Sakura moaned as he started exploring her body leaving a trail of kisses.

"_This feels so good"_ Sakura thought to herself, unaware that Sasuke was feeling the same way.

Sasuke picked her up and she whimpered at the loss of body warmth as he disposed of her on the bed. He crawled on top of her and kissed her passionately again. This was a side she had never seen before and wouldn't mind seeing again.

He left her mouth and began kissing down her body again. He went down to her breasts and licked the area between them making her skin tingle with overwhelming sensations of pleasure. He smirked again as she moaned softly. He kissed down her flat toned stomach to her womanhood and was surprised to find her already wet.

He circled her area and heard her stifle a moan, silently laughing her tore of her panties and began putting pressure close to her entrance.

"Stop teasing" She moaned making him smirk again. He slowly put one finger inside of hr making her moan louder. He inserted another and began to slowly move them up and down making Sakura shiver with pleasure. He then pumped his fingers faster and faster inside of her as Sakura felt her stomach tighten. She then felt a wave of pleasure surge through her body as she got her first orgasm and moaned loudly. Sasuke looked up at her and crawled on tope of her kissing her again. Sakura then flipped their positions so she was on top and followed the same path as her boyfriend. She kissed all down his torso till she reached the bulge in his boxers. Smiling to herself she pulled them off to reveal a rather large man hood.

"_God I reached the jackpot here"_ she thought, grinning as she licked her lips. She reached out and touched it slightly as a short grunt escaped the Uchiha's lips. Wanting to here more she grabbed it tightly and squeezed it making him grunt louder which was like music to her ears. She continued doing so for some time when Sasuke felt himself come and moaned loudly. Having enough of this playing around he grabbed her tightly and switched their positions so he was on top and once again in charge. Though not that Sakura really minded this.

He smirked at her and held her hips tightly as he slowly entered her. Sakura had been told enough to know that it would hurt and bit her lip. Sasuke bent down to kiss her lovingly as he quickly pushed through her barrier making her hips buckle. Sakura cried out but it was muffled out by Sasuke's lips. He stayed where he was until Sakura had gotten use to him being inside her. She breathed slowly as the pain passed and was replaced by nothing but pure bliss. She moved a little once she had adjusted to his side as if telling him to continue.

Sasuke got the message as he pulled back out and slammed into her going deeper. She moaned loudly as he gently did it again. Thrusting in and out of her as she moaned beneath him. Her stomach tightened again and she felt another wave of pleasure engulf her as she reached her climax for the second time. Sasuke hadn't yet and continued to thrust in and out of her going faster and harder with each thrust.

"_God she is so tight"_ He thought. _"It feels so good"_

Once Sakura's second orgasm had passed she began rocking up and down with him as he went even deeper. She breathed his scent and found a nice steady rhythm as their bodies moved in perfect sync. Both began going faster and harder as they breathed heavily. Soon they were going at inhuman speed as the bed rocked beneath them. She could feel herself getting nearer as her stomach tightened even further than last. She knew this one was much bigger as she moaned louder.

He two could feel himself coming as his started moaning and grunting.

"Ah" Sakura cried as the knot in her stomach got even tighter. She continued to cry out, louder and louder each time until at last she came and a shockwave of pleasure hit her with such forth that Sakura felt she could die right here right now from happiness.

She reached her orgasm and this time brought him along with it as he felt her walls tighten around her and spilt his seed into her. He collapsed on top of her, both panting heavily as Sakura took in the scent of him. After awhile he rolled off her and onto his side, slipping his hands round her waist and bringing her closer to him. Sakura rolled onto her side and placed a kiss on his lips before resting her head on his naked chest.

"I love you" he whispered into the night.

"I love you to" he said quietly. The three words she had been desperate to hear gave her a sense of peace and enabled her to fall asleep with a smile still on her lips. Sasuke bent down to kiss her forehead then sighed in pleasure as he allowed himself to drift off into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Please review and tell me how I did. I was really nervous writing this though I read some first and did my research so I wouldn't completely suck. Though please review and boost my confidence up. Thanks a lot and I do hope you enjoyed it. Sorry to those who still have innocent minds and aren't into that sort of stuff. **


	32. New Teammates

**A/N: I am so happy I got fifteen reviews for my last chapter. Fifteen yay. So thank you thank you thank you so much guys. I really can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Oh and please keep it up to, I just love reading reviews. Thanks **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto obviously. Anyone else feel that this is so repetitive?

Previously

"So you're the younger Uchiha, the only other survivor of the Uchiha clan then" Shikamaru said making Ino gasp.

"Yes I am, do we have a deal"

"We do"

"Six in the morning sharp" Sasuke ordered and with that he left.

"Can we trust him" Ino asked hesitantly after awhile.

"From what I have heard he joined Orochimaru to gain power to kill his brother but apparently abandoned him. Probably why he is being hunted"

"So do you trust him?"

"I do"

………………………………………………………………………………….

"I love you" she whispered into the night.

"I love you to" he said quietly. The three words she had been desperate to hear gave her a sense of peace and enabled her to fall asleep with a smile still on her lips. Sasuke bent down to kiss her forehead then sighed in pleasure as he allowed himself to drift off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**New Teammates **

"TEME" Naruto shouted through his friends locked door. "Wake up already"

"Naruto calm down" Hinata told him as Naruto continued to bang on the door.

"He told us to be ready before six" Naruto grumbled as Hinata giggled.

"You will wake up the whole building dobe" Came the voice from inside the room as he and Sakura hurried about trying to find all their clothes.

"Morning" Tenten greeted them, joining the little party in the hall.

"Someone's bright and cheery" Sakura commented, opening the door followed by the raven haired male. Tenten blushed slightly and gave her an evil look.

"Huh I don't get it"

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered, slightly irritated that his morning peace was shattered by the hyper active blonde.

"Teme"

"Baka"

"Huh what's that?"

"It means dobe" Neji explained yawning.

"It does"

"Hn"

"So are we going to meet our new team mates or not?" Tenten asked.

"Hn"

"What's up with you this morning" She demanded.

"Hn"

"Yeah teme"

"Leave him alone" Sakura ordered as Hinata giggled.

"Why"

"Because I said so Naruto" Sakura replied.

"But"

"Shut it" Neji shouted, holding his head.

"All of you shut it" Sasuke told them as he walked away. Neji followed as the other four exchanged confused glances.

"So what exactly did you and Sasuke get up to last night" Tenten teased as Sakura turned bright red.

"We better hurry and catch up" she mumbled as Tenten grinned.

"I thought as much"

* * *

"Where are they" Ino whined as Shikamaru tolled his eyes.

"You don't care about them, only him" he muttered.

"Hey wait up a sec. Of course I want to meet the others, it's been ages since I had any female contact and as for Sasuke it's not my fault his so hot"

"Troublesome"

"Everything is troublesome to you" She added dryly.

"Not everything"

"These days it is" she argued as he crossed his arms.

"Troublesome"

"Oh this is no fun, ever since Choji died"

"Don't talk about him" Shikamaru yelled.

"I am because we need to, ever since he died you have been acting like a lost drowned puppy"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Wouldn't I, he may have been your best friend but he was mine to. You guys were my friends, and my family. I miss him just as much as you do, but that doesn't mean we have to spend our days grieving and being down. That's not the way he would have wanted it so yes I am looking forward to more company cause I'm sick of your grumpy and troublesome mood" Ino shouted, her eyes watering slightly. Shikamaru felt guilty at seeing her like this but rage was still in control.

"You only want them because you like Sasuke don't you"

"So what if I do, I'm entitled to have a boyfriend" She snapped.

"Troublesome"

"There you go again, you know I wish you would stay behind" She cried. "You don't care anyway, only about getting Kisame. Maybe that's why I want to go with them, because maybe they will care" She told him then smiled as she spotted Sasuke followed by the one called Neji.

"Sasuke" She yelled in delight, running over to them. Shikamaru frowned as she went then sighed.

"I do care Ino, more than you realize"

Sakura frowned as a blonde girl ran up to Sasuke and gave him a hug, and then she smiled as she remembered last night and realized there was nothing to worry about. The girl stepped back and smiled so she could get a good look at her. She was a tall, dainty figure with gorgeous long blonde hair. She looked cheery enough and was wearing a short purple skirt and a tight purple T-shirt that exposed most of her stomach with black boots. Her hair was in a pony tail and she looked rather pretty. Her companion walked up beside her dressed in three quarter pants with a black jacket and green vest.

"It's the Ninja uniform" Hinata explained beside her.

"Hey" Naruto shouted at the two as the girl grinned back.

"I'm Naruto, and you know this here is Teme" The girl giggled as she flipped her hair as the boy muttered something.

"Hi I'm Ino and this is Shikamaru" she greeted them.

"Hey, my names Tenten" she shook Ino's hand as Ino laughed in excitement.

"That there is my boyfriend Neji, this is Neji's cousin Hinata and the girl beside her is Sakura" Tenten told her as Ino nodded at them all.

"Pleased to meet you"

"And you" Sakura replied politely.

"Come" Sasuke ordered as he walked out the gates and into the forest. "We will jump till midday where we will resume walking" he informed them as he jumped up into the tree. The other five nodded and followed as Ino turned to her friend.

"So what do you think?"

"Troublesome"

"Oh I give up with you" she cried, jumping up after the others. Shikamaru watched her retreating figure and cursed.

They continued jumping from tree to tree while Sakura confided in Hinata the details of last night and Tenten gave Ino the run down on everything. Being older then Sakura and Hinata the two had instantly struck up a friendship. She told Ino all about how they had joined the group, about Neji's and Hinata's relationship, hoe Sakura, Naruto and Hinata had ended up with Sasuke and even who was with whom. Ino was a little upset when she learned that Sasuke had a girlfriend but she knew he was probably taken. The main reason she flirted with him was to annoy Shikamaru anyway.

"Teme" Naruto yelled as Sasuke sighed making Ino frown.

"Why does he call him that?" She asked Tenten who laughed.

"No idea, but their fun to watch. His the only one who really annoys him" She replied with a grin.

"Oh and I thought they were best friends"

"Their more than best friends" Tenten told her.

"How?"

"Their like brothers really"

"Their related?"

"Well not in the typical blood sense but apart from that they are just like brothers. Naruto looks up to Sasuke as a brother and both are always pushing the other to greater limits."

"Oh I see"

"And they act and fight just like brothers to" Tenten laughed.

"I noticed" Ino commented.

"Yea so they may not be related but they are just like brothers to one another. I mean Naruto never had any family so he sees Sasuke as his, as for Sasuke he never really was cared about by his brother so I guess he thinks of Naruto as one to" Tenten explained and Ino nodded.

"Makes sense"

"Alright due to the dobe's complaining we will stop for lunch" Sasuke ordered, jumping down on to the ground. They began emptying their packs and had a quick lunch of instant ramen to shut Naruto up. Ino watched as Shikamaru filled up his bowel and sat next to Neji. Both began talking in low voices while Naruto practically inhaled his while bugging Sasuke. Ino watched and felt slightly out of place, Shikamaru seemed to have fitted in real well and didn't seem to need her any more.

"Come on Ino" Tenten called, patting the space next to hers while she ate with the other girls. Ino smiled and joined them as they instantly began asking her questions. She liked Hinata, who was rather shy and quiet, and Sakura who was cheery and bright, and even Tenten who was strong yet kind. She suddenly didn't feel out of place anymore as she giggled with the other girls, unaware of Shikamaru's gaze on her while she ate and talked.

"Come on everyone, were going" Naruto yelled as he bounced around the area, kissing Hinata on the cheek then running to Sasuke side who just sighed in annoyance and began to walk. Hinata blushed as she touched the spot where Naruto had kissed her smiling. Neji and Shikamaru walked up the back, still talking to one another in serious tones. Shikamaru lazily half listened to what he was saying as he watched Ino carefully. She was walking with the other girls just in front, all of whom were laughing and telling jokes. She seemed happier than how she had been in a long time which made his heart fall.

"Troublesome" he muttered.

"_Yeah only because your to late" his inner replied. _

"To late for what"

"_For telling her how you really feel"_

"And that is?"

"_Don't play dumb with me; I know you're smarter than that"_

"Really"

"_Yes" _

"Troublesome"

"_You can still tell her you know?"_

"I can't"

"_Why"_

"She likes that Sasuke dude now"

"_How do you know?" _

"Oh come on I know you're smarter than that. She was all over him"

"_Yeah but that's just Ino"_

"So"

"_So she is a natural flirt, it doesn't mean that she means something by it"_

"She doesn't flirt with me"

"_Because she actually likes you, well us"_

"She doesn't"

"_How do you know?"_

"I just do"

"_Oh get over it, you like her don't you"_

"Troublesome"

"_Don't you?"_

"Yes I do"

"_Well then tell her already"_

"I can't"

"_Why?"_

"Because she is the only friend I have left, I don't want to loose her to"

"_Fine then, but you will if you don't say something soon"_

"Troublesome"

* * *

"Wow this is really good Sasuke" Ino purred as Naruto crossed his arms, disappointed that Sasuke's dinner didn't consist of ramen. Sakura sighed to herself at Ino's actions. She had realized by now that flirting was just apart of Ino's personality and that she didn't mean much by it. Not that Sasuke paid any attention to it anyway. But just to prove her point Sakura sat close by him and felt reassured when he casually put his arm around her shoulder. Ino smiled at the two, Sasuke way be an ice cube but yet he was so gentle around the pink haired woman and she could tell that they were deeply in love. Much like Hinata who had Naruto's arms wrapped around her and Tenten who had gone of with Neji somewhere. Naruto had told her that they were going on their usual make out session and not to disturb them. She smiled at the couples then turned to see Shikamaru lying on the ground by himself. All the four tents had been put up and partners agreed on. For now they were sticking with boys with boys and girls with girls. Ino was relieved to find herself sharing a tent with Tenten while Neji was relieved to share a tent with Shikamaru. Apparently sharing a tent with Naruto and Sasuke didn't guarantee you much sleep.

She crawled over and sat next to Shikamaru who looked up at her from the ground and attempted a lazy smile making Ino laugh a little.

"So enjoying yourself?" she asked as he sat up next to her.

"I guess, those boys are troublesome though" he relied.

"Oh everything is troublesome to you is it not"

"Maybe"

"Maybe being a yes I guess" She sighed and looked around at her new friends.

"I'm really glad were going with these guys" she said mainly to herself.

"Why?"

"Because, I like them. There all so different yet nice, I mean they already refer to me as a friend. I never really had that before"

"So what were we" Shikamaru asked and Ino was surprised. This was the first real time Shikamaru had mentioned, well kind of mentioned, Choji without looking sad.

"Of course you two were my friends, but that's only because you were my team mates" she sighed. "Face it, if we weren't put on the same team as each other you would never have wanted to be my friend." Shikamaru was about to argue against her theory when Tenten reappeared and motioned for Ino to follow her into the tent.

"Were taking turns of keeping watch, an hour each. Ill wake you when it's your turn" Tenten told her and she nodded her thanks. "Now come on, were having a girls meeting in our tent" Ino laughed and instantly was up.

"Night Shika" She called out as she entered the tents.

"Night" he muttered to her retreating figure.

Ino entered the tent to find Hinata and Sakura eating a bowl of chips. She sat down and the four started talking away.

"So Ino what's with you and Shika" Tenten teased.

"What do you mean" Ino innocently asked making the others laugh.

"Well you seem to be really really good friends" Sakura replied.

"So I guess we are"

"I had a really really good friend once" Tenten exclaimed.

"Oh really" laughed Ino.

"Yeah his now my boyfriend" Tenten told her.

"Good for you" Ino said.

"So what are you and Shika then" Hinata asked.

"Teammates"

"Anything else" Tenten urged.

"Friends"

"Oh god this is taking forever" Tenten declared, waving her hands in defeat.

"I think what Tenten means" Sakura laughed. "Is do you like Shikamaru more than friends?"

"Maybe" Ino admitted.

"Is that a maybe yes or maybe no"

"Just a maybe" Ino said casually.

"Basically a yes" Tenten informed her and Ino blushed.

"Ok yes I like him, I have for years but I never really noticed until Choji died"

"So tell him" Sakura told her.

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I just can't"

"We better go" Hinata said, trying to make them leave her alone. Sakura and Hinata bid them goodnight as they excited. Ino looked out to see that everyone had already gone to bed except Sasuke who was taking first watch. She saw Sakura approach him as he pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss. Ino shut their tent flap to give them privacy while sighing.

"He doesn't like me" Ino told Tenten sadly and Tenten didn't even have to ask who she meant.

**A/N: Please review, lots of cookies to whoever does. **


	33. Is it too late

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and a special thanks to gray-0sno0-bunny whose idea helped write this chapter. I am very grateful for your suggestion and I can't thank you enough. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto obviously. Anyone else feel that this is so repetitive?

Previously

"I think what Tenten means" Sakura laughed. "Is do you like Shikamaru more than friends?"

"Maybe" Ino admitted.

"Is that a maybe yes or maybe no"

"Just a maybe" Ino said casually.

"Basically a yes" Tenten informed her and Ino blushed.

"Ok yes I like him, I have for years but I never really noticed until Choji died"

"So tell him" Sakura told her.

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I just can't"

"We better go" Hinata said, trying to make them leave her alone. Sakura and Hinata bid them goodnight as they excited. Ino looked out to see that everyone had already gone to bed except Sasuke who was taking first watch. She saw Sakura approach him as he pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss. Ino shut their tent flap to give them privacy while sighing.

"He doesn't like me" Ino told Tenten and Tenten didn't even have to ask who she meant.

* * *

**Is it too late?**

The morning breeze blew threw the little campsite as the black clouds lingered above, threatening to ruin their days plans. Ino shivered at the dull sight before her, as the wind began to pick up. She grabbed for her purple jacket but still shivered slightly. She turned to see Tenten joining her, yawing slightly as she looked around. Sakura and Hinata walked up to them, both looking as chilly as they were.

"Where is everyone" Ino asked, still not used to the workings of the group even though it had been a week since they had joined.

"Well lazy bum one and two are still asleep" Tenten sighed.

"Sasuke is checking the weather out" Sakura replied.

"And Naruto is following him as usual" Hinata giggled. All four were aware of how stronger Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship was now. The two had become not just best friends and brothers but also a good team.

"Yeah, even the arguing is stronger" Tenten muttered.

"What I don't get is how he never shows any anger or get agitated when we talk about pasts of the Akatsuki or stuff, but when it comes to Naruto his razed up so easily." Ino said.

"Yea otherwise he just acts like an ice cube, frozen of emotion" Tenten exclaimed.

"His not always like that" Sakura argued.

"Oh I'm sure he may be different when it comes to you, especially at night" Tenten teased. Sakura blushed and looked away.

"That was once" she told her.

"Yes but you want more don't you"

"Hn" Sakura replied as her cheeks went bright red with embarrassment.

"_Doesn't help that she's right hey_" her inner commented but Sakura chose to ignore this completely. The subject was changed, much to Sakura's relief, at the appearance of Neji and Shikamaru.

"Decided to wake up now" Tenten laughed as Neji made his way over and put his arm casually around her waist.

"Your only jealous because that's him in their and not you" he murmured in her ear as he smirked.

"You wish Hyuga" was her response as her cheeks went a little pink. Ino pursed her lip as she noticed Shika frowning as he made his way over. Pretending not to notice she walked over to Sakura who was preparing breakfast and grinned at her.

"Mind if I help" She asked.

"Course not" she replied as Hinata watched as Shikamaru sighed and retreated to the edge of the camp site and through the trees.

'_Poor guy'_ she thought.

Shikamaru jumped to the tree and sat their while he watched Ino muck around with Sakura, both laughing together. He wished more than ever that Choji was beside him again. He liked Neji and the other guys but they just weren't the same. Not now when he needed his best friend the most.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Shikamaru sighed as he watched Ino with a couple of her friends, talking and pointing as some boys came in view. Ino immediately went up to one and started flirting as they laughed together. Shikamaru sighed as he felt someone sit next to him. _

"_Hey" His best friend called. _

"_Hi" _

"_Mate you really got to talk to her" Choji told him. _

"_Troublesome" Shikamaru replied. _

"_What isn't to you?"_

"_True"_

"_So you listening to me or what" his friend asked, opening a bag of chips and offering him one. _

"_No thanks, and yes I was and I do talk to her"_

"_Yeah"_

"_All the time actually, it's called being a team"_

"_Yes but lately you have just been silent as you watch us muck around" Choji reminded him. _

"_Troublesome" _

"_You calling Ino troublesome now, heh she won't like that" He teased_

"_She isn't troublesome" Shikamaru sighed. "It's my feelings that are"_

"_See that what I don't get"_

"_Huh"_

"_You guys are like good friends, you never have a problem telling her anything before yet you can't admit your feelings to her"_

"_No I can't"_

"_She may feel the same way ya now" Choji said, munching on his chips. _

"_She doesn't"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I do"_

"_Well I think your wrong, which is weird because you're usually smarter than me but in this case you acting dumb"_

"_Troublesome"_

"_Just tell her the truth, tell her how you feel and you never know. She may like you back, I know she does"_

"_No"_

"_This is troublesome"_

"_Why are you so persistent on getting us together anyway?"_

"_Because" Choji replied. "You guys are my team mates, my best friends and your like meant for each other. I can tell, the way you act around each other. There is a connection ill never have and its annoying sitting on the side lines as you two watch the other from a distance"_

"_Troublesome"_

"_Troublesome or not it's the truth; I want you guys to be together because I know your mean for each other. Come on already admit it"_

"_Whatever" Shikamaru sighed. _

"_You do like her don't you?" He asked. _

"_Of course I do, I don't know why. She is annoying and crazy and"_

"_Ino" Choji finished for him. _

"_She is everything I'm not, everything I dislike yet for some reason I can't get her out of my head"_

"_Crushes do that" Choji mumbled but Shikamaru shook his head. _

"_It's not a crush"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's more than a crush" _

"_More how" Choji demanded, though he knew where his friend was headed. He had known all along which is why he wanted to see them together. _

"_I...uh"_

"_Yes he urged"_

"_I think I love her" Shikamaru admitted, as he watched Ino flick her hair and disappear from site._

"I know I do" Shikamaru told himself out loud as he saw Sasuke and Naruto enter the clearing and Naruto run for breakfast which was being served. He looked at the sky and wiped a tear from his eye. Choji was worth the tears but he didn't want anyone else to see them, not even Ino. He knew she felt the same way yet he refused to admit it to her. He took a deep breath as he jumped down and went to join the boys.

* * *

"So what's the news" Tenten asked as Sasuke sat down next to Sakura.

"Not good, there is a storm coming"

"So what do we do teme?"

"We wait it out dobe"

"That's a stupid idea" Naruto said as Sasuke frowned.

"No it isn't, it will go straight past us if we stay here, if we walk we will head right into it. Therefore we wait here till its clear then move out" Sasuke explained.

"Eat something will you" Sakura ordered as Sasuke sighed and took a piece of bread.

"That's not a healthy breakfast" Sakura told him as he shrugged.

"So what we just wait around here" Neji exclaimed as Sasuke smirked.

"Of course not, we can us this to our advantage. We will separate into pairs and collect recourses" he told them.

"Why not train" Ino suggested, "I can continue showing Sakura healing Jutsu's"

"We do that everyday as it is, may as well take a break" Sakura smiled as she realized that this was just an excuse to spend some alone time together.

They finished their breakfast and made their site secure.

"Ok in pairs, we will take different directions" Sasuke informed them. Sakura moved to Sasuke's side as Naruto put an arm around Hinata and Neji slid his hand around Tenten's waist again. Ino realized that there was no other choice and approached Shikamaru with a grin on her face.

"Guess it's just you and me again huh Shika" she exclaimed as he nodded and yawned.

"Troublesome"

The eight separated and as soon as they were out of sight Sasuke took Sakura's hand in his as the walked onwards. She grinned as she moved closer to him, making his hormones go haywire.

"Collect resources huh" he teased lightly.

"Are you complaining" he asked, raising an eyebrow in a playful manner.

"Nope" she laughed,

"Hn"

"Just thought it was you who said we should be honest"

"Oh really" he said as he pinned her against the tree making her blush.

"Not that I mind" she squeaked as he smirked and brought her in for a kiss, licking her bottom lip to gain entrance. Sakura moaned as his hands roamed her body and he grinded into her. He grunted as she started placing kisses on his neck and he moved his hands further down making her shiver with pleasure.

"Didn't think you would" he said huskily into her ear as she smiled and brushed her lips against his. He grabbed her head and forced their lips closer together, deepening the kiss further.

"I love you" she murmured.

"I know you do" he teased as he kissed her again.

* * *

Ino hummed to herself as the continued walking along side by side, just like it was before they had met the others. Shikamaru was fighting the urge to grab her and kiss her right now, but he stopped himself. He wanted to tell her the truth, tell her how much he cared but something stopped him. Instead it was Ino who broke the silence.

"Shika"

"Troublesome"

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you want"

"Did you want me to come along?" Ino asked and Shikamaru stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"Huh?"

"To go after Kisame, did you want me to come along because it seems to me that you didn't?"

"Um"

"And I have decided that it's ok if you didn't, because I don't really care anymore" She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Of course I did"

"Oh ok"

"Ino" he began but stopped.

"Yes"

"Nothing" he mumbled and she sighed.

"Figures as much" Shikamaru looked up at the clouds and sighed as Ino did the same.

"It's not as fun" Ino said sadly.

"What Isn't?"

"Cloud gazing, it's not as fun without him" She bit her lip as tears swelled into her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, fighting back this urge to cry. She had tried not to, to be strong for Shika but he didn't seem to need her anymore which just made her feel worse. Shikamaru saw this and dropped his gaze, he watched as tears feel silently down her beautiful face and he walked over to her. Wanting more than ever to embrace her and tell her it would be ok.

"Ino I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what, it's not your fault Shika. I just can't hold it n anymore and I don't care what you think anymore because I'm over you" She cried and he stepped closer, wiping away a tear from her cheek and looking at her intently. Ino looked back at him then went to step back but lost her balance and fell into him. They were now closer than they had ever been before, faces just inches apart and barely breathing as their hearts beated wildly.

Before either of them new what was happening Shikamaru kissed her with such force that she was blown away. She greedily responded and kissed back as he grabbed her head and forced their kiss deeper. She moaned into it as pleasure spread through her body.

When their lungs screamed for air they separated and became aware of what they had just done. Ino stepped back panting then turned around to leave. Shikamaru realized that he couldn't loose her this time, Choji wanted them to be together and he was going to honor his friends wish. He leapt forward and grabbed her wrist.

"What" she demanded.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you" she cried as she struggled to free herself.

"Just listen to me please Ino" he begged.

"So what, you can say how that was all a mistake. Don't worry I learnt along time ago you were never going to return my feelings. I get it, it never happened. Just please let me go, I don't want to hear it, I can't hear it" she cried as Shikamaru breathed heavily, taking in what she had just said. Ino remembered the last conversation she had with Choji.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ino"_

"_Hey what's up?"_

"_The sky"_

"_Very funny"_

"_So can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure" Ino replied. _

"_Do you like Shikamaru?" he asked. _

"_What do you mean" Ino said, blushing like mad. _

"_I was asking if you liked Shika, I mean as more than friends" Ino sighed and nodded. _

"_Yes I think I do, but it doesn't matter. He doesn't and will never see me in that way" Ino told him as Choji grinned. _

"_I think you're wrong"_

"_You do" Ino exclaimed. _

"_Yep"_

"_But how?" She asked but they were interrupted but Shikamaru's scream. _

"_Were being attacked" he called. _

"_We will continue this later" Choji told her and Ino grinned. _

"_Ok and Choji thanks" _

* * *

__

That had been the last time she had spoken with him, after that he was killed and she never did find out what he knew. But none of that mattered now.

"Ino" Shikamaru whispered. "It wasn't a mistake, neither was bringing you along. I wanted you to come"

"You did"

"Yes"

"But" She said as Shikamaru stepped closer and wiped her tears away as grabbed her head and forced it up so she was staring into his eyes.

"Ino I like you, I have for ages" he admitted and Ino widened her eyes in disbelief.

"You do" She asked.

"More than that Ino, you're everything to me. You're all I have left to live for, to fight for s please I'm begging you. Whatever you do, do not leave me" He pleaded as he captured her lips with his. He quickly broke off, hoping Ino would say something and at the same time wishing he could kiss her again. It had felt so good the first time, better than he had ever felt before. Ino touched her hands to her lips, her thoughts running on the same line as his. She wanted to taste him again, feel his tongue in her mouth.

"Shika I like you to" she said, her voice trembling as he breath came out uneven. He smiled down at her as she overcome by desperation, smashed her lips against his as he responded, holding her tightly in his arms. He licked her bottom lick as he entered his tongue in her mouth, tasting every inch f her and deepening the kiss further. They broke apart but kept in their embrace, neither wanting to let go yet.

"Shika" she murmured.

"Yeah"

"I won't leave you, f you promise not to leave me to. You're all I have as well"

"I promise Ino, I will never leave you" he whispered in her ear.

The two held hands all the way back to the camp, both smiling in a comfortable silence and just enjoying one another's company. They got back and sat down, ignoring everyone else.

"Thank god you guys are back" Tenten sighed as the both continued to smile. They were oblivious to everyone else as the sat cloud gazing while the rest moved around in hushed voices. Finally after an hour or two Tenten approached them and the two could instantly see that something was wrong. Worry and concern were written all over her face and they turned to see everyone in similar shape, surprisingly even Sasuke looked worried as he paced back and forth.

"Hey" Ino greeted them frowning. "What's wrong?"

"It may be nothing" Tenten began but was cut off.

"It's not nothing" Neji growled.

"I agree" Sakura added as Tenten nodded.

"So do I" she said quietly.

"What is it" Shikamaru demanded as Sasuke looked up, his face both anxious and troubled. He could tell that something was wrong, something serious.

"Its Naruto and Hinata" Sakura said nervously.

"What about them" Ino asked, looking around for them as she noticed for the first time that they weren't there.

"There missing" Sasuke replied, his voice betraying him.

**A/N: I do hope you liked the chapter and please be so kind as to review. Lots of lollypops to whoever does. **


	34. Missing

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had a minor writers block on this chapter. I completely forgot what I was going to do with it so yeah. It's not as good as I would have liked, for i cant remember my previous idea though i do remember that it was a very good idea, but I hope it's still ok. Thanks once again for the reviews peoples. I really do apreciate them all so much so thank you.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto obviously. Anyone else feel that this is so repetitive?

Previously

"Hey" Ino greeted them frowning. "What's wrong?"

"It may be nothing" Tenten began but was cut off.

"It's not nothing" Neji growled.

"I agree" Sakura added as Tenten nodded.

"So do I" she said quietly.

"What is it" Shikamaru demanded as Sasuke looked up, his face both anxious and troubled. He could tell that something was wrong, something serious.

"Its Naruto and Hinata" Sakura said nervously.

"What about them" Ino asked, looking around for them as she noticed for the first time that they weren't there.

"There missing" Sasuke replied his voice betraying him.

* * *

**Missing**

Sasuke cursed himself as his voice broke, revealing the anxiety and nervousness of the situation. Straitening up he went back to his usual emotionless stance and expression, not letting his emotions betray him again.

"What do you mean their missing?" Ino yelled.

"As in their not here and no one knows where they are" Sakura replied.

"But has Neji used his eye thingy"

"It's not an eye thingy its"

"That's not important, yes he has and he can't spot them anywhere" Tenten cut in.

"Troublesome"

"Enough" Sasuke called and they all turned to him. "I can't sense any chakra so wherever they are their out of range."

"They could be masking their chakra" Neji suggested.

"That's what I'm afraid of"

"Why" Sakura asked.

"Because that would mean there a serious threat" he told her. She felt her heart rate quicken and stepped closer to him, drawing comfort from his presence.

"So what do we do?" He looked at her and saw the panic and fear in her eyes, then turning his head towards the sky he took a deep breath.

"They went south so we must head in that direction" he turned back to the groups. "We will separate into three groups, keeping within a certain distance so we can sense one another and find each other easily but far enough so if one pair is ambushed the others can help" He ordered as the five nodded.

"Tenten, Neji take left. Ino and Shikamaru go right while we go centre" he told them as they split up. Sakura looked towards the direction as she struggled to stop the tears from falling. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and pull her into an embrace.

"It will be ok" Sasuke whispered in her ear as she nodded slightly. He let go and jumped up to the nearest tree, stopping and waiting for her then side by side with their partners, all three pairs spread out.

An hour later there was still no sign of their missing comrades and tension was at breaking point. Sasuke had instructed that they were to meet up every hour and when their was no news about either Naruto or Hinata, Neji had snapped.

"I am going to kill him when I find him" he roared and even Tenten took a step back.

"If he lets anyone even touch her" he spat and Ino shot Sakura a scared look.

"It's not Naruto's fault, I'm sure he will do whatever he can to protect her but two against god knows how many is"

"I don't care Tenten" Neji told her bluntly as she sighed and moved away were Ino patted her back sympathetically.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"Calm down Neji" Sakura pleaded as he turned on her.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down; this is all your fault you know. You're the one their after so if anything happens to them it will be because of you" Sakura took a step back as tears threatened to fall down her face. She bit her lip to restrain herself, she had never considered that all the attacks and precautions and the fact that they were hunted was because of her. Sasuke growled and stepped in front of her, his sharingan activated so his black pupils began swirling which somehow captured Neji so he stopped.

"Calm down" Sasuke ordered as Neji stood their, unable to move any further. Sakura recognized this as the technique he had used on her the night he had kidnapped her. How long ago that felt now when really it had only been two months. Neji looked at Sasuke with hatred but stuck in his gaze was unable to do anything. Sasuke silently talked to Neji through his minds and soon enough he relaxed and Sasuke let go. Neji turned away and dropped his head.

"I'm sorry" He muttered and Tenten put her arm around him.

"It will be ok" she whispered as he embraced her.

"I'm so sorry" he murmured so no one else could hear.

"I know its ok" she replied. Sakura looked at them and felt a lump rise in her throat, she knew he spoke the truth and couldn't get rid of those words as the replayed in her head. Sasuke took her hand and turned to the group.

"Come" he called as they all took off again.

"Sasuke" Sakura began but he cut her off.

"He didn't mean it Sakura, forget those words"

"But"

"We will find them don't worry" He told her gently but firmly and she let her protests die unspoken.

'_Concentrate on one thing at a time'_ she told herself as she jumped from tree to tree.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he woke up, aware that he was lying on a cold stone floor that was rather damp. He struggled to remember what had happened as he tried to gain conciseness. Their was a constant _drip drip _that had been irritating him for some time and was probably what first woke him. He yawned as he kept his eyes tightly shut as the throbbing pain in his head solely started to calm down. Then it hit him, they were attacked. 

_Flashback_

"_This is kind of fun" Naruto told Hinata who smiled at him. _

"_Why would that be" she asked. _

"_Because I get to spend some alone time with you" he grinned and Hinata felt herself turn red._

"_Re…eal…ly" She stuttered and he laughed. _

"_You haven't done that in ages, I was wondering what was up" _

"_Sorry"_

"_Don't be sorry" Naruto said. "I like it when you stutter, it's cute" _

"_You…ou d…do" _

"_Yep" he yelled as he jumped up on a tree then down in excitement and making Hinata giggle. _

"_What" he asked as she smiled up at him. _

"_Nothing" She replied as he laughed and took her hands in his. _

"_I'm really glad I saved you" he told her and she blushed again. _

"_Really"_

"_You said it without stuttering" he laughed. _

"_Yeah I guess I did"_

"_You know, I never really had a best friend before. You would have to be my first girl best friend" _

"_That makes no sense Naruto" _

"_It doesn't"_

"_No"_

"_Really?" He asked making her laugh again. _

"_Well what I meant was I never really had any friends before, let alone best friends. And now I have you, and Sasuke, and Sakura and all the others. Minus your cousin that is" He added. _

"_I don't think he likes you very much either" _

"_Yeah, but you do get what I am saying though don't you"_

"_Lets see" Hinata began. "You saying how now you have best friends like Sasuke who has become like a brother, Sakura who has become like a sister and that I am your first female friend and you best female friend" She told him as he nodded. _

"_Wow you understand me better than I do" He exclaimed as she giggled. "Though you forgot the part about you being my first real girlfriend"_

"_Oh yeah that to" The two sat down on the tree branch laughing when suddenly Hinata froze. _

"_Someone is there I think" she whispered. Naruto frowned and concentrated on searching for presences near by like Sasuke had shown him. _

"_Yeah, I think your right though I can't tell where, though I think there is only two. Can you use your eye thingy?" She nodded and activated her __Byakugan and scanned the area. _

"_There are a lot of them" she told him and he frowned. "I can only sense two, so where are they" _

"_Over their" she pointed out and he frowned. _

"_We better get back to Teme and the others before they spot us" he said and she nodded. _

"_To late for that" A sweet girly voice told them as they froze. _

"_Yes, did our clones distract you? Not very good ninja's are you" A male voice added as Naruto whipped around to attack when a fist of chakra hit him so hard it knocked him out. _

"_Not very good at all" the female was saying before Naruto blacked out. _

_End Flashback _

"Hinata" Naruto cried opening his eyes as the pain in his head came back in full force. Pushing that aside he sat up and looked around the dark gloomy area. He looked around widely at any sight of his team mate and sighed when he saw her lying at the far end. He crawled over to her, praying she was ok and cleaned above her. He placed his hands to her wrist to check for a pulse as the girls eyelids slowly opened and stared up at him with terror and confusion. Helping her sit up she looked around.

"Where are we" she asked.

"I don't know" He replied, holding her tightly.

"What will we do?"

"It's ok" he told her. "Teme and the others will find us, I know they will"

"Ye…eah" she murmured as he looked at her.

'_I hope so anyway' _he added to himself as he embraced her.

* * *

"Sasuke" Sakura called as she stopped abruptly at the sign of blood. 

"Sakura" He yelled jumping next to her. He looked at her then turned away as she frowned.

"What"

"Don't ever cry out again unless you're in danger" he scolded.

"Huh?"

"Never mind" he muttered, face resuming the emotionless mask. "What is it?"

"Blood" she squeaked as Sasuke knelt down to examine it.

"Call the others" he ordered as she nodded. A little later the three boys stood on the ground examining the area and deep in discussion while the girls grabbed a bite to eat.

"What are they doing" Ino muttered.

"Who knows but they all look rather serious" she replied as Sakura sighed.

"Do you think there ok?"

"Course they are, Naruto's probably just gotten them lost" Tenten told her.

"Or they could have been kidnapped" Ino added as Tenten glared at her.

"Ino"

"What I just"

"God you weren't suppose to tell her that"

"Why not"

"Because" Tenten yelled.

"Guys I'm right here" Sakura said. "And I am not three years old you know"

"Well der, a three year old wouldn't have had sex with Sasuke now would she" Tenten teased as Sakura went bright red.

"How dare you"

"Oh seriously have you?" Ino asked.

"Yep they have"

"So have you and Neji" Sakura argued.

"Yeah but were twenty one"

"So I'm nineteen"

"And known each other for years"

"So, love at first sight"

"Wait hold up, you had sex with Sasuke"

"Yes Ino" Sakura sighed.

"Oh so how was it"

"I am not telling you" Sakura replied.

"Why not"

"Because"

"Because why"

"Because I said so"

"That's so unfair forehead girl" Ino cried.

"Forehead girl" Sakura shouted standing up. "That's a bit rich coming from you Ino pig"

"Ino pig what kind of name is that" Ino argued as Tenten burst into laughter.

"You two are something else"

"Agreed" Neji added

"Troublesome"

"Hn"

"So what we got?" Tenten asked getting down to business. Seeing that the other two probably weren't going to talk Shikamaru sighed and muttered his trademark.

"Ok so it looks like there were two of them who used clones to distract them then attacked them when their backs were turned so to speak. We have a trail though"

"Ok" Ino said getting up. "Now what?"

"We follow them and get Hinata back" Neji ordered.

"And Naruto to" Sakura added.

"He doesn't deserve it getting Hinata into this mess"

"It's not his fault" Sakura told him as Sasuke sighed.

"If you guys are all so concerned then why are we standing round fighting instead of going after them" Sasuke asked as they fell silent.

"Come on" Shikamaru called as he led the way, Ino still glaring daggers at Sakura who was giving Neji an evil eye while Tenten struggled to contain her laughter once more.

* * *

A loud clang woke the sleeping couple up as they both struggled to their feet, Hinata swaying from her injuries. After Naruto was attacked she had attempted to fight her opponents and save them both but going up against to strong and fully trained Ninja's was a bit more for her to handle thus her serious condition. Naruto held her and allowed her to lean on him as the door opened and two people walked in. One was a female and the other a male, both dressed in black cloaks. (**A/N: If you have ever played Kingdom Hearts 2 then it's the same cloak as what the organization wears. Their so cool and I really would love one for myself. Ok back to the story) **Naruto glared at them as the snickered at his stance as if the thought of him thinking he stood a chance was amusing them. 

"Nice to see the babies are awake" the girl laughed as the male nodded.

"Sorry kiddies but looks like you'll have to starve. We kind of got hungry and ate your share of the food"

"Yeah this guy here is a bit of a pig"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Enough" Naruto yelled as they laughed.

"You're in no mean the position to be giving demands boy" he snapped and Naruto felt his face flush with anger.

"I'm not a baby" he yelled.

"Whatever kid" The male yawned as if he was loosing interest.

"What do you want from us?" Naruto asked and the girl laughed.

"We don't care about you, or the other four. No we will take you all out one or two at a time and use you as bait"

"So who are you after?" Naruto demanded though he knew and feared the answer.

"Your companions that's who" the girl replied.

"Yes it's a good plan aint it, eliminate everyone else so the other two don't have a chance. Then snatch them and take them to Orochimaru and reap the rewards" The male laughed.

"Who is it your after" Naruto shouted as the male snickered.

"Why the traitor Sasuke Uchiha of course"

"And that slutly bitch who has her paws all over my Sasuke Kun" The girl cried and the male sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you Karin, he doesn't like you?"

"I don't care; he will like me you will see"

"Whatever"

"Come its time to grab the other Hyuga" the Karin ordered as the boy growled.

"Just a snack" he pleaded

"No Suigetsu we must leave" Karin said and the boy Suigetsu muttered something as he followed her out.

"Naruto that means"

"That everyone is in danger" Naruto told her. "Especially Sakura and Sasuke"

**A/N: All I can say is please review and lots of jelly babies/gummy bears to whoever does. Thanks**


	35. Trouble

**A/N: Thanks as always to those who reviewed. Most I have replied to and thanked personally but the following are to those non members I can't, and to all whom have reviewed in the past but aren't mentioned thanks and my apologies. **

**Thank you ****xteenuh102593 for the review and kind words and yeah those black cloaks are awesome. I am really glad you like my story so much and I agree with you on Karin. Anyway thanks again. **

**Thank you to asukeRulez11 for the review and kind words to. Oh and I really like your suggestion to. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto obviously. Anyone else feel that this is so repetitive?

Previously

"Who is it your after" Naruto shouted as the male snickered.

"Why the traitor Sasuke Uchiha of course"

"And that slutly bitch who has her paws all over my Sasuke Kun" The girl cried and the male sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you Karin, he doesn't like you?"

"I don't care; he will like me you will see"

"Whatever"

"Come its time to grab the other Hyuga" the Karin ordered as the boy growled.

"Just a snack" he pleaded

"No Suigetsu we must leave" Karin said and the boy Suigetsu muttered something as he followed her out.

"Naruto that means"

"That everyone is in danger" Naruto told her. "Especially Sakura and Sasuke"

* * *

**Trouble**

The day wore on as the six kept a steady pace, tracking down whoever had taken their friends. Shikamaru was concentrating hard on tracking down the culprits, which was his specialty while Ino ran next to Tenten, both fearing the worst. Neji was trying to keep him mind on finding his cousin while Sakura kept repeating that everything will be ok over and over in her mind. Mean while both Sasuke and Neji were keeping their minds and eyes on any signs, constantly using their sharingan and Byakugan. Night fell while the team continued on into the hours of darkness, all exhausted but the fear of what was happening to Hinata and Naruto drove them on. At last when the sky was pitch black, and there was no more light due to the clouds covering the stars and moon, Sasuke drew a halt to the party.

"We stop here for the night" he ordered and the four gladly sat down while Neji took a step forward.

"No" He argued.

"Yes, we are all tired and exhausted"

"And what about Hinata"

"And Naruto" Sakura added.

"We will continue in the morning"

"But"

"There is no point Neji continuing in the darkness when only you and I can see"

"Then we will go ahead" Neji suggested but Sasuke shook his head.

"And leave the other's here unprotected no"

"Then you stay and I will go"

"There are two of them, both extremely powerful may I add, you don't stand a chance" Tenten cried.

"Hn"

"Troublesome but I agree with Sasuke"

"Course you do" Neji spat. "Your to lazy to want to save them anyway"

"That's not true" Ino shouted.

"Don't think for a second we don't care" Sakura told him firmly.

"Besides were all tired, we can't continue on without all falling from exhaustion" Tenten informed him.

"I can still go on"

"You won't stand a chance" Ino said.

"Anyway what good will we be to Hinata and Naruto if when we do catch up were all in to bad of a shape to fight. When we catch up we must be in top form" Shikamaru explained.

"They might be dead by then" Neji roared.

"And so will we if we continue" Ino shouted back.

"Like you care"

"I do so" the blonde fumed. "Hinata has become a good friend, so has Naruto. I don't want to loose another team mate. But I'm realistic enough to see sense"

"Your blonde. Blondes don't see sense" **(I mean no offence to any blondes, as I am one myself and believe that blondes are just as intelligent as others. But hey Neji isn't in his right mind now is he)**

"You didn't just say that" Ino cried as Neji glared at her.

"I did" he replied calmly.

"Oh you arrogant little barstard"

"Ino" Shikamaru warned, grabbing hold of her firmly as her chakra started to rise dangerously and she made a move to punch him. Tenten rushed forward to grab hold of Neji while Sakura grabbed hold of Ino when Shikamaru released her in an attempt to hit Neji himself after Neji's next comment.

"Keep that little bitch in tact will you"

"Shut up you idiot" Tenten was shouting at Neji while pushing him back and shielding him from Shikamaru's wrath. Sakura was struggling with a wild Ino who seemed to want to take away the boys man hood.

Now they were all shouting and yelling to each other. Sakura with Ino in her attempts to calm her down, Ino protesting against Sakura while arguing with Neji, Tenten with Neji and Shikamaru who was in turn shouting at both Neji and Tenten.

"Enough" Sasuke bellowed at the five before him, his red eyes glaring at all of them. All stood frozen in their positions, trapped in the Uchiha's gaze as they sensed a disturbance and great burst of powerful chakra erupt from him. Everyone at that moment, Sakura included, was suddenly fearful of their companion and what he was capable. All were aware how long he had been with Orochimaru for, and all knew the power he possessed. For the first time Sakura could see that he had gained from him, and just how strong and dangerous he was, and this scared her a little.

"Now" he said in a calm voice, releasing them all from his hold at they all slumped to the ground, as if he had drained all their energy.

"I want to find them just as much as all of you. But I also have a responsibility for this team and we will not be able to track them as easily or safetly in the dark, and then have the strength left to fight them."

"Yes but" Neji started but the look in Sasuke's eyes stopped him as he lowered his head in shame and went to sit away from the rest. Tenten watched him go and felt a pain of guilt. But she was too exhausted to go sit with him, and instead went to sit by Ino and Sakura. Sasuke nodded to Shikamaru, who were fairing the best, and went to collect fire wood. AS they had no supplies the girls hunted a little and found a couple of pieces of fruit and shared them out. Both Neji and Sasuke refused them, Sasuke preferring to give his share to Sakura who was fairing the worst. Afterwards they all sat back down to rest, with Sakura leaning against Sasuke for warmth and felt herself drift off into a restless sleep.

* * *

"_Sasuke" Sakura bellowed, panic seizing her up. "Help me" She struggled against the tight bonds that were filling her with darkness as laughter filled her head._

"_No Sakura" Sasuke said as the other six just shook their heads. _

"_What" she gasped then cried as one by one her six comrades were struck and fell over dead. Sasuke stood in the middle of them, a serious expression on his handsome face. _

"_What's going on?"_

"_You killed them Sakura, all of them" he told her as the laughter continued to rise. _

"_No I didn't" She yelled. _

"_You did, they died because of you" _

"_That's not true" _

"_He only wanted you, only you not them" _

"_No" Sakura cried. "No, no" _

"_You lead them to their depths" _

"_I didn't mean to" Sakura sobbed. "I didn't"_

_Sasuke stood their then turned away as Sakura felt paint flow through her body as she fought her captors" _

"_Sasuke help me"_

"_No Sakura, no more will die because of you"_

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke believe me. I didn't want this, any of this. I'm so sorry" He continued walking until she could no longer see him, but she heard him whisper as the air carried it to her. _

"_It's too late" _

"

* * *

"Sakura" Sasuke called. "Sakura wake up" Sakura jumped as she opened her eyes to see Sasuke leaning over her, holding her tightly as tears fell down her voice.

"Don't leave me" She whispered as he held her.

"I won't Sakura. It was a nightmare that's all. Just a nightmare" he told her as she nodded.

"But it felt so real" She said quietly.

"It wasn't, it was just a nightmare" He replied as he helped her sit up. Looking around she saw Ino looking at her in concern while Shikamaru stood next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Are you ok" he asked and she nodded as both Ino and Shikamaru turned away from the. The night was still dark and she couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour.

"What happened" he asked as she shook her head, shivering with fright.

"I dreamt that everyone had died and you, you left me their. You left me to die and said" She broke off, burying her head in his chest as he arms embraced her.

"Sakura what did I say"

"You said it was all my fault" She sobbed.

"That's not true, and you know it isn't. This is not by any means your fault" He told her.

"But what if it"

"It isn't Sakura" She looked up at him and saw the truth in his eyes, but he wasn't to know was he. He didn't know what Orchimaru wanted her for, what she possessed.

A shrill cry broke the silence as Tenten ran from the forest.

"What's wrong" Ino demanded as she collapsed on the ground, a tear trickling down her face.

"It's Neji, his gone" She replied.

"What, he left" Ino said loudly as Shikamaru went to look around.

"That barstard" Ino yelled as she put her arm round Tenten.

"Hn"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he reappeared.

"What?" asked Tenten, standing up again.

"He didn't leave against his own will" Shikamaru explained as Ino frowned.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he was taken to, correct" Sasuke said.

"Yes" Shikamaru replied as the others stood stunned.

"He was taken to" Ino said weakly as Tenten struggled to hold back more tears.

"Great" Sakura cried.

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"How long ago?"

"Not very"

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"Cut it out you two" Ino yelled as the two stared at her.

"We have to go after them" Tenten told them.

"Hn"

"Now when the trails fresh"

"Hn"

"Can you say something?"

"Hn"

"Other than that"

"Hn"

"SASUKE" The girls yelled and he turned to them.

"What"

"Were you listening to any of that" Tenten asked.

"Any of what" he replied.

"I take that as a no" Tenten muttered.

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"Ok I get it, you love your little trademarks but could you tell us what to do already or we just going to sit here fighting all night" Ino demanded and they all turned to her.

"I mean we have a warm trail, the two will be held down by Neji so now is our best chance to catch up and follow them to the others" She explained and Shikamaru started at her, astounded by the intelligence pouring out of her mouth.

"Have you been waiting twenty years to finally show some sign that you own a brain" He asked as Ino glared at him.

"Excuse me, I didn't flunk my ninja exams now didn't I" She argued.

"No you copied off me"

"No I didn't, wait you knew"

"Yes"

"How?"

"Well it wasn't hard to notice, I mean you were practically falling on top of me trying to read my sheet."

"Yeah well it was hard when every sentence had a troublesome in it at least twice"

"Are you two done yet?" Sakura asked.

"No" They both shouted.

"Excuse me my boyfriend has just gone missing, our eight man team…"

"Excuse me, I'm a girl" Ino butted in.

"Our eight man team" Tenten continued a little louder, trying to drown out Ino's voice. "Is now doesn't to five and if Ino doesn't shut it, four"

"Then if you guys have finished your little mothers club, would you care to get start" Sasuke said calmly as they all turned and glared at him.

"God, so this is what it's like traveling with all women" He muttered.

"Excuse me" Shikamaru asked stepping forward.

"Sasuke, what's the plan" Sakura demanded.

"We go after them, and get back our team mates" he explained.

"Ok now were getting somewhere" She said.

"Then" Sasuke continued. "We take down whoever it is that has wasted my time"

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others and I didn't update sooner. I have been so busy with work, homework and excursions (the perils of being in year 11) that I haven't had much spare time to write so I apologize. Pretty please review and lots and lots of lollypops to whoever does. After all lollypops make everything better, well I wish anyway. So please review, thanks in advance. **


	36. Captive

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and especially to those who keep on reviewing. I really do appreciate it so please continue. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: **If you would honestly believe that I would own Naruto then seek help. I do not own Naruto obviously.

Previously

"Excuse me my boyfriend has just gone missing, our eight man team…"

"Excuse me, I'm a girl" Ino butted in.

"Our eight man team" Tenten continued a little louder, trying to drown out Ino's voice. "Is now doesn't to five and if Ino doesn't shut it, four"

"Then if you guys have finished your little mothers club, would you care to get start" Sasuke said calmly as they all turned and glared at him.

"God, so this is what it's like traveling with all women" He muttered.

"Excuse me" Shikamaru asked stepping forward.

"Sasuke, what's the plan" Sakura demanded.

"We go after them, and get back our team mates" he explained.

"Ok now were getting somewhere" She said.

"Then" Sasuke continued. "We take down whoever it is that has wasted my time"

* * *

**Captive **

Naruto continued keeping watch as Hinata rested. Due to the Kyubi's strength he was practically completely healed unlike Hinata whom was in need of medical attention fast. She murmured as she struggled to sit up.

"Don't, just rest" He told her as she gave him a weak smile. He pushed her gently down, making sure not to hurt her any further.

"Ok" She muttered as he grinned.

"This reminds me off how we first met" he teased as she let out a soft but painful giggle.

"Oh sorry" he apologized.

"Its fine" she gasped, struggling to breathe.

"Just relax" he said as he kissed her forehead. "You made it last time and you will make it again"

"It was because of you" she admitted and he frowned.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You saved me twice last time, once from the tiger and the second time from death"

"Wasn't that the same thing?"

"No" she muttered, staring at him and drowning into his se blue eyes. "I was slipping into the darkness when I heard you call out to me, you saved me"

"And I would do it again, though I guess I failed you this time huh?"

"No you didn't" Hinata said, using all her strength to reach up and capture his lips in hers. "You could never fail me"

"I love you Hinata" he murmured as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you to" she whispered as she felt her strength leaving her.

"It will be ok Hinata, I know it will be. Teme will come, Neji to. All of them will come and save us. Our friends" He said it with such passion and it filled him with pride to say it. For the first time in his life he felt complete, and wanted. He had friends who would risk their lives for him, that would save him.

Then he thought of Karin and Suigetsu who right know were trying to get Sasuke, Sakura and the others. He felt a deep anger explode at the thought of losing them all, those who he felt so dear about. He wouldn't allow them to take away his friends.

"I will save you Hinata" he told the sleeping girl. "And you to teme, and Sakura and anybody else. Were a team and I will defend and fight for my team till their isn't any life left in me"

* * *

"Suigetsu"

"What is it now" The said boy asked irritably as the girl crossed her arms and pouted.

"There catching up"

"So?"

"So" She replied. "Shouldn't we set up a trap or something?"

"Hell know, it's still five against two"

"Yes but you said their bound send one or two to get us"

"Yes they will, we still need to take out one more though don't we"

"Fine" Karin said as she sighed.

"Can it be that slutly bitch?"

"No, we need her alive" Suigetsu told her.

"That's not fair"

"I don't care; you can kill the rest thought"

"I plan to" Karin muttered darkly.

"Damm, his waking up" Suigetsu growled as Neji's eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah but his still bound by our chakra bonds" Karin pointed out.

"Nonetheless we should hurry up and put him with the others"

"Ok ok" She said as they continued to trudge the Hyuga to their cave.

"Looks like the brats are awake" Karin laughed, referring to Naruto who stood up with Hinata leaning against the wall, wearily glaring as the entered the cave.

"We brought you a little friend" Suigetsu teased as he walked up to the door.

"And if you try anything we will kill him" Karin warned as Naruto growled but for Hinata's sake retreated back and allowed them to push Neji in.

"Now what" Karin asked once the captives were secure once more.

"Which one should we go after next?"

"Hmm, let's take the blonde bitch out. She annoys me" Karin replied.

"Yeah because she is pretty and your not"

"Oh shut it"

"Fine we get the blonde girl, but I get to have fun with her before we kill her"

"Eww fine whatever but that's after we get Sasuke Kun and the slut, and the others are dead"

"Ok"

"And" Karin argued. "I get to torture the slut"

"No"

"Just a little, please I wont kill her" Karin pleaded and Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"If I get to use her for my pleasure afterwards, after I have finished with the blonde that is"

"Deal" Karin said as she laughed. Naruto cringed back as the two left and clenched his fist when he realized what Suigetsu would do to them.

'_Teme would kill you very painfully if you even touched her the wrong way' _Naruto thought with pleasure.

"You" Neji spat when he got his bearings.

"What" Naruto asked innocently as Neji stood up, swaying a little and stood glaring at Naruto.

"How dare you let my cousin get kidnapped?"

"You got kidnapped to" Naruto pointed out.

"That's irrelevant"

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind, bottom line is you let her get hurt" Neji shouted.

"I didn't mean to, I was attacked to"

"So I don't care"

"What you think I don't"

"Yes"

"Well I do care, more than you know. Do you think I wanted this; I would risk my life a hundred times over then see Hinata harmed. I love her to you know"

"Yeah well you still allowed this" Neji yelled as Naruto glared back at him.

"Stop" Hinata cried as both males rushed to her.

"Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Neji don't, please don't I love him. He didn't mean for this to happen, it's not his fault. It's not anyone's fault except those two"

"I'm sorry Hinata I was just so worried" Neji whispered as he felt his face get hot. He didn't like admitting these things in front of others, especially Naruto. As if reading his mind Naruto turned and walked to the other side to give them some space. Hinata felt tears come t her eyes as Neji embraced her.

"I won't let anything happen to you"

"It's not just me, their going to capture Sasuke and Sakura and take them to Orochimaru. Then their going to kill us, all of us, Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten." She felt him tense and Tenten's name and became aware of how much Neji actually loved her.

"He wont" Neji said firmly. "I will not let him kill the two people I cherish most. Neither will I let him kill the others, or take them to that snake barstard.

"Either will I" Naruto added and Neji looked up at him, both united against a common goal. For the first time Neji both understood and respected what Hinata saw in him. He was an idiot at times, but he was also determined, loyal and brave. Al three were honorable qualities in a true Ninja and Neji respected that. As did Naruto finally respect that he was Hinata's cousin and did care for her and the others. Both silently nodded their understanding. No more enemies but now team mates, comrades and friends.

* * *

"Great we lost them" Tenten snapped as they stopped for a break.

"Calm down" Ino comforted her as Tenten sighed.

"What now?"

"Where going to get them back" Sakura told them firmly as the others nodded.

"Of course we will forehead girl"

"Forehead girl" Sakura asked, bursting into laughter.

"Yep, I like it. It's a good nickname for you"

"So is Ino pig" Sakura laughed as Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome why does she have to start a fight" He muttered before he noticed Tenten smiling at her friends.

'_So she was trying to cheer up Tenten, maybe she is smarter than I think'_ he thought as he smiled at Ino's figure. He really did truly love her and was glad that she felt the same way. He knew Choji would be proud of him.

'_Choji' _The thought of his best friend was so painful, how he was unable to save his own team mate. His thoughts went to Naruto, Hinata and Neji. His new comrades who were god knows where and were in danger. They could even be dead by now.

"No their not dead" he told himself firmly.

"I was unable to save you Choji, and that will always leave a hole in my heart but I'm not going to let it happen again. I will save them, all of the. My team mates, my friends.

"Alright guys" Tenten said, straightening up. "Thanks"

"For what" Ino asked innocently making Tenten smile at her.

"Hn you girls stay here" Sasuke ordered as he jumped to the tree. Shikamaru understood this and followed the Uchiha while the girls stared blankly at each other. The boys scanned the area, and eventually were able to develop three alternatives for the kidnappers hiding place.

"Back on track I guess"

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"Agreed"

* * *

The girls meanwhile sat down, all feeling restless and useless.

"That's if, I'm going to find out what those boys are up to" Tenten declared disappearing from sight.

"Great" Ino muttered as Sakura smiled.

"Come on Ino pig, let's collect something to eat. We will need it"

"Yeah but its still dark forehead girl" Ino protested as she looked up at the dark sky.

"Still not a star in sight" Sakura whispered.

"No moon either" Ino added.

"I'm worried Ino"

"I know but we have to believe everything will be ok" Sakura nodded and started wandering around when she looked up and couldn't see Ino.

"Ino?" she cried and was relieved when her friend called in reply.

"What is it?"

"Just making sure your still there"

"Oh ok, don't worry about me I'm fine. No one can kid……."

"Ino?" Sakura yelled and felt her heart stop when there was nothing but silence.

"Ino?" A shout, a cry, rustling then angry voice. Sakura ran then stopped as she saw Ino huddled over, nursing many wounds and scarcely breathing. In front of her were two figures, a male and female both laughing.

"No you don't" she shouted hurling towards them as the female raised her fist. Ino grabbed it and was thrown into a tree and laid unmoving as Karin steeped towards Sakura and threw her back so she hit the tree painfully. She tried to get up as she saw the boy pick up the lifeless Ino.

"Not yet Karin"

"But Suigetsu"

"No, not yet" the girl moaned and left with the male as Sakura laid there, pain spreading through her body as the two left her line of sight, carrying a blood stained Ino who wasn't moving.

* * *

"Guys" Tenten called as she dropped between them.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"What are you doing?"

"We have chosen three locations where Naruto, Hinata and Neji may be and were going to check them out in the morning" He explained.

"Ok" Tenten said.

"Hn"

"Where are the girls" Shikamaru said as he noticed they weren't there.

"Um I left them down there"

"We better go, no one is safe" Sasuke exclaimed as they headed back down. A shrieking cry made them all stop as a following shout and the sound of a thump turned their blood cold.

"Sakura" Sasuke called.

"Ino" Shikamaru yelled.

"Shit" Tenten cursed as they raced to where the cry came from. They landed to see the ground soaked in blood and Sakura lying unmoving.

"Sakura" Sasuke gasped as he rushed to the girl, his heart beating faster than ever before.

"Sakura, please Sakura" he picked the girl up and sighed in relief as she looked up at him, sadness and grief in her emerald eyes.

"Sasuke" She whispered as he held her close.

"Never scare me like that again" he demanded, hugging her tighter as relief washed over him.

"Ino she"

"She what" Shikamaru said, stepping forward.

"They attacked, they took her"

"It's ok" Sasuke murmured but Sakura shook her head as tears fell down her face.

"She wasn't moving, Sasuke she got thrown after she was attacked and she was covered in blood."

"Calm down" Sasuke said as he stroked her hair but Sakura refused to.

"She looked dead" Sakura cried as her heart broke. Shikamaru stood still as the words swirled around his head.

'_No, it can't be, not Ino. I can't loose her, I love her'_ he thought as tears threatened to surface.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered softly as Sakura clung onto him. He lifted her to her feet and brushed away her tears.

"It's all my fault Sasuke, they even admitted it. They said that they couldn't kill me, not yet which means their after me. Their trying to single me out which is why everyone else has to suffer"

"This is not your fault Sakura"

"But"

"Listen to me, yes they are after you. But they are after me to." Sakura buried her head in his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her slim figure while Tenten put her arm around Shikamaru who looked on the verge of tears.

"Don't leave me alone, please don't leave me"

"I will never leave you" He told her. Eventually she had calmed down and they all stood in a circle.

"Sakura did they say anything else, what did they look like" Tenten asked.

"There were two of them, one a male and the other a female" Sakura explained, struggling to remember anything she could. "They looked a little older than us, though maybe your age Tenten"

"Well that's something at least" She said.

"Wait" Sakura cried. 'I heard there names"

"Which were" Shikamaru demanded.

"The boy was Suigetsu and the girl"

"Karin" Sasuke interrupted, saying the name with a bitter tone.

"You know them Sasuke"

"Yeah, they work for Orochimaru. Both are a lethal pair. Suigetsu is a very repulsive and sly man, while Karin is rather annoying and has a little obsession with me" He said this with much hatred as he could muster.

"Come" he ordered. "They just left and now we have a clear trail, and I think I know where there cave is" he showed them one of the three locations on their map.

"Then lets go" Shikamaru exclaimed.

They ran at top peed, all determined to find Ino and praying she was alive.

'_The sooner we reach her the sooner we can heal her'_ Sakura thought as she raced on. Suddenly Sasuke stopped them and turned around so he was facing them.

"There coming now" he informed them as they all nodded.

"Here is what we will do, Shikamaru and myself will battle them" he ordered knowing how much Shikamaru wanted revenge. "Sakura, you and Tenten will go to the cave and see if you can find the others. Sakura heal whoever needs it while Tenten watches over and protects you. Got it" The girls nodded and turned away before Sasuke caught Sakura wrist and gave her a short kiss on the lips.

"Be careful" he murmured softly before he let her go, activating his sharingan and jumping away with Shikamaru close behind.

"Come on Sakura" Tenten called as the two made their way to the cave.

* * *

Sasuke and Shikamaru stopped as they faced Karin and Suigetsu in the darkness.

"Sasuke Kun what a pleasant surprise" Karin called out cheerfully while the man sneered.

"Where is Ino" Shikamaru ordered.

"Who the blonde bitch, oh well she will be dead soon. If not already" Karin told him.

"Yes what a waste, I was so looking forward to playing with her. But nonetheless I'm sure the pink haired girl will have to fill my desires instead" Both boys tensed when they heard this man talk about their girls like this.

"Big mistake" Shikamaru warned, getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh please, you not upset about that little skank are you" Karin teased as Shikamaru glared at her. Sasuke however was smirking at Suigetsu.

"Shame to have to do this Uchiha" He commented.

"Hn"

"But unfortunately Orochimaru doesn't like it when his subjects disobey him and run off with his prisoners"

"Hn"

"Though I must say I can see why you did, she is a rather interesting girl. I cant wait to have her to myself"

"I will not allow that to happen" Sasuke snarled as Suigetsu laughed.

"Unfortunately my friend, you no longer have a choice"

**A/N: I know there was a lot of Hinata and Naruto fluff as well as Neji and Hinata but I need for Neji and Naruto to get some sort of relationship going. I mean their going to need it sooner or later aren't they. Oh and Shikamaru may have seemed a bit OC but just because he acts lazy doesn't mean he thinks that to. Anyway please review and lots of chocolate bars to whoever does. Thanks in advance**


	37. In the darkness

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, I have been so busy with my production (which is on in three weeks and costumes haven't even been decided) and my teachers decided to pile on the homework this week so I have literally had no time. Sorry guys.**

**I can't believe I got past three hundred, wow all I can say is thank you so much everyone for the support. I can't tell you how much it means, but I do hope you continue because reviews do please me. Just no flames because I really don't like them, then again who does? **

**Oh and I am aware that for awhile there has been a lot of crappy spelling and grammar but my editor quit on me and I suck at it so I'm sorry but there is nothing I can really do about it. **

**Thanks to ****BB for the wonderful words of inspiration. I'm glad you think that way and thanks so much for the review. **

**Thanks to Ayanna thanks for the rating and the kind words. I'm glad you like it so far and sorry it did stop there. **

**Thanks to SasukeRulez11 Thanks for the review and that's a very interesting name for Neji. Karin will die I promise, and your ideas were really good and I have put some in so thanks for that. Unfortunately it was already planned out earlier so there wasn't much I could put in. Thanks again. **

**Thanks also to the signed reviewers who I should have messaged back but thanks anyway. Anyway here is the next chapter so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **If you would honestly believe that I would own Naruto then please seek help. I do not own Naruto, obviously.

Previously

Sasuke and Shikamaru stopped as they faced Karin and Suigetsu in the darkness.

"Sasuke Kun what a pleasant surprise" Karin called out cheerfully while the man sneered.

"Where is Ino" Shikamaru ordered.

"Who the blonde bitch, oh well she will be dead soon. If not already" Karin told him.

"Yes what a waste, I was so looking forward to playing with her. But nonetheless I'm sure the pink haired girl will have to fill my desires instead" Both boys tensed when they heard this man talk about their girls like this.

"Big mistake" Shikamaru warned, getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh please, you not upset about that little skank are you" Karin teased as Shikamaru glared at her. Sasuke however was smirking at Suigetsu.

"Shame to have to do this Uchiha" He commented.

"Hn"

"But unfortunately Orochimaru doesn't like it when his subjects disobey him and run off with his prisoners"

"Hn"

"Though I must say I can see why you did, she is a rather interesting girl. I can't wait to have her to myself"

"I will not allow that to happen" Sasuke snarled as Suigetsu laughed.

"Unfortunately my friend, you no longer have a choice"

* * *

**In the darkness **

Sasuke growled at Suigetsu's constant mocking. How dare he think of Sakura like that, and he will not let I'm touch her. He knew Suigetsu would be a hard opponent, and he wasn't going to use his curse seal either. That was only to be used against his brother if he got desperate.

"You ready to start" Sugitsu mocked as Sasuke frowned.

"It depends, are you ready to die"

"Funny fellow aren't we" Sugitsu muttered then jumped when Sasuke threw a kunai at him, barely missing his head. Sasuke then threw four more in the same direction and one a second later in another which cut Sugitsu's arm.

'I didn't even see him reach for that' Sugitsu thought then smirked as he did some hand seals blew up the branch Sasuke had just landed on, making him jump in the air and land down hard yet he was still unharmed. Sasuke then did a hand seal and disappeared while Sugitsu tried to find him, before a blast of flames came and lightly burned one of Sugitsu's arms. He scowled as he aimed a chakra punch causing the ground to split and Sasuke to once again go flying where he was met with Sugitsu's chakra fist. However the moment Sugitsu hit him, it turned into a puff of smoke indicating a clone. Next second a kunai narrowly missed his throat as Sugitsu used a jutsu to force them back at Sasuke, all narrowly missing him except one that grazed his leg.

"Wish your little bitch could see you now" Sugitsu laughed as Sasuke growled.

"You will pay for that"

"Really, well bring it on" Sugitsu teased, completely forgetting his bosses instructions to bring him in alive. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh I plan to"

* * *

Hinata whimpered softly as Naruto crouched over a pale Ino who was covered in blood. It was still flowing from a wound in her right arm, left leg and the side of her stomach. There was also one in her head but not as deep. She lay as white as death and unmoving that if it wasn't for the weak pulse Neji had felt for they would have believed she was dead. But even that was slowing down and all three feared that unless help came quickly Ino would not survive for much longer. 

"Push harder Naruto" Neji ordered as he and Naruto tried desperately to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately Neji was unable to use his arm so most of the help laid entirely on Naruto who seemed to have already healed himself.

"I'm trying" Naruto muttered. "But the flow won't stop"

"Ignore the others, it's the tummy which is the most" Hinata stopped and cringed as another wave of pain flowed through her.

"Sit back down" Neji told her, knowing that she to was in a very bad way.

"Teme you better hurry up" Naruto muttered as he watched Ino as her breathing became slower.

"Great" Neji said loudly, though he to was feeling a bit of remorse for the young blonde.

"When I get out of here I am going to make those to pay"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea" Neji admitted and smirked at the hyper boy, whom grinned in return. Even in her weak state Hinata managed a weak smile at the two boys who meant the most to her. The serious cousin and the hyper boyfriend, both putting their differences aside in order to save her friends life.

"Oh Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten and Shika. Please hurry" She silently begged.

* * *

"Your not worried about that little skank of yours are you" Laughed Karin as Shikamaru sighed. 

"Right now I'm more concerned with coming up with the best possible way to cause you a very long and painful demise" He replied as Karin narrowed her eyes.

"I'm afraid that won't happen, for that would mean beating me"

"Yes, I plan to do that first. Unless we just skip to the part where you die and save me the trouble of actually defeating you"

""I don't think so"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered reaching for his weapon pouch. "I was hoping not to have to put the energy into this" Before the lazy man could react Karin came out of no where and started attacking him with kicks and punches. Shikamaru dodged most of these, getting a few bruises and cuts from the ones he wasn't while trying to land a punch or kick on Karin. After several minutes of dodging each others attacks, Shikamaru managed to force Karin into a tree by a punch he landed in her stomach. The girl grinned and disappeared making Shikamaru sigh in annoyance. However it wasn't long until she came out of no where and sliced the back of his head, just missing a crucial spot as Shikamaru tried to dodge it. He then went to kick her hard, throwing her back then stabbing her with a kunai but Karin was suddenly replaced by a log.

"Damm substitution jutsu" he muttered. "This is going to be more troublesome then I thought"

* * *

"Sakura hurry up" Tenten muttered into the coldness of the night. 

"I'm just trying to hear what's happening" The pink haired girl replied.

"It's not Sasuke you should be worried about" Tenten told her. "It's Ino"

"I know that but still, I cat help but to worry"

"They will be fine" Tenten assured her as the two continued to creep in the direction of the cave.

"God I hope that they left no guard"

"And what if they did" Sakura asked, panic noticeable in her voice.

"Then we beat them" Tenten replied then she sighed. "I distract them while you get to the others"

"But Tenten"

"There are four of them and one of me; I would rather you get to them, save them and all get out rather than just me survive"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it" Sakura told her, refusing to leave her team mate and praying that the others were ok.

_'Just hold on guys, were on our way'_

* * *

Meanwhile both guys weren't fairing all to well. Karin was moving way to fast so that Shikamaru didn't have time to freeze them with his shadow possession jutsu, not to mention it was taking all his attention to dodge the girls continuing brutal attacks. Sasuke on the other hand was dealing with an older, bigger and more deadly opponent who didn't seem to mind breaking the rules to get Sasuke. Then again he had been one of Orochimaru's experiments so it wasn't all that surprising. 

"Shit" Sasuke mumbled as he managed to just dodge another lethal attack. He mustn't get distracted. So far Suigetsu had managed to get him a little worked up about talking dirty things regarding his Sakura. But what was nagging him the most was that he had no idea where she was or if she was ok. What was worse was that he knew Suigetsu would take advantage of her if he lost this fight. His read eyes swirling Sasuke tried to

Land an attack on Suigetsu only to get foot. He then burnt the tree so that Suigetsu fell to the ground. The boy grinned as he disappeared then out of no where lunged at the Uchiha which thanks to his sharingan he was able to dodge. At this stage he had no idea where Shikamaru was, but judging by the lack of Karin's taunts they were obviously still engaged in battle. Which was the truth. Shikamaru was by now fairing a little worse than Sasuke, as he desperately tried to use as minimal chakra as possible knowing that when the time came he would have to be ready to use his famous Jutsu's. If that ever came about.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he was thrown against a tree. He stood up as Karin landed down gracefully.

"Soon you will join your little bitch" The girl laughed which made Shikamaru's blood boil. Ino was in trouble and he had to get to her. Narrowing his eyes Shikamaru lunged at the girl, new determination filling his attacks.

* * *

"Found it" Tenten cried as the girls ran up to the cave. 

"I can't sense anyone in their" Sakura said.

"Either can I"

"Then lets go" Tenten nodded as the two entered and stared around at the darkness.

"Naruto" Sakura yelled. "Hinata"

"Neji, Ino" Tenten added then the two fell silent, waiting for a reply.

"Where are they" Tenten moaned.

"You don't think" Sakura began but was cut off by a loud cry.

"It's about time you got here"

"Naruto" Sakura yelled in delight, running in the direction of the voice.

"Stand back" Tenten ordered as she pushed Chakra in to her hand and forced the door open.

"Neji"

"Tenten" The two fell into each others arms and held one another tightly. Sakura rushed to Ino's side and at once began healing her.

"Sakura Hinata"

"Ill get to her Naruto" Sakura told him.

"Where's Teme?"

"With Shikamaru fighting Suigetsu ad Karin"

"There trying to capture him" Naruto yelled getting up.

"Hinata" he said and Hinata nodded.

"Ill be fine Naruto, I have Sakura and Neji. Go, Sasuke needs you know" She mumbled as Naruto grinned.

"I love you Hinata"

"Wait we cant let the dobe go by himself" Tenten sighed.

"But" Neji protested.

"Ill be fine, they need my help. You stay and watch over Sakura, Hinata and Ino." Then without any other further arguments she left followed closely by Naruto. Neji sighed but stood up and went over to his cousin and laid her down.

"Put water over her forehead, she has a fever" Sakura ordered before going back to concentrating her chakra into her palms and over Ino's wounds.

"Ill have to bandage her arm because it's not too deep and I need to keep some in reserve for Hinata" Sakura said talking to herself more than to anyone else.

"Can you heal her" Neji asked, looking towards Io as Sakura shook her head.

"I...I really don't know. She is so close to death I" She broke off.

"I will do the best I can" Sakura told herself firmly as Neji nodded.

'

* * *

"Hurry" Naruto cried as Tenten came up behind him. They looked down upon the battle as Shikamaru lunged at Karin, just nipping her ear and Sasuke dodged a heated attack from Suigetsu. 

"Ill help teme" Naruto declared as Tenten smiled.

"Good, I can help deal with the bitch"

"Deal" Naruto said as they went there separate ways.

Tenten landed next to a panting Shikamaru who wiped the blood from his mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am helping you are" Tenten replied curtly.

"What about the others?"

"Naruto is helping Sasuke while Sakura is with the others healing them with Neji watching over"

"And Ino is she ok?"

"I…I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know" Shikamaru demanded as he jumped from Karin's attack. Tenten grunted in annoyance and leapt to attack Karin back, landing a kick on her leg.

"She was alive when we got there but she is in a pretty bad state."

"But she's alive"

"Barely" Tenten told him, thinking it was best if she was honest. There was no reason to give him false hope, plus his anger would help in their battle. Shikamaru cursed then dodged Karin and landed beside Tenten.

"I need to lure her into my shadow then I can posses her" he muttered and Tenten nodded.

"Let's do this shall we"

"Troublesome" The two danced around Karin, all three attacking with punches and kicks then disappearing only to reappear behind them. Karin was fast and was tiring Tenten out who was taking most of the heat so Shikamaru could be ready. It was hard in the dark, and there were times when Karin almost had her but thanks to her kunai she managed to block many of the lethal attacks being thrown in her direction. Tenten suddenly had an idea of how to get Karin, whom seemed to notice anything. She jumped a little away when Karin next attacked only to jump a little more back with the next attack. She grinned as she kept doing this, swatting around her like a fly as to irritate her. It seem to work for Karin was soon so annoyed and fuming with Tenten's actions that she didn't take notice of Shikamaru who used his Jutsu just in time to stop Tenten from receiving a nasty blow to the head.

"Do we kill her?" Tenten asked as Shikamaru shook his head making Karin do so also.

"Just knock her unconscious"

"Ok with pleasure" Tenten grinned. "Ready?"

"Yep"

"Now" Tenten cried, hitting her hard over the head and stabbing her leg so she wouldn't be able to get up just as Shikamaru released her and fell to the ground exhausted.

* * *

Sasuke growled as blood dripped from a deep cut just above his eyes, it wasn't painful but very irritating. He wiped it away as he glared dangerously at Suigetsu who laughed in return then stopped when a kunai came flying out of no where, hitting him a little in the leg. 

"Teme need help"

"Took your time dobe"

"What do you expect?"

"Where are the others" Sasuke asked, as both attacked Suigetsu at the same time.

"Tenten is with Shika while Sakura is healing the others"

"You left her alone?"

"No" Naruto replied. "Neji is watching over them"

"Hn"

"So, we ready to finish this" Sasuke smirked.

"What do you think dobe" The two then leapt into a ferocious attack. Between Naruto's clones and Sasuke's fireball Justus's the two seemed to be an unbeatable team. It was amazing how normally the two would argue non stop yet engaged in battle they seemed to be the perfect pair, both reading each others signs perfectly and reacting accordingly. It was long till Suigetsu was almost at a loss of chakra and was baring many injuries.

"Let's do this teme" Naruto cried with excitement.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked as Naruto nodded. He surrounded Suigetsu once more, attacking with kicks n punches which Suigetsu tried to dodge an attack back, causing many clones to disappear. Naruto jumped forward and used Sasuke's kunai to stop Suigetsu in his attack as Sasuke came up for the final blow, engulfing the man in flames. While Suigetsu cried out as the fire began to burn him Naruto hesitantly threw kunai at him which distracted him while Sasuke leapt forward and stabbed him threw the heart.

"Never talk about Sakura like that again" Sasuke said darkly before the flames died down and Suigetsu fell to the ground dead. Naruto tuned to face Sasuke and took a step back as Sasuke looked at Suigetsu's body with a cold and murderous stare. As if he wished to bring him back and murder him again.

"Teme" he said shakily, not sure what to say.

"Hn" The Uchiha replied, turning away and heading for the others. Naruto sighed and Sasuke stopped as he noticed the hesitation to follow.

"You did good dobe" he told him, back still turned away as Naruto grinned. All knew how rare it was for Sasuke to comment something and for now Naruto was satisfied as he ran to join Sasuke.

"You weren't so bad yourself teme"

"Hn"

"There you guys are" Tenten called as she and Shikamaru came into sight. She was standing over an unconscious Karin while Shikamaru was sitting a little far back, breathing heavily from the battle.

"Where is?"

"Dead" Sasuke told her simply as if he was saying 'move' or 'break time'.

"Oh" Tenten began but stopped when Neji came running up to her, relief spreading across his face as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Hinata" Naruto yelled running over to her and nearly suffocating her in a hug. Shikamaru was afraid to look up, fearing the worst as Sakura laughed lightly.

"Naruto she can't breathe"

"Oh right sorry" He muttered as he put the blushing girl down while Neji glared at him.

"Aww" Said a weak soft voice that made Shikamaru snap up. There leaning on Sakura and white as a ghost yet still alive was Ino. She saw him staring at her and gave him a weak smile as he stood up, suddenly full of energy and ran up to her.

"Ino your ok?"

"Well what did you expect" she teased lightly as Sakura let her go and ran into Sasuke's waiting arms.

Shikamaru stared at her then pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her closely he whispered in her ear.

"I was afraid I had lost you" Ino smiled as she gazed into his eyes.

"You wont get rid of me that easily" She told him as he smiled then brushed his lips against hers. Ino moaned as she wrapped her arms round his neck, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. They broke off when they needed air and Ino rested her head against his chest as he held her tightly to him, warming up her cold body.

"I wouldn't want to" He mumbled.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she nuzzled into Sasuke's chest, glancing around at the embracing couples. She noticed Karin a little off and smirked. Untangling herself from her boyfriend she walked up to Karin. 

"Nice to meet you" she told the girl before kicking her hard in the stomach.

"That's for kidnapping my friends" she declared, aiming another kick.

"That's for nearly killing Ino" She kicked her again.

"And that's for trying to steal my boyfriend"

"Sakura" Sasuke groaned as he watched her with amusement and respect.

"She deserved it" Sakura told him as he pulled her closer.

"I know that" he mumbled before capturing her lips with his. He put his arms around her waist as their tongues battled for dominance with Sasuke's coming out the victor as usual. They broke apart and gazed into one another's eyes before Sakura smiled as light fell upon her lovers face. Looking up, along with everyone else they grouped together and stared up at the sky as the clouds parted to reveal and bright full moon which lit up the ground.

"Darkness will never succeed" Sasuke said out loud, surprising everyone. Sakura smiled at him, as she gripped his hands in his.

"Not while we all have each other" She replied.

"And strength" Naruto cried.

"Or courage" Neji added.

"Determination" Tenten sighed.

"And someone to live for" Hinata whispered, though loud enough for everyone to hear as Naruto planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Never" Shikamaru said plainly.

"So true" Ino mumbled against Shika's chest. Everyone nodded as silence fell around them, though no one seemed to care as they all gazed up at the moon. A symbol of peace.

**A/N: I know I suck at writing fight scenes so please don't flame me cause of it, and yeah the end may be a little corny but hey I was in the mood. Anyway please review and lots of cup cakes to whomever dose, oh and a special thanks to ****s-makn for the idea. Ill dedicate this chapter to you. **


	38. The hunt begins, again

**A/N: Ok haven't done this in awhile so bear with me. **

**Thanks to ****s-makn, ****C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, ****Kakashi500, ****serenity uchiha, ****xteenuh102593, ****Dark Shining Light, ****angellive, ****Axel'sGirl507, ****xXCherry-BlossoM-FaNXx,**** BB, ****shadowriter318, ****Tsubaki Kuragi, ****Hinatagurl,**** Ayanna, ****jami16, .****BleedingOxygen., ****AnimeGirl93G, ****Crazy Neko Girl, ****Sam-AKA, -SakuxSasuLover, ****bL.oWF.isH-P.E.a.C.H,**** SasukeRulez11, ****XXMurasaki-TsukiXX, ****darkanimeangel12, ****Darkside5454, ****.Hime-SaMa'sLynx., ****Sakura-hime9, ****SadowKitty, ****CherryBlossoms016,**** Da Fear,**** xteenuh102593, ****gray-0sno0-bunny, ****Lioness Of the fire, ****Cookies321, ****Sakura-Uchiha-xox, ****SadowKitty****Starlight -, Wild onekoemebabe963210, **** SasuSaku4ever, ****mahalo4ursupport, ****Deidaras lover 4life, ****darkanimeangel12, ****Sarah, ****ayane04**** and ****Ri-16-Chan**** for the reviews and kind words. **

**Thank you also to ****SasukeRulez11 and their friend for the funny and really cool review. I really do appreciate the support guys and I'm glad you both liked it that much. Thanks also for the advice which I took and I agree with you on the Karin thing. Yummy I really want those chocolate cupcakes now. **

**Sorry if I left anyone out, and if I did thank you also for the support. Oh and i might have repeated some people in the thanks so sorry about that.**

**Oh and thank you also to all the people who put this story on their alert or favorites. I am glad you like it but if you do like it could you please try to review. I mean if you do like it that much, especially to put it on favorites, then a review would be greatly appreciated. Even if it's just a "good chapter" or "I like this but this could have been better. So please and comments, ideas, suggestions or even constructive criticism. It's nice to get feedback. Oh just no flames cause them I can to without. **

**Oh and warning some heated and M rated content in this chapter. Not a lemon though. **

**Disclaimer: **If you would honestly believe that I would own Naruto then please seek help. I do not own Naruto obviously.

Previously

"Darkness will never succeed" Sasuke said out loud, surprising everyone. Sakura smiled at him, as she gripped his hands in his.

"Not while we all have each other" She replied.

"And strength" Naruto cried.

"Or courage" Neji added.

"Determination" Tenten sighed.

"And someone to live for" Hinata whispered, though loud enough for everyone to hear as Naruto planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Never" Shikamaru said plainly.

"So true" Ino mumbled against Shika's chest. Everyone nodded as silence fell around them, though no one seemed to care as they all gazed up at the moon. A symbol of peace.

* * *

**The hunt begins, again**

The eight slept comfortably that day, all to worn out to actually move they just spent the day sleeping. The couples were sleeping together in tents which were decided without words being spoken. Besides Sasuke had figured that every one would be too tired to actually get up to anything. Minus Neji and Tenten of course, but he wasn't to know. He was quite content holding his beautiful girl friend even though his mind kept drifting to other things. How he had nearly lost his whole team to Orochimaru being one of them. Then there was Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki to worry about. It was starting to seem that his troubles would never be over. Sakura moaned in her sleep and turned over, snuggling closer to him as he tightened his hold on her. Things were just getting to difficult for his liking. Maybe he should just walk away, go find his brother on his own. He hadn't counted on making friends with the others, with looking at Hinata like a sister, to having a brotherly bond with Naruto or falling in love with Sakura. He had been alone for so long and now here he was. With friends, family and love. His cold heart was finally returning to how it use to be. Yet as long as he continued they were all in danger.

"Could I really walk away?" He asked himself.

"_No you idiot you couldn't. You would miss them all too much" His inner lazily replied. _

"Yeah but I am prepared to do it"

"_No your not, you wouldn't be able to stay away"_

"I could"

"_No you couldn't, you would spend all your time worrying if they were ok or not. You would probably even end up following them to make sure their safe. You couldn't leave them and you know it. You tried it once remember" _

"Yes but that was before Shikamaru. He would be able to lead them easily"

"_They don't want him, they want you. And you need them"_

"I can do without them"

"_You can't and you know it" _

"Hn"

"_Besides your forgetting, even with you gone their still not safe"_

"Yes they would be"

"_He is after Sakura to; could you really abandon her to fall into Orochimaru's hands?" _

"Hn"

"_They need you, you know these barstards better than anyone and they need that knowledge" _

"They would be able to survive, maybe"

"_But you wouldn't"_ Sasuke didn't reply but looking down as Sakura continued to sleep, her dreams undisturbed he knew this to be true. He may have survived with no friendship or love for so long, but now that he had it he couldn't live without it.

'_Itachi took everything from me"_ he thought darkly.

* * *

"So much for being quite" he mumbled into the dark as Tenten smiled. 

"It's hard not to" She teased and he smirked.

"I think it is" he replied and Tenten got an idea. She leaned on to him, resting her hands on his chest and gazed into his eyes. Neji saw her smirk and frowned.

"What are you…" he began but was caught off as Tenten grabbed his manhood in her hand and started stroking it making Neji grunt loudly in pleasure. She laughed softly as she let it go and placed her head on his well toned chest. He sighed and began stroking her hair.

"Neji" She asked after awhile and he grunted in response.

"Do you think if we had never gone after Hinata that things would have turned out like this?"

"No we probably wouldn't be doing this in an uncomfortable tent for one" He told her.

"That wasn't what I meant"

"Then what was?"

"Neji, I meant do you think we would have ended up like this. Together"

"No idea" He replied.

"Hmm" Tenten muttered, getting of him and turning away. Neji stared at her back and sighed. He hated this, not being able to say what he actually meant.

"_You're starting to sound like Sasuke"_ His inner mocked but Neji ignored him. (**A/N: Finally someone does. I mean I know I am writing this but doesn't it sound crazy to argue with yourself. Then again I constantly do. Alright just ignore this and let's get back to the story) **

"Tenten"

"It's late Neji" she muttered and Neji saw the pain in her voice. He rolled on his side and took the young woman in his arms, holding her close to him.

"I don't know what would have happened if we hadn't gone to find my cousin Tenten. But I do know that my feelings would have been the same, like they always have. I have always admired you above everyone else and if an opportunity had presented itself like it did this time then I would have been inclined to take it up. That's if I had the guts to like I never was able to before"

Tenten turned to face him, and was surprised when she saw him smiling at her with passion and kindness in his eyes.

"I always loved you to" She told him and an unknown emotion flashed on his face. Tenten realizing what she just said blushed.

"Do you?" He asked.

"Do I what?"

"Love me?" Tenten looked at him and smiled, she crashed her lips against his and he eagerly returned it, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and tasting her while his hands roamed her back side and hers tangled themselves in her hair. They broke off and lay gazing at one another before she smiled.

"Yes I do" She finally replied as he held her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest, making circles with her finger as he stroked her hair.

"I do to" He said after while.

"Do what?" She muttered drowsily.

"I love you" he told her as she sighed in relief.

* * *

Shikamaru was woken by a slight moan, followed by a quiet yelp. He turned to see Ino twisting and turning in her sleeping bag as her dreams taunted her. 

"Troublesome" he muttered than unable to watch any longer he leaned over her and slightly shook her awake. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and stared confused, lost and scared into his own.

"Shika" she yawned, rubbing her eyes as she turned away.

"You were having a bad dream" he told her, lying back down and sighing.

"Yeah" she mumbled, lying next to him yet not close enough to touch. He lay their listening to her heavy breathing then unable to stand it any longer he spoke.

"What was it about?"

"Huh?"

"Your dream?" He asked and she looked at him puzzled.

"Why?" She said slowly.

"Because I want to know"

"It's ok, just go back to sleep" she told him gently and he shrugged.

"Fine" Yet the question still burned on his mind and he wasn't able to shake it off. Finally in frustration he turned to her and saw that she still wasn't asleep.

"Troublesome curiosity" he muttered as she smiled taking the hint.

"It was of that man" she replied with a shudder.

"Who Suigetsu?"

"Yeah"

"What about him, he is dead and that bitch Karin will probably not survive for much longer. I mean after Sasuke interrogates her of course."

"I know"

"Then what is it" he demanded and instantly felt concern growing as Ino shivered with fright.

"I dreamt that he…he" Ino whispered than stopped unable to continue.

"Did he" Shika asked gently.

"No but he started to" She muttered, her voice sounding so young and frightened which shook Shikamaru more than anything else. He had never seen Ino look so vulnerable. He wrapped his arms round her as she lightly cried into his chest.

"I'm afraid" she admitted.

"He can't hurt you anymore" Shikamaru told her.

"But others can" she whimpered. He held her tighter, trying to comfort her.

"I won't let anyone touch you like that" He said firmly. "I promise." Ino nodded and calmed down, before long she had fallen asleep in his arms with him still looking at her.

"I promise" he whispered as he to fell asleep.

* * *

The eight sat around eating a very late lunch and all looking to Sasuke as to what will be happening next. He just sat their, apart from everyone and staring at nothing. It wasn't till Karin moaned and finally regained consciousness that Sasuke looked up and smirked. 

"Neji, Shikamaru go find fire wood, Naruto and Hinata fill up the water, the other three go find food" he ordered as everyone nodded just a little confused.

"Teme what's happening?"

"I'm just going to ask Karin some questions" He replied simply.

"Oh ok, see ya teme"

"Hn" The others all went to take their leave as Sakura stood beside Sasuke. He smiled when he raised his eyebrow, interpreting it as a 'what' she replied. "I'm staying with you"

He looked at her and nodded as the rest left. He then turned to Karin who was eying him hungrily making Sakura glare at her. How dare she look at her Sasuke like that?

"Now Karin" Sasuke said in a low dangerous voice that made Karin flinch.

"Yes Sasuke-kun" she purred making Sakura glare daggers at her.

"I want to know what Orochimaru wants?"

"Of course you do" she said sweetly. "And I will tell you anything you want Sasuke-Kun but can we talk in private" She looked over at a fuming Sakura and smirked.

"She isn't going anywhere Karin" Sasuke told her making Sakura smirk back.

"Your choice Sasuke-Kun"

"Hn"

"Answer the question" Sakura demanded.

"I'm not taking orders from you"

"Karin" Sasuke warned and she smiled up at him.

"He wants you back Sasuke-Kun, he really misses you and so do I. He also wants that slutly pink haired bitch but for whatever reasons I do not know. Who would ever want a skank like her? Seriously"

"Why" He asked.

"Something about her being very important and what not."

"Does he know where the Akatsuki is?"

"Yeah, their base is little east of here, just after some village" Karin told him. "Oh and I believe Orochimaru wanted the blonde boy to?"

"What" Sasuke yelled as she grinned at Sakura.

"Yeah but don't worry Sasuke-Kun. I still prefer you my sweet"

"What does he want with Naruto" Sakura demanded and the girl smiled but kept silent.

"I'm sorry but I cannot say, not even to you Sasuke-Kun. Unless we come to some arrangement" She said seductively winking at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Hn"

"You really make my heart move" She murmured.

"And you make my stomach move" Sakura muttered dryly. "So much that I feel I'm going to be sick"

"Oh get lost whore" Karin shouted. "Sasuke-Kun was mine long before you ever came onto the picture"

"He wasn't, he told me he never had a girlfriend before"

"Well he was lying"

"He wasn't"

"He was"

"Enough" Sasuke ordered. "Uchiha's don't lie."

"Yes well she does" Karin spat as Sakura lunged forward. Sasuke puller her away and stared at her. She nodded in understanding as Sasuke put his attention back to Karin.

"Now Karin I'm afraid I can not give you what you want but I will get that information" He said in a cold voice as he pulled out a knife. Sakura turned away as Karin let out a high pitched scream, followed by sobs and a "No Sasuke-Kun, please don't"

Many deafening cries later she was breathing heavily, looking extremely pale and covered in her own blood by the time she burst in tears and confessed everything.

"He knows that the boy has the Kyuubi, Kabuto told him so when he sensed his chakra last time" She whimpered as Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura go back to camp" he told her as he grabbed Karin and began to walk away.

"See Sasuke-Kun does like me better"

"You wish" Sakura exclaimed, smiling as she remembered his lips on her.

"I'm afraid Karin that to be honest I never liked you" Sasuke told her as they disappeared with Sakura smirking at this comment and the whines "But Sasuke-Kun". He came back a little later and smirked as he pulled Sakura in to a hug.

"We don't have to worry about her no more" he said simply and Sakura could only smile. Sasuke would always be only hers.

'

* * *

The six came back and were relieved to see that Karin was no longer in sight. They had an enjoyable dinner all together before Sasuke ordered an early night. 

"Do we have to teme" Naruto whined.

"Hn dobe"

"Translation is yes" Sakura told him as he pouted.

"Come on Tenten" Neji said, helping her up.

"So where to now" Ino asked.

"We continue their position is east of here. We leave in the morning" Sasuke informed them as they all nodded.

"Naruto I need to talk to you" Sasuke said and Naruto frowned. Sasuke never called him Naruto unless it was something serious and important. Hinata had also caught up on that and frowned to as Naruto approached Sasuke who still had Sakura by his side. She two walked up to them as the other four entered their tents. Sasuke looked at her as she stood by Naruto.

"I'm staying to; I should hear what's going on"

"Yeah Hinata can stay, I mean were the originals" Naruto added

"Exactly she deserves to be here" Sakura pointed out.

"Am I arguing" Sasuke asked as the three fell silent.

"So…"

"Yes dobe she can hear to, but nothing leaves us four. Not a word to the others, not even Neji"

"Agreed" Hinata said as Sasuke nodded.

"So what's up?"

"The sky dobe"

"Huh, what do you mean teme"

"Guys" the girls exclaimed sighing.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked as Sakura looked at Sasuke for permission, receiving a nod she continued.

"You guys know Orochimaru is after us don't you?"

"Yeah" the two replied.

"Well it isn't just us anymore, their after you to Naruto"

"Huh why?" The blonde boy said.

"They know about the fox" Sasuke told him as Naruto went pale.

"So they know I'm a monster then."

"Dobe"

"Huh"

"Your not a monster" Sasuke sighed. "You have the monster in you yes and that's what Orochimaru is after but your not a monster and as long as the fox stays sealed up inside of you, you never will be"

"But Sasuke" Naruto said as both girls stood stunned as the boys acted so, brotherly. "What if the seal is broken or I get mad and loose control. What then. I could hurt someone"

"Hn"

"That's why" Naruto said, gazing his eyes down. "It will be safer if I leave"

"Naruto" Sakura cried as Hinata stood stunned.

"Naruto-Kun please" she whispered.

"I'm sorry but its better this way, for all of us"

"No"

"Huh" Naruto exclaimed looking at Sasuke.

"Orochimaru is after the three of us so the best way we can defend ourselves is sticking together. Were stronger that way, shown by what happened when they solely picked us off. Going alone will just give them easier access to you, you wouldn't last a week."

"I would to" Naruto yelled.

"Besides" Sasuke continued. 'I can train you to keep control. You have more will power than the fox and if you lean how to, you can use the fox's chakra without it taking over"

"I can"

"Hn"

"See you don't have to leave" Hinata said as Naruto grinned.

"Guess your still stuck with me teme"

"Hn" The girls both laughed and headed for their tents as Naruto watched Sasuke's retreating figure.

"Hey Sasuke" he called.

"What?"

"Thanks"

"Hn, get some sleep"

"Yeah I guess we need it" he laughed. "The hunt resumes tomorrow"

"That it does" Sasuke agreed, though Naruto had already left and didn't hear.

**A/N: Sorry I know I updated late but once again school, work and production is tiring me down. So sorry guys but maybe reviews would lift my spirits. So please review and lots of um….. Balloons to whoever does. Damm I think I'm running out of ideas. **


	39. Confrontation

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a little writers block but I wrote a one shot to get rid of it and it worked. The one shot is called One Night, One day and is a SasuSaku fic if you want to check it out. Though it's rated M for a reason so if you still have a young naïve mind (lucky you) you might want to stay away. **

**Anyway thank you so much to all who reviewed, though I would really like to beat my record of 17 reviews so please review this chapter for me. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: **If you would honestly believe that I would own Naruto then please seek help. I do not own Naruto obviously.

Previously

"Orochimaru is after the three of us so the best way we can defend ourselves is sticking together. Were stronger that way, shown by what happened when they solely picked us off. Going alone will just give them easier access to you, you wouldn't last a week."

"I would to" Naruto yelled.

"Besides" Sasuke continued. "I can train you to keep control. You have more will power than the fox and if you lean how to, you can use the fox's chakra without it taking over"

"I can"

"Hn"

"See you don't have to leave" Hinata said as Naruto grinned.

"Guess your still stuck with me teme"

"Hn" The girls both laughed and headed for their tents as Naruto watched Sasuke's retreating figure.

"Hey Sasuke" he called.

"What?"

"Thanks"

"Hn, get some sleep"

"Yeah I guess we need it" he laughed. "The hunt resumes tomorrow"

"That it does" Sasuke agreed, though Naruto had already left and didn't hear.

* * *

**Confrontation **

The sun rose bright an early as the eight left their camp site, all bright, cheerful and determined more than ever to catch the Akatsuki. They spent the next few days hot on the trail, with a new lead they all kept up a strong pace from sun up till down. Through the day all were strong and joined in their purpose of hunting down the Akatsuki and at night they would relax in their lover's arms. They stopped briefly at the next village to stock up on supplies then left without even staying the night. The closer they got the more tense Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino became. Naruto and Sakura were also a little jumpy, worrying that at any moment Orochimaru would burst through and attack. Therefore feeling the others tension the atmosphere was extremely stressed.

"Hold up" Neji called from the back as he looked over to the three boys in front. As usual Neji and Tenten held back the rear with Hinata, Ino and Sakura in the middle. Lately Shikamaru and Sasuke had stayed in front, talking in low voices as they neared their goal. Even Ino would sometimes join them, all three linked in their quest for revenge.

"What" Shikamaru asked as they all jumped to the ground.

"I don't know, but something isn't right" He replied, looking a little concerned.

"Hn" Sasuke said and both Hyuga's took this as a sign and activated their Byakugan's, searching the area then frowning as they both spotted the same thing.

"There is something up ahead" Neji informed them while Hinata stayed quiet, feeling her cousin's reassuring arm around her shoulder

"What" Ino demanded, her body tensing slightly. Shikamaru came and stood next to her for support, which was his way of reminding her that they were in this together.

"W…we th…ink it…ma…ay be th…he…" she stuttered, breaking off when nerves took the better of her. Her cousin frowned.

"It looks like the Akatsuki" he told them and Sasuke nodded.

"How many"

"Looks like five" Neji explained as Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke" Hinata whispered and Sasuke turned to her, his eyes stared into hers in a gentle way which was a first. He nodded to tell her to continue as Hinata took a deep breathe and continued.

"There is one among the, he…"

"He what Hinata" he asked, taking a step forward. He was being so gentle with her, and the gang truly respected the young Uchiha. Sasuke looked at her, activating his Sharingan then spoke through her mind.

'_What is it, it's ok whatever it is you can tell us'_ Hinata looked up as his red eyes stopped spinning and returned to normal, although the Uchiha would never admit it he looked to Hinata like a younger, sweet and innocent sister.

"There is a man who looks a lot like you" she admitted as Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Hn"

"But older" She continued. "And scarier, he also had red eyes" she said the last bit in a hushed whisper and Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you" he said quietly then turning away he stared long and hard at the direction that hid the man he had trained so long to kill. Sakura crept near him as Naruto stood forward to take Hinata in his arms. Shikamaru had his arm around Ino's waist as the girl stared at an unusually quiet Tenten. The girl had a slight frown on her face, but the glint in her eyes was worse. It was a look Ino had never seen before, an angry fire. It was a murderous look, intended to kill and it was directed at the same spot that Sasuke was glaring at. Ino continued to look at her clenched fists, and her frown wondering what else she didn't know about her friend. What else she was hiding from them all.

"Tenten" she asked and the girl instantly snapped her head to stare at her friend, a smile in place and her eyes back to normal. Yet Ino noticed a slight look of sadness and pain behind them, something she had never seen before yet on closer inspection she remembered that it had always been their. But what was it? She made a note to ask Neji of it later.

"Yeah" the said girl replied, smiling at Ino.

"You seemed a little out of it, you ok?" Neji looked over at his girlfriend, wondering what the hell Ino was on about.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be" Tenten said as Ino continued to stare at her. "Anyway what are we doing now?"

"Let's grab something to eat then we continue" Sasuke told them all, setting down his pack.

"I'll go find some water" Tenten informed the, jumping off before anyone could argue back. Neji shrugged and sat next to his cousin with Naruto on the other side. Ino went to join Shika who was talking to Sasuke. Sakura smiled at her from Sasuke's other side.

'_Maybe she is lonely, maybe she feels left out'_ Ino thought. I mean Sasuke, Shika and herself were fighting for revenge, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were joined by their mission with Sasuke, Neji was on his own mission to protect his cousin but Tenten was just….what? She was simply following Neji. Maybe she had enough; maybe she wanted to go home.

"_Or maybe it's something else"_ her inner commented.

"But what, I have never seen any sign of something else before"

"_Maybe she is a spy for the Akat"_

"No don't think that, Tenten is not like that"

"_Or she could be a spy for Orochimaru, it would explain a lot" _

"Tenten wouldn't do that, she isn't a double crosser"

"_How do you know? She is defiantly acting suspicious" _

"That look was one of hatred, not one of friendship. It was a look to kill"

"_Whatever it was, Tenten is defiantly hiding something"_

"Agreed"

"_And she isn't just hiding it from us; I reckon she is hiding it from Neji to"_

"Yeah but that's because he has a one way mind. He doesn't think about that, or even her feelings. In fact does he really care for her at all?"

"_I have to admit, he doesn't seem to really pay much attention to her" _

"Poor Tenten, we have to find out what's wrong"

"_Yeah good luck with that"_

"Thanks" Ino muttered as Shika nudged her.

"Come were leaving" he told her as they all sat up and Tenten came back in view, standing a little off from everyone.

"No here is the plan, Ino and Shikamaru will take on Kisame. I will take on Itachi while Naruto, Neji and Tenten take on the other three. Hinata you will work with Naruto, while Sakura you will work alongside Tenten until your medic skills are needed. Ino taught you all that stuff already I take it"

"Yes I did" Ino replied as Sakura nodded to confirm this.

"Good any complaints"

"Good plan teme"

"Hn lets go" Sasuke said as he took off and the other seven followed.

* * *

Ino dropped beside Neji as they ran, making sure the others were out of ear shot she spoke her concerns.

"Um Neji can I talk to you for a sec"

"Whatever"

"It's about Tenten"

"What about her"

'_God his irritating and so blunt'_ Ino thought.

"Well I am concerned about her"

"Don't be" he replied then seeing Ino open her mouth he cut her off. "She is a highly trained Ninja; she can take care of herself"

'_Does he even care, god no wonder Tenten seems so down' _

"Yeah but I wasn't talking about the upcoming battle"

"Well you should be, that's our main focus. Other issues can come later"

"If she is even around then" Ino replied making Neji frown.

"What do you mean?" he asked, while secretly his insides were starting to tense together. Was their really something wrong with his girl, she had been a little weird but that was to be expected knowing what lay ahead.

"Well she has been different"

"That's to be expected"

'_His bloody covering it is he going to refuse to admit that something is wrong' _Ino silently shouted. Little did she know that the Hyuga was trying to ignore that anything was wrong, for fear of actually confronting it if there was.

"No I mean she is hiding something from us"

"How do you know she is hiding something?"

"Because I do" Ino argued.

"So she is hiding something, yet you know about it"

"Yeah so"

"Then it isn't hidden anymore so there is nothing to worry about"

"That's not the point"

"Then may I ask what is" he said bluntly.

"That she is hiding something" Ino gritted through clenched teeth.

"Well if she let you find out then she isn't hiding anything important"

"She didn't"

"Therefore you shouldn't know so there is no point continuing this conversation" Neji stated before jumping further ahead so he was next to his cousin.

"Do I have to do everything here" Ino muttered to herself. "Men"

* * *

The eight stopped at Sasuke signal as he activated his sharingan and the Hyuga's activated their Byakugan's. Tenten stated taking out her weapons while Sakura held on to hers tightly. It was given to her Sasuke himself and she treasured it. Both Naruto and Shikamaru took out their weapons to while Ino fixed her hair. To any observer they would have been stunned by the girl's actions but Shikamaru knew this was how Ino calmed herself and got her mind in set before the battle. And he was glad of it because he would need Ino for this. They were going to take down the man who had caused them so much pain, who had killed their comrade and friend. It was only them two left. Their sensei was dead and now their beloved team mate. Shikamaru would not let anyone take Ino away to. He was the last important person in his life and he was grateful for that. Sasuke's voice broke him away from his thoughts.

"Shikamaru can you sense"

"Yes" the boy replied, no hint of laziness in his burning eyes.

"Where" the Uchiha asked.

"To the right"

"Then go" Sasuke ordered as the two nodded and jumped away.

"Neji, Naruto and Hinata take let. We will take front and surround them. NOW" The Uchiha yelled as everyone took off.

* * *

"Can you sense that Itachi" Kisame asked his partner.

"Oh indeed I can" Itachi laughed. "My foolish little brother still thinks he has a chance"

"Yeah and I can sense the other brats to, the one whom I killed their precious little fat friend. Oh how I would like to finish them off"

"And know you can" Zetsu grinned. "Me I want to take care of the smart arse Hyuga. Their clan thinks there so cool"

"Yeah well I have the girls, I love destroying a pretty face" Konan added.

"Indeed you do" Deidara laughed.

"Tobi will take the other male then; Tobi thinks he looks like easy meat"

"Then we are set" Kisame said. "What do we do?"

"We wait" Itachi replied calmly.

"For what?"

"For this" Itachi smirked as eight figures came down and trapped the five men.

"Now what have we here?" Konan said looking at the eight figures with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Tobi thinks it looks like easy pickings"

"Nice little snack wouldn't you say" Kisame laughed as Shikamaru reached boiling point.

"Laugh all you want cause after were done with you, their will be no laughing in hell"

"Oh come to revenge your pathetic friend have you, I think ill kill the blonde first just to watch you suffer" Kisame laughed.

"Don't underestimate me barstard" Ino screamed. Kisame stepped forward as the two Ninja got into stance. They weren't aware of any other battles taking place just the world of them three.

"You will pay for what you did" Shikamaru warmed as Kisame laughed.

"Three of you couldn't kill me; you honestly think two of you can"

"This time it's different, were stronger and in perfect health. This time it is you who has the disadvantage" Ino pointed out.

"And what would that be blonde"

"Two against one" Shikamaru replied.

"Oh the little boy and miss blonde think they have a chance, how cute"

"DO BOT CALL ME BLONDE" screeched Ino, fumes coming out from her body. Shikamaru watched with a smile, Ino was no someone you wanted on your bad side when she had her temper going. And right now it was through the roof and aimed directly at one man.

"This looks like fun" Kisame laughed, eying the blonde with extreme amusement.

* * *

"Well done foolish little brother seems you have finally tracked me down. I see you're ready to die already, what a shame" Itachi mocked as Sasuke started at his brother with every intention to kill. Sakura sensed this, sensed the radiating heat and anger coming from the younger Uchiha and instantly felt a strong hate directed at Itachi for what he had and was still putting Sasuke through.

"It is you who seems overconfident Itachi" Sasuke merely stated.

"Really how so, I heard you abandoned Orochimaru. Was it that you were too weak to stay or that you got scared" The older Uchiha gave a hoarse laugh as Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Or maybe" Itachi continued with an evil grin. "Maybe he was taking a very interesting liking to you, after all I did hear that he was into little boys" Sakura looked at Sasuke and was surprised to see him smirking while his red eyes swirled dangerously.

"I left him because I had nothing left to learn, I already knew enough to kill you Itachi. I had no more need for him"

"Enough, let's get this over with" Konan shouted, smiling at Sakura and Tenten.

"Tobi wants to kill now" The boy said.

"So do I" Naruto snarled, throwing a kunai at Tobi while Hinata jumped forward to touch one of his chakra points. However the boy managed to dodge both attacks, only just though.

"Tobi will beat you both" he yelled.

"I think your all talk" Naruto declared, doing many arm signals. "But no action" he yelled as an attack came heading Tobi's way.

"Tobi thinks you're wrong, very wrong"

"Well I think Tobi is wrong" Hinata said making Naruto stop is surprise.

"Wow Hinata you just talked back to someone" Hinata merely smiled as she continued trying to punch Tobi in the gut.

* * *

Meanwhile Neji had engaged Zetsu in a battle just after Ino and Shikamaru had challenged Kisame. Right now he had managed to affect his opponent's chakra flow a bit, but Zetsu was till throwing all he could at the Hyuga. However Neji's wasn't putting his fill concentration into the battle, for right now his mind was drifting to another certain female. It wasn't Hinata whom he was concerned about, knowing deep down that she was safe with Naruto. No it was Tenten that had him worried and was the whole reason he had engaged Zetsu in the first place.

_Flashback_

"_Well well hello sweet heart" the man said to __Tenten who stared at him coldly, though with a faint recognition. The man looked her up and down which made Neji's blood boil. _

"_I didn't expect to find you here" _

"_I could say the same" Tenten replied. _

"_I'm sure you could" The man said. "Anyway you're still sticking with your plan then" _

"_Yes"_

"_Even after all you have learnt, all you have experienced" The man laughed. "You're really going to throw it away"_

"_Yes"_

"_Even when you know what it will cost you, that's if you succeed" _

"_I will succeed" _

"_But do you want to my dear" _

"_I don't have a choice" __Tenten said. _

"_Oh I will give you a choice" he laughed. _

"_You lost that right years ago" the girl told him. _

"_I don't think so sweet heart, you know it wasn't just me" he said as Tenten started at him and he saw that look._

"_Still think about hi…" However he wasn't able to finish that sentence before Neji punched him into a nearby tree and jumped after him. _

_End Flashback_

Neji had barely any time to register how Tenten must know him, all he could think was that he didn't like this man being anywhere near him. Yet there was a look in her eye, a look of something he had never seen before. It was like she was smiling through her eyes, a true smile. It was only there for a second but he knew what he saw, and he wasn't the one who had brought it on. Whatever was their past he prayed that it wasn't one that Tenten would make the wrong choice about. He didn't even want to think of what this could all mean, so instead he choose to ignore it. He looked Zetsu hard in the eye and leapt into another attack.

* * *

Tenten barely had time to register what was happening before Neji was flying to attack Zetsu. Part of her wanted to stop him and the other half was ashamed at that thought. She never thought it would happen so soon. Yet who was her alliance to. She couldn't abandon the plan now, after all what would her family think. But could she do that to Neji. She knew what he would think, what all would think and there was no time for her to tell him he was most likely wrong.

'_What to do'_ she cried. The fact that Neji would instantly choose his clan over her wasn't helping. He always chose loyalty to family above everything else.

'_I am sorry Neji, please forgive me but I must do the same' _Tenten thought before a cry broke her line of concentration. The woman Konan had just attacked Sakura and she was needed. The sign hadn't come yet, there was till time and for now she had a job to do.

* * *

"I must say little brother, you have got stronger since we met" Itachi said, as he barely missed one of Sasuke's attacks.

"But it still isn't good enough"

"I will decide that" Sasuke replied bluntly.

"Really, don't you see you haven't enough hate. I mean you have a group now, friends. You're not traveling solo no more. How can you gain power, hoe can you kill me when your heart is yet to be only stone. To beat me you must lean to reside in darkness, loneliness. That's the life of an avenger. Only then can you hope to"

"Well your wrong Itachi, no matter what happens I will kill you" Itachi chuckled.

"Did you not listen to what I just said; you're not yet full of hatred. You still bear compassion"

"I will avenge our clan, and I will not turn to darkness to do it"

"Then you have already failed"

"No Itachi, it is you who have failed. You have failed to completely ruin my life. And now you will pay for it with your life." Sasuke told him with a smirk. Itachi laughed again and stared into his eyes. His eyes clashed with his own crimson red.

"Oh really, you honestly think you can beat me" Itachi mocked.

"No" Sasuke replied calmly. "I know I can"

**A/N: Yes they finally meet up, and about time to. Anyway since there isn't anything much about Tenten I came up with an idea about her past and so I have created my own past for her. Which will be revealed in good time so don't flame me because it's not accurate. I know it's not I just made it up. Its fiction I am allowed to. **

**Now please please review and lots of COOKIE DOUGH (thank you serenity uchiha****for the idea) to whoever does. I know it sounds weird but it's actually very nice. Mmmm now I am hungry, so while I go in search of some hit the review button please. **


	40. Revelations

**A/N: Hey once again I know its been ages, but now I have gotten a cold and my production starts on Thursday so yeah I wont be able to update much during the next two weeks because I wont be home, but ill try my hardest to update before it starts. **

**To answer all those questions Tenten is not bad; all will be cleared up soon enough. Sorry for the confusion but I needed another angle so I made one up. Anyway thanks again for all those reviews though I'm still disappointed I didn't get over 17. So I'm still aiming at 18 so please review. Thanks**

**Oh and thanks SasukeRulez11 once again for the review. Your idea was really good and that was actually my intention all along. So to answer your question and anyone else who is interested YES their will probably be a sequel. After all I still have so many loose ends and problems that will probably not be solved before this ends, Orochimaru being one. Anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **Oh yes I own Naruto, pigs fly, dragons exist and vampires rule the world. I wish all that was true but unfortunately it isn't so therefore I do not own Naruto.

Previously

"_I don't have a choice" Tenten said. _

"_Oh I will give you a choice" he laughed. _

"_You lost that right years ago" the girl told him. _

"_I don't think so sweet heart, you know it wasn't just me" he said as Tenten started at him and he saw that look._

"_Still think about hi…" However he wasn't able to finish that sentence before Neji punched him into a nearby tree and jumped after him. _

…………………………………………………………………………..

'_What to do'_ she cried. The fact that Neji would instantly choose his clan over her wasn't helping. He always chose loyalty to family above everything else.

'_I am sorry Neji, please forgive me but I must do the same' _Tenten thought before a cry broke her line of concentration. The woman Konan had just attacked Sakura and she was needed. The sign hadn't come yet, there was till time and for now she had a job to do.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"I will avenge our clan, and I will not turn to darkness to do it"

"Then you have already failed"

"No Itachi, it is you who have failed. You have failed to completely ruin my life. And now you will pay for it with your life." Sasuke told him with a smirk. Itachi laughed again and stared into his eyes. His eyes clashed with his own crimson red.

"Oh really, you honestly think you can beat me" Itachi mocked.

"No" Sasuke replied calmly. "I know I can"

* * *

**Revelations **

"Aww does the little Hyuga have their knickers in a twist" The man teased as Neji lunged at him again. The man laughed as he easily dodged it.

"Don't you understand little boy" he continued with a smile. "You can't beat me because you heart isn't in it"

"What's that suppose to mean, I will enjoy nothing better then separating your body from you overly large head."

"Oh lets see" Zetsu replied, holding up his hand and counting them off. "One you want to know the truth behind your little girlfriend, two you're curious as to how I know her" Neji paused and glared up at the man.

"Three your mind is to busy on those exact thoughts" He brought up another finger.

"Four you're worried that by killing me you might upset Tenten, and five you're scared for your pathetic little life" Neji growled at this. Surely Tenten wouldn't hold it against him if he killed this man.

"See I was right" Zetsu grinned as he began to laugh.

"You think I care" Neji told him dangerously.

"Oh that was obvious, but then again would work to my advantage" Zetsu replied.

"How so"

"Well gives me a chance with her doesn't it"

"You don't know her at all" Neji informed him, striking another blow and this time successfully managed to block one of his chakra points.

"Oh really" the man sneered as he striked Neji on the shoulder. "I know her a lot better than you do" He explained as Neji dodged one of his brutal attacks.

'_Focus Neji, stop playing around' _

"I have known her for longer"

He striked hard at him again.

"I know her likes and dislikes"

Neji jumped as he aimed a chakra punch at him.

"I know her habits"

Neji moved to hit one of his points but missed by a mere centimetre.

"I know all about her"

He laughed as he cut Neji on the back of his head, while he was aiming for his throat.

"A lot more than you do" Zetsu finished. Neji grabbed the wound and felt it.

'_It's not too deep'_ he thought. _'But I have to get a grip; I need to get back in control. I don't know if what he is saying is true or not but I can't afford, no matter how much I want to, to listen to him. I must ignore him and finish this quickly' _Neji told himself.

"For Tenten's sake" He whispered.

* * *

The two girls danced around Konan, both trying to attack her while blocking her attacks. The woman was also dodging theirs while trying to land kicks on them. The three moved around, all jumping out of one another's way, kicking and punching air then jumping away. It would have been very beautiful to watch, it was just like a choreographed dance, if it wasn't for both parties intentions of killing the other.

"Careful not to break a nail princess" Kohan laughed bitterly.

"Careful not to die before I have had a chance to torture you" Tenten grinned making Sakura pause for second at the mad glint in her eye but a fist coming her way made her turn around as Kohan's hand caught the side of her head.

"Oh got you pretty" She yelled.

"I'm not that easy to take down" Sakura replied.

"Yeah we haven't had our fun yet" Tenten told her, again with the mad glint as all three continued their dance.

Yet both girls were still a little distracted, both taking every chance they got to look around at the other battles. Usually one in particular though.

Sakura glanced over at everyone else's between attacks. Hinata and Naruto were doing quite well. Though their opponent seemed unscathed, both Naruto and Hinata were also unharmed and their opponent's chakra was slowly starting to diminish much faster than Naruto's and Hinata's. In fact Naruto seemed to still have all his chakra even with all those clones out. It wouldn't be long until they would have finished.

Shikamaru and Ino were a little worst off. Both were slowly getting weaker and being dealt more and more blows, though only minimum ones, while their reactions were slowing. Their opponent meanwhile was still in his top form and defiantly had murderous intents.

'_Be careful'_ Sakura silently prayed in her head.

She then looked over to Sasuke and Itachi who were barely visible. Both men had their red eyes glaring into the others, moving so fast it was hard to keep track. Sakura could see one was fairing better than the other but they were so intent, so far away and looked so similar that she couldn't tell who was who.

Tenten however was mainly concentrating on Neji and Zetsu's battle, knowing that soon she would be called to stop one from killing the other.

'_I have to finish of this lady, I need to get over there'_ Tenten thought as she narrowed her eyes.

"The fun ends here" Tenten declared. "I have had enough of this little charade, you die now"

* * *

Ino muttered as Kisame threw a kick at her which she was barely able to dodge. Shikamaru saw this as he tried to attack Kisame and trap him with his shadow clone jutsu but the man was to fast. Shikamaru knew they were in trouble. Kisame was even stronger and tougher than the last time they met, and if they weren't able to defeat him then how were they going to manage this.

Ino who wasn't as smart as her boyfriend reached this conclusion a little after him.

"We can do this" She told herself firmly as Shikamaru heard her and nodded.

"Ino is right, were stronger to and more determined then before. That has to count for something" he muttered as he dodged Kisame's next attack. The two barely had time to register the others actions or even what was happening before another attack came swinging at them in full speed.

"Damm" Ino muttered as he struck her across the back with his sword. **(A/N: Yes he know owns a sword. It makes it a lot easier) **

"Are you ok" Shikamaru asked, landing next to her.

"Yeah it's not too deep, but this guy is tiring me out fast" She replied.

"I know" Shikamaru agreed.

"Sorry to interrupt" Kisame yelled slashing at the two as they jumped up.

In a flash he was behind Shikamaru and was able to give him a little cut on his forehead. He chuckled loudly, licking his lips as a couple of drops of blood trickled down his face.

"That's sick" Ino told him as he gave a short evil bark.

"So is imagining drinking the blood, drop by drop, from your delicious body when you're still alive" he said as Ino cringed.

"You will do no such thing" Shikamaru shouted.

"Oh yes I will, and you will be tied up watching me do it, watching as I drain the life from her body. Watch as she shivers when I touch her naked skin, as she struggles under my body, as she squirms from my tongue caressing her body. You will watch she screams for mercy, and cries out in pain. Then when I have had my fun ill dispose of her and leave you to starve, haunted by the imaged of your little friends torture session"

'_You will never touch her'_ Shikamaru thought. _'I have waited long enough to finally have Ino and I will not let you take her from me' _

Shikamaru lunged at him, anger evident as he continued to try and punch the man, again and again. Faster and harder each time with all his strength. If anyone was watching they would not see him as the lazy arse genius he usually was.

"You" He spat as he continued to strike.

"Are the sickest man alive"

"Oh just because I will take her virginity away before you" he smirked as he kicked Shikamaru hard.

'_No__'_ Shikamaru thought before he could think. _'That's my job'_ He then silently gasped when he realized what he had just thought. Then again it didn't really shock him, he knew deep down he had always dreamed of a future with Ino. After all she was the only woman he had ever truly loved. But did he.

Ino, getting sick of his taunting and figuring he was distracted enough by Shikamaru's full force attacks, lunged forward and was able to punch him in the head and brought up her hands as she used her jutsu on him.

"Mind control" she shouted before getting into his body. Her body went limp as Shikamaru stood up.

"Do something quickly, I can't hold on" she gasped as the man's chakra started pushing her out.

"Like what" He growled.

"Well you're the genius think of something" Ino yelled angrily.

Shikamaru was about to yell back when he realized that there was a bit of panic in Ino's voice.

'_She is scared'_ he thought. _'I have to come up with something quick'_ yet the more he remembered her hysterical voice the harder it became.

* * *

"When will you learn my foolish little brother, you will not be able to defeat me without hatred"

"I have enough hatred of you to cover that Itachi" Sasuke replied, dodging the fireball coming out of Itachi's mouth and using his own fireball jutsu to direct one back at him.

"No you don't little brother"

"I will defeat you Itachi"

"If you continue to persist" Itachi continued dodging his brothers a punch and successfully kicking Sasuke's leg before he jumped out the way. "Then I will be forced to kill you little brother"

"Oh I'm sure you will have no trouble in doing that" Sasuke replied coming up behind Itachi and managing to cut his cheek before Itachi stabbed him in the stomach. The Sasuke turned into a log indicating a substitution jutsu.

"Very smart, but not smart enough"

"Hn" the younger Uchiha replied.

"You know part of me feels you don't want to kill me little brother"

"Well that part is wrong" Sasuke declared as Itachi laughed and easily dodged another attack. "You never seemed to have any trouble before" Sasuke continued.

"Oh yes I can still remember it, as if it was yesterday" He laughed again making Sasuke cringe.

"So can I" he muttered as he jumped up and used a jutsu. Itachi smirked as a kunai came flying towards him; he jumped as Sasuke attacked him and managed to kick him hard. However Sasuke turned into a puff of smoke as another Sasuke came and attacked from behind. Itachi grinned and dodged as a Kunai came flying out of no where. Sasuke had transformed himself as one and at the last minute stabbed Itachi who turned into a log.

"Very interesting, yet you really think you can fool me" Itachi mocked as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I could say the same thing" he replied.

"Yes I can see you are a lot stronger, yet something tells me that this isn't the reason you left Orochimaru"

"I wasn't going to be his container" Sasuke said loudly.

"Even if that was the only way to defeat me"

"I have other ways" Sasuke informed him.

"Like what" His brother asked.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, attacking him with a kunai in hand, which Itachi dodged and managed to scraped the back of his arm.

"My foolish little brother, still as useless and pathetic"

"All of that is a lie" Sasuke said.

"Oh really why is that" Sasuke smirked.

"Because I am not useless, nor pathetic. And I am no brother of yours"

"Oh really little brother"

"Yes Itachi now stop calling me that"

"Why would that be" The older Uchiha asked with an evil grin.

"You lost the right to call me that the day your betrayed our family" Sasuke replied and once again he was engaged with Itachi in another battle, completely unaware of everything except those red swirling eyes so similar to his own.

* * *

Hinata smiled cheekily as she did a flip over Tobi's head, distracting him as Naruto landed a punch on his eye. Naruto did a little cheer as Hinata smiled a little. They were working as a good team. She could easily see his tactics and went along with them. She could even see that Tobi's chakra flow was slowly being disrupted while her own was still working at half capacity and Naruto well was stronger than ever.

Naruto moved his hands and threw Tobi in a tree, laughing happily while Tobi cringed.

"Tobi thinks that was uncalled for"

"Naruto thinks you're an idiot" Naruto laughed as Hinata sighed.

"Tobi thinks that was a rather stupid thing to say"

"Yeah well Naruto thinks"

"Naruto stop it" Hinata called.

"What, why"

"Because its irritating" Hinata told him,

"He started it" Naruto declared.

"Tobi did not"

"I think you did" Hinata replied, confusing Naruto. When had Hinata ever been this bold and…..mean.

"You what"

"You heard me" Hinata said making Naruto frown as Tobi started laughing.

"Tobi thinks you are" but he was cut off as Hinata hit him hard, easily getting a crucial chakra point.

"Go Hinata" Naruto called as Hinata grinned back.

"Sorry Naruto-Kin" she murmured as Naruto smiled.

"It was a good plan Hinata, well done"

"Thanks Naruto-Kun"

"Wait did you just call me Naruto-Kun"

"Um um ye…eah" She stammered. "You don…on't mi…mind do yo…you?"

"Of course not" Naruto replied grinning as Hinata blushed but soon frowned as she narrowly missed one of Tobi's attacks which just nipped her head.

"HINATA" Naruto cried.

"I'm ok" Hinata reassured him as she dodged another of Tobi's attacks. Naruto growled as he realized what was going on. Tobi had stopped trying to attack Naruto and was going for Hinata, knowing full well that she could not only effect his chakra and act as a distraction, but would also be easier to defeat.

"Hey you" Naruto called angrily.

"Tobi thinks you should wait your turn"

"Huh" Naruto replied as Tobi smiled and started brutally trying to attack Hinata who dodged everyone but only just. Naruto leapt around him, trying to turn his attention back onto him but Tobi just dodged or blocked his attacks while still attacking Hinata who between dodging and trying to defend herself had no time to get any attacks in.

"Leave her alone" Naruto growled but Tobi just smiled and kept going. Hinata was now showing signs of slight panic.

"Naruto" She whispered as a tear drop fell from her eyes.

"I will not let him hurt you" Naruto yelled. Running head first to Tobi and getting him in the chest. Tobi snarled and went for Naruto who jumped out the way.

"Thanks" Hinata gasped, trying to catch her breath.

However it didn't take Tobi long to switch back to Hinata, who had regained her composure, and was able to dodge the attacks more smoothly. But all knew it wasn't long till Tobi would have exhausted her out again.

"Damm" Naruto said, attacking Tobi again. "This guy doesn't no when to quit"

"Tobi is having fun" The guy laughed as Hinata jumped over him and Naruto went into attack but Tobi dodged it again and lunged for Hinata who was once again breathing heavily.

'_I will protect you Hinata, I promised'_Naruto said in his mind as he tried to hit Tobi. Tobi laughed again and started throwing punch after punch at Naruto then as Hinata dived forward to hit a chakra point, he pulled out a kunai and stabbed her hard in the shoulder. Hinata cried out in pain as she fell forward, her hand covering the deep cut as blood starting flowing out and turned the grass red.

"Hinata" Naruto screamed as he angrily attacked Tobi, allowing the fox's chakra to come out, who jumped out the way while staring at Naruto in disbelief. Naruto ignoring everything else landed next to Hinata who was on her knees while tears fell to the ground and mixed with the pool of blood next to her. He panicked and instantly looked around widely for help, his eyes landing on Sakura who was in the distance looking at the two brothers, recognizable by her pink hair. Naruto sighed in relief and used all his strength to bellow out her name.

"SAKURA" he yelled out desperately as Tobi laughed behind him. Naruto quickly took Hinata is his arms bridal style and dodged his attack then used his charka to punch him away. Without looking he jumped away and landed a little far off. Hinata looked up at him with fear in her eyes as the pain in her shoulder grew.

'_I'm sorry'_ Naruto thought. _'I failed you, I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry'_

**A/N: Sorry about the lame battles, I find it really hard to write battle scenes so any comments or ideas would be greatly appreciated. Anyway please review and lots of milkshakes to whoever does. Oh and anyone who does comment or give me an idea can have a little umbrella in theirs. They are so cute. Till next time. **


	41. Heart Break

**A/N: Sorry about the long update, I have been at production all week and I still have four performances to go. It's really tiring but I'm going to miss it when it's done. Well not the falling over part, I faint once and die twice in it. Ill try and update as soon as it's over and after it is then I'm on holidays so I can hopefully update a lot more. Thanks for all the reviews **

**This chapter is dedicated ****serenity uchiha** **to for her wonderful idea. Alot of the Ino and Shikamaru battle was her idea, even some of the conversation, and so she deserves to take some of the credit for that. Thank you so much for all your help. I really do apreciate it and the inspiration that came with it. I hope you like the end of it. **

**Disclaimer: **Oh yes I own Naruto, pigs fly, dragons exist and vampires rule the world. I wish all that was true but unfortunately it isn't, so therefore I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Previously

"I know all about her"

He laughed as he cut Neji on the back of his head, while he was aiming for his throat.

"A lot more than you do" Zetsu finished. Neji grabbed the wound and felt it.

'_It's not too deep'_ he thought. _'But I have to get a grip; I need to get back in control. I don't know if what he is saying is true or not but I can't afford, no matter how much I want to, to listen to him. I must ignore him and finish this quickly' _Neji told himself.

"For Tenten's sake" He whispered.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Do something quickly, I can't hold on" she gasped as the man's chakra started pushing her out.

"Like what" He growled.

"Well you're the genius think of something" Ino yelled angrily.

Shikamaru was about to yell back when he realized that there was a bit of panic in Ino's voice.

'_She is scared'_ he thought. _'I have to come up with something quick'_ yet the more he remembered her hysterical voice the harder it became.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"SAKURA" he yelled out desperately as Tobi laughed behind him. Naruto quickly took Hinata is his arms bridal style and dodged his attack then used his charka to punch him away. Without looking he jumped away and landed a little far off. Hinata looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

'_I'm so sorry'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

**Heart Break **

Tenten was mad, frustrated beyond anything she had been before. But it wasn't Kohan who had brought her to this. It was her past, her foolish mistakes and how her previous life and her present one were now in combat, a thing she had hoped would never happen.

'_I got to comfortable' _Tenten thought. _'I grew to love my new life; I forgot the plan, my purpose. I shouldn't have put the past behind me so easily. I shouldn't have allowed myself to grow attached. To learn to love the life I was leading'_ Tenten resisted the urge to let herself shed the tears that were threatening to reveal themselves.

'_I shouldn't have fallen in love'_ Tenten said, as her heart twisted inside her as he started to break apart. No matter how much she said that in her mind, she knew there was no truth in it. She didn't regret falling for Neji, nor being with him at all. The only thing she regretted was lying to him, knowing that know she would have to hurt him. Because that was the only way she could protect him.

"Tenten" Sakura yelled, pulling her friend from her thoughts, as she tried to dodge the woman's attack and was struck on the arm. Tenten leaped forward, pulling out her weapons as she went.

"I'm not named the number one weapons mistress for nothing" She told the lady as she quickly began attacking with everything she had. Sakura watched in awe while she quickly healed herself the joined in. It wasn't long till the lady was on all fours, breathing heavily as blood covered her body and was falling from her mouth. She looked up as both girls landed; her expression was one of agony, before she fell over dead. Sakura smiled and quickly healed the small cut on Tenten's neck.

"Thanks" Tenten murmured as she glanced over at Neji.

"No problem" Sakura replied, watching Tenten's confused and angry expression. She seemed some what out of it.

"Um" Sakura began.

"I have to go" Tenten told her and before Sakura could argue she was gone. Sakura sighed then considered what to do next when she heard a loud cry coming from Naruto. Turning she spotted the orange boy with a wounded Hinata in his arms.

"Looks like I have work to do" she said as she jumped up and headed for his direction.

* * *

Naruto jumped down a little away from where Tobi was last seen and spotted Sakura jumping towards them as he carefully laid Hinata down. 

"Sakura is coming, just hang on" he reassured her as she managed a weak smile as he stopped an attack from Tobi.

"I will be fine Naruto" Hinata told him. "Go finish him off" Naruto grinned.

"I will, for you Hinata"

He glared as Tobi reappeared and jumped to attack him. He turned to see Sakura leaning over Hinata with green chakra already being emitted from her hand.

_'I must get him away from the girls'_ Naruto thought. He suddenly had an idea.

"Flies that's it" he yelled in triumph. He then proceeded to act like a fly to Tobi, by annoying him and attacking him then jumping out o his reach as to not only anger him but lead him away from the girls. His body was beaming with new energy which he was aware was the foxes but at this point he didn't care. All that mattered was hurting the man that had hurt his girl and forced Naruto to break his promise to Hinata.

"Tobi is getting mad"

"Is little Tobi getting tired" Naruto sneered as Tobi lunged for him again and Naruto missed it easily and laughed. He could tell Tobi was getting tired. His attacks weren't as fast and hard, while his moves were becoming delayed and somewhat sloppy.

"Now" Naruto yelled as he put all his energy into his jutsu and created around fifty clones of himself which surrounded Tobi. All had equal amount of chakra and all were grinning so Tobi couldn't tell which one was the real Naruto. Then the attack began. Tobi fought hard, managing to eliminate twenty or so clones before at last he collapsed and Naruto stabbed him in the neck. Breathing heavily he punched his fist up in the air then turning around he headed back for the girls.

* * *

Sakura jumped down next to Hinata and immediately began healing her. Hinata smiled up as Sakura finished. 

"Thank you"

"No problem, glad to help"

"You did well" Hinata told her as Sakura laughed.

"I like helping friends" She replied as she helped Hinata stand up. Hinata stumbled a bit and fell as Naruto appeared beside her and caught her. She giggled in his arms as he helped her back on her feet.

"What's going on with everyone else" Naruto asked.

"I don't know" Sakura replied. "What about..." she trailed off as Naruto smiled in understanding.

"Tobi" he told her. "And I killed him, you?"

"Tenten killed her" Sakura replied.

"Where is Tenten" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, she ran off towards Neji's battle" Sakura replied.

"Then we better go see if there all right" Naruto told them as Hinata nodded.

"Yep" Sakura agreed. Feeling something was defiantly not right.

* * *

Tenten slowed and stood a little back as Neji continued to strike down Zetsu whose chakra flow was already greatly disrupted and he was bleeding from the mouth with hardly any energy. He fell down and from his bending position on the ground he watched as Neji landed a few feet away then doing a hand signal started running towards him with the full intention of killing him. Neji scowled as he ran forward but suddenly Tenten appeared just in front of him, stopping Neji in his tracks as she stood in front protecting Zetsu from Neji's attack. 

"What the" he began but Tenten turned to Zetsu who had begun to laugh as he stood up.

"Well this is interesting" he said as Neji glared at him. "Didn't I tell you boy" Zetsu laughed as he looked in Neji's direction finding the death glare Neji was sending him rather amusing.

"What's going on" Neji growled as Zetsu smirked at Tenten.

"Good girl, I must thank you but now I must go" He then did a hand signal and created a swirling hole behind him as Tenten and Neji watched him intently.

"Like my vortex" he laughed. "It allows me to go anywhere I want, like a warp hole"

'_Ho__w did he do that'_ Neji thought.

"Ztesu" Tenten said and although she said it with hatred Neji could detect something else in her voice. It was sorrow, as if she was grieving for something. She hated him that was true, yet it wasn't just hate that she looked at him with. Neji stood their, watching as Zetsu gazed at Tenten. He then smirked as he stepped into the vortex and disappeared. Without hesitating Tenten went to follow him.

"Tenten" he cried as she stopped and turned too starred at him. Her eyes cold. And at that moment Neji felt his heart ripping to shreds. He, whom he had promised would never get attached, never let his emotions interfere. Was it this that was making him looses her, his inability to tell her exactly how he felt? Was it this that was allowing him to watch as the girl who had always stood by his side, his faithful team mate, his true love walk out of his life?

"Don't go" he yelled out as Tenten watched him. She could see the question in his eyes.

'_Are you working with the Atsuski?' _

"I'm sorry Neji" She murmured but Neji was able to hear it.

'_Was that a yes'_ he thought?

"Don't do it, don't betray us" He told her.

'_Do I tell him the truth? No I cant, it's easier this way'_ Tenten told herself silently as Neji watched her close her eyes and then open them to look at him one last time.

"Tenten" His voice was more of a plea and it broke her heart to hear it.

'_I'm sorry Neji; I want you to forgive me. But by hating me it will make the pain easier. And if hating me is the only way you will move on then I will learn to live with that. Because I have a promise I have to keep, I have no choice in this matter. I must do what I must do and although I wish there was another way, I know there is not. This is how it must be'_ she told herself, wishing she could voice this out loud but she couldn't. No matter how much this killed her inside she couldn't.

She breathed deeply, then before she had time to think she turned around. She knew if she hesitated for the slightest bit, then she would loose the courage to go through with it and instead fall into his arms. But no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't.

"No" Neji cried, but it was too late. Without a second glance she stepped into the vortex and disappeared from his sight. With that the vortex closed before Neji could get the chance to run in after her.

Sakura, Hinata and Naruto had just come up and had witnessed the whole thing. All were thinking the same thing.

'_She has betrayed us; she is working for the Atsuski' _

Yet Neji couldn't think that, for he had seen it. Just as she stepped through he had seen the silent tear fall from her face.

'_Tenten'_ He thought.

* * *

"Is Tenten" Naruto stopped not being able to complete the sentence. 

"She must be" Sakura replied. "What other explanation could there be"

"I don't believe it, how could she" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down Naruto" Hinata whispered, staring at her cousin who was till watching the spot where Tenten had disappeared from.

"How could she" Naruto repeated as Sakura shook her head.

"I can't believe it; I thought she was on our side"

"So did I" Hinata added.

"What do we do" Naruto asked.

A loud cry broke the silence around the three.

"Sasuke" Sakura cried, jumping from site without another thought. Naruto wanted to follow but he could leave Hinata.

"Hinata"

"We have to be strong for him" she murmured. Naruto nodded.

"So what do we do?"

"We help him" Hinata told him.

"How?"

"By the sounds of it Sasuke is in trouble. We let Neji know he is still part of a team and that his team needs help"

"So we get Neji to come with us then follow Sakura"

"Yes" Hinata confirmed nodding her head.

"You're really smart Hinata" Naruto cried in joy. Hinata blushed.

"Now lets get your cousin so we can go help teme" Hinata nodded.

"Yes let's" She replied, as they ran down to Neji who stood stoic as always. He turned to see his cousin and Naruto coming down.

'_I have to protect my team for now'_ he thought as he walked towards them. _'But i will find you Tenten, i promise'_

* * *

"Shika" Ino cried as she was nearly pushed out from him. She growled in irritation. She was having a hard time holding onto Kisame. His chakra was strong and the fact that she was low on charka herself wasn't helping matters either. 

'_Come on Shika, us those brains of yours and find a way to beat this_ guy' she thought desperately. _'I know you can do it, for Choji's sake please hurry up'_

Shikamaru was looking at Kisame's body which Ino was currently possessing with a great deal of effort. He could see her struggling to regain control and was well aware she wouldn't last much longer. He knew he could trap Kisame with his shadow possession jutsu but then what. He was to fast for them and would be able to escape once he released it before Ino could attack no matter how close she would be. They had tried it before and the result was Choji's death.

'_I can't__ loose Ino and I have to defeat him for Choji's sake'_ he thought which was when it hit him. He didn't care whether he lived or died. As long as Ino survived and Kisame was killed he would be happy. This is when he got an idea. But did he dare use the forbidden Jutsu of the Nara clan or was it just too big of a risk. He looked at Ino again and knew that he didn't care. He might loose his life but that didn't bother him. He looked into Ino's desperate eyes, saw the fear in them and right then and there he knew what he must do.

'_If I loose my life it wont matter, Choji's death will be revenged and Ino will move on'_ the thought of Ino with another man burned him but all he wanted was her to be happy, and be safe. He knew this jutsu was only to be used in desperate circumstances; he remembered what his father had told him.

"_Only use it if there is no other way. There is a high risk of loosing your life in doing so, so you must be prepared to do so. Do it if you're prepared to die, to protect someone you love."_His father's words continued ton echo inside his head.

'_I am prepared to do it; I don't care for my life. This is what I must do, no matter what it will cost me" _Shikamaru told himself.

Shikamaru used his shadow possession Jutsu to trap Kisame.

"Ino get out of there now" he yelled and Ino did so, not bothering to find out his plan. She trusted hi that he knew what to do, but that was before he began performing a hand sign that she knew to well.

'_The __forbidden jutsu of the Nara clan'_ She thought She has seen people from the Nara clan use the sign but without using any chakra with it. She had even heard it from her father, who was Shikamaru's father's best friend about what it was and what it could do. He couldn't possibly be considering using it. But looking into Shikamaru's serious face she knew what he was about to do.

"Shika you can't be serious in using that?" She cried.

"It's the only way to defeat him" Shikamaru called back as Ino looked at him, breathing heavily and almost out of chakra from the battle with Kisame inside Kisame's body.

"But Shika you could die" She said, as tears started falling softly down her face. Shikamaru noticed these and knew that Ino wouldn't let him go through with it. But he had to, it was the only way.

"If it's to protect you then I don't care" He told her and Ino froze. He was doing this for her.

"But Shika" She cried desperately. "You can't"

"Ino" He said softly but Ino refused to let him go.

"Shika I…I…I love you more than my own life, please don't do this. Don't leave me, I can't loose you"  
He looked at her slowly and softly, his own eyes filled with determination and love. He spoke softly.

"Ino I have to do this"

"No" Ino shouted. "I won't let you"

But Shikamaru ignored her as he closed his eyes and used the hand sign, felling all his energy and chakra leaving him. The power circled him as he shot it towards Kisame. But it wasn't enough and he could feel himself not only being drained of strength but life. He could feel his life leaving him as he released the possession jutsu and Kisame started screaming.

Ino watched as Kisame started screaming but she knew it wasn't enough. Shika just didn't have the energy or the strength, or the capability to pull it off. Something was stopping him from doing so and she knew how it would end. He wouldn't kill Kisame but instead himself. But why?

"_Don't let him Ino, stop him"_

The voice sounded inside her head, but it wasn't her.

'_Choji' _she thought. He was right. _'I have to save him, I can't loose him' _she told herself.

Shikamaru was still standing but he could feel a force trying to stop him, but it was too late. There was nothing he could do. He was going to die and he wasn't even able to kill Kisame. Then it stopped and he found that he had lost control of his body.

'_Ino, she possessed my body to stop me'_ he thought as slowly Ino left him and he regained control and fell to the ground.

But Kisame had taken advantage of this moment and grabbed Ino's abandoned body. He laughed as Shikamaru watched wide eye as Ino returned and with barely any strength left Kisame was able to throw her hard against a tree. He watched as Ino slid down to the ground, breathing hard as blood poured from her head. She stood up shakily as Kisame; his skin blackened and burnt from Shikamaru's jutsu went over to him. Shikamaru watched on all fours as Kisame raised his sword to deal him a fatal blow when Ino ran into him, garbing his arm which caused him to scream in ain from the touch.

With all her strength she started wrestling him, causing him to drop the sword. But she was sloppy and Shikamaru could tell she had a concussion from her fall. He looked at her, barely breathing as Kisame grabbed a kunai and stabbed her in the chest. Ino stopped as she stood their, her hands touching the kunai in her lung, which had just missed her heart but was fatal enough. Kisame watched as she stumbled and pulled the kunai out of her, as pain shot through her body causing her to tremble. She felt so cold and could feel her life fading away.

Shikamaru watched and felt rage build up inside of him. Then using this he digged deeper and found some left over energy, strength he didn't know he had and with this he ran for the sword and with everything he had he put the blade threw Kisame's face as the man stopped his laughter as blood trickled down his face. Knowing that he would be dead in seconds Shikamaru dropped the sword and stared at Ino. Their eyes met as Ino silently said goodbye and closed her eyes. Shikamaru lunged forward and caught her as she lost consciousness.

"Ino" He yelled as grief washed over him.

"No I will save you Ino. I will save you" he swore as he stood up with Ino in his arms. He was exhausted, he had no energy or strength left and he was in bad shape himself. But he couldn't let Ino die, he just couldn't. He loved her to much.

"Why didn't I tell you when I had the chance" he cried. "Why didn't I tell you how much you meant" he felt the tears flow but he didn't care. He breathed heavily as he jumped up to the tree and nearly collapsed.

"I don't acre what it takes" he told the dying girl. "I will save you" Then struggling desperately he headed in Sakura's direction, praying that Ino would make it.

"Just hold on Ino, I don't care where you are or how much pain you're in just hold on. I will save you. With every last breath in my body I will save you"

**A/N: I know it's a cliff hanger but it was getting to long and I couldn't fit the next battle in. Sorry and ill update soon, but that depends on the amount of reviews I get so please review. Oh and any ideas please let me know, as you can see I really try my best to use your ideas and they give me a lot of inspiration. Thanks  
****  
**


	42. Illusions

**A/N: Once again thank you to all who reviewed. I'm so glad so many are enjoying this story and I really appreciate the support. Though I still can't seem to get more than seventeen reviews for a chapter so please could you review so I can achieve my goal, thanks in advance**

**I would also like to dedicate and credit this chapter to ****Suzi Jamgochian whose idea with the whole lady thing was her idea. Thank you so much for your help and sorry it took awhile to add in. I kept getting distracted with the story line, it happens when you have so many ideas. Thanks again **

**Disclaimer: **Oh yes I own Naruto, pigs fly, dragons exist and vampires rule the world. I wish all that was true but unfortunately it isn't, so therefore I do not own Naruto.

Previously

Sakura, Hinata and Naruto had just come up and had witnessed the whole thing. All were thinking the same thing.

'_She has betrayed us; she is working for the Atsuski' _

Yet Neji couldn't think that, for he had seen it. Just as she stepped through he had seen the silent tear fall from her face.

'_Tenten'_ He thought. _'I will find you, I will find out the truth. I love you to much to let you go'_

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"No I will save you Ino. I will save you" he swore as he stood up with Ino in his arms. He was exhausted, he had no energy or strength left and he was in bad shape himself. But he couldn't let Ino die, he just couldn't. He loved her to much.

"Why didn't I tell you when I had the chance" he cried. "Why didn't I tell you how much you meant" he felt the tears flow but he didn't care. He breathed heavily as he jumped up to the tree and nearly collapsed.

"I don't care what it takes" he told the dying girl. "I will save you" Then struggling desperately he headed in Sakura's direction, praying that Ino would make it.

"Just hold on Ino, I don't care where you are or how much pain you're in just hold on. I will save you. With every last breath in my body I will save you"

* * *

**Illusions **

Itachi laughed as he dodged yet another attack.

"You have become stronger" Itachi laughed, managing to land a solid punch on his brother. "But not strong enough"

"You wont be saying that when your dead" Sasuke muttered.

"Well of course I wont" Itachi laughed. "Because at this rate that day won't be for some time"

"Trust me it will be very soon" Sasuke warned.

"I doubt it, though you have improved your still no match"

"Want to bet"

"No thanks I have all the money I need, it comes with being a criminal you know. People usually give you what you want when you're threatening to kill them." Sasuke gritted his teeth at his brother's twisted sense of humour.

"Now where were we" Itachi asked, using a jutsu to disappear and reappear behind Sasuke's back, which Sasuke only managed to dodge which had him jumping from tree to tree when Itachi throw fire balls at him. **(A/N: I got it from a show in the mornings called Winx, I know that's sad but hey I have nothing better to do. True I could be getting ready for school but nah who really cares)**

"Oh yes now I remember"

"Good for you" Sasuke spat, managing to clip his brother on the ear with his kunai.

"I was saying how though you have improved remarkably you still don't have the power to defeat me yet"

"I do so Itachi"

"No you don't, see your already weakening aren't you, your chakra is down to fifty per cent and your attacks are becoming a little sloppy. Not to mention your reaction time is considerable slower" Itachi pointed out as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He knew Itachi was right but hell he didn't have to rub it in. Itachi was now laughing as he circled Sasuke and created a dust storm so to speak, so Sasuke could no longer see anything. He narrowed his eyes; Sharingan activated and tried to follow Itachi's moves. He looked around and his heart leapt as he spotted a familiar chakra coming from behind the trees.

"Shit Sakura what the hell are you doing here" He silently cursed.

"_Well at least it means she wasn't wounded or killed by that lady" _

"Yeah but now she is closer to Itachi"

"_So?"_

"So I need to get her away, I will not allow Itachi to harm her"

"_Yes but you can't let him see that" _

"I'm well aware of that"

"_Otherwise if he knows what she means to you he will hunt her down and kill her" _

"Thanks for that, your really making me feel so much better about the situation"

"_What can I say, optimism isn't really my forte" _

"I haven't noticed"

"_Hey I get that from you" _

"Well while optimism isn't your thing, annoying the hell out of me defiantly is"

"_So you finally caught on hey" _

"Hn"

"_Well I can tell you it's much more entertaining" _

"Hn now get lost, I need to think and that's hard to do so while I'm arguing with you"

"_You mean while you're arguing with yourself?"_

"Once I am done with Itachi your next on my murder list"

"_That would mean murdering yourself" _

"So?"

"_So you will be committing suicide" _

"If it gets rid of you then I'm willing to do it"

"_Fine I'm going I'm going" _

"Good" Sasuke muttered as he watched Sakura stop far enough away from any harm.

"Good now back to Itachi" Sasuke told himself, concentrating on his brothers movements as the dust started to settle down. His brother stood their grinning as the dust slowed down and Sasuke smirked. Raising his hands he made a clone of himself then jumped away while his clone attacked his brother. However while Itachi attacked the clone he attacked Itachi from behind. But the Itachi turned into a log making Sasuke curse as he felt his brother near him and jumped up trying to locate him. He found him close by and frowned.

'_I need to end this while I still have the energy left'_ He thought. He started making hand signs, his eyes still twirling red.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique" He shouted, shooting balls of fire towards Itachi in quick succession with shuriken hidden inside. Two found their marks though nether were fatal. Itachi cursed as blood trickled down his arm pit. It wasn't deep but still a little painful and annoying none the less. He started clapping up at Sasuke.

"Well done little brother, but you will have to do better than that"

"DO NOT CALL ME BROTHER" Sasuke yelled, diving down in a fit of rage while Sasuke dodged his fist. They stated jumping around, both using fire balls, shuriken and fists to attack one another. Though Itachi received minor blows, Sasuke received much more and Sakura was starting to realize that Itachi had better chance of coming out of this as the victor.

"Hold on Sasuke" She mumbled but even as she said it, Itachi threw Sasuke back and he shakily stumbled to stand up, wiping blood from his mouth. He once again raised his hands and shouted out another technique.

"Manipulating Windmill Triple"

Sasuke smirked at this as Itachi eyes widened a little. This technique allowed him to control three shuriken tied with cords at once in his attempt to bind Itachi. One managed to get caught on his ankle as he tried to dodge them, forcing him to the ground. Itachi quickly got up as Sasuke smirked in delight at his small victory against his older brother but Itachi was not pleased.

"Now little brother I will truly make you suffer" Itachi started to laugh as Sasuke still stumbled to regain his balance, cringing as he realized what was coming. His brother was activating his Mangekyo Sharingan and in mere seconds Sasuke found himself in another world, an illusion of his brothers own creation. He was trapped.

* * *

Sakura ran up to the battle, only to find Itachi flying around what looked like a whirl wind of dust which he obviously created. Squinting her eyes she spotted familiar raven hair and instantly knew who was inside. Itachi landed as the dust settled to reveal Sasuke, fists clenched and eyes narrowed while blazing red and full of anger and hatred. She could almost feel the dark aura coming from him as he raised his arms and sent fire balls at is brother which she soon saw to have hidden blades in them, one of which got him. She saw Itachi start clapping and then heard Sasuke shout at him, his voice dripping with venom as he shouted not to call him brother which Sakura could understand. Hell Naruto was more of a brother than Itachi ever was or will be. She watched closely, her breath stuck in her throat as the two started attacking each other, jumping all around and again going so fast she could barely make out who was who. Both were nothing but blurs. Then Sasuke went rigid as Itachi laughed, his red eyes glowing dangerously. Sasuke eyes were blank, his body trembling as he stared at nothing. 

'_What's going on'_ she thought. _'What is this huge amount of chakra I am feeling, is it some sort of attack. Whatever it is Sasuke is in trouble'_ she told herself but she knew for now she could only watch.

* * *

Sasuke struggled to catch his breathe as the world spun around. He glanced at Sakura, staring wide eyed at him as he caught her eye sight before she disappeared. Closing his eyes he felt a twinge of nausea overcome his body and fell to his knees. When he felt everything still and stop moving he reopened his eyes and spotted his brother, laughing at his fallen figure. 

"This foolish little brother is where fears come to life" He said laughing as Sasuke struggled to move but felt unable to. It was like his brother had control of his body and he could only watch as over and over again his nightmares that had haunted his nights since he was eight came alive in front of him.

Over and over again he watched as Itachi slaughted his clan in front of him, watching the blood drain from their every being until at last, still laughing hysterically, Itachi hovered above his parents and slaughted them. And Sasuke could only watch, powerless to help like he was the first time. He saw the fear in his mother's eyes, the pleading look she gave Itachi as he took her life. Then to the scared look his father gave, it was the only time he had ever seen his father looked so horrified. Then here he was, lying as he watched his brother commit these crimes. And every time he did he felt his heart twist in grief for everything he had lost.

What seemed like forever, though was only mere minutes in the real world, he was forced to watch this happen. Each time feeling weaker and weaker as pain shot through his body and his heart cried out. The feeling was so intense; the pain son overwhelming that he felt he would burst.

It was just like that time eleven years ago when he had come home to see his brother, his only brother and his own flesh and blood hovering over the dead forms of his parents. It was exactly the same as that and just like then he was helpless and alone. And he felt it, he felt like the little eight year old boy that had always looked up to his brother, always lived in his brother's shadow. The little boy who wasn't worth killing and instead was spared so he could live alone, an orphan taunted by those whom had been murdered. Living in grief and sorrow for all that was taken from him.

"You will never be able to surpass me" He laughed, his cold voice dripping with excitement and amusement as he watched his younger brother shake in fear and grief. Tremble before him, his own fears taking over.

"Now you see it don't you, you see how powerful I am" Itachi taunted.

"Why" Sasuke croaked.

"Why what, why did I do it" Itachi asked but Sasuke was too exhausted to be bale to reply. He couldn't get the words from his mouth.

"I told you why little brother, to test my power." Itachi continued seeing his brother was unable to speak. "They were weak, weak from desire of power and a challenge. They didn't deserve to carry the Uchiha name proudly like I do"

This caused a bubble of hated to overtake him. With this he was bale to form the sentence, even though that wasn't the question at this point that didn't matter. Itachi wasn't an Uchiha, he didn't deserve that title. He betrayed his clan; he murdered and destroyed them all. How dare he think he had privilege, how dare him?

"You don't" Sasuke muttered, struggling to stand up, feeling that all the energy had been drained from his very being but at this point it didn't matter.

"Don't" Itachi repeated with humour. "Don't what little brother"

"You don't have the right to call yourself an Uchiha, not any more" Sasuke spat and Itachi smirked.

"Very good, your hatred is your strength. Feed on it, let it consume you. Only then do you have the strength, the power to defeat me" Itachi told him.

"No, I will not turn to darkness to defeat you Itachi" Sasuke yelled. "For then I have become the same as you, and I resent being anything like you"

"You are foolish little brother" Itachi murmured.

"I am not your brother, you lost that right Itachi. To them you are nothing but the devil himself. The man who killed my clan, my family" Sasuke shouted and Itachi stared at him with fascination.

'_Perhaps his will is stronger than I give him credit for'_ he thought.

"You are nothing to me but the man who betrayed and murdered my parents, who killed my brother" Sasuke continued as Itachi smirked.

"Fair enough" Itachi replied. "But I will also be the man to kill you"

"No" Sasuke told him but it was too late. Itachi had continued his illusion but now instead of his family he was forced to watch Itachi kill. It was his friends. First he saw as Itachi slaughted Neji and Tenten, then Shikamaru and Ino. Of course he didn't know these peoples names but he had seen with him when they had first arrived and had taken in their appearance.

Next Sasuke watched as Itachi stabbed Hinata, which caused more grief for she had become like a little sister to him. He watched her scream with tears falling down her eyes.

"Help" She cried. "Help" But Sasuke couldn't and soon she was dead. Next he saw Naruto, beg for mercy and beg for Sasuke to save him as Itachi laughed and cut his head off.

"No" Sasuke shouted, the pain and grief was too much.

"Had enough yet" Itachi asked. "Do you surrender?"

Sasuke couldn't answer; he just couldn't take it anymore. He had been tortured enough having to watch his parents die over and over again but deep down he knew they were already dead and nothing could change that. But this was worst. It took all his effort to keep telling himself it was an illusion, it wasn't real.

Yet all that went away as next it was Sakura, laying on the ground as Itachi slowly drived a blade through her heart. She was crying out in pain as the life slowly faded away from her body. Her emerald eyes stared at him, all glassy as she laid their dead before him.

Blood boiled inside of him, it was anger and hatred. He had lost all logic, all sense as the only thing that came to his mind was how Itachi had just murdered the only person who he had loved and who had loved him in a long time.

"Now it's your turn" Itachi laughed, walking over to where Sasuke was on his knees looking at the dead body of Sakura.

Still laughing Itachi drew his blade and stabbed him in the stomach, causing his body to gasp with intense pain. Pulling the blade out he stabbed him again in the shoulder, purposely missing any crucial areas just so he could get him alive and torture him longer. Again and again Itachi relatively drew his blade and stabbed Sasuke as pain overtook his body. It was excruciating, this feeling that was searing through his body. He closed his eyes, wishing to god to just kill him here, now. Anything to stop this overwhelming pain. He opened his eyes as he heard a faint whisper.

"Sasuke" It repeated and he saw her, Sakura an inch from death calling out to him. Outside the illusion it was exactly what she was doing, calling out to his rigid body not understanding what was happening. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He had to get to her, he had to save her. Itachi was still laughing but Sasuke could no longer hear him, all he could hear was his name being called over and over.

'_No Sakura no'_ he thought.

"NO" He yelled and with everything he had he pushed Itachi out of his mind.

"Sasuke" He heard it, he heard her cry his name as he looked up. He was laying on the ground, his brother a few feet away on his knees. Sakura was still where she was, staring at him with concern.

"Good, well done foolish little brother but it doesn't change anything" Itachi yelled as he hovered over Sasuke, his blade raised.

"Good bye" He said as he went to strike Sasuke.

* * *

"NO" Sakura cried, racing to them. But she knew, as hard as she ran she knew she wouldn't make it time. 

"Sasuke"

Behind her Naruto, Hinata and Neji had emerged and could only stare at the scene in front of them. Itachi with his blade raised above Sasuke, his intention to kill him was obvious. Then there was Sakura, racing to stop Itachi but it was useless. She was to far away to do anything and so were they.

"Teme" Naruto yelled but his voice couldn't reach Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke knew what was coming, knew there was nothing he could do but that didn't stop him from watching as Itachi's blade came closer to him as if in slow motion. Then there was a flash of blue, a cry of pain and the blade striked the woman, who had jumped in between Itachi and Sasuke at the last minute, on her back. Sasuke saw Itachi's eyes widen at the woman who fell to the ground. Blood was coming from the wound reaching from her shoulder to her lower back as she cried in pain.

"You" Itachi snarled. "You're dead"

"Obviously I'm not" The woman replied and although obviously in great pain Sasuke noticed the sarcasm in her voice. Itachi growled as he took a step back and Sasuke leapt from his position and stood in front of the woman. He had no idea who she was but he had saved his life and now he would save hers. He saw Sakura running towards him and smirked up at Itachi.

"See to her" he yelled and then jumped to attack his brother as his brother went to attack the lady. Sakura, glad to see that he was still alive, leapt for joy and instantly ran to the lady. She didn't know who she was but he had saved her Sasuke and for that she was grateful. She forced her chakra to her hands and ran it over the wound. The lady smiled at her before she lost consciousness.

"I can't heal her completely" Sakura shouted.

"Just enough to keep her alive" Sasuke ordered. "But make sure you still have some chakra in reserve"

Sakura nodded and began her healing while Sasuke went to attack his brother.

'_Damm I am nearly out of chakra, I need to get out of here now. But I have to kill her first'_ Itachi decided. He hit his exhausted brother so Sasuke landed painfully on his elbow causing the bone in his arm to jerk out of place and shoot upwards causing a fracture in his upper arm. Ignoring the pain he looked up to see Itachi using nearly all the power he had left to shoot a massive fire ball, which also had been fused with electricity, straight at the woman and Sakura.

'_No' _he thought and before he knew what he was doing he was blocking Sakura, using all his last reserves to create a force field around Sakura and the lady. Sakura looked up and stopped her healing as Sasuke hovered above her.

"Sasuke" She said quietly as his eyes caught hers. Itachi laughed using everything he had before disappearing. Sasuke allowed the attack to go through him and thus protecting Sakura.

"Sasuke" Sakura cried as pain shot through his body.

"Sakura" he whispered as the ball of fire engulfed him and the energy field dropped as his brother disappeared. Still hovering above her he looked at her. "I love you"

Then he fell to the ground and remained unmoving.

"Teme" Naruto shouted joining the two unconscious bodies and that of Sakura. Hinata and Neji were close behind him. Then out of no where Shikamaru dropped down with Ino who was on the brink of dead.

"Do something" he shouted in grief and agony as Sakura was torn between her friend and her love. Naruto seeing the hesitation in her mind, Hinata's shock and taking in Neji's sorrow quickly rose to action. He knew that Sasuke would know what to do if he was in this position, but he wasn't and it was up to him.

"Sakura can Sasuke survive a little longer, the lady to" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Sakura replied. "But not for very long"

"Then Sakura use the last of your chakra to bring Ino to a stable condition. Sakura nodded and bent over the blonde, green coming from her hands.

"Done" She murmured falling in exhaustion but still conscious. Naruto looked around. There was three severely wounded unconscious people; Sakura was out of chakra and Shikamaru out of strength. All were exhausted but Hinata and Neji were still relatively ok due to their battles not being as deadly. He himself was fairing the best due to the Kyuubi but was extremely tired and didn't have much energy.

"What do we do" Hinata whispered, pain and fear evident in her voice.

"Ino needs help, she will die if she doesn't receive it" Shikamaru told them.

"So will Sasuke" Sakura exclaimed.

"And whoever that lady is to" Neji added solemnly.

"No this cant be happening" Hinata whimpered.

'_Come on Naruto do something, its up to you know. What would teme do'_ Naruto thought. _'He would get everyone to safety that's what he will do, that's what I will do' _

"Ok everyone stop panicking." Naruto said loudly as everyone turned to look at him.

"There is a village nearby and if we get to it then we can all rest their and recover and seek medical help. I believe it is small and somewhat isolated so they shouldn't recognise us as missing or wanted Nin's. Hinata can you help Sakura, Shikamaru take Ino, Neji can carry her" Naruto said, referring to the unconscious lady whom was obviously in her late twenties or early thirties. "And I will take teme. We will go to the village where we will do what we can to heal these guys then figure out what's next" he ordered and for the first time ever everyone nodded and complied. They immediately, without hesitation or arguing, set out to do what he had said as they all saw the determination in his eyes. Now was no time to argue who was in charge, and it was obvious to everyone that right now Naruto was best for the job.

**A/N: Well please review and now its holidays and production is sadly over I should be bale to update a lot quicker. Though I am sad to say this story is nearly over. Though I really don't want it to be, I have had so much fun writing it. Anyway please review and thanks in advance.**


	43. After effects

**A/N: Once again thank you to all who reviewed. I'm so glad so many are enjoying this story and I really appreciate the support. Though I still can't seem to get more than seventeen reviews for a chapter so please could you review so I can achieve my goal, thanks in advance**

**Disclaimer: **Oh yes I own Naruto, pigs fly, dragons exist and vampires rule the world. I wish all that was true but unfortunately it isn't, so therefore I do not own Naruto.

Previously

"What do we do" Hinata whispered, pain and fear evident in her voice.

"Ino needs help, she will die if she doesn't receive it" Shikamaru told them.

"So will Sasuke" Sakura exclaimed.

"And whoever that lady is to" Neji added solemnly.

"No this can't be happening" Hinata whimpered.

'_Come on Naruto do something, its up to you know. What would teme do'_ Naruto thought. _'He would get everyone to safety that's what he will do, that's what I will do' _

"Ok everyone stop panicking." Naruto said loudly as everyone turned to look at him.

"There is a village nearby and if we get to it then we can all rest their and recover and seek medical help. I believe it is small and somewhat isolated so they shouldn't recognise us as missing or wanted Nin's. Hinata can you help Sakura, Shikamaru take Ino, Neji can carry her" Naruto said, referring to the unconscious lady whom was obviously in her late twenties or early thirties. "And I will take teme. We will go to the village where we will do what we can to heal these guys then figure out what's next" he ordered and for the first time ever everyone nodded and complied. They immediately, without hesitation or arguing, set out to do what he had said as they all saw the determination in his eyes. Now was no time to argue who was in charge, and it was obvious to everyone that right now Naruto was best for the job.

* * *

**After effects **

Ino was smiling; she was training with her team. Her sensei was laughing at her team mate Choji. She was sighing at their idiotic behaviour but inside she was smiling. Nearby Shikamaru was pretending to sleep when really he was watching her. She caught his gaze and smiled as he started calling to her.

"Ino"

Ino awoke to a fresh wave of pain and a bad headache. She felt so drowsy and weak as she scrunched her eyes to block out the sun and tried to move.

"Ino" The voice called again as Ino moaned. She was too tired to train, why wouldn't they let her sleep.

Then it hit her, Choji and her sensei were dead. She was travelling with her new friends; they were battling and then nothing. She was hit and yet she was alive.

She opened her eyes to reveal a very blurry image, yet she still recognised the shape as Shikamaru. She shut her eyes and opened them as the image cleared and she could see him properly. He was looking at her with both concern and relief.

"Shika" She mumbled, trying to sit up but gasping in pain. Shikamaru smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder, gently pressing her down.

"Relax Ino, Sakura managed to stabilize you but was unable to heal you. She was in pretty bad shape herself. You're in the hospital now though" he told her. Ino nodded and rested her head as Shikamaru sat down next to her, rubbing her hand gently.

"What about everyone else" She asked.

"Well Neji, Hinata and Naruto are just fine. Sakura is a bit tired but she is ok I think. Sasuke was badly wounded when he tried to protect Sakura and some lady from Itachi. The lady in question isn't doing so well though. We have no idea who she is, but according to Sakura she took a hit for Sasuke that would have killed him and is obviously an enemy of Itachi because he seemed pretty shocked and annoyed that she was alive" Shikamaru replied.

"That's good" Ino murmured. "Where are they all now?"

"Well Hinata and Naruto are watching over the lady, Neji is off sulking and Sakura is with Sasuke. He still hasn't woken and she hasn't left his side. Just like me" he finished with a smile and Ino squeezed his hand.

"Thank you' she whispered and he nodded in return.

"Wait why is Neji sulking" Ino said, frowning as Shikamaru sighed. "And what about Tenten, you haven't mentioned her. Oh wait please don't say she is……" Ino drifted off, her face full of grief.

"No, no nothing like that" Shikamaru assured her and Ino sighed in relief.

"That's good, then where is she and what's going on?"

"Well from what I have gathered from Naruto and Hinata she is in lead with the Atsuski"

"What no way" Ino yelled, shooting up and being rewarded with a sharp pain.

"Argh damm" she cursed as Shikamaru lightly chuckled and helped her lie back down.

"Anyway, apparently she knew one of the members and stoped Neji from killing him. Then when he created some sort of warp thing she went with him." He explained as Ino shook her head.

"I knew something was wrong, if only Neji took my advice and talked to her"

"His pretty upset himself; in fact I think his blaming himself" Shikamaru cut in.

"Well so he should" Ino said stiffly making Shikamaru smile at her.

"It wasn't his fault Ino, Tenten made her own choice"

"Yeah well I knew something was up and I asked him to talk to her but he didn't. He obviously doesn't really love her does he?" Ino told him, lying back down and shutting her eyes.

"Ino" Shikamaru mumbled quietly. "Just because someone doesn't say it, or act like it. It doesn't mean they don't care, or love them" When he got no reply he looked up to see she had fallen asleep already.

"Damm" he muttered "so close."

"_You have to tell her soon you know"_ His inner told him.

"Troublesome"

"_Is it?"_

"Yes"

"_So telling her you love her is troublesome?"_

"Yes"

"_But you do love her don't you?"_

"Of course I do"

"_Then why is it so troublesome?" _

"Because I can't seem to get the words out" Shikamaru sighed.

"_Well you better soon buddy" _

"And why is that?"

"_Reality check dude, you nearly lost her remember" _

"I am well aware of that"

"_And your going into battle again, you may nearly loose her again or actually loose her this time" _

"Troublesome I really don't want to think of that"

"_Yeah well you can't go in without telling her how you feel. In case something does happen and you don't get another chance" _

"Fine" Shikamaru muttered though he knew his inner spoke the truth. "I just have to figure out how"

* * *

"Hey Hinata" Naruto called, walking in the door with a bowel of ramen in his hands

"Hi" Hinata giggled at her boyfriends taste in food. He grinned and sat down next to her, who was staring at the bed occupied by the mysterious lady.

"I brought you some" Naruto told her and Hinata smiled.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome, any news?" he asked.

"No, nothing" Hinata replied. "She hasn't moved or anything, I do hope she wakes up though"

"Yeah I want to thank her for saving teme"

"Same, though I am also interested in how she knows Itachi and why he hates her"

"Me to" Naruto told her. "Anyway any news on teme?"

Hinata shook her head sadly.

"Afraid not, I visited earlier and Sakura says there is no change. She has a bed next to him so at least she is getting some rest. Though I did get word from Shikamaru"

"Really what is it?"

"Ino was awake briefly and it looks like she will be fine."

"Yeah that's awesome. It means once Teme is awake we can resume the hunt after all, and we will win this time believe it" Hinata giggled again as Naruto grinned. He sat back down and resumed eating his ramen, though paused when he remembered something else.

"How's your cousin?"

"Not good, I have tried to talk to him but he insists being alone. All I got from him was him insisting that Tenten is not working for Atsuski and went with that guy for her own personal reasons. And he has sworn that he will do whatever it takes to get her back"

"That's all good and stuff but what does that mean, is he going after her?"

"Yes" Hinata replied.

"But he has no idea where she is" Naruto pointed out.

"I know, that's why he says his coming with us. After all were tracking down the Atsuski aren't we, and the guy Tenten went after is apart of that so therefore he will come with us"

"Yeah that and he wants to protect you" Naruto added as Hinata smiled.

"Maybe but he knows I don't need protecting, I have you after all"

"True but you don't need me"

"Of course I do" She blurted out, grabbing his hand as if frightened he would try and run off.

"I didn't mean it like that" Naruto assured her. "I mean that you don't need protecting because you're strong enough to handle yourself"

"Oh, thanks Naruto"

"But ill always be by your side just in case" Naruto added as Hinata embraced him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"As will I" She murmured as Naruto held her tighter.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she looked upon Sasuke's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, more so then she had ever seen him before. Though simular to that of the first time they made love.

"That seemed so long ago" She mumbled in sadness. She glanced at Sasuke again, knowing full well that if it wasn't for the constant 'beep' of the life machine she would have taken him for dead. He was so pale, paler than usual, and his body seemed so lifeless.

"I could heal him if I just got my powers back" She muttered darkly. She was angry; frustrated with herself that she was unable to heal him. She still hadn't regained enough chakra and Shikamaru had advised her that it was unwise to use any chakra until she had regained at least half of hers back. They didn't need her exhausting herself again. Seeing as with two unconscious, one missing and one grieving there was only four left to protect them if anything appeared.

"But Sasuke needs me" She said, feeling tears come down her face again. She couldn't loose him, not the only person she has loved in a long time.

"First I am unable to save my parents, now Sasuke" She said. "I'm useless."

But it wasn't just that, it was this deep feeling of guilt that was eating her away. This was the second time she was watching someone she loved slip away, and both times they had been in this situation only because they were protecting her.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Sakura asked out loud.

"Great now I'm talking to myself. Again"

She sighed and looked back to Sasuke, staring into his face and wishing desperately that he would just open his eyes.

"Please Sasuke, don't leave me now." She whispered.

She couldn't leave him, especially after he had just confessed his love for her. Those three words that she had been desperate to hear for so long kept playing in her mind as if it was stuck on repeat.

"I wonder if he meant it, I hope he did"

But even as she said it, her burning desire to know the truth was another reason to wish for the Uchiha in front of her to wake up.

"I hate waiting" Sakura moaned.

"And I hate this silence"

The silence was irritating her, there was no sound anywhere except the very faint echo of footsteps and if she went close enough the breath of Sasuke. Though she tried not to because the slow deep breaths made her worry even more.

Sighing for the hundredth time she stood up and went over to the window, looking out at the beautiful sunset.

"I wish he was awake to see this, it's so romantic"

Though she knew if he was he wouldn't care much about the sunset, though she didn't mind. He had his own way of doing things which may not be romantic or sweet but to her those things were all she needed.

"Please Sasuke come back" She said through tears, clenching her fists.

She couldn't stand it any longer, she didn't care what Shikamaru said she would use the little chakra she had left and try to help him.

"I won't use much, just a little" She told herself, rushing to his side and in seconds her hands were green as she ran them across his body. Though after ten minutes she collapsed in the chair exhausted.

"That did nothing and if I go on any longer I will have no chakra left." She muttered, curling up in the chair.

"I guess it's up to him now" She muttered. "I'm sorry Sasuke I did the best I could, I just hope is some small way it helps" Yawning to herself she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in pitch darkness and looked around quickly, wandering if this was another of Itachi's illusions. Though on closer inspection all he saw was white rooms and realized that he was in a hospital. He looked next to him and spotted Sakura, asleep and curled up in a chair. He smiled at her sleeping form, gazing over her features. The moonlight lit up her face making her look more beautiful than ever. Though it was relief enough just to see that she was alive.

"He didn't get her then, good" he told himself.

"I will not let Itachi hurt her, or anyone for that matter" he said.

Sakura moaned softly yet remained sleeping making Sasuke inwardly smile. Sitting up he stretched out his muscles then got up. Gently as not to wake her he picked her up and put her on the hospital bed. Then he climbed back in and with her lying next to him he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

"You shouldn't have followed me" A dark figure said in a low dangerous voice. A female stood beside him, her face in a hard straight line.

"I had no choice, you shouldn't have took of like that" She replied with the same cold tone.

"You do have a choice; you could forget all about me and move on"

"I tried that, but I can't. I made a promise and I intend to keep it"

"Then you have already failed" he said simply.

"Be that as it may I will still try"

"You would waste your time on a useless quest" he asked.

"I don't see that it is useless, while I continue to believe in it there is hope"

"Hope is for idiots" he told her sharply.

"No, just because you gave up on it doesn't mean I will"

"You didn't mind when I gave up on you"

"Yes well that's different" she said stiffly.

"Yet you claim to have no feelings for me"

"That is true"

"Then why are you following me, if you have no feelings for me"

"It is true that I do not have any romantic feelings for you, but you were my friend and I have always cared for you as one"

"Don't lie to me, your only here because of that stupid promise"

"That as well, but it isn't only the promise that is pushing me. I also want you to return home" She replied and he laughed.

"Only so you don't have to rule the land by yourself"

"It doesn't matter what I do I will be forced down that path anyway" She told him. "But I beg you to listen to me. He took our best friend away, he destroyed everything. All I want is for you to see that, see that you don't belong with them but with us. Your friends and family"

"Whatever"

"Please Zetsu I am begging you, come home"

"I don't belong there anymore than you do now"

"No that's not true"

"How so?" Zetsu asked casually.

"You do so belong there, you always have"

"And you don't?"

"I never fitted in, but I will go back"

"You will"

"Yes, I will sacrifice everything. My friends, my goals everything and go back I promise" Tenten replied. "If you leave the Atsuski and come home with me"

* * *

Sakura woke and wandered for a second why she was so comfortable, then jumped a little when she felt something across her back. She looked to see Sasuke sleeping next to her, his arm draped across her side.

"How did I get here" She asked then smiled as she realized what must have happened.

As if on que Sasuke moaned and opened his eyes, staring into Sakura's emerald ones before she leapt on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"Your ok" she cried into his embrace as he held her tightly to him.

"Of course I am" he replied, emotionless as ever.

"I was so worried, I thought I had lost you" she whispered, tears sliding down her face. Sasuke sighed and lifted her chin.

"Not this time" he told her, capturing her lips with his own. Sakura moaned as he licked her lip, asking for entrance which she granted. There tongues battled for dominance with Sasuke as usual coming out the victor.

They broke apart and Sakura could only giggle at Sasuke's stoic face which made him raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Hn"

"Anyway how are you feeling" She asked as he sat up a little, resting his back against the wall with Sakura still in his arms.

"Fine" he mumbled.

"You don't look to happy?" Sakura exclaimed smiling still.

"I don't like hospitals"

"Really, are you scared of them" Sakura teased making Sasuke frown.

"Hn" was all he said but Sakura was content with that.

"Teme your awake" Naruto yelled barging in the room.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered though Sakura could see both were relieved to see that the other one was ok.

"Teme, nice to see you finally woke up. About time" Sasuke growled but said nothing as Sakura sighed.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Huh oh it's that lady who saved teme, she is awake"

* * *

The room was crowded; Shikamaru was standing near the entrance with Ino in a chair beside him. Hinata was sitting on a chair near the window, while Naruto sat on the window seal. Sakura was in a chair by the lady's bed while Sasuke was leaning on the wall opposite the bed.

The lady looked around nervously at them all, her eyes however always returning to Sasuke.

"It's ok, we won't hurt you" Sakura told her gently and the lady smiled.

"Thank you for saving me, you to" she added, looking in Sasuke's direction who only nodded in response.

"So who are you and why did you save teme?" Naruto asked then seeing the confusion in her face Hinata added.

"Save Sasuke"

"Oh well I had to" She replied as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I know you from somewhere?" he said.

"Yes you do, though I don't blame you for not recognising me. After all you were only eight last time we met"

"Then may I ask who are you?" Sakura asked kindly as the lady nodded.

"I guess you have the right to know. Well for years now I have been going under a different name, to hide myself from civilisation but more so from Itachi" She told them all. "But my real name is Rikku Madara Uchiha"

The room went silent and everyone gasped but Sasuke who just stood their silently.

"Wait I thought you were the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre" Naruto said.

"Oh I want apart of that, I was suppose to be dead before that occurred" the lady, Rikku, informed them.

"Still I thought that Sasuke, apart from Itachi, was the only other living member of the Uchiha clan. Aren't you?" Hinata asked softly.

"I thought I was" Sasuke replied, staring at Rikku. "And to my knowledge I am"

"Then who is she" Sakura questioned out loud, all eyes upon the lady in front of them.

"That's what I want to know" Sasuke said.

**A/N: Yeah I think Shikamaru was a bit OC in this but hey he did nearly loose his girlfriend. It has to shake up a guy. So I thought I would make his inner cool. Anyway like at the start please review and ill update sooner if I get over seventeen reviews. I am desperate to reach my goal so please help by reviewing. Thanks in advance. **


	44. Surprise survivor

**A/N: Hey all, thanks again for the review, I finally made it to twenty yes I'm so happy so thank you all so much. **

**But now I desperately need your help. Ok if anyone has any answers or ideas for the following please tell me. **

**1. Should I make a sequel or just tie things up in this story instead? Though it might be a little rushed that way. **

**2. If I do make a sequel any ideas for a name or things I could include, requests or ideas for what could happen or I should add in will be greatly appreciated.**

**3. Ok this is a kind of poll I am doing so majority wins. Ok should Tenten go back with Neji in the end of this story or not and instead meet up with him in the possible sequel? Though she will probably go with Neji if there is no sequel. **

**Thanks and I will try and include any suggestions. I would really appreciate any help so please anything you give me would be greatly appreciated. Thanks **

**To ****Dragonfury135 and everyone else, in regards to the bad spelling and grammar I do apologize for that. I did have an editor but unfortunately she got to confused and quit on me. I am a really bad speller and stink when it comes to grammar but I am trying my best so I apologize again. **

**Warning: This chapter contains a short lemon. **

**Disclaimer: **I honestly don't think anyone would believe that I own Naruto, because if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics on it now would I, so therefore me no own Naruto.

Previously

"I guess you have the right to know. Well for years now I have been going under a different name, to hide myself from civilization but more so from Itachi" She told them all. "But my real name is Rikku Madara Uchiha"

The room went silent and everyone gasped but Sasuke who just stood their silently.

"Wait I thought you were the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Oh I was not apart of that, I was suppose to be dead before that occurred" the lady, Rikku, informed them.

"Still I thought that Sasuke, apart from Itachi that is, was the only other living member of the Uchiha clan. Aren't you?" Hinata asked softly.

"I thought I was" Sasuke replied, staring at Rikku. "And to my knowledge I am"

"Then who is she" Sakura questioned out loud, all eyes upon the lady in front of them.

"That's what I want to know" Sasuke said.

* * *

**Surprise survivor **

"Maybe she isn't an Uchiha at all" Naruto suggested.

"Yeah she could be lying" Ino added.

"And imposter" Said Hinata

"Who just happened to risk her life to save Sasuke?" Sakura asked making them all go quiet.

"Can you prove you're an Uchiha" Shikamaru demanded as the lady nodded.

"I can" she replied, reaching under her shirt and brining out a necklace with a weird fan symbol on it.

"How does that prove anything" Ino said. Sasuke however looked at it closely and sighed.

"She's telling the truth" he told them. "That's the Uchiha symbol, only given to members of the Uchiha clan"

"So she is an Uchiha, how did she survive the massacre?" Naruto asked.

"She said she was supposed to be dead before that" Hinata pointed out.

"Maybe she escaped" Sakura suggested.

"Maybe she was involved" Naruto exclaimed.

"She might not be an Uchiha at all, she might have stolen that necklace" Ino explained.

"Maybe she faked her own death" Hinata said.

"Maybe we should let her explain" Shikamaru muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hn"

"Explain" Neji demanded as the lady sighed.

"Isn't anyone curious to how I survived that fatal blow anyway?"

"Well yes I had actually been wondering that myself" Sakura admitted.

"Sure you have" Ino teased.

"I was"

"Sure forehead girl"

"I'm telling the truth Ino pig"

"Enough" Sasuke ordered.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"Hn" came Sasuke's reply which everyone translated as 'I agree'.

"So are you going to tell us" Naruto asked, not knowing what the word patience meant.

"This is the second time I have survived a fatal blow to the shoulder, the same shoulder in fact, both delivered by Itachi Uchiha. The first however was eleven years ago, the night before the Uchiha massacre"

"So that's why everyone thought you were dead" Sakura asked.

"Not exactly, Itachi striked me down and left me for dead therefore I was assumed dead and he thought I was to untill the other day."

"Then what happened" Naruto prompted.

"Itachi attacked me, and I fell unconcious, then thinking I would die he left. When I awoke it was already morning, I knew what Itachi was going to do and I struggled to make my way home but it was too late. When I arrived I saw all the dead bodies and caught a glimpse of Itachi leaving. I knew that he would come after me if he knew I was alive so I went into hiding. That and I felt this way I could be more useful"

"Hn" came Sasuke's reply and with a nod of his head he willed her to proceed.

"I didn't know about Sasuke until about five years ago. I was staying in a small village which was out of the way and I didn't know anything about the outside world. However I visited a larger town for supplies and I overheard a conversation regarding an Uchiha. Not Itachi though but Sasuke. I sent a friend to snoop around and I learnt how he had survived. I kept my ears open for any news which is how I came across the information that you had traveled through the town with five companions **(A/N: This was before they met Ino and Shikamaru)** and was asking questions regarding Itachi and the Atsuski. I gathered that you were going after him and I wanted to help so I started my own hunt. I tracked down Itachi and arrived just in time" She finished as everyone sat in silence, trying to register this new information. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke, unemotional and stoic as ever. Yet she could tell he was deep in thought.

"Well um" Naruto began, unsure of what to say.

"You said Itachi striked you before the massacre, why?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was an acquaintance of his, I found out he was planning something big and confronted him in hopes of changing his mind. Though I was unaware of how big his plans were." She sighed as if remembering that moment.

"Acquaintance" Sasuke repeated. "How so?"

"I was his team mate for a little but, and his partner." She told him and he frowned as if a thought had just struck him. One that he was unwilling to share.

"Leave us" he ordered and everyone slowly got up to leave. Neji first followed by Hinata then Shikamaru helping Ino. Sakura stood and faced him, as if asking if she had to leave as well but when he made no motion for her to exit she sat back down. Naruto also lingered in the door way as if wanting to be invited. After awhile Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Either leave or close the door" he told Naruto who grinned and did as he was told before coming to stand next to her bed.

"I know you don't I" he asked the lady who only smiled. She could see that the two in the room were close to Sasuke and she was glad of it. When she heard that Sasuke had trained under Orochimaru and only thought of revenge she was scared Sasuke, that cute little eight year old boy whom would do anything for his fathers attention and respect of pothers, had turned out like his older brother. She was glad to see that her fears were wrong.

"Yes you do Sasuke, I was well acquainted with your family" She replied as Sasuke narrowed his eyes, trying to remember why she seemed so familiar.

"You parents would have been proud of how strong you were, especially your father. He was a great man, a great leader just like you. I'm glad you turned out alright. I feel guilty for not sticking around after the incident. I could have helped you if I had known" she exclaimed sadly.

"It wasn't your fault" Sakura told her.

"Oh but dear it was, I found out Itachi was planning to murder the clans leaders, including his own father, but instead of telling someone like I should have I confronted him instead. I had hoped that my love would have been enough to convince him, but I was foolish. He never loved me, it was all lies"

"You, you were his fiancé. The one he was engaged to. The daughter of my mother's best friend" Sasuke said, eyes widening as he stared into the lady's face.

"Yes that I was" She replied smiling at him. Sasuke looked at her then turned and left quickly without a word. Naruto glanced at Sakura and receiving a nod quickly went after him while Sakura looked at the lady.

"I always had a special spot for him" She said. "I was good friends with Itachi before he turned cold and distant. Yet I always looked to Sasuke as a younger brother. I remembered when he was an infant, right up to when I last saw him when he was eight. He was a very good boy, the apple of his mum's eye. Oh how she adored him, he was so important to her. I felt for him I did. He was always trying to get his fathers attention but his father never took notice of his skills. Only I and his mum saw the potential he had. I always believed he would grow up to be smarter and stronger than Itachi. He was born a leader." Sakura smiled, it felt nice to listen to his past. Finding out what he was like before he lost everything.

"I remember Itachi would always promise him these things and never fulfill them, it saddened me. I spent a lot of time with his mum, Mikoto after mine passed away. Especially when Itachi began to turn on his clan and stopped spending time with me. I was glad when his father began paying him attention; I was there when Fugaku Uchiha told Mikoto that Sasuke had learned the fire ball technique faster than anyone else had ever learnt it. He was so happy and proud of his son. I thought things could really turn around. But Sasuke never got to know how much his father loved him, how proud he was of him. It was within the next few days when Itachi attacked." She stopped there with tears surfacing. Sakura grabbed her hand and rubbed it to comfort him. The lady looked at her and smiled again.

"I'm glad he has you dear, I can tell you're special. You will give him something to be happy about. You and that boy"

* * *

"Hey teme" Naruto called as he finally found him gazing out of an empty waiting room window. 

"Hn" Came the all too familiar reply.

"You ok?"

"Fine" Sasuke said sharply.

"You know you should be glad you have found someone else. It means you're not alone anymore" Naruto told him.

"I can't understand what it must have been like to loose everyone you love, because I have never really known that love. But I do no what it is like living alone, being an orphan"

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said making Naruto stare at him wide eye.

"Sorry for what?"

"For saying you were lucky for never knowing what its like to loose someone"

_Flashback_

"_Naruto?" Sasuke said suddenly. _

"_Yeah."_

"_You're lucky."_

"_What do you mean?" Naruto asked and Sasuke covered his face as he led the way back. _

"_You're lucky you didn't get to know your parents. Sometimes its better to never know than it is to have loved and lost." _

_End flashback_

"I was wrong" Sasuke continued. "I'm sorry"

"That's ok, I mean I guess neither of us were all to lucky"

"Hn"

"But that's all changed now hasn't it, I mean were all a team now. A family. We both have great friends and really good girlfriends who love us and who we love in return. I guess things find a way of working out in a way"

"I guess" Sasuke said as if he was far away. Shaking his head he turned to face Naruto.

"You did well" He complimented.

"Huh did well how?"

"Getting us all here, taking charge. It was a smart move"

"Oh um thanks tem I mean heh thanks Sasuke"

"Hn dobe"

"Hey" Naruto cried before he burst into laughter.

"Naruto" Sasuke said all serous again.

"Yeah"

"Do me a favor"

"Sure what"

"When we find Itachi again and if I don't make it out alive. I want you to lead our team, I want you to take care of our team especially Hinata and Sakura and if I am unable to" He turned to face Naruto. "I want you to kill Itachi for me"

Naruto stood there, taking in what Sasuke was saying before grinning.

"Of course I will, I promise"

"Hn good"

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he lay back on the bed. It had been a week so far and now all six were currently in a hotel. Sasuke was paying for it and even gave Rikku a room. He turned to see Ino come in smiling happily at him as she shut and locked the door. 

"Hey, just been out with the girls. It's so weird without Tenten" She said taking a seat on the double bed they were sharing.

"I see your feeling better?" He stated.

"Yeah I healed the last couple of cuts and stuff, and the other injuries so I'm all good" she replied with a laugh.

"Troublesome" he muttered.

"Hey Shika thanks"

"For what?"

"For killing Kisame, we finally did it. You finally did it"

"No we did" Shikamaru told her, sitting up and taking her hand in his. "I couldn't have done it without you"

"Thanks" She said, looking away. "I guess we make a good team"

"Yeah"

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"What are you doing" he replied frowning slightly.

"Going with the others after Itachi, I mean they are my friends and I have never had friends before. I also want to help Neji find Tenten. I can tell he loves her a lot" She said with a smile.

"Then I will go to" Shikamaru told her.

"You don't have to, you can go back home if you want"

"And leave you by yourself?"

"I can take care of myself" she said stiffly making Shikamaru smile. He bent forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I know you can" he mumbled. "But that doesn't mean I won't be there to protect you"

"That's sweet" she said though Shikamaru sensed that there was something else Ino wanted to know. And it was now or never.

"Ino"

"Yeah"

"About when we were fighting Kisame"

"Yes"

"And I was about to use that jutsu"

"Yeah"

"You said something, did you mean it" Ino looked away and sighed.

"I know that it was well a little fats but I did mean it, every word. I can't lie and say I didn't even when I know you don't feel the same way."

"How can you say that?" he demanded, reaching up and using his hand to turn her face so their eyes met. "How can you say that I don't feel the same way?"

"But I" Ino began but was silence when Shikamaru crushed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he explored every inch of it. Ino moved her hands up to his neck and wrapped them around while Shikamaru grabbed her waist and pushed her against him, deepening the kiss. Ino moaned at the excitement that was building up. When they broke apart Shikamaru started into her face.

"Ino I love you to, I have since we first met and nothing could ever change that" Ino looked at him before she moved to kiss him, forcing him to lie on the bed with her on top. He rolled them over so he was on top and began placing kisses down her neck. She moaned and closed her eyes as pleasure spread through her body at his touch. Nearing her short tank top he smirked and pulled it off revealing a black lacy bra. He lifted her up and unclasped her bra and began massaging her breasts.

"Oh Shika" Ino moaned as his touch sent shivers down her spine. He moved his way down, slowly taking off her shorts before Ino had enough and flipped them over so she was on top.

She kissed his lips, passionately and desirably before placing kisses down his next, unbuttoning his top and continuing placing kisses down his well toned chest. This was enough for Shikamaru to let out a short man of his own. Who knew Ibo could be this talented.

Before long both were naked and Shikamaru was hovering above her entrance.

"Ino are you sure about this" he asked wondering if things might have gone a bit far.

She smiled and bent up to kiss him. "I have never been more sure about anything before"

He grinned as he slowly slid himself in before reaching her barrier.

'_She is still a virgin'_ he thought surprised. He himself was one but Ino always flirted with guys he thought she would have had sex before now.

"What?" she asked when she felt him stop.

"I thought" he began but Ino smiled.

"I was saving myself for someone special" she confessed and smirking he kept going and pushed through her barrier. He covered his mouth with hers to muffle the scream and try and direct her from the pain.

Ino was breathing heard as pain flowed through her, trying to concentrate on the kiss. But soon the pain eased and was replaced by an overwhelming pleasure. She wanted, needed more so she rocked her hips to let him know she was ready.

He took the hint and pulled out then thrust into her again. He kept doing so as Ino arched her back to meet him, allowing him to go in deeper. They moaned as pleasure coursed through their body, loving the feeling it was making them feel.

"Oh my god Shika" Ino cried as she came. Her walls tightening around his man hood and with another thrust he to came yelling out her name in bliss. He collapsed onto her then rolled off and gathered her in his arms as she cuddled into his embrace.

"I love you" She murmured as sleep took over. He smiled.

"I love you to"

* * *

"Neji" Hinata called, watching as her cousin walked away he stopped and looked at her as she ran to catch up to him. He nodded at her then continued walking as she walked by his side. 

"How are you doing" She asked kindly as he sighed in reply.

"Please Neji just talk to me"

"About what"

"How your feeling might help"

"I'm not feeling anything" he replied.

"Oh come on you have been so depressed lately, you have barely spoken to anyone at all this week. You're obviously upset about the whole Tenten thing aren't you."

"So what if I am"

"Talk to me it might help"

"It won't"

"Neji I'm your cousin and I know you all string and stuff and have your pride to talk about. But feeling angry, hurt and upset is part of life and its not like I will tell anyone"

"Not even Naruto?"

"Of course not" She told him. "What is said between me and you stays between me and you I promise"

"Fine" he said and she smiled.

"So how do you feel about this?"

"Guilty"

"Guilty how so?"

"I should have stopped her" he sighed. "I should have found a way to stop her going, to find out what was wrong. I should have been more honest with her and then maybe she would have been honest with me"

"She knew you cared for her"

"Did she really?" he asked. "She has always been with me since the age of thirteen when we were first put on a team. She would stick up for me, train with me, we would do missions together, tease lee together. Gai and lee were always so bizarre and weird but she was normal and I came to enjoy spending time with her. Enjoy her company, so why didn't I tell her all this myself"

"Because you're a Hyuga male, and there not good with emotions and telling their feelings" she explained.

"I noticed that"

"Listen Neji from day one you were trained to be a warrior, a ninja. You were taught how to fight, how to defend, how to use your chakra. You studied all about shinobi's. But one thing you never leant was how to feel. Tenten has helped you develop that but now you need to stand on your own feet so to say. You will get the chance to talk to her again and you have to learn from your mistakes. Train yourself on how to react so when you do get a chance you won't let he slip away again." She told him and he turned to face him.

"I will find her Hinata, I will find the truth behind all this. She isn't a backstabber and I know she isn't in league with the Atsuski. There is something else I'm missing"

"I know she isn't, Tenten would never betray us. She would never betray you"

"She knew that guy from someone, she spoke like it had something to do with her family" he pointed out.

"Maybe it does, do you know about her past"

"No" he admitted. "I never showed any interest and she never told me. God I'm such an idiot"

"Your not" Hinata told him. "Listen she made a choice by the sounds of it, and it probably wasn't easy. But you have had to choose between family and something else before to. It doesn't mean it's anymore important, it just means right now its needing help or assistants more." Hinata exclaimed.

"I will find her Hinata, I will tell her the truth and I will bring her back. She belongs with us" he said firmly as Hinata smiled.

"I'm glad I have you as a cousin Hinata"

"I am to Neji" Hinata replied as her cousin smiled at her. It was rare to see Neji smile which only made the moment more special. Neji looked up at the stars.

"Tenten I will be ready next time we meet, I won't let you get away. Not again"

**A/N: There you go a long chapter for you all. So please review thanks. Not long to go now and do please answer the questions at the start of this chapter. I really need your help on them. Thanks in advance and lots of donuts to anyone who does. **


	45. Promises and agreements

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to review, I have been so caught up with work. Literally my supervisor keeps calling me to ask me to come in to work and I can't say no. Anyway thanks for all those reviews and a special thanks to those whom actually answered my questions. I really did appreciate the help and this is how it stands so far. **

**Sequel: 9**

**No sequel: 1**

**Tenten and Neji get together at the end: 5**

**They don't but in the possible sequel: 5**

**The poll is still open so feel free to continue to vote, cause as you can see I need it. My mind isn't made up yet. **

**Oh and I am also going back and redoing a lot of my chapters to, making them fit in with the story line better, fixing up the grammar and spelling mistakes as well as adding little things in occasionally. Anyway here is the next chapter, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: **I honestly don't think anyone would believe that I own Naruto, because if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics on it now would I, so therefore me no own Naruto.

Previously

"When we find Itachi again and if I don't make it out alive. I want you to lead our team, I want you to take care of our team especially Hinata and Sakura and if I am unable to" He turned to face Naruto. "I want you to kill Itachi for me"

Naruto stood there, taking in what Sasuke was saying before grinning.

"Of course I will, I promise"

"Hn good"

…………………………………………………………………………………

"I will find her Hinata, I will tell her the truth and I will bring her back. She belongs with us" he said firmly as Hinata smiled.

"I'm glad I have you as a cousin Hinata"

"I am to Neji" Hinata replied as her cousin smiled at her. It was rare to see Neji smile which only made the moment more special. Neji looked up at the stars.

"Tenten I will be ready next time we meet, I won't let you get away. Not again"

* * *

**Promises and agreements**

Sakura was sitting in the dark once again, the moon her only source of light. Sasuke had been discharged last night and earlier today he had set out telling her he was to go alone and wouldn't be back for awhile.

"How long does he mean is awhile" Sakura asked herself, staring out of their hotel window. It was now ten in the evening and Sasuke had been gone since twelve. She had spent most of the day with Rikku, learning more about the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's mysterious past. She had asked him if it was ok and he had only replied with an 'Hn'. Sakura had figured that if he really had a problem with it he would have said so.

She enjoyed learning about his history and his clan's history as well. She had always got the impression that Sasuke valued his heritage and held a very sensitive attitude when it came to it. She knew he thought the world of being an Uchiha and somewhere deep inside she felt a little twinge of not only jealousy but also desire.

She kept thinking on Rikku's words to her. _'He has made it his goal to revive his clan'_

She knew enough to know that it meant he would marry someone who would in turn become an Uchiha herself and somehow she kept thinking that maybe that would be her.

This made her wonder about the future and what they would do when this whole thing with Itachi and orchimaru was over. Would he return home? What would happen to0 her? She didn't have a home anymore and so far every time she thought of home she thought of Sasuke.

Part of her couldn't help but feel saddened and a little freaked out by the thought of another woman in Sasuke's arms. A place she felt was reserved for her. Yet would she be the one Sasuke choose to rebuild the Uchiha clan with. Or was she only here to fill the spot until he had the time to find someone better. She remembered asking Rikku about this but the older lady had only laughed.

_Flashback_

"_Oh don't worry dear, Sasuke isn't like that."_

"_Yes but how do you know. I mean no offence but he has changed since he was eight" _

"_It's in the blood. Uchiha's are pure and simple at hearty. They don't lie or backstab, and if they say they love you then they mean it."_

"_Yes but Itachi"_

"_Was a bad egg, he held no respect for the Uchiha clan or its values. Sasuke on the other hand does. And that is an Uchiha value" _

"_But how can you be sure?" Sakura asked. _

"_Because Sasuke is so like his father in that respect. He is strong, stubborn and not very good with emotions. But his also like his father honorable. He always has been."_

"_I know it's just, I can't be sure"_

"_He also has his mother's heart. Trust me on this Sakura. He isn't the boy to go around saying stuff so personal that he doesn't mean. He doesn't go around breaking others hearts, so if he says something from the heart which Uchiha males always find difficult then he means it." _

_End flashback _

Yet still Sakura was convinced that he really did want to be with her. And the fact that she didn't know what she would do without him scared her. It was if her whole life was dependant on him.

'_Come now, were strong and capable of looking after our self'_ she told herself. After all she knew how to survive and she was sure her friends would help her, especially Naruto who was also homeless at the moment. Besides no matter what happened with Sasuke she knew he wouldn't just take off and eave her with nothing. After all he wasn't going to leave Naruto and Hinita alone until he knew they had supplies and would be ok by themselves so he wouldn't do it to her.

The turning of the door knob jolted her back to reality as she stared intently at Sasuke whom frowned when he saw her glaring at him from the window seal.

'_God she looks so hot in the moonlight'_ he thought as he moved nearer to her. She turned away, staring out of the window as he put his hands on her shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" she murmured.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah"

"I can read you like a book"

"That's nice, for you I need a translator"

"Sakura anyone, well maybe not Naruto but anybody else could see that your mad at me"

"Well done Sherlock" she replied sarcastically. He sighed and went to sit next to her, aware that her eyes were avoiding him.

"Sakura?"

"Busy"

"Hn"

"Thought so" she muttered.

"So you need a translator huh" he said trying to start a conversation.

"Yes cause then I would have known that when you said awhile it meant ten hours so I wouldn't have had to sit here all evening worrying about you" She spat and Sasuke had to smirk at the irony. It seemed only yesterday when this little young lady was frightened f him and now look at her.

"Don't smirk at me you arrogant barstard" she told him as he sighed.

"I wasn't aware that it was going to take that long" he explained.

"Yeah sure"

"I was telling the truth" he told her.

"Hn"

"Using my remark now" he exclaimed with a hint of amusement.

"So you can no how annoying it is" she replied.

"Listen I'm sorry I took so long, but I needed it to be perfect"

"What to be perfect?" she demanded.

"Curious aren't we" he teased, inching his face closer to hers knowing she couldn't resist the temptation. She knew that herself but that doesn't mean she wasn't going to try.

"Yes so answer me mister ice cube"

"Ice cube interesting" he exclaimed still smirking at her childish behavior.

"Yes you are' she told him as he came closer.

"Really" he said their faces almost touching.

"Yes and don't you even think ab ….." she was cut off as he captured her lips in his. Sakura tried to resist and fight back but as soon as he traced her bottom lip she gave in and opened her mouth to allow his tongue entry. He grabbed her head and forced their kiss deeper, causing a muffled moan from Sakura. He then stared moving his hands downwards causing Sakura's body to heat up with excitement.

'_Stupid Sasuke, why does he have to be such a good kisser'_ she thought. When they broke apart for air he was still smirking which made Sakura narrow her eyes at him.

"This had to be perfect" he told her, resuming his emotionless mask though his eyes held nothing but love and desire. He took out a small box from his pocket and held it up for her.

"Open it" he urged as Sakura looked at him with confusion. She frowned slightly while taking the small box from his hand and slowly opening it. She gasped out loud as it opened to reveal and beautiful silver necklace. It was complete with a small cherry blossom dangling on the end, as well as a weird fan symbol hanging next to it that looked very familiar.

"It's the Uchiha clan's symbol" Sasuke told her as she touched it lightly. "It is only given to a person by a member of the Uchiha clan as a promise to stick by them and protect them no matter what."

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered as she continued to stare at the necklace.

"Hn you said you had never received and jewelry before" She looked up at him, surprise evident on her face.

"You remembered that?"

"Hn" he replied which she took for a yes. He took the necklace out of the box and his eyes never leaving hers he pulled it around her neck and did it up at the back then let it fall to her chest. Sakura looked down at it, touching it again.

"But why the flower?"

"It's a cherry blossom actually, and another name for a cherry blossom tree is Sakura" he stepped closer as their eyes locked.

"It reminds me of you" he told her as she smiled and felt tears come to her eyes.

"My father use to call me his little cherry blossom." She remembered. "I never understood why"

"Hn now you do" he remarked.

"Yeah" she mumbled, looking down at it again as a tear escaped her eyes. Sasuke gently brushed it away and stared at her as she looked up again.

'Now you're my cherry blossom" he said as he captured her lips in his in a soft delicate kiss. They broke apart as Sakura stepped into his arms and smiled.

'I love you Sasuke" she murmured, kissing him again.

"Hn I know' he said with a smirk as he held her to him.

Sasuke" Sakura said after while, breaking the silence.

"Hn"

"Do you miss your parents?" she asked.

"Of course I do" he said. "Though ever since meeting you and the rest I haven't as much"

"Do you remember them?"

"Of course, as if it was yesterday" he replied. "Why?"

"I don't" she murmured. "I don't remember my parents at all. Not even what they looked like. I have a few memories, of the day they were killed and little things like what he used to call me but that's it. Their faces, my history is all a blur" she cried as he held her.

"Sakura" he said making her look up at him. "When we are finished with the Atsuski I will help you find out about your parents. Maybe you have some family out there; maybe you're not as alone as you think"

"You will"

"Yes" he replied. "I promise"

"I was wondering what you would do afterwards, what I would do" she admitted. He kissed her again and smirked.

"What you think I would let you leave, no way. I do not know what will happen during or after what is to come. But I know that my feelings for you will never change and if we both come out of this whatever happens we will stick together" he assured her as she smiled.

"You won't just take off?"

"I could never leave you Sakura, I tried once and failed. I doubt I will ever be able to" he said as she hugged him tighter, her head resting on his chest.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah"

"I'm not alone, because I have you and although I do want to learn about my heritage I don't care if I am the only one left. Because as long as I have you I wont be alone" she told him as he nodded at her and kissed her again. She moaned at the force as he pinned her up to the wall. She had an idea of where this was going but found she didn't care. The necklace around her neck was enough to reassure her what she was doing was right.

* * *

Sakura woke in the early morning light, her head resting against Sasuke's naked chest. She smiled as she touched the chain around her neck making sure it wasn't a dream. A moan from underneath her was heard as Sasuke opened his eyes to stare at her.

"Morning" she greeted.

"Hn" he replied, turning on his side while trying to go back to sleep, his arms still wrapped around her naked body.

She giggled softly but cuddled up next to him, the warmth of his body making her want to lay their all day. But a loud nock made this not so.

"HEY TEME"

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered.

"Guys get up, the lady what's her name wants to talk to you and were having a team meeting" Naruto yelled as Sasuke sighed.

"I thought I was in charge, I didn't call for any team meeting"

"We did" Naruto replied as Sakura just giggled.

"Meet you in that lady's room in five minutes" Naruto called as they heard the sound of his footsteps walking away. Sasuke sat up then slowly started to get dressed as Sakura did the same thing. When they were done they went to exit but Sasuke held her back.

"Hide it" he demanded.

"Hide what?"

"The necklace" he told her then sighed as she frowned. "If anyone knew it would put you in danger"

Sakura knew that he was reefing to Itachi.

"No one can know what you mean to me" he explained before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Sakura took this as his way of saying that he didn't want people to know cause if anyone found out it would put her life in danger from Itachi, Orochimaru, wild fan girls and anyone else wanting their revenge on the youngest Uchiha.

"Come on lets see what they all want" Sasuke said though his tone lacked any enthusiasm. Hand in hand they walked to Rikku's room and opened the door. Sasuke immediately put on his emotionless mask as he walked in and stood with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall. Sakura took a seat next to Rikku on the couch, with Shikamaru and Ino in the opposite one, Naruto and Hinata on the bed and Neji sitting on the window seal.

"So now were all here" Naruto began.

"Troublesome you woke me up just for this"

"Shika" Ino whined as he boyfriend shrugged and pretended to go back to sleep.

"Is there a reason to this" Neji asked.

"Well yeah we have to decide what to do next" Naruto replied.

"We go after the Atsuski again; we have already eliminated three of them." Sasuke exclaimed.

"I agree" Neji said wanting desperately to get another chance to beat the crap out of the guy who took his girl away.

"So that's what Neji and I are doing. Everyone else is free to do what they want; I won't force anyone into anything. If you want your welcome to stay here till we return, I will take care of the financial side of it" Sasuke informed them.

"Yeah well I'm still coming, you can't get rid of me that easily teme"

"Dobe if I wanted to I could"

"No you couldn't teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Oh will both of you shut up" Ino yelled.

"Ok but I'm still coming" Naruto concluded.

"Good" Sasuke said making Naruto grin in triumph.

"Count me in" Hinata added smiling at Sasuke who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Same here" Sakura told them.

"Yeah I have decided that I'm not really ready to go home just yet, and after everything you have done for us I feel its only right to stick with you guys to the end, so I'm coming to" Ino declared as Shikamaru looked up at her. "I'm sorry Shika but that's my choice decision"

"Troublesome but I agree with Ino on this one" Shikamaru mumbled. "I guess I'm coming along to, what a drag."

"Fine" Sasuke said, "then we leave in two days time. That should be enough for everyone to prepare"

Everyone nodded then slowly started to exit the room till only Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were left behind.

"You can stay here if you want, I would be happy to continue to pay for the room's expense" Sasuke told Rikku who smiled at him.

"Always such a generous and polite young boy, though I guess you're not a boy anymore are you hey" She chuckled as Sasuke tried to keep his cool and calm face on.

"But that will not be necessary"

"It won't?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no dear I won't be staying here" Rikku said cheerfully with a smile.

"Really"

"Oh no, ill be coming with you" She exclaimed as Sasuke frowned.

"You can't come" Naruto said loudly as Rikku laughed.

"I was a highly trained; I am a highly trained ninja. I was part of the ANBU in fact so I can take care of myself" She explained.

"Yeah but your old" Naruto said which earned him a smack over the head.

"I'm not that old dear, I'm only twenty seven"

"Really you look much older" Naruto told her which made Sakura growl and hit him across the head once again.

"Stop being so rude" she scolded as Naruto rubbed his head.

"I wasn't" he argued as Sakura crossed her arms.

"You were to"

"I wasn't"

"You were"

"I wasn't"

"It's ok dear, I know he meant well" Rikku laughed. "But just because I was in hiding doesn't mean I didn't train. I may not be as fit as I once was but I could still help if needed. Besides I don't really like fighting, I just want to see how it ends"

"You do know that Itachi is mine and mine alone to kill" Sasuke told her, speaking for the first time.

"Yes and I wouldn't assume otherwise. He hurt you more than he hurt me" She replied as Sasuke nodded.

"Hn"

"Besides I really couldn't bear sitting here without knowing what was happening to you guys, besides now Itachi knows I'm alive he will surely be after me."

"Therefore the only way to protect you is for you to come with us." Sasuke finished as the lady nodded.

"So she is coming with us?" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded.

"Yes"

"Good then its agreed, I'm joining the hunt" Rikku declared as Sakura looked between her to Sasuke who was standing as stoic as usual and Naruto who was scowling and smiled.

"Welcome to the team Rikku" she laughed.

**A/N: Next one should be up soon and in the mean time don't forget to review and vote. Oh and please check out my new story Return of the Uchiha which is a SasuSaku fic as well with the same minor pairings that are in this story. Anyway thanks in advance and until next time folks. **


	46. Where we left off

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, school has started whim means the dreaded homework. And I hit a minor writers block on this chapter so sorry it isn't very long, I figured it was best to update now then let it sit their for a few more days why I attempt to add on another page or two. Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter and especially to those who helped out. So here are the results thus far. **

**Sequel: 11**

**No sequel: 1**

**Tenten and Neji get together at the end: 7**

**They don't but in the possible sequel: 6**

**The poll is still open so feel free to continue to vote, cause as you can see I need it. My mind isn't made up yet. **

**WARNING: M rated content in this chapter as requested. Sorry if you don't like it but it is rated M for a reason. **

**Disclaimer: **I honestly don't think anyone would believe that I own Naruto, because if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics on it now would I, so therefore me no own Naruto.

Previously

"Besides I really couldn't bear sitting here without knowing what was happening to you guys, besides now Itachi knows I'm alive he will surely be after me."

"Therefore the only way to protect you is for you to come with us." Sasuke finished as the lady nodded.

"So she is coming with us?" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded.

"Yes"

"Good then it's agreed, I'm joining the hunt" Rikku declared as Sakura looked between her to Sasuke who was standing as stoic as usual and Naruto who was scowling and smiled.

"Welcome to the team Rikku" she laughed.

* * *

**Where we left off**

Sakura groaned and rolled over, smiling to herself as she felt Sasuke's arm around her waist. Groggily she snuggled closer to the warmth of his body, her eyes scrunched up tightly to block out the unwanted sunlight. Yawning she relaxed again in her lovers arms, wanting desperately to go back to the peaceful dream she was having. Beside her Sasuke grunted as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

She was enjoying the last morning they had together, for today was the day that their journey resumed.

She felt Sasuke pull her even closer to him and smiled with delight. She snuggled against his hard naked chest and heard him sigh to himself. She didn't want this moment to end, because then who knows what would happen.

She had tried to push it out of her mind, forget that in their last battle Sasuke almost lost his life. But know that they were leaving again she had to face facts. Once again they were heading off into dangerous territory and this time they would be lucky to all make it out with their lives.

She felt for the necklace around her neck and held onto it, breathing heavily to try and keep back the emotions and tears. There was nothing she could do to change what would come, but she could still pray that it all worked out ok. She opened her eyes and looked out their window at the early morning sun.

'_Please give us more chances like this'_ she silently begged it.

"Hn" she heard from beside her as Sasuke yawned. She made no response, just held firmly onto the necklace.

"What's wrong" he asked and Sakura resisted the urge to smile. He could read her like a book, he always knew when something was wrong and for that she was grateful. When he recieved no answer he sat up a little, his head resting on his hand which was supported by his elbow, as he looked down at her softly.

"Sakura" he said and although he meant to be sounding firm his tone lacked any meanness. She smiled up at him and blinked.

"Nothing Sasuke-kun" She replied as he smirked and kissed her softly.

"I wish I could wake up like this everyday" he exclaimed.

"You do?"

"Yes, I want to wake up with you beside me everyday. With your face being the first thing I see"

"Why aren't you the romantic one" she teased as he grunted in response making her giggle. She loved these moments. Lying here, basking in the sunlight while her half naked boyfriend just stared innocently at her, his face usually so emotionless was now gentle and relaxed, while his eyes once filled with sorrow and emptiness was now filled with love.

She leaned up and kissed him, softly at first then more passionately as he licked her bottom lip and she allowed his tongue entry to her mouth. Gently he pushed her head back down on the bed as he kissed her deeper. She moaned into his mouth, enjoying the last real time they had together alone.

He broke off to breathe then started trailing kisses down her neck. She moaned once more as he sucked and nipped at her skin. Only he could make her feel this much pleasure. And for that she loved him even more. He left her neck alone and traveled down her tummy then back up and kissing her on the lips in a fiery kiss that made her shiver from his touch.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in deeper as her hands trailed up his neck and started tangling themselves in his hair. He moved his hands down her back, making her lower area ache in desire and impatience. She could feel him getting a little harder.

"I thought we had to leave today" she moaned, though she didn't really want this to stop.

"Hn" was his response as he continued his actions.

"Sasuke" She gasped, trying to catch her breath as he started sucking at her skin.

"We have time" he told her between kisses. "Unless you want me to stop that is?" He asked as he brushed his tip against her opening in a teasing manner.

"No" she cried as he smirked and pushed forward. He groaned at how tight and wet she was while she struggled to breathe. No matter how many times they did this it still stole her breath away.

He pulled out then thrust in again. Their moans filling the room as both took this last opportunity to feel one another's body. Who knew when they would next get the chance, if ever?

That thought shook Sakura and nearly brought tears to her eyes but the tightening in her stomach made her forget all those as she felt herself reach her peak.

"Sasuke" She cried as she came hard, pleasure flowing through her body. Sasuke gave two more thrusts before he felt her walls tighten around him and he grunted loudly and fell on top of her.

Both lay their breathing heavily as their bodies calmed down. Sasuke soon pulled out and lay next to her, as she rolled over and placed her head on his chest.

"Feel better" he asked and Sakura noted the hint of amusement in his voice. She smiled to herself.

"Much" she replied.

* * *

Hand in hand the two headed down to the foyer where they would be meeting the rest of their team. Naruto was chatting away to Rikku who was just smiling at him and looking at her face you could easily see that she wasn't paying attention to anything the blonde said. Hinata was standing next to her cousin, trying desperately to engage him in conversation but failing miserably. Ino meanwhile was simply smiling and looking at the pictures that hung on the wall, as she stood with Shikamaru's arm wrapped around her waist. 

"Morning" Sakura called as everyone turned to the two. By now Sasuke had let her hand go as was his accustom when in public. Sakura didn't mind however, finding his shyness to be a little cute.

"Hey" Ino greeted her with a grin as Naruto ran over and gave her a large bear hug.

"Sakura" he cried, jumping up and down.

"Dobe calm down" Sasuke told him irritably as the hyper active blonde grinned.

"What I'm excited"

"Hn"

"I am"

"Hn"

"Seriously"

"…"

"Hey you didn't answer me" Naruto yelled as Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Shouldn't we be going" Ino pointed out as Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her.

"But I want breakfast" Naruto whined.

"Hn"

"What I am so hungry"

"His right, I haven't eaten anything this morning either" Sakura pointed out.

"Some breakfast would be nice" Rikku added.

"Count me in" Ino said cheerfully.

"What a drag" Shikamaru muttered.

"Fine" Sasuke mumbled, walking away and expecting the others to follow. He seemed really edgy and keen to set off. Though he was probably the only one.

"What's wrong with him" Hinata asked a little concerned.

"Oh it's nothing" Sakura replied with a smile.

"You would think he would be happy" Naruto said.

"Why" the girls enquired.

"Oh um well didnt you guys um ah no reason" Naruto muttered as he hurried to catch up with Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Hinata and frowned as Hinata shrugged. Neji was following Naruto and Sasuke from a distance and next was Ino talking loudly to Shikamaru who looked like he was walking and sleeping at the same time.

"Do you have any idea what that was about" Sakura asked.

"Nope" Hinata replied shaking her head as she burst out laughing.

"Come on girls, we better hurry or we will loose them" Rikku teased.

"And that would be bad because of why exactly" Sakura laughed.

"Because their helpless without us" Rikku told her with a smiled.

"After all they are only males" Hinata added surprising both Sakura and Rikku.

"True" Sakura agreed, "So true"

* * *

They followed Sasuke through the streets to a little café kind of secluded and out of the way from everything that looked almost empty of people. 

'_Typical Sasuke'_ Sakura thought with a smile. She wondered if he had always been anti social and made a note to ask Rikku about that later.

"Smells good" Naruto murmured as he stared up at the menu in fascination.

"Something tells me this may take awhile." Sakura said as Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Well I hope not" Sasuke said bitterly.

"Well isn't this nice" Rikku exclaimed smiling at them all.

"If I wasn't a lady I would be drooling right now" Ino pointed out as Shikamaru stared at her.

"What?" she asked as he sighed and headed to the counter to place his and Ino's orders. He still refused to let Sasuke pay for anything which Ino only explained as him being to proud and stubborn for his own good.

"This place looks nice" Hinata commented as Naruto jumped up and down in excitement making the other customers, an elderly couple and a young man hidden behind his newspaper, look up and frown.

"Naruto cut it out" Sasuke warned in a low and dangerous voice.

"Huh why?"

"Do not draw attention to us" he told him and Naruto nodded.

"Sorry teme"

"Dobe"

"We should separate" Shikamaru muttered. "Me and Ino will take the table by the door" With that said both separated from the group.

"Come on Hinata" Naruto called, dragging his girlfriend to go order.

"I think ill go join them" Rikku said as she followed.

"Me to" Neji said darkly, eying Naruto carefully.

Sasuke meanwhile walked over to a table in the corner and sat down as Sakura joined him. A waiter came up and smiled.

"Are you ready to order" she asked as Sakura smiled.

"Yes we are" she told her.

"Good what would you like?" The two ordered as the lady smiled and stretched out her hand for the money. Sasuke gave her a hundred dollar bill (not sure how much that is in Japan" and sighed as she frowned.

"That is for those four as well, keep the change" he muttered as the lady smiled and left.

"Sasuke"

"What" he replied rather harshly as Sakura frowned. Sasuke sighed and looked up at her, a little glad that by now she had learnt not to be scared of him.

'_After all Sasuke would never hurt us'_ Sakura thought, knowing this to be true.

"Sorry" he mumbled as she smiled and caressed his check with her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he told her firmly as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not stupid"

"Hn"

"That better not be an I agree Uchiha"

"Uchiha" he repeated with a smirk as he leant forward.

"Yes" Sakura said though it was hard to be mad at him when he was inches from her face.

"Hn" Sasuke replied pulling away causing Sakura to narrow her eyes. Their food soon arrived and they ate in silence, though Sakura noticed that Sasuke barely touched his food. After she was done she sighed.

"So you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Tell you what?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke?" she said but was greeted by silence. Lowering her voice she stared at him directly in the eyes.

"You're nervous aren't you?"

"Hn"

"And scared"

"I'm not scared" He told her as she frowned.

"It's only human to be nervous, I mean after last time I think we all are."

"Hn"

"And so is being scared"

"Hn"

"I mean it doesn't make you weak at all, only human. No one is going to think any less of you, I mean your brother…..Itachi" she added as she saw him flinch. "Itachi is very intimidating"

"I'm not scared of facing Itachi or of what will happen" he told her.

"Then what?" Sasuke sighed as he looked at her and in a quiet voice replied.

"I'm scared of loosing them" he pointed to where the other four were sitting, then after a few seconds to Ino and Shikamaru. "Of loosing you" he added at last.

Sakura stared as he stood up and walked outside. She quickly followed and stood next to him.

"I'm not going anywhere" she said as he turned to her.

"You don't know that, none of us do"

"I know, but I have this" Sakura said pulling out her necklace.

"That won't protect you"

"I know that to" she replied smiling as she put it back inside her top. "But it lets me no that no matter what happens you will always be with me. Whether that's in presence, spirit, thought" she said. "Or in heart"

He looked at her and kissed her deeply, a soft kiss full of passion.

"As will you" he said as she smiled.

"It will be ok" Sakura said as Sasuke nodded. He then opened the door to the café and looked inside.

"Everyone come, were leaving" he called as the others slowly got up and exited. Sasuke caught Sakura's eye and smirked.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing" he replied.

"Do you get joy out of teasing me?" Sasuke smirked again and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him as he whispered in her ear. "You have no idea" She shivered at his husky tone as he, still smirking, gave her a peck on the lips let her go, walking out and to where the rest was. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"Ill get you back" she muttered in a silent promise.

* * *

They had been walking for ages through the forest, Sasuke in the front being stoic as usual with Naruto following him. Neji was walking next to Shikamaru, neither exchanging any words.

The girls meanwhile were a little behind them, all in conversation. Sakura suddenly remembered what she wanted to ask Rikku.

"Hey Rikku?"

"Yes Sakura" the lady replied.

"Well can I ask you something about Sasuke?"

"Of course" she said as Hinata looked at the two. Neither minded her presence because they knew she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Has Sasuke always been a little…well shy?"

"Oh yes, he was always very shy as a child. But then again I guess that comes from having to live in your older brother shadow. Growing up not many paid attention to him, focusing mainly on Itachi. I mean Itachi was loud and ambitious while Sasuke was more of a quiet learner. Though his mother always knew that he would be stronger than Itachi one day. And I for one think she was right"

"So was Sasuke close with his parents or Itachi?"

"Not so much his father. He did always try and impress his father, make his father proud but his father never paid much attention to him. He was close to Itachi a little but their relationship was strained especially with Sasuke always trying to out do Itachi in everything and Itachi encouraging him to. Itachi always made these promises to him which he never kept. But he was close to his mom. He always showed her affection when Itachi wouldn't. Sasuke was his mothers pride and joy" she sighed to herself. "If only she could see him now, I know she would be so proud" Sakura smiled to herself.

"I would have liked to meet her" she said as Rikku smiled at her.

"I'm sure she would have liked to meet you to, and I'm sure she would have loved you"

"You think"

"Oh I know, you are the best thing that's happened to that boy in a long time. You all are" she added looking at Hinata with a smile which the Hyuga returned. Rikku looked back at Sakura. "Look out for Sasuke, his not as strong as he makes out. I know for certain he never dealt with his parent's death.

"I know" Sakura replied.

"Just make sure you look after him, he needs you more than you know. Take care of him and I know he will do the same for you"

"I will Rikku" Sakura told her. "I promise"

The three continued, all talking happily until Sasuke suddenly stopped and frowned.

"Something is wrong" he muttered as he signaled for them all to get down. Crouching under the shelter of the forestation Shikamaru and Neji crept closer to Sasuke who nodded. Sasuke turned on his Sharingan and the Hyuga's their Byakugan's, while Shikamaru looked around, evaluating the site.

"Shit" he cursed.

"Double shit" Neji muttered beside him. Hinata gasped and looked around, the light catching her widened eyes.

"I should have known" Rikku mumbled.

"We all should of" Sasuke replied.

"What's going on" Sakura asked, looking from the boys grave faces, to Naruto and the Ino's confused ones, then to Hinata's and Rikku's pale one.

"It was a trap" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"And we fell for it" Neji added.

"Troublesome"

"Shit how could we be so stupid" Neji cursed.

"It's my fault; I should have picked up on it."

"No Shika it isn't"

"It is Ino, all the signs were their but I missed them all."

"Everyone makes mistakes Shika, no one blames you" Ino told him firmly, gripping his hand with hers in a comforting way.

"Besides I should have been paying more attention to" Neji pointed out.

"Yeah me to" Naruto added as Hinata frowned.

"No one is to blame" She said and Sakura smiled at her. Naruto looked at her strangely, seeing the hard core determination on her face. Even Neji turned to stare, making a little grunt in an approving manner.

"Hinata's right what's done is done and knowing the Atsuski they would have got us in the end anyway" Sasuke explained coolly.

"So what does this mean" Sakura asked, trying to keep her voice steady though Sasuke noticed the fear in it and reached out to hold her hand.

"It's not good deeries" Rikku exclaimed as Sasuke nodded.

"It means we are surrounded" he said calmly enough while Hinata started to panic slightly, feeling a little reassured when Naruto stood one side of her and Neji the other.

"Not good at all" Ino muttered, feeling Shikamaru's arm slide around her waist.

"So what now" Sakura asked, though she already suspected what the answer was and dreaded being right. Eventually Sasuke confirmed her suspicions.

"Nothing" he said with a hard voice. "Escape is inevitable; all we can do now is wait."

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't very long but I thought it was better to update tonight with it short then put it off for a couple of days while I try and make it longer. Oh and don't forget to check out my new story Return of the Uchiha and my oneshot which is a NejiTen fic titled Last Chance. Thanks again and please review. **


	47. Trapped

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update again, I haven't been very well this week. I have been sleepy non stop, even after like eleven hours sleep, and have barely ate anything. Anyway the poll is closed and there is going to be a sequel. As for Neji and Tenten that is a surprise. I know some will be disappointed with the result and I do apologize but unfortunately majority wins. Anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **I honestly don't think anyone would believe that I own Naruto, because if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics on it now would I, so therefore me no own Naruto.

Previously

"So what does this mean" Sakura asked, trying to keep her voice steady though Sasuke noticed the fear in it and reached out to hold her hand.

"It's not good deeries" Rikku exclaimed as Sasuke nodded.

"It means we are surrounded" he said calmly enough while Hinata started to panic slightly, feeling a little reassured when Naruto stood one side of her and Neji the other.

"Not good at all" Ino muttered, feeling Shikamaru's arm slide around her waist.

"So what now" Sakura asked, though she already suspected what the answer was and dreaded being right. Eventually Sasuke confirmed her suspicions.

"Nothing" he said. "Escape is inevitable; all we can do now is wait."

* * *

**Trapped **

"There has to be something" Ino yelled as Shikamaru grabbed her.

"Be quiet troublesome woman"

"Why apparently they already know where here?" She snapped, glaring at him.

"We don't know for sure they know" Sasuke told her. "Yet"

"Do you believe that" Sakura asked him.

"Hn" He said though Sakura could tell that he was pretty confident that they knew.

"Well what are we going to do; we can't just sit here and wait for them to pick us off one by one." Ino exclaimed.

"Oh yes cause were really having the time of our lives" Neji added sarcastically.

"I never said that" Ino argued.

"No one said you did" Neji replied.

"Troublesome"

"Ok stop please" Hinata cried, though making sure to keep her voice down.

"Anyway I still think we should do something" Ino said. Shikamaru looked at her in annoyance then softened his face when he could see that inside she was panicking. He knew that when she was nervous or scared she covered it by being loud and stubborn. It was just one of her qualities and he did prefer it then the girls who just gave up.

"Maybe we could try and get out, I mean they might not know were here and isn't doing something better than doing nothing." Hinata suggested.

"Yeah we don't know if they know that we know were trapped" Sakura pointed out.

"How can they not know that we know that they know that um wait what" Naruto said.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered as Naruto turned to look at him.

"What, they might not know that they know that we know"

"Dobe"

"Yeah"

"On the basis that your making yourself sound like an idiot shut up"

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"I don't need to" Sasuke said calmly. "You prove that point to the world on a regular basis"

"Ok can we do this some other time, maybe when were not being ambushed" Ino muttered angrily.

"So what do we do" Sakura asked.

"Hn Shikamaru what do you make" Sasuke enquired knowing that having another opinion wasn't a bad idea and with his intelligence he may pick up on something they could use to their advantage.

"Well they seem to be surrounding us but making no move to attack so either they haven't realized we are here or are teasing us"

"Or trying to figure out whether we are a threat or not" Rikku added.

"Or assessing our ability" Neji said.

"Or waiting for us to make the first move" Sasuke growled.

"Possibly, that would be a good strategic move. Making us make the first move so they can see what were made of before planning how to attack." Shikamaru agreed. "However for the time being I think our best course of action is to attempt to escape"

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Since there not moving and we are rather covered we should plan to escape and surround them" Shikamaru continued. "Since it's highly possible that they know we are here and waiting for the right moment to attack we should stick together."

"Absolutely, I mean they could be intending for us to separate while trying to escape" Rikku pointed out.

"They want to get us alone or in groups so it would be easier to eliminate us" Ino concluded.

"Sounds like them" Neji said darkly.

"Hn"

"Well don't you think we should do something" Sakura asked.

"Mask your chakra on my word" Sasuke ordered, his sharingan still flashing.

"Then what, that's not going toe help if they know we are here" Ino pointed put.

"No" Sasuke replied with a smirk. "But it would hide us"

"But they no where we are" Ino repeated loudly.

"Yes they might know we are here, but they wont no where we go" Sasuke told her.

"Yes but they will sense that there is no one in that area and know were trying to escape" Ino exclaimed.

"Not if there are still eight chakra forms here when we go to leave" Sasuke explained.

"And how will we do that" Ino asked as the others turned to stare. Well except Shikamaru who had figured out his plan by now.

"Hn" Sasuke said turning to Naruto who looked confused.

"We make eight perfect clones to take our place"

"We what?" Ino asked as Naruto grinned up at Sasuke.

"You mean me?"

"Hn you may be a dobe but I have never known anyone who can equally divide their chakra between their clones like you can."

"You really think so"

"Hn" Sasuke said turning away from him.

"Uh teme"

"What"

"Thanks" Naruto said as the others turned to stare.

"Hn your still a dobe" Sasuke replied, though his tone was a little less colder than normal.

* * *

"Tenten" Zetsu shouted as the said girl was dragged out of her thoughts about a certain male.

"Yes" she replied as Zetsu sighed.

"Were leaving" he told her as she nodded and silently followed, eyes coasted on the path in front. They had stopped for a short break where Tenten had let her mind wander to what her friends might be doing now. She found that she was still thinking on that as they continued walking, she keeping in time with Zetsu who was leading the way to wherever.

Zetsu glanced at her; once she had convinced him to let her join him she had been oddly silent. Her eyes once so bright and full of life were now just dull and empty. As much as Zetsu wished things had never changed he knew they had. This wasn't the girl he used to know, she had grown up and matured. She was no longer a little girl but a young lady and she was desperately missing her friends. Especially the male she had grown fond off.

Zetsu silently growled that such a male could so deeply run in her thoughts, especially when he didn't seem very up front. Then again Tenten had abandoned the man she called Neji to come with him. Though she had no idea where he was headed. Sure he had agreed that she could come but where they were going she had no idea. She remembered their last conversation.

_Flashback_

"_Your still here" Zetsu growled as he woke up to find Tenten sitting by the fire. _

"_I told you I'm not leaving" she replied, trying to keep her voice as emotionless as possible. _

"_And I told you to leave" Zetsu said firmly as he got up and walked away. Tenten stayed sitting knowing he wouldn't go far. It had been like this for the last three days. _

"_I know" she replied. 'But since when did I listen to what you said." She didn't add any humor in her voice to the last part and it wasn't meant for that, it was simply a statement. _

"_I have to go, I cannot stay here forever and then you will be forced to leave." He explained. "Or stay here and die, I don't care" _

"_I do not plan to stay here" she told him. _

"_Good then go" he ordered. _

"_Not without you" _

"_I told you" he yelled turning to face her and amazed that she didn't flinch at all. "I am not going back" _

"_And I said that I'm not leaving you" she said, looking up to him and meeting his cold eyes with her own._

"_Your to stubborn" he mumbled. _

"_As are you"_

"_I can't go back, not yet" he said sternly. _

"_I know but will you?"_

"_I don't know" he replied, turning away from her again. _

"_I see" _

"_See what?" he asked. _

"_That your scared to go back"_

"_I am not" he snapped. _

"_Well you shouldn't be, they would welcome you back with open arms. Royalty always get away with things like that. People like me on the other hand don't. We have to work to make things right. No matter how hard that might be" she added the last part in firmly and Zetsu knew she was talking about him. _

"_Doesn't matter" he said, turning back to his stern harsh tone. "I want you gone." _

"_What we want and what we get are two different things" _

"_That I'm aware of" he replied. Tenten didn't respond but instead just poked the fire. _

"_You will leave now before I make you" he threatened. _

"_I'm not scared of you" _

"_You will be" _

"_I doubt it" she said. _

"_I'm serious I have had enough of your games. If you don't go then I will kill you" He warned, his voice was low and dangerous._

"_You won't hurt me" She told him. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes" _

"_Are you sure of that" he spat and she looked him in the eye._

"_I am" _

"_Damm you" Zetsu cursed turning away. He should have known that it wouldn't work. Tenten knew there was no way he would hurt her, no matter how much he might have wanted to._

"_Zetsu" she said suddenly. _

"_What?"_

"_If it means anything I am sorry" she replied which took him for surprise. _

"_You don't mean that" he muttered. _

"_I do" she said softly and Zetsu could see there was no lie behind that. Zetsu looked at her and sat down, offering her a piece of bread from his bag. _

"_Were you happy?" He asked. _

"_Huh"_

"_With the others, when you left for that place. Were you happy?"_

"_Yes" _

"_Really" _

"_I was" She replied. _

"_What training to be a ninja at the academy? Then with that team of yours" _

"_Yes, I found a new purpose in life. A new goal."_

"_Which was?"_

"_To be as great as Tsunde" Tenten told him, referring to the Hokage of Konoha. Tenten had always looked up to her, mainly because Tsunde had proven that __female ninja can be just as skilled as male ninja._ _Zetsu was silent after this, considering how her time in Konoha had changed her so much._

"_Do you love him" he asked out of the blue. Tenten turned away, gazing up at the stars that filled the night sky._

"_I do" she admitted. "More than anything" _

"_Yet you left him?"_

"_I had no choice Zetsu" _

"_You did" _

'_No" she said firmly. "Although it broke my heart to do so, I had no choice" Zetsu looked at her then dropped the subject. _

"_Were you happy?" She asked. _

"_I don't know"_

"_Was it how you thought it would be?"_

"_No, it wasn't what I expected at all. It was much worse" _

"_Do you regret it?"_

"_I do"_

"_Then why do you still answer to him" She demanded. _

"_I don't anymore, I'm my own person. I choose my own path."_

"_Yet you choose not to fight" Tenten pointed out. _

"_Yes I do."_

"_He destroyed your life, his destroyed many others. Why do you feel so at ease just walking away?" _

"_I'm not walking away" he yelled as she stared at him. _

"_You are, you always have" _

"_What walked away?"_

"_No chosen the easiest path" _

"_So?"_

"_So I'm begging you, this time don't choose the easier path. Choose the right one" _

"_I can't" he admitted. _

"_You can" _

"_I won't" _

"_You will" _

"_How can you be so certain" he asked as she smiled for the first time in days. _

"_Because I know you" _

"_You don't, not anymore" he told her. _

"_I do" she replied as he got up and walked away a little, choosing to ignore her last words. _

"_I leave tomorrow" he informed her. _

"_So do I" _

"_Good" he said then looked at her. _

"_Where are you going" he asked. _

"_With you" she replied as he glared at her. _

"_No" _

"_It wasn't a question" she said. "It was a statement" _

"_You're not coming; you don't even know where I am going." _

"_I don't care I'm coming" _

"_How can you come if you don't…"_

"_Because it has taken all this time to find you, I'm not going t let you walk away again." She interrupted, "I'm coming with you" she finished as he sighed in defeat. _

"_Fine" he muttered after awhile. _

"_Good" she said. _

_End flashback_

She continued walking beside him, the silence was annoying her. True she had no idea where they were going but if she had gotten him to agree to take her then that was a start.

"Why did you leave?" she asked out loud.

"Because I realized who he was" Zetsu replied. He himself had been thinking a lot over what she had said and he knew she was right. He had made his decision and for once he wasn't sure if it was the right one or not. But usually when he thought it was right it turned out to be wrong so maybe feeling unsure about it meant it was right

"Good" was all Tenten said.

"I guess I owe you an apology then" he admitted. "You were right"

"No I wasn't, I had no idea what he was like" she told him. 'I just didn't want you to go"

"Fine" Zetsu grumbled but secretly he was pleased.

"So where are we going" Tenten asked as Zetsu smirked.

"I think you know" he replied as Tenten smiled.

"For the record I think you have made the right choice."

"Maybe" Zetsu said. "Let's hope so"

* * *

"Naruto now" Sasuke muttered as Naruto did a few hand signs and eight Naruto appeared behind him. At the same time the others all masked their charka. The eight Naruto's stood silently as Hinata patted Naruto on the back.

"Nice work" Sakura admired.

"Well done" Rikku praised.

"Hn lets go" Was all Sasuke said. Slowly he crept forward with Sakura and Naruto behind him. Next went Hinata followed by her cousin and Rikku with Ino and Shikamaru behind them.

"Quiet now" Shikamaru warned.

"Der" Ino muttered.

The eight kept going silently, Sasuke's sharingan flashing and the Hyuga's with their Byakugan's activated and giving regular updates.

It seemed painstakingly slow and Sakura could feel her heart beating fast as her nerves reached breaking point.

"Well at least they haven't noticed" Naruto said trying to break the air a bit.

"Hn"

"That's be…because of your bril…brilliant clo…clones Naruto" Hinata stuttered and everyone could tell she was scared.

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto said, stopping to look at her.

"Your welcome" She mumbled, blushing slightly under his gaze.

"It's ok Hinata, I will protect you. I wont fail you like I did last time." He said quietly as Hinata met his eyes and saw the guilt and pain in them.

"You didn't fail me Naruto" she told him.

"I did Hinata, I let you get hurt and you could have"

"No" she said firmly, slightly startling Naruto. "The reason I didn't die is because of you. You can't stop me from getting hurt cause that is life. But you help me when I do, you make me strong enough to deal with it, brave enough to make it through and for that I thank you"

"Really" he asked.

"Yes" she replied as he leant forward and kissed her lightly.

"I love you Hinata" he said as she smiled.

"I love you to Naruto"

The two smiled as they continued following Sasuke and Sakura who were slightly ahead of them.

"Wait up" Naruto hissed as Sakura looked behind then touched Sasuke to get his attention. He nodded and they stopped so the others could catch up.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was trembling and gripped her hand.

"It will be ok" he whispered.

"Will it?" she ask as he looked at her.

"I don't know" he replied. "But worrying doesn't help anyone"

"What does then?"

"Continually thinking that things will be ok" he told her.

"How does that help?"

"Cause me thinking it you don't give up as easily"

"I won't give up anyway" she said as he smirked.

"Neither will I"

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled as the group caught up.

"Hn"

"Are we clear yet?" Rikku asked.

"Update" Shikamaru said, trying to analyze their position.

"I can't tell" Neji admitted. "They seem to be spread out and everywhere but I can't seem to locate their exact positions"

"Either can I" Hinata added.

"Hn"

"So what do we do?" Ino asked.

"Does that mean it worked or not" Naruto enquired.

"I would say a not" a voice said and before the eight could react they were surrounded.

"There is a lot more than last time" Ino muttered, stepping closer to Shikamaru for comfort who in turn reached for her hand. If they were to battle he wanted her with him so he could keep an eye on her.

"Yeah, a lot more" Sakura agreed.

"Did you really think we would fall for that" the same voice asked with mock humor.

"We could only try, surely knowing can blame us for that" Naruto replied.

"True my young friend" the voice said. Or should I say Kyuubi" The group gasped at this while the voice laughed.

"It looks like we have you caught out doesn't it"

"I don't think so" Naruto argued.

"Oh but I do, so here is your choice. Surrender or die"

"We chose neither" Naruto said loudly. We choose to fight"

"Then you will die" the voice said, this time with no humor at all. "After all no one can defeat the leader of the Akatsuki"

The group all held their breath as they stared at the man in front of them. All except Sasuke who had remained silent, not really paying any attention to the conversation. His eyes were only set for one person and at the moment that's who he was staring at. The figure in the back whose eyes were already a deep blood red, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"So little brother" it said. "Back for more I see"

**A/N: Hope that was ok, I have the next chapters planned out but I was at a lost to what to fill this one with. Anyway please review. Only three more chapters left. **


	48. The Final Battle Begins

**A/N: Once again I know I'm updating later and later but I just haven't had much time. I have work now which is hectic and exams soon which means more and more homework. Plus I'm in this month long competition to write a 50,000 novel in a month which is around 1,700 words a day. So I am really stretched for time so I apologize. **

**I know many are confused about the Zetsu/Tenten thing but be patient. There are only three more chapters to go and everything will be explained by then. Oh and I know the following ****Akatsuki**** members are dead but in this story there not. Its Resurrection Sunday lol. I don't know much about these characters so I gave them new personalities. Don't like it well tough luck, this story doesn't exactly follow the manga anyway so no flames about it because I don't want to hear it. It's fiction people. **

**One last thing I have redone both chapter 29 and 30, only the game part though. Yes the fun ones lol. I have added in a few crucial things and secrets that will be included in the sequel, things you will need to know, plus some extra things you don't need to know but sound funny. So if you have the time then I recommend checking them out again. Anyway for now read, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: **I honestly don't think anyone would believe that I own Naruto, because if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics on it now would I, so therefore me no own Naruto.

Previously

"Why did you leave?" she asked out loud.

"Because I realized who he was" Zetsu replied. He himself had been thinking a lot over what she had said and he knew she was right. He had made his decision and for once he wasn't sure if it was the right one or not. But usually when he thought it was right it turned out to be wrong so maybe feeling unsure about it meant it was right

"Good" was all Tenten said.

"I guess I owe you an apology then" he admitted. "You were right"

"No I wasn't, I had no idea what he was like" she told him. 'I just didn't want you to go"

"Fine" Zetsu grumbled but secretly he was pleased.

"So where are we going" Tenten asked as Zetsu smirked.

"I think you know" he replied as Tenten smiled.

"For the record I think you have made the right choice."

"Maybe" Zetsu said. "Let's hope so"

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh but I do, so here is your choice. Surrender or die"

"We chose neither" Naruto said loudly. We choose to fight"

"Then you will die" the voice said, this time with no humor at all. "After all no one can defeat the leader of the Akatsuki"

The group all held their breath as they stared at the man in front of them. All except Sasuke who had remained silent, not really paying any attention to the conversation. His eyes were only set for one person and at the moment that's who he was staring at. The figure in the back whose eyes were already a deep blood red, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"So little brother" it said. "Back for more I see"

* * *

**The Final Battle Begins**

"Hn" was all Sasuke said as Itachi continued to smirk at him.

"You know I did hope you would wait a little longer to face the inevitable but since you're here we may as well get it over with" Itachi said as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"The inevitable is your death Itachi" Sasuke spat out.

"Come now little brother you didn't manage it before so what makes you think you will now."

"I could have before and I will now"

"Foolish talk, saying you will and doing so are two different things little brother" Itachi told him, emphasizing the words 'little brother'.

"Yeah like you know the difference" Sasuke said as Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Saying you swear allegiance to the clan then killing them all" Sasuke continued as Itachi gave a hoarse laugh.

"This is something new, an Uchiha with a sense of humor" he exclaimed.

"Enough of this" Their leader said sternly as Itachi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Wow the famous Uchiha actually taking orders" Naruto laughed.

"I said enough" The leader yelled.

"We aren't your crew so we don't have to do what you want" Naruto replied, still grinning as Sasuke tried not to show any emotion when really he was rather amused at the leaders reactions and felt a strong feeling of pride and admiration towards Naruto.

"You don't talk like that to Pein" One snarled as another hit him over the head.

"Shut it Deidara"

"You shut Hidan" Deidara said as the one behind them rolled his eyes.

"Will both of you cut it out"

"Oh is little Yura getting upset" Deidara mimicked as the one beside him laughed.

"He got you their"

"Stay out of this Sasori" Yura growled as Hidan sighed.

"All of you shut up" he hissed as Deidara frowned.

"I don't take orders from you"

"Yes but you do from me" Pein shouted. "All of you be quiet now"

"There are seven of them" Shikamaru whispered, taking advantage of their bickering.

"What do we do?" Ino asked.

"We should divide ourselves in pairs and fight, drawing them away from each other." Neji mumbled.

"Sasuke will want to go by himself" Sakura told them both.

"I know, Rikku can go with him and watch from the sidelines like she wannted. The rest all get partnered up with one of us and one of the Akatsuki" Shikamaru explined, waiting for Sasuke nod of approval before continuing.

"Me and Ino will take the two on the left, Yura and Hidan.

"I want Hinata with me" Neji said and all knew it wasn't a request but a demand.

"Good then Sakura I want you with Naruto" Sasuke said quietly, making sure not to move his lips much as Itachi and him were still in their glaring competition.

"Fine, Neji you and Hinata can have the unknown dude and Pein while Sakura and Naruto take care of Deidara and Sasori" Shikamaru told them.

"Try and draw them away, when your done then assist someone else" Neji ordered as everyone nodded.

"When?" Ino hissed.

"On my mark" Sasuke replied.

"Now kiddies are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way" Pein asked as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Now" he yelled, blue energy bursting in his hands as he ran towards Itachi.

"What is that" Sakura wondered out loud as Neji answered beside her

"Chidori"

With that he left, jumping to attack Pein as ran behind him and joined in on the attack.

"Kakuzu" Pein shouted as the unknown man shielded Pein from Neji's attack.

Meanwhile Ino used her jutsu to invade the guys mind while Shikamaru held the other in place and using Yura's body he attacked Hidan which threw him backwards just as Shikamaru released his shadow possession jutsu. Ino returned to her own as they ran a short distance to where Hidan was getting up, knowing Yura would follow.

* * *

Naruto had grinned as he threw a shuriken at the two left, startling them both as Sakura leaped to attack, catching the guy Sasori off guard.

"So the little kids want to play" Deidara laughed.

"Damm right we do" Naruto yelled, grinning as he raised a shuriken.

"Then play we shall little Kyubi" Deidara teased as he met Naruto's shuriken with his own and the sound of clashing metal was spread through the battlefield.

"Name's Naruto believe it"

"Oh I do, though you won't be called that when we release the demon inside of you"

"That day will never happen"

"Oh it will" Deidara confirmed with a grin.

"Over y dead body" Naruto yelled.

"After the process it will be" Deidara informed him.

"Maybe but you have to beat me first"

"That can be arranged" Deidara laughed.

"I'm not that easy" Naruto warned with a grin.

"We wills see about that"

The two continued at it. Shouting insults while meeting the others shuriken in a battle, both sustaining small cuts now and then.

Sakura was charging at her opponent, trying to use as little chakra as she could in case she was called upon to heal anyone.

"Careful I wouldn't want to harm your pretty little face" Sasori teased, "maybe you should just surrender like a good little girl"

"To bad for you I was never known to do what I was told" Sakura told him with a smile.

She ran to attack him but hesitated as she felt a massive burst of chakra. Ignoring it she continued her attack unaware if the battle beside her.

Naruto had just lost his temper. He had been attacking Deidara when he had started on comments about the Kyuubi and him being a demon.

"Little demon boy thinks he can beat me" Deidara had laughed.

"So" Naruto shouted.

"So you don't deserve to be the carrier of the nine tailed fox"

"I didn't want it in the first place"

"You still don't deserve its power, a creature like that was born for destruction not to be carried about in a mere boy and used to his needs"

"I'm not a mere boy"

"Yes you are, you an outcast. No one could possibly love a demon like you. That's all you are, aren't you, a demon" Deidara continued to laugh as Naruto felt his blood boil.

"Aww am I making the little boy sad. Well it's the truth isn't it? You have the fox sealed inside you, a creature that killed many lives and may do so again. You shouldn't even be alive and you know it. You're a disgrace, you should be locked up. And here you are prancing around with people you love, care for. When one day you could just snap and kill them all. Because that's what will happen, face it. You're nothing but a monster"

"I am not a monster" Naruto cried letting his anger take control. He felt a burst of energy flow through his veins as read chakra started to spread around him. His eyes turned different, his fingernails turning claw like and he could have sworn he sprouted a tail.

Naruto knew what he had done. He had awakened the Kyuubi's chakra.

'_But I will stay in control'_ Naruto swore. _'For the sake of Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and the rest'_

With that he leapt forward and attacked Deidara who hadn't expected it. As much as he tried to hold up he was failing under the boy's new strength, anger and determination.

Then it was all over and Deidara was lying on the ground, covered in blood and dead.

Sakura was unaware of all this as she desperately tried to weaken Sasori's force.

"Damm you" she cursed as she began breathing heavily. The guy laughed as she charged again and he threw her to the ground.

She looked up just in time to see Naruto charge past her and attack Sasori with all his might. Sakura was about to join in when a loud scream echoed around the battlefield.

"Rikku" Sakura yelled as Naruto turned to her.

"Sasuke" he mumbled staring at the young girl.

"Sakura go to him, ill finish off here and join you shortly" Naruto told her and Sakura didn't argue. She knew what Naruto was capable, especially in this form.

"Thank you" she whispered then without even hesitating she was off and in the direction of the scream.

'_I'm coming Sasuke, just hold on'

* * *

_

Itachi watched, breathing heavily as his brother did the same opposite him. He didn't know how but in that brief time since they had last met Sasuke's strength had gone up and so had his determination.

'_I guess I will just have to break him again if things get out of control' _Itachi thought.

"There is still time to give up little brother" Itachi called as Sasuke smirked in response.

"Why would I want to do that" he replied. "When I am so close to finally completing my goal"

"You are no closer than last time" Itachi told him firmly.

"You're wrong Itachi"

"Am I little brother" Itachi said, red crimson eyes flashing before him. Sasuke clenched his teeth as he braced himself for Itachi's world. But he was determined not to let him win.

Itachi immediately began trying to engage Sasuke in his illusion but this time was much harder. Sasuke was strong and wasn't yet weak enough to be able to fall into Itachi's trap.

However he had a different plan as he smirked and straightened up.

"I see you met Rikku, believe me I had no idea that foolish woman was still alive" he laughed. "But don't worry that wont be for long"

"Hn" Sasuke replied, eyes narrowing as Itachi raised a shuriken.

'_What's he planning'_ Sasuke asked himself. _'This is too much of a blunt move for Itachi.'_

Still smirking Itachi threw his weapon at a tree where Rikku was hiding in. she jumped down and landed a little away, glaring at Itachi.

"Kind of you to join us" he said as Rikku gave a small smile.

"Always a pleasure" she mimicked. "Though I will enjoy it a lot more when you're dead"

"Is that so" Itachi asked as he began attacking her. Rikku met him weapon for weapon as Sasuke tried desperately to join in and draw Itachi's attention away from Rikku.

Rikku's blade went flying as she jumped away and Sasuke tried to strike.

'_Good his defense is down' _Itachi thought as he cut Rikku sharply on the leg and she fell screaming slightly at the pain. Then turning around while he wasn't paying attention Itachi caught the unexpected Sasuke and drew him into his own illusion.

"Foolish little brother" Itachi laughed as Sasuke swore.

'_Damm he caught me'_ Sasuke thought as he was thrown into darkness, Itachi's laughter ringing threw his ears.

He knew what was coming and felt his heart rate quicken. He knew he couldn't go through it again, watching everyone die before him. He just couldn't.

"Your still nit strong enough little brother" Itachi told him. "I can smell fear, and fear is a weakness"

"Its not" Sasuke shouted though he doubted there was any truth behind that.

"Come now Sasuke, you fear the death of your companions don't you" He said as Sasuke felt his heart fall.

"That is a weakness" Itachi pointed out. "That is why you must not create bonds"

"Why so I can be a loner like you?"

"Little brother you disappoint me" Itachi said shaking his head.

"Hn, I don't care"

"Really"

"No because I don't want to live up to you expectations. I don't want to be anything like you"

"Be that as it may little brother" Itachi said dangerously. "You are like me, more that you know"

"No" Sasuke cried, trying to attack Itachi who just laughed in response.

Sasuke tried to attack Itachi but it was no use, his brother was protected and soon he was on the floor and his parents were standing over him, laughing and talking about how great Itachi was and how disappointing it was to have him as a son.

"Give up yet little brother" Itachi laughed as Sasuke cringed.

"Then let the fun begin" Itachi exclaimed as the torture began and Sasuke found himself relieving every horrible memory he had again and again.

* * *

Sakura jumped as fast as she could then freeze when she found Rikku lying on the ground, blood pouring from her leg. Than in the distance she could see the same image of the last time the brothers had met and she knew what was going to happen.

"Sasuke" she whispered as she jumped next to Rikku in an attempt to begin healing her but Rikku grabbed her arm.

"No leave me, just help him" she told her as Sakura looked up.

"But your hurt"

"And he will die, go help him. He needs you" Rikku pointed out as Sakura nodded.

"Ok"

"Be careful" Rikku told her as Sakura smiled faintly.

"I should be telling you the same thing" she replied as she ran towards Sasuke.

Itachi turned to her as she approached and smirked.

"Let me guess, your Sakura right" he asked as Sakura glared at him.

"Oh yes I know a lot about you, I use to work for Orochimaru to you know" he laughed as he smirked at her.

"In fact I was sent to kidnap you, so we could use you to our own advantage but unfortunately my brother bet me to you. Yet he didn't take you back did he, interesting"

"Not really" Sakura told him dryly as he looked at her, his lips curling in a way that sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't flatter yourself, if I know my brother like I do he only wanted to use your power for his own personal gain"

"Good for me then you don't know him" she said as he laughed.

"Oh I think I do, why else would he keep information from you if not to use it for himself" Itachi asked as Sakura frowned.

"The game is up Itachi, I will not turn against him" she cried as she watched Sasuke cringe his eyes still shut. She knew his mind was still in the illusion Itachi created and wanted desperately to save him.

"Oh no deer cherry blossom, it has only just begun" he laughed as Sakura threw a Kunai at him and then bolted to Sasuke's side. She probably should have taken the time to asses why Itachi didn't stop her but that came clear once she grabbed Sasuke's arm and all of a sudden was plunged into darkness.

She looked around, spotting Sasuke lying near her in his own pool of blood she gasped and ran to him, dropping on her knees beside him.

"Sasuke" she cried as he looked up at her.

"Sakura" he whispered and she nearly burst into tears at his voice, he was in pain and she knew it.

"I'm here" she told him as he frowned.

"What are you doing, get out of here now. Get out before he comes back" he shouted as a laugh interrupted them.

"To late for that little brother" he said as Sasuke attempted to sit up when Itachi suddenly appeared before him, striking him in the heart with Sakura's kunai. He cried out in pain as Sakura stood up.

"No" she yelled, punching Itachi hard in the face who tuned around to face her, pulling out the kunai from Sasuke's chest who feel to the ground unconscious. For an instant Sakura thought he was dead before remembering that they were in an illusion world.

"You think you can stop me" he asked before he towered over her, his eyes flashing red.

"I can make you suffer to" he spat out as Sakura cried and was instantly pulled into a memory.

She opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar room. Looking around she realized it was her bedroom, from when she was young. Frowning she walked out then screamed at the sight before her. There was blood everywhere and their on the floor were her parents.

"I can make you remember things you thought were forgotten" Itachi hissed as Sakura felt tears come to her eyes as she stared into the lifeless eyes of her mother and watched as her young self tried and failed over and over again to save her.

"No…no…no" Sakura mumbled, her heart aching with grief. She heard Itachi laughing, heard the screams of her parents and the sobs of her young self.

She shut her eyes and clenched her fists. That's when she hard another voice at the back of her head. It was saying something, so softly that she couldn't catch what the words were. Then it started getting louder and louder until she could hear it clearly.

"_Get out of my head"_ her inner was shouting. _"Get out, get out, get out of my head"_

Over and over again she heard it, and soon she had forgotten everything else and she tightened her fists and yelled.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD"

She opened her eyes as Itachi stumbled back and hesitated at this burst of energy coming from her. Then Sakura was standing in a hall way and in front of her was a young male, looking similar to a younger version of Sasuke yet with longer hair. She frowned when realizing that this was a younger version of Itachi. She had some how tapped into one of his memories.

She saw that he was peering around a corner, obviously spying on something. She followed his line of vision to find two figures standing next to one another. One was a male, looking a lot like Sasuke with a hard look on his face, except with different eyes. The one next to him was a beautiful lady with long black hair and the same eyes as Sasuke.

'_They must be his parents'_ she thought. The she noticed a third figure. It was a young boy of about seven or eight and he was smiling happily as he ran into his mothers embrace.

"Mummy" he cried as his mother laughed.

"Did you enjoy your first day at the academy darling" she asked as he nodded excitedly.

"Daddy I got the best grades in the whole class" the boy yelled as the older man nodded, his face stills set in a straight line.

"Hn"

"Fugaku" the lady said sternly as he turned to her.

"What?"

"Never mind" she said shaking her head. "Go put your things away now; your father said he would show you the famous Uchiha fireball technique this afternoon"

"Really" the boy exclaimed his eyes widening.

"Yes" Fugaku said with a sigh, "now hurry up"

The young boy nodded and ran away. The lady turned to Fugaku with a frown.

"You could show a little support to your son, aren't you proud of him" she asked as he sighed.

"Of course I am Mikoto but I can't let him know that"

"And why is that" Mikoto demanded.

"Because I need him to grow up without thinking he is the best. I don't want him ending up like Itachi."

"I know that but you can at least tell him that you're proud of him once in awhile. I mean the boy does everything he can to try and get your attention."

"I know that and I want to but don't you see. I made a mistake with Itachi. I made out like he was the best, which he was, and I pushed him and now look. Everyone thinks he will be the next head but that can't happen. You know what his turning into. For gods sake his best friend just showed up dead and I know he is lying when he said he had nothing to do with it."

"But Fugaku his not Itachi, his not like that at all"

"I don't want him turning out like that, I want him to keep a level head and I want him to keep respect and be proud of his heritage not abuse it like his brother. Don't you see I need him to turn out like me, I need him to so the clan will respect him enough to make him the head instead of Itachi?"

"His not like Itachi at all Fugaku and you know it. His far more caring than that"

"I know" Fugaku said with a smirk. "His got too much of you in him"

"Yet your determination" she added with a smile. "Just don't be so hard on him, at least tell him you appreciate him, that you're proud of him, proud to call him your son. And at least let him know you love him. I mean his only eight"

"I know" Fugaku said, "But sometimes I forget. His very mature for his age you know."

"I do" Mikoto said with a smile as she looked up in him. "His got the best nature a mother could hope for. He will not turn out like Itachi I promise. His got to much good inside of him"

"He will be the head one day, and he will lead this clan better than any body before him that much I am certain" Fugaku declared as Sakura's vision went blurry.

"Enjoy the show" Itachi growled as he stood up. Sakura fell to her knees feeling exhausted and drained of energy. Sasuke was near her attempting to get up.

"Well now you will be punished" he yelled as he grabbed his kunai and towered over her. Sakura had no strength left to move and was barley able to hear Sasuke's screams as he tried to get to her before Itachi was pushed aside by a figure and the two began wrestling.

"No Rikku your injured" Sakura yelled but the lady ignored her.

"Stupid woman" Itachi shouted as the two fought and Sakura was barely able to register a hand help her two her feet before a cry broke the silence and Itachi stood back laughing s Rikku lay their, her eyes open yet unmoving.

"NO" Sasuke shouted as grief washed over him.

Sakura tuned to see Itachi smirk and take off. She looked up to see Naruto holding her up. Sasuke tuned to them both, his red eyes flashing dangerously. He was past angry, he was furious.

"Naruto" he said as the man tuned to him.

"Yeah teme"

"I need you help" Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Of course teme" he replied as Sasuke smirked.

"I'm coming to" Sakura declared as Sasuke shook his head.

"You're needed here"

"I'm coming" Sakura repeated as Sasuke looked at her.

"Sakura be reasonable, tour team needs you. I want you to stay here until the rest of done then heal all who need. Then come after us. Please" Sakura looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Ok Sasuke but be careful, both of you" Sasuke nodded as Naruto grinned. Then she watched as the two headed off after Itachi, and she stayed their, eyes glued as two of the most important people to her disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Neji growled as he dodged another of Pein's attacks. This guy was good and it was obvious that he was a lot more skilled then himself. He had lost track of Hinata but he knew he couldn't worry about her or his own focus would be lost. And since he was dealing with a far superior opponent that wouldn't be the best idea.

He was loosing chakra and strength quick and he knew that unless help came soon he would be killed. Pein laughed as he appeared behind him and forced him to fly into a tree. Neji hit against it hard then fell to the ground and gasped at the pain. Pein stepped in front of him laughing.

"And you thought you had a chance my young friend" he teased with a laugh. "No one can defeat me, no one"

Neji looked at him, breathing heavily as Pein lifted up his hand, chakra emitting from it.

"I thank you for the battle, but now you will die" he said as Neji looked at him. His hand lowered and Neji closed his eyes, awaiting the death. He knew it was coming and he had no strength left. He could feel death begin to swallow him up and he held his breath, suddenly feeling very cold.

"Prepare to die" Pein laughed, Neji got ready for the pain. But it never came.

"No"

Neji felt his heart rate quicken. That voice, he knew that voice.

He opened his eyes and saw her, standing in front of him with her back facing him. She was blocking Pein's attacks, she was saving him.

"No one can defeat me" Pein said one more time but she simply replied…

"There you are wrong"

"Really" Pein asked with amusement. "You think you can defeat me"

"No, but I do know some one who can"

"Really" Pein asked lifting his hand ready to attack.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her" a male voce said as Pein's eyes widened in disbelief before he grinned.

"How kind of you to join us Zetsu"

"Yes I thought I would see if I was needed" Zetsu replied. Neji watched as Pein took a step away as the girl in front of him turned, and their eyes met. He looked at her and in barely a whisper he managed one word…

"Tenten"

**A/N: Sorry Sakura's and Naruto's battles were short but I didn't have any idea what to do for them and wanted to concentrate on the other two. We will switch to Ino and Shikamaru a bit later but while you're waiting for the next chapter review. **

**I will try and get one about before my exams start which is in like a week but if I don't then I can update till after the 23****rd**** sorry. Anyway please review and it may inspire me to stop studying long enough to get the next chapter out. **


	49. Its time for a change

**A/N: Once again I know I'm updating later and later but I just haven't had much time. I have work now which is hectic and I had my exams which meant more and more homework and revision. Then my parents went away and I was sent to my Nan's where there was no internet so I couldn't upload any chapters. So I really am sorry but I made it up with an extra long chapter. **

**Disclaimer: **I honestly don't think anyone would believe that I own Naruto, because if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics on it now would I, so therefore me no own Naruto.

Previously

"Naruto" he said as the man tuned to him.

"Yeah teme"

"I need your help" Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Of course teme" he replied as Sasuke smirked.

"I'm coming to" Sakura declared as Sasuke shook his head.

"You're needed here"

"I'm coming" Sakura repeated as Sasuke looked at her.

"Sakura be reasonable, our team needs you. I want you to stay here until the rest of done then heal all who need. Then come after us. Please" Sakura looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Ok Sasuke but be careful, both of you" Sasuke nodded as Naruto grinned. Then she watched as the two headed off after Itachi, and she stayed their, eyes glued as two of the most important people to her disappeared from her sight.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"No one can defeat me" Pein said one more time but she simply replied…

"There you are wrong"

"Really" Pein asked with amusement. "You think you can defeat me"

"No, but I no some one who can"

"Really" Pein asked lifting his hand ready to attack.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her" a male voce said as Pein's eyes widened in disbelief before he grinned.

"How kind of you to join us Zetsu"

"Yes I thought I would see if I was needed" Zetsu replied. Neji watched as Pein took a step away as the girl in front of him turned, and their eyes met. He looked at her and in barely a whisper he managed one word…

"Tenten"

* * *

**Its time for a change**

"Neji" Tenten replied, her face full of sorrow and guilt. Zetsu's shouts brought them both out of their trance as Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"You caused this" she growled, looking with pure hatred at Pein. "And it all ends here" she shouted as she jumped in to assist Zetsu. Neji watched as she used her weapons to detract Pein from a distance, while Zetsu attacked from close proximity. The two were a good team, as much as Neji hated to admit it, but he wasn't sure whether they were good enough.

"Neji" a voice called and he looked to see Sakura running up to him.

"Is that Tenten" she asked as Neji nodded.

"Well it's about time" Sakura said as Neji smirked.

'_It is'_ he told himself. _'And this time I won't lose her again' _

"Sakura" he said as the said girl looked at him.

"Heal me, please" Neji ordered. He knew what he had to do, somehow this was all Pein's fault and although he didn't understand why yet he knew one thing. He would not loose her again and even if he had to fight along both Tenten and Zetsu he would do it.

"That's why I'm here" Sakura replied as she knelt down, her palms alight with green as she ran them over his injuries.

Neji watched as Pein appeared beside Tenten, who quickly jumped out the way. But he was faster and attacked her mid flight forcing her to the ground. Zetsu attacked Pein as Tenten got up and glared at him. She was ok, for now.

"All done" Sakura told him as he nodded and allowed her to help him up.

"You need to rest"

"I need to fight" Neji replied.

"No, you can't."

"Sakura I must" Neji said. Sakura watched as he studied Tenten closely and understood. It was hard for her knowing Sasuke was battling for his life but at least he had Naruto whom she trusted and at least she had enough to keep her preoccupied. Standing in the side lines must be like torture.

"Do you need my help" Sakura asked as Neji looked at her closely. He trusted her and he knew that she had developed fast as both a ninja and a young lady.

"I need to ask you a favor"

"Course what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Please go help Hinata, I don't want anything to happen to her and I trust you. I would go my self but I'm needed here"

"I understand, I will go right away." Sakura said with a smile as Neji nodded in response and stated running to attack Zetsu.

"She is stronger than you think Neji" Sakura called as Neji stopped and looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Hinata, she is a lot stronger than she looks and most treat her like. I know she looks young but you would be surprised."

"I know" Neji told her. "It's just hard not to worry"

"I know but trust me, she is the one who trained me so I know, and you don't need to worry about her."

"Thanks" Neji said as Sakura smiled then left to search for Hinata while Neji turned his attention to Pein.

He started to join in and attack, making sure to cover Tenten at all times who was still trying to use all her hidden weapons to attack and was starting to manage to cut Pein here and there.

"What are you doing?" Zetsu snarled as Neji landed a kick on Pein.

"I'm fighting what does it look like?" Neji hissed back.

"I don't need your help"

"I'm not helping you" Neji told him as Zetsu frowned.

"Then what are you doing"

"I am fighting to help and protect Tenten"

"She doesn't need you, she has me"

"I am her boyfriend, and I am her best friend. I'm not going anywhere" Neji said loudly.

"Well ether am I"

"Listen I don't like you but for now I don't care, can we put aside our differences and kill this son of a bitch then go back to arguing" Neji asked as Zetsu growled in return.

"Fine but I'm only doing this for Tenten's sake"

"So am I" Neji replied as they both leapt to attack.

It was hard and even with the three of them it was challenging but slowly Pein was weakening and the three were able to land more attacks on him.

"Let's finish this" Zetsu growled as Neji nodded. But they had both failed to see one thing. While they were attacking Pein's clones, Pein had figured that the only way to stop them was through Tenten and now without the boys knowledge had started attacking her. But Tenten was more skilled in weapons then combat and without noticing Pein had one of his clones attack her from behind.

She screamed in pain just before Pein jumped on a nearby tree, nearly all his charka depleted.

Both boys turned to attack before another cry from Tenten alerted their attention to where one kunai was embedded in her arm, another in her leg while another was being help by Pein's last clone and was about to slit her throat.

"Attack me and she dies" Pein told them both as both boys hesitated.

"No, don't." Tenten screamed. "Kill him, do it now"

"You heard her" Zetsu shouted as he jumped to attack Pein.

'Tenten" Neji shouted as the clone started went to cut her throat, but that was before Tenten used a concealed blade and hit the clone's leg. Using this distraction Neji was able to use his Byakugan to diminish the clone to pieces while Zetsu instead of attacking Pein attacked the tree, causing it to blow up in bits as Pein fell to the ground.

"This is for Torak" Zetsu yelled as he used a sword to cut Pein's head off.

Neji wasn't paying any attention as he reached and helped Tenten to her feat. Her injuries were minor and didn't need immediate attention. Still in his arms he faced her and their eyes met.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as Neji looked at her and without thinking embraced her. He put his hands tightly around her waist as she hugged him back.

"I know" he told her as they separated a little and before Tenten could say another word his lips were on hers as he eagerly kissed her. Slowly she responded and deepened the kiss as Zetsu just stood and watched in shock.

The two broke apart and just looked at each other. He needed to know the truth and Tenten saw the unspoken question in his eyes.

"I guess I should explain"

"That would be nice" Neji said with a smile as she nodded and looked up at him.

'_I have to tell him, he deserves to know the truth'_ Tenten told herself as she took a deep breathe and began.

* * *

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he wiped blood from his mouth. Their opponent was tough he gave him that and a lot stronger than he was, and maybe more skilled in some areas to. But he didn't have Shikamaru's IQ or his skill of being able to plan ahead. Not this guy was an act now think later type so Shikamaru was easily able to asses his strengths and weaknesses and develop a full proof plan according to these statistics.

"Got you their boy" Yura laughed as he charged for Shikamaru again, a tactic Shikamaru had over seen him using and being prepared was easily able to not only dodge but land a full forced kick to his stomach as well.

Yura growled as he got up and attacked again. True he had overlooked his opponent. He had been able to land a few punches on Shikamaru while he was assessing his opponent but now Yura was coming to see that Shikamaru wouldn't be as easy to defeat as he first thought he would.

"Don't try that little trick again boy, because I know you will." Yura said as Shikamaru started moving his hands.

"I wont be taken over again, bedsides you don't have your little blonde friend here to help you" Yura laughed as he saw Shikamaru hesitate. "Yes that's right she's probably fighting for her life"

"Troublesome but I doubt it" Shikamaru told him though he felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over his head. He hadn't once thought about how Ino was fairing and except for knowing she was somewhere west of his position he had no idea where she was.

"Oh yes she wont last much longer" Yura continued as dread started to claw at Shikamaru's heart. He tried to stop these thoughts and focus but he couldn't. Each statement by Yura was only adding to the anxiety. God women were troublesome.

"She may even be taking her last breath as we speak" the instant Yura said this Shikamaru stated having flashbacks to when Ino was injured last time and barely made it as she struggled between life and death. He couldn't loose her, he just couldn't.

'_I need to get to her, I need to help her'_ Shikamaru told himself. _'But the only way to do that is to defeat him.' _Shikamaru smirked when he realized this.

"She may be" Shikamaru said. "But to help her I have to defeat you."

"So?"

"So you just made me more determined to finish you off quickly" Shikamaru informed him as he put his plan into action. Carefully he attacked, managing to dodge most of Yura's attempts to stab him, though he was unable to land a punch on Yura. That is until he had him right where he wanted him. Then using his shadow possession jutsu he took over control and was able to make him incompetent to move.

Letting go he watched as Yura fell to the ground drained of chakra. He quickly tied him up feeling that he would make a good hostage then set out to track down Ino. He soon spotted her close by. She wasn't fairing to well but either was Hidan. He watched as she was thrown up and landed close to himself. He helped her to her feat as she stared at him.

"Where is Yura?"

"Troublesome but I defeated him"

"Good" Ino said as she went to attack Hidan.

"Let me" Shikamaru said as Ino frowned.

"I have it"

"Yeah and so do I" Shikamaru replied.

"I can do it to"

"Yes and so can I"

"But why?"

"Because I'm helping you out" he informed her, "no matter how troublesome it is."

"Well fine if it's that TROUBLESOME then I don't need your help" Ino said firmly.

"Whatever it looks like you need it"

"What" Ino shouted as Hidan stopped to stare at the two as they bickered.

"Um excuse me but may we continue" he asked.

"Shut up cant you see I'm busy" Ino snapped as she turned to face her boyfriend. Hidan took a step back and frowned. Why oh why did he have to fight a girl, they were so annoying.

"Do you really think I'm that incompetent that I can not win this?" Ino asked as Shikamaru sighed in response.

"Do you really think I'm useless and will lose?" she continued.

"Yes" Hidan said as Ino glared at him before turning back to Shikamaru.

"Well" she demanded.

"No"

"Really because I think you do"

"No I just don't want to see you get hurt" Shikamaru told her in a very unconvincing voice. He was actually just tired but realized a second to late that his bored voice wouldn't help calm her down.

"No I don't think it's that. You know what I think it is. I think that you think that I can't do it"

"Think you could say think one more time" Hidan mumbled, getting a little tired of waiting around for them to finish arguing.

'_Wait why am I waiting again, I'm not afraid of some girl' _

"Troublesome" was Shikamaru's response to Ino's accusation, which again was probably the wrong thing to say.

"But I have news for you Shikamaru" Ino said and Shikamaru could tell she was mad on the fact that she hadn't used his nick name but his full name. "I am just as strong and skilled as a ninja then you and if you can easily defeat Yura then I can easily defeat Hidan"

"Ino"

"And another thing..."

"INO"

"You may have an IQ…"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru yelled as he pushed Ino to the ground just as Hidan lunged at the two. His shuriken logged itself in Shikamaru's shoulder as Hidan laughed and Shikamaru gave a short cry of pain and fell to the ground. Ino stood and watched in shock, before that tuned quickly to anger.

"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT YOUR TURN" she shouted at Hidan, attacking him with all the power she possessed. Shikamaru laid there amazed as he watched Ino fight. He had never seen her fight with such anger and fire before though he wished she had because her attacks were far more brutal and accurate.

'_Remind me never to make her mad again'_ Shikamaru told himself.

"Damm" Hidan swore as Ino landed a punch on his face, successfully breaking his nose. Chakra advanced punches were the best. In a blur she quickly kicked him in the gut and crotch then managed to punch him into a tree where he fell unmoving.

Ino sighed and dropped to her knees.

"Some people really need to learn some manners" she declared as Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome women"

"Look who is talking lazy arse" Ino mumbled as she crawled over to him with a frown on her face.

"Whatever" Shikamaru retorted as Ino scowled yet still raised her hand to his wounded shoulder and began healing him. Her abilities were not up to Sakura's ability, for she knew she wasn't a natural at this, but she managed to heal him before she sat back exhausted.

"See I'm not incompetent" she managed as Shikamaru stared at her.

"I never said you were" Shikamaru told her.

"Yeah but you were thinking it" she said.

"And you can read minds now can you?"

"That's not the point" she growled as he smirked and leaned closer to her face.

"I never said or thought you were incompetent" he whispered, his breath tickling her face as her heart race increased.

"Yeah but…" she trailed of as he leant even closer so their lips were barely touching. Ino blushed at the close proximity of their faces, wishing he would hurry up and kiss her already.

"I was only concerned about your welfare" he said. "I didn't want to see you hurt again"

Still smirking he sat back and watched as Ino went even redder.

"Yeah right" Ino muttered but before he could reply her lips were on his and he was kissing her back. Her lips were so soft yet her kiss was rough. But Shikamaru still enjoyed every bit of it until they pulled back for air.

"Lazy arse" she muttered as he smirked and kissed her passionately while in circling his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I don't want to loose you" he whispered.

"We better see how the others are doing" Ino told him pulling back a little, at least she was no longer mad.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru replied as he got up then helped her to her feet.

"Come on" Ino said as Shikamaru nodded and gave her a quick passionate kiss on the lips before smirking down at her.

"Let's go" he said as he leapt up to a nearby tree. Ino stood their, touching her lips with her finger before smiling and following him to wherever he was headed.

* * *

Hinata was breathing heavily as the man named Kakuzu lunged at her once more. He wasn't one for idle chatter or arrogant remarks. All he cared about was killing his opponent in as little time he could manage. And this girl was defiantly easy.

"Argh" Hinata cried as his blade cut her arm sharply, adding to the many cuts and bruises she had sustained so far. Breathing heavily she clumsily tried to attack Kakuzu only to be punched out of the way.

'_I can't do this, he is to strong and I am __too weak'_ Hinata said, feeling tears spring to her eyes.

Kakuzu attacked again which sent her flying. She landed painfully with he whole body aching as Kakuzu slowly approached. She watched him out of one eye, barely moving as she lay their. She was happy to just let sleep overcome her, she didn't care anymore. She couldn't do it, she just couldn't.

"_You __can't give up"_ he inner told her.

"Why not, I can't win. I never have been able to have I. I'm useless"

"_What about Naruto huh, what would he say?"_

"I'm not worthy of his love" Hinata said and it pained her to say those words.

"_You __won't be if you just give up" _

"What am I to do, his to strong"

"_Your strong to, you just don't realize it" _

"But I'm not"

"_You are Hinata, you may not believe it but you are" _

"But I'm always having to be rescued but this time Naruto or Neji isn't here to save me"

"_That's right so this time it is up to you"_

"But what if I fail"

"_You won't fail if you believe in yourself. Believe in yourself Hinata just like Naruto and all the others do"_

"They….they believe in me?"

"_Of course they do so don't let them down" _

"Your right I have to fight and I have to win."

"_That's my girl"_

"I am not weak and this time it's my time. My time to prove what I am capable of. My time to show everyone what I ca do. I have to prove myself, to the gang, to Neji, to Naruto…and to myself" Hinata said as she used all her strength to get up and stand shakily on her legs.

"I'm not a little girl anymore" she shouted. "I will make you proud Naruto. If you can do it then so can I. You won't have to feel guilty about protecting me no more"

With this mind set she leapt to attack, activating her Byakugan she narrowed her eyes and lunged forward, dodging the punch aimed for her and managing to strike and block one of Kakuzu's chakra points. She went at it again and soon his left arm's charka flow was so disturbed that he couldn't use it.

Growling Kakuzu started becoming more brutal, a fact that greatly scared Hinata. But she wasn't going to show any weakness now. No she wasn't the shy little girl anymore. She was a string determined woman worthy of Naruto's love.

Her arm hurt as did her ribs which Hinata knew were both broken but this didn't stop her. Again and again she dived to attack before Kakuzu fell to the ground unconscious, his chakra flow being so disturbed that it had stopped functioning all together.

She fell to her knees with a smile.

"I did it, I did it" she said out loud.

"_Yes you did"_ her inner replied as Hinata smiled in response.

"You ok?" A voice called and Hinata turned as Sakura leapt down by her side. Immediately Sakura's palm turned green as she started healing Hinata's injuries.

"Yes" Hinata told her with a grin. "I'm fine"

"Good" Sakura said once she was finished. She helped Hinata to her feet then embraced the girl that had become like a sister to her. Hinata returned the hug as Sakura quickly filled her in on what was happening.

"We better go check up on Ino and Shikamaru then make our way back to Neji" Hinata exclaimed as Sakura nodded.

"Good idea" she agreed. "Let's go shall we"

* * *

Tenten looked at him closely, aware of Zetsu only feet away.

"Why did you leave" Neji asked as Tenten looked away.

"I had to, I had no choice"

"You always have a choice, you taught me that" Neji told her.

"This time I didn't, I couldn't, I had to keep my promise."

"To who, not to the Akatsuki guy" Neji growled referring to Zetsu.

"His not, well not anymore and the promise was to my friend, my brother Torak"

"You don't have a brother" Neji said as Zetsu stepped in.

"She did, until Pein killed him"

"I wasn't talking to you" Neji snapped.

"He is speaking the truth" Tenten admitted sadly as Neji stared at her. How much didn't he know that this creep knew? He felt anger boiling up inside and turned to Zetsu.

"Who are you anyway and how do you know Tenten?"

"I'm more important than you, I'm her…"

"No Zetsu please, let me explain" Tenten asked as Zetsu looked at her and sighed then without replying he walked away and left them alone though made sure to keep them within his lone of sight.

"Go on" Neji prompted as she nodded.

"Zetsu use to be my best friend"

"Best friend" Neji asked as Tenten nodded.

"Yes and more. He, my brother Torak and I were best friends. We had lost our parents when I was younger and both had received medals of Honor. They died sacrificing themselves to save leaders of our clan and as such our whole extended family became included in the royal family. My brother and I grew up with Zetsu, his parents acting like ours. Torak was to be not only his best friend but his second in command, advisor and protector when Zetsu took control and I was to become his wife."

"What!" Neji yelled as Tenten sighed.

"Please let me continue"

"Fine" he muttered as she managed a small smile.

"I loved them both like my brothers and they both looked out for me. Torak and Zetsu were the best of friends to and Torak was always happy to stand by him and allow him to take charge. But then Pein heard of Zetsu's abilities. Zetsu was always strong and destined for greatness. Though at the time he was kind of in his rebelling years with Torak always having to help him out of trouble. So you can see why Pein's offer became some what tempting. He only planed to go for a little while but once you join there is no going back and he wasn't fully aware of what the organization did when he agreed." She stopped briefly to take a deep breath before continuing.

"That night the Akatsuki attacked our village. Many lives were lost and I desperately tried to stop him leaving, but I couldn't. Pein tried to kill me because he viewed me as a threat, but Torak stopped him though he lost his life in the process."

"Zetsu then left with him for reasons I still don't understand but that doesn't matter now. His father shunned me, blaming me for the situation. But since I was engaged to him and since his mother saw me as a daughter to her she convinced him to give me a choice, leave the village until my twenty-first birthday in search of Zetsu and to bring him home. Otherwise if I return without him I must take up the title as the head of the clan. I couldn't do that by myself, I couldn't do that at all so I left"

"And that's why you followed him, to convince him to go back home" Neji asked.

"No it wasn't just that. Torak loved Zetsu like a brother and couldn't bare the thought of him leaving his family, his true destiny for the Akatsuki so he made me promise, just before he died. He made me promise that not as the leader, but as our brother I would track him down and convince him to return home. I didn't do it for my clan, but for him."

"Hn" Neji remarked as Tenten looked at him.

"I was only thinking about the promise I made to his family, to Torak and to myself. I left and arrived at Konoha at the age of twelve and continued my ninja training from their."

"So all this time you have been lying to me" he whispered as she shook her head.

"No my goals were still the same. I guess it was the result of what Pein did, of loosing both my brothers and from being considered worthless by my family that has made me determined to be as great as Tsunde. That wasn't a lie, and neither was my friendship with you and Lee. You became more than just my team, you really did. You have to understand that when I was put into team Gai I decided to start fresh. I may have not told you about my history but I never lied to you, not once. I am the same person you have known all along." Tenten turned to face Zetsu and continued loudly so he could hear.

"I may be different to how I once was, but who I have become now is the real me. It is who I choose to be" She looked back at Neji.

"Please forgive me"

Neji looked down at her, the woman he loved and had missed so much. She had always been by her side and yet he never made an attempt to get to know her. So in a way this was his fault as well. But he didn't care because he had her back and that's all that nattered and instead of responding he did something else that was his way of expressing his feelings.

He crashed his lips to hers and she instantly responded. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer as she snaked her arms around his neck and allowed his tongue entry into her mouth. He moved his hand to her head and forced the kiss even deeper as she moaned softly in response. Oh how they both had missed this.

They broke away for air as he turned to look at her.

"I forgive you" he whispered as she smiled and leaned forward to capture his lips in another passionate kiss.

Zetsu watched this little interaction and couldn't help but stare. The girl whom had once man so much to him had changed and he barely recognized her anymore. She had grown up into a fine young lady and she was no longer that little girl who followed him and Torak around. She was a dependant, strong willed woman who had fallen in love with her team mate.

The two parted again as he smiled softly at her.

"I thought you were already twenty one?" he asked as she smiled.

"I had to fake my age when I arrived at Konoha" she replied as he nodded.

"Understandable" he exclaimed as he embraced her until Zetsu cleared his voice and Tenten turned to stare at him.

"We must go" he announced as Neji frowned.

"She isn't going anywhere" he told Zetsu firmly.

"I'm afraid she has to, she must return home"

"I will not let her go" Neji said as he turned to look at her.

"I have to" she replied weakly as Neji shook his head.

"No you can't. Tenten I…" he stopped and once again found himself unable to speak.

"_You have to, or you will lose her again"_ his inner said and he nodded.

"Tenten I love you, more than anything and I want you to stay with us, with me. I missed you more than you can ever understand and I don't want to loose you again. Please don't leave, stay" he begged as Tenten felt tears reach her eyes. She ran into his open arms as he hugged her and kissed her once more and she knew this was where she belonged.

"Stay" he said as she looked up at him.

"She cant she promised me that if I returned to fight Pein and help her friends she would come home with me" Zetsu informed them.

"I don't care, I will not watch the only woman I love walk away, whether I have to kill you or not" Neji warned and Zetsu looked at him then at Tenten who was still holding onto him as if she was made their. And he knew that this defiantly was truly where she belonged. She didn't belong with him, but with the man she loved deeper than anyone before him.

"I know you want to stay Tenten but think of what you will be giving up. If I let you stay then you will be shunned from the village and no longer be apart of our clan. It's all I can do to keep you alive. You will never be aloud to return home again and no longer be a member of our family or the clan. You will be a nobody" Zetsu explained as she looked at him.

"I…I know" she muttered.

"Tenten I love you and I caused you more grief than I wanted to so I will do this for you., I will give you a choice, come with me and take your position as clan leader with me or stay here and be banned from our village and shunned from our clan." He offered as she looked at him wide eye.

"It is your family or him. What" he asked "is your choice?"

* * *

The boys ran as fast as they could, both following Itachi's chakra signature as it got closer and closer.

"Damm his fast" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn" Sasuke replied as Naruto fell quiet. He knew from talk that Itachi had always received a lot of praise for his abilities while Sasuke was left to follow in his shadow. He kind of felt sorry for his friend in that respect and he knew that despite his cold and emotionless appearance he was probably more than nervous at this moment. Not that Naruto could really blame him of course. Last time the brothers had met Sasuke had nearly lost his life and Itachi had just killed the only other Uchiha Sasuke had left.

Naruto looked at his friend, his face set in a hard straight line and Naruto wondered how he could appear so calm when he was about to battle to the death with his only brother. He couldn't even imagine what it might be like and he was a little concerned. Hinata had explained that the grief of loosing everything and everyone he had at such a young age had left him incapable of dealing with emotions.

That he had hid this pain in his desperation to track and kill his brother and Naruto couldn't help but wonder what state Sasuke would be in once he did do. After Itachi was gone and he had completed his goal, after Sasuke had nothing left. Naruto knew that this would deeply affect him in more ways than one. He also knew that Sakura would do whatever she could to help him and steer him away from the darkness.

But as Hinata explained Sakura couldn't do it on her own and he himself would have to play an important part. After all Naruto looked to Sasuke like a brother and although he didn't say it he knew Sasuke saw Naruto as one to. Sasuke had helped him a lot and had given him friends and people who accepted him. He owed him big time and he would do whatever it takes to make sure Sasuke knew that to. Make sure he knew that he had people who cared for him and saw him as more than an Uchiha, but as a leader and most importantly a friend.

"Naruto"

"Yeah Sasuke" Naruto asked, knowing the situation must be serious if Sasuke was referring to him as 'Naruto.'

"We have nearly caught up"

"Ok" Naruto replied.

"Remember to avoid eye contact"

"Yep"

"And that he is allot faster"

"Yep"

"And a lot stronger"

"Yep"

"And a much more skilled ninja"

"Yep"

"And that I must be the one to finish him off"

"I know that" Naruto said with a grin, "anything else?"

"Yeah and don't die" Sasuke said and Naruto knew it was his way of telling Naruto to be careful and to stay alive

"I wont, I'm stronger than that believe it" Naruto yelled as Sasuke smirked as he looked at the road ahead, secretly glad he wasn't on this path alone.

"I know" he replied, "I know"

**A/N: There you have it the second last chapter. I have already written the ending already so the next update should be a lot faster. I wanted Hinata's inner to be a little kinder than the others because I think she needs someone to push her. Basically her inner holds all her confidence. Oh and I apologize if that story was ridiculous to some people but meh its what I came up with and it is my story so no flames about that please and yes that means Tenten is only twenty. It does have significance in the sequel. **

**Anyway I hope you liked it and sorry for the lack of fighting but I'm not very good at it and I don't really enjoy writing it. Besides I think it was long enough anyway, eleven pages the longest yet, and I really want the story to finish at chapter 50 because I think anything over will be to long. Besides chapter 51 the finale sounds funny. **

**So please review and get ready for the final chapter of outcasts. While ill be so sad when it's over. This is my favorite story and the one I have been dedicated to the most. Hell it lasted long enough didn't it. Please review with any comments or support because it will be greatly appreciated and I may need some help getting the last chapter up cause I really don't want it to end lol. **


	50. One journey ends, another begins

**A/N: Yes this is the final chapter. I can't believe how far this story has come. The first chapter was written as a mere boredom exercise with no idea what it would be about or become. It wasn't even based on Naruto; I just fit it with Naruto cause my main character seemed to suite Sasuke. Also I added in something between Sakura and Rikku regarding Sasuke in chapter 46 if you want to check it out. Basically just discussing a little of Sasuke's past.**

**Anyway please look at the end for all the thank you's and please please review. Even if you have never reviewed this story before or once have but gave up, or even have this story on alert or favorites and never bothered reviewing. I would really love to hear from you again or just once. And i would love to make it to 600.**

**Please review with your comments on this story as a whole or just the chapter. Constructive criticism is most welcome, though no flames, and any ideas for the sequel as well would be greatly apreciated, or even just a name lol. **

**SasukeRulez11: thanks once again for your review and I loved your suggestion and if she does then I will defiantly make sure that's her name. Thanks again**

**dw: Thanks for the review (its dudet lol) it was extremely amusing but nice as well. I'm so glad your enjoying the story and I hope you like this chapter just as much. Thanks again**

**LO-VEDAMN IM NOTlogged in NICO: Thank you very much for your review and yeah I did lol and I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**Anyway on to the final chapter, enjoy, please review and thanks again. **

**Disclaimer: **For the last time I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever because then it wouldn't be what it is today and people like me wouldn't be able to make stories on it. So the full credit of this story should go to the maker of Naruto whose wonderful idea allowed this story to happen in the first place.

Previously 

"I know you want to stay Tenten but think of what you will be giving up. If I let you stay then you will be shunned from the village and no longer be apart of our clan. It's all I can do to keep you alive. You will never be aloud to return home again and no longer be a member of our family or the clan. You will be a nobody" Zetsu explained as she looked at him.

"I…I know" she muttered.

"Tenten I love you and I caused you more grief than I wanted to so I will do this for you., I will give you a choice, come with me and take your position as clan leader with me or stay here and be banned from our village and shunned from our clan." He offered as she looked at him wide eye.

"It is your family or him. What" he asked "is your choice?"

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"And that I must be the one to finish him off"

"I know that" Naruto said with a grin, "anything else?"

"Yeah and don't die" Sasuke said and Naruto knew it was his way of telling Naruto to be careful and to stay alive

"I wont, I'm stronger than that believe it" Naruto yelled as Sasuke smirked as he looked at the road ahead, secretly glad he wasn't on this path alone.

"I know" he replied, "I know"

**One journey ends, another begins**

Sasuke stopped and looked around as Naruto stood beside him.

"Well where is he?" Naruto demanded before a slow chuckle reached their ears.

"Impatient aren't we little boy" Itachi said as he stepped out from the shadows of the trees, his red eyes glaring at him. "Or should I say Kyuubi"

"It's Naruto" Naruto shouted as Itachi smirked.

"Not once we remove the fox it won't" he told him as Naruto glared.

"Yeah your friend told me that, right before I killed him" Naruto replied as Sasuke smirked.

"Realized you are too weak to fight me brother so you turned to someone else." Itachi asked as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"So what if I did"

"Using this poor boy for your own personal gain how selfish" Itachi mocked.

"He isn't using me, he asked and I agreed because that's what friends do, that's what brothers do. Then again I don't know why I bother talking to you because friends and family obviously mean nothing to you"

"Really is that so?" Itachi exclaimed.

"Yes it is so don't tell me about that stuff" Naruto replied.

"Why not, don't like the fact that my foolish little brother is taking advantage of you"

"His not your brother" Naruto yelled as Sasuke felt a deep satisfaction and pride at Naruto's words.

"You think he is yours" Itachi asked.

"His more mine then yours" Naruto replied. "I know him better than you do"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I was you" Itachi said.

"Well I am sure of it"

"Then you are as foolish as my brother"

"Maybe so but it is we that will defeat you"

"You really think my foolish little brother and the demon boy can kill me. That's rather amusing. I almost pity you"

"Well were not interested in your pity" Sasuke said. "Just your blood"

"So my brother does have a voice interesting and here I was thinking you had lost it. Then again it has been along time since we have really properly spoken hasn't it"

"I wouldn't know, I leave those days behind me" Sasuke replied as Itachi chuckled again.

"A good call"

"Leave him alone" Naruto ordered. "You have ruined his life enough and now you will pay"

"And what do you know" Itachi asked. "You're an orphan aren't you, you have no family"

"I do now thanks to Sasuke and I won't let you take it away"

"Well we shall see about that when your both dead" Itachi told him as Sasuke eyes started spinning blood red.

"Then let's stop this and begin shall we" he cried as he leapt to attack.

"Lets shall we" Itachi laughed as he blocked his brothers attack only to have Naruto try and use one of his clones to attack from behind which Itachi instantly reduced to nothing.

"This should be fun" he replied as Naruto grinned.

"I'm having fun already"

"Hn just focus dobe" Sasuke muttered as he went in for another attack.

* * *

"Tenten" Neji asked as Tenten looked at him. Neji saw the conflict in her eyes and it killed him knowing he was part of the cause of that.

"Choose Tenten" Zetsu ordered as Tenten looked at him then back to Neji.

"Neji I..." she began but Neji stopped her.

"Don't Tenten" he said. "Don't worry about me, this is your decision and I" he stopped and looked at Zetsu.

"I will not interfere"

"But Neji"

"Tenten I know how difficult this must be and I know you must have missed your home and while I wish with all my heart that you will stay. **(A/N: Sorry if he is a bit OC)** But I cannot force you so I will respect whatever decision you make" he said as he stepped away from her and instantly Tenten missed the warmth of his embrace.

"Tenten your family does need you" Zetsu said as Neji frowned.

"Like they needed her when they kicked her out?" He asked.

"That's none of your business" Zetsu snapped as Tenten watched them. She wanted to return home she always did, even when she arrived at Konoha. But then she met team Gai and everything changed and for the first time since Torak's death she was happy. That was where she grew and developed as a ninja and a person. With her team mates, her friends and most importantly with Neji.

Then she set out with him to find Hinata and there she met more friends, people that accepted her for who she was not whet she had to prove. Could she really turn her back on them? The people that had become her family, the people that had taken her in when no one else would.

"Zetsu it was my dream to return home and I still want to" she said as Zetsu nodded.

"But that's not where I belong" Tenten admitted. "I'm sorry Zetsu but I must follow my heart and that's telling me to stay with the people I love and the man I love"

"Tenten" Neji asked as she smiled at him and walked towards him.

"I love you Neji"

"I love you to" he said as he leaned down and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her again. She broke of and stared up at him smiling as he smirked down at her.

"Is this your final choice Tenten?" Zetsu asked as Tenten nodded, her eyes not leaving Neji.

"It is"

"Then so be it" Zetsu murmured as he turned to leave before Tenten left Neji arms and approached him.

"Zetsu wait" she said as he turned.

"What?" he demanded as she stopped and looked at him, then she leaned forward and hugged him.

"I know you will be a great leader, I always have and so did Torak" she whispered as she let go. "Just don't forget that"

"I wont" Zetsu told her as he smiled and walked away. Tenten turned to Neji and hugged him again, brushing her lips against his. Neji moaned and grabbed her head, forcing her into a rough kiss while she moaned in response. He bit her bottom lip and when she opened her mouth he plunged his tongue inside as he explored her mouth and massed her tongue with his own.

The two broke apart when their lungs cried for air and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm glad you chose to stay" he murmured as she smiled.

"So am I"

"And Tenten I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I wasn't their when you needed, I took you for granted feeling that you would always be their, always follow me but now I know. You are your own person and I shouldn't have treated you like that"

"It's ok Neji' she told him as he shook his head.

"It isn't"

"Yes it is" she replied as she put her head on his chest. "It is" she repeated as he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Never leave me Tenten" he whispered as she smiled.

"As long as you never leave me"

* * *

The two continued hugging as Sakura and Hinata jumped down softly near them. They kept their distance as Tenten and Neji continued to embrace unaware of the two's presence. The two looked at the couple and smiled.

"She came back" Hinata said as Sakura nodded.

"Yes and it looks like she is here to stay"

"That's good" Hinata declared as Sakura nodded. Their attention was diverted as Shikamaru and Ino arrived and Ino hugged her friend happily.

"There all ok" Hinata sighed in relief as Sakura nodded her smile fading slightly.

"They are" she replied a Hinata looked at her.

"Come on we better find them" she said as Sakura looked at her.

"What about the others, your cousin?"

"They will be ok, for know we are needed elsewhere" Hinata told her and Sakura grinned and together the two left the others in search of the boys.

Down below Ino was happily hugging her missed friend as Tenten laughed.

"Your back"

"Yep" Tenten replied.

"Does that mean your going to stay?" she asked.

"Defiantly" Tenten told her as she stepped back into Neji's arms. 'This is where I belong"

"Indeed it is" Neji added making the girls laugh.

"I'm glad you're staying with us"

"Yeah wherever we end up going" Tenten murmured as Ino nodded.

"Wherever that is we will stick together" Ino declared.

"Yep" she agreed as Neji nodded as well in agreement.

"What about you Shika" Tenten asked as the lazy boy sighed.

"Troublesome" he replied as Ino shook her head. Shikamaru stared at the blonde as Tenten glared at him. Sighing he put his arms around Ino and hugged her.

"I'm going wherever you're going" he told her as she smiled.

"Good"

"Troublesome" he muttered as Ino frowned and turned to him intending to yell at him but he stopped her by kissing her.

"Would you stop doing that?" Ino yelled as they broke apart.

"What kissing you"

"No, stopping me before I can yell at you" She told him as he smirked.

"No" he replied as he kissed her again though this time more passionately. He broke off as she shook her head.

"If you weren't so good" she was mumbling as he smirked again, still holding her in his arms.

"Where are the others?" Tenten asked trying to change the subject.

"Where's Hinata?" Neji demanded looking around.

"Troublesome they went that way" Shikamaru pointed as the other three nodded.

"Then lets go" Ino said as she began dragging Shikamaru with Tenten and Neji smiling behind them.

* * *

Sasuke cursed as Itachi appeared behind him, digging his kunai in his leg as Sasuke tried to dodge which only caused him to be slammed into a tree. Naruto was on the ground somewhere as Itachi leaned over Sasuke, his red eyes bearing down at him.

'_No not another illusion please'_ he silently begged shutting his eyes.

"Your still weak foolish little brother. You will continue to be so if you don't cut all your bonds. You should give up on friends and family if you truly want to kill me" Itachi told him. "Friends will not help you, especially those who are only monsters" he mocked as Naruto stood and felt anger burn within his veins. Sasuke was on the ground, blood everywhere as he struggled to breathe his eyes shut tightly.

"They wont help you in your revenge so in that you have failed" Itachi said as Naruto tightened his fists. He felt the same as he did that other time and he knew what it was. It was the fox inside if him, but Sasuke told him not to. Didn't he?

_Flashback _

"_But why can't I at least use a little of it" Naruto protested. _

"_Because, dobe, for two reasons. One; if anyone found out they would either want to destroy the fox's container being you or two, release the fox to create the same havoc it once did. Both would result in your death." Naruto gulped and looked scared, Hinata held his hand in a comforting matter. _

"_The second?" She asked. _

"_Well the second is that we don't know what using the fox's chakra to its full potential will do, and we don't know the limit of it either. Yes it could give you extra power but ultimately you may be forced to stay like that forever, or worse, the fox may gain control of your body. It is hard to control and I do not want to risk it."_

"_Oh." Naruto said quietly. _

"_So the conclusion is you are to never use the fox's chakra unless totally necessary." Sasuke finished, putting an end to the conversation. _

"_Ok, so what would that be?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_What would be considered totally necessary to use its chakra?" Naruto enquired. _

"_You will know when that comes, if it ever comes." Sasuke replied his bored tone showed that he wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. _

_End Flashback _

"Could this be what he meant?" Naruto asked himself. But he only received a chuckle in reply.

"If I don't then Sasuke will die, and besides Itachi already knows doesn't he"

"**That he does little boy"** a voice hissed as Naruto gulped.

"Wait who are you?"

"**Me I am Kyuubi"** the fox sneered as Naruto frowned.

"Kyuubi"

"**Yes that is right now let me out so I can resume control"** he yelled as Naruto cringed.

"No I won't let you"

"**You don't have a choice, let me out" **

"NO"

**"YES"** the fox yelled as Naruto breathed heavily. _'Sasuke said I can control this thing and now his not here. But I have to control it for him, for Hinata, for Sakura and everyone else.'_

"NO this is my body and you do as I say. I will not let you have control but I will use your chakra to save teme" Naruto told him as the fox growled.

"**As you wish"** he muttered as Naruto felt an overwhelming strength run through his veins.

"Leave teme alone" Naruto shouted as Itachi turned to him. Naruto could see his eyes widen in surprise as Naruto lunged forward.

'_I will not kill you Itachi'_ Naruto thought. _'But I will weaken you so Sasuke can' _

He attacked with all his strength, matching Itachi's blows with his own. Itachi was faster but Naruto's anger managed to give him an extra boost making him stronger. They were matched as the fought and Naruto knew that he couldn't beat him but he was weakening him and that's al he needed.

But then Itachi did something unexpected, he laughed. Yes he laughed with his eyes flashing. Naruto met his eyes and instantly felt the strength leave him.

"I can control the Kyuubi to" Itachi told him, smirking as Naruto fell to the ground. He approached him and stood over him with a smirk.

"No I will have full control" he hissed as Naruto struggled to catch his breath.

"No" he yelled as Itachi laughed.

Sasuke watched from his spot on the ground, his eyes widened when he saw the fox's chakra surrounding him.

'_His controlling it, Naruto is controlling it'_ he told himself as he watched Naruto attack. He looked closely as he met Itachi and continued to fight him.

'_What's he doing?'_ he asked himself before he realized Naruto's plan. He was weakening him, risking his life and risking the fox getting control to give Sasuke the advantage.

"You're a demon Naruto" Itachi mocked looking down at Naruto. "My sharingan can control your Kyuubi. You are weak just like my brother and you will never belong. Sasuke is nothing to you"

"You're wrong" Naruto yelled surprising Sasuke. _'Even when his lost he still fights back, he still defends himself and me' _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke is more my brother then he is yours. We may not be related by blood but we have something else, something stronger. I love Sasuke like a brother, something you never did" Naruto yelled as Itachi frowned.

'_Naruto'_ Sasuke thought a she stood up. He felt his anger boil as Itachi laughed and got ready to strike Naruto_. 'No I will not let him harm anyone else, I wont let him take anyone lese away from me' _Sasuke silently yelled as he mustered all the strength he could and ran for Itachi.

Itachi was about to strike Naruto when he felt his brother and quickly dodged Sasuke's attack just in time. Itachi jumped up as Sasuke stood in front of Naruto with the said boy glancing up at him in thanks and admiration. Sasuke however was watching Itachi as Itachi smirked and began performing some very familiar hand signs. Sasuke cursed as he grabbed Naruto and threw him away, jumping away himself in the opposite direction, just behind where Itachi was going to land as Itachi used a jutsu and shot fire at them. Sasuke was able to land behind Itachi as his brother turned to face him.

"So you care for the little Kyuubi interesting" Itachi murmured as Sasuke glared at him.

"I don't care because soon you will be dead" he shouted as Itachi only smirked in response. But Sasuke didn't care because he could see what Itachi was trying to hide. Naruto's plan had worked, he had successfully weakened him and now for the first time in his life Sasuke had the upper hand.

* * *

Naruto stumbled as he stood up and watched as Sasuke stood their, strong and determined while Itachi looked at him back. Naruto knew Itachi was almost out of chakra and didn't have the strength to continue. Naruto was also surprised that Sasuke did. Then again he was the stronger one and that was clear now. But it wasn't just that.

'_Sasuke gets his strength from others'_ Naruto said as he remembered past events. The time he had found the strength to intercept those guys before Sakura was hurt that first time in the woods before they had left. That time he had run and used chakra he didn't know he had to block Itachi before he harmed Sakura or Rikku and last but not least the strength he had just found to save himself. He knew what it was now.

'_Itachi fights for himself and only himself while Sasuke fights for a higher reason. He fights to avenge those Itachi killed, he fights to protect his friends, his family. He fights for the ones he loves and that is where he gets his strength from. So no matter what happens Sasuke will always be stronger than Itachi, he always has been.'_ Naruto told himself as Sasuke lunged for Itachi who attempted to block him but his dodges were clumsy and Sasuke managed to land more than a few blows before Itachi jumped out the way and the brothers stood their facing each other.

"Naruto" a voice cried as Naruto turned to see Hinata and Sakura running towards him. Hinata jumped in his arms relieved to see he was ok while Sakura watched as Sasuke pulled out another kunai.

"We have to help him" he said, stepping forward along with Hinata who nodded before Naruto grabbed her wrist and held her in place.

"No" he told them as Sakura looked at him.

"What why?" she demanded as he looked at her softly.

"Because this is Sasuke's battle to finish" he replied as Sakura looked at Sasuke and nodded. Naruto was right. Sasuke had spent his life trying to gain enough strength to defeat his brother and now was that moment and they could not interfere. This was not their battle to be won but his and they had to allow him to do just that. Still she couldn't help but worry whether he was strong enough to defeat Itachi.

"He will win Sakura, he will trust me" Naruto said as Sakura smiled weakly at him and nodded."

"Your right" she said. "We have to believe he can do it"

"And we do" Hinata added as Naruto squeezed her hand.

"He will I know he will" Naruto said. _'And if he doesn't than I will uphold my promise and Itachi instead no matter what'_ Naruto silently added. They all watched as Sasuke attacked his brother again and again. He was dealt a few blows himself as blood littered the ground but he was still striking Itachi more than Itachi could hurt him and as time passed it became clear that Itachi would not hold out for much longer as he was thrown back and quickly got up facing his brother.

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura stood their, as Sasuke glared at his brother. Itachi just looked at him and smirked. They could all tell that Itachi was too weak to fight anymore but what surprised them most was that they could tell that Itachi had realized this himself and had accepted it. It was if his was waiting for his death.

With one more move Sasuke pulled out his shuriken and jumped to attack. Itachi jumped up to, landing even further away from where the three stood and immediately his eyes widened as he tried to dodge his brother's kick, failing as he stumbled back and this Sasuke used to his advantage for in a flash he had the steel weapon in his hand and used all his force to stab Itachi right through the heart.

Sasuke leapt back panting hard as Itachi fell to his knees gasping, gripping his wound with his hand and feeling the blood ooze through his fingers. He tried to catch his breath as pain flooded through his body and he lost all the strength he had and allowed his body to fall backwards.

For awhile Sasuke stood shocked, breathing heavily as his brother lay unmoving. Struggling between life and death. Then Sasuke dropped his weapon and walked to his brother's side and kneeled down beside him. Naruto looked at Hinata, silently telling her that this wasn't for them to whiteness. Then slowly they turned around and walked to where the others were.

The other four had made their way closer to where the battle was but had remained hidden behind many trees in a small clearing. Naruto looked at their team. Ino was staring down at Shikamaru who was lying watching the clouds while Tenten sat comfortably in Neji's arms. None were saying a word and continued to remain silent when Naruto and Hinata joined them. All knowing that things were going to be ok but the time for words was not just yet. They had buried Rikku while the others were preoccupied and now there was nothing to do but wait as Naruto and Hinata approached Rikku grave then turned and sat down with the others in a tense silence.

* * *

Sakura however stood where she was, watching as Sasuke held his brother in his arms.

"Why Itachi, why?" Sasuke asked.

"I already told you why little brother" Itachi muttered as pain continued to sear through his body.

"No it isn't that I want to know, I have my answer"

"Then what more do you want?"

"I want to know why you spared me that night. Why didn't you kill me to? Why did you make me suffer all those years while the Uchiha clan laid in peace" Sasuke demanded and Itachi smirked up at him. So that was what he had meant, that was the question he had been desperate to know.

"Why Itachi did you leave me alone, was it because you wanted me to surpass you, you wanted it to end like this"

"Because Sasuke" Itachi replied making Sasuke widen his eyes.

'_He has never called me Sasuke before, does that mean he sees me as an equal now' _

"Because you were never weak, I knew you had it in you, you had the potential. They were weak and didn't deserve the clan title, but you weren't. You weren't" Itachi murmured as Sasuke bent down. Sakura took a step back, feeling that this wasn't to include her. It was between the brothers and them only. The two remaining Uchiha's left alive and soon there would only be one. Yet she couldn't bear to tear her eyes from this sight.

"Why Itachi, why?" Sasuke begged, for the first time in all those years he was letting his emotions take over.

"I knew you would be the one to kill me, one day. This day"

"Why did you do it, did you leave me alive so I could kill you. Is that it?"

"Don't ask me why Sasuke, you have your answer."

"I don't, I don't understand."

"Maybe not yet, but you will"

"But?"

"Enough Sasuke, my time is at an end. Let my soul rest now. I knew I was never worthy of the Uchiha clans title, but you are. Leave it as it is Sasuke" Itachi murmured as he looked up at him one last time.

"Live well, for we will meet again. When it is your time"

"Itachi" Sasuke said, looking at him for the first time and Itachi smiled as he looked into his brother's eyes. For the first time in eleven years Sasuke was looking at him like he once did, he was recognizing him again as his brother.

'_He hates me, yet part of him still loves me. Part of him still remembers that I am his brother, his family'_ Itachi thought. He felt his life being drained and slowly closed his eyes as darkness surrounded him.

"Thank you" He whispered hoarsely. "Thank you"

Then he was dead, Itachi Uchiha was dead and Sasuke could do nothing but sit by his side and look at his brother's lifeless face.

The sky opened up as dark clouds rumbled overhead and rain fell from the sky. Sasuke felt water splash on his cheek but was unsure whether that first drop was the rain or his own tear. It was certainly a close call.

Sakura noticed that he was shaking slightly as he cradled his brother's body in his arms. She stood and watched him, she saw and felt his pain. She knew it wasn't just Itachi's death he was grieving for, the tears were not only being shed for his brother but everyone he had lost, and for the life that had been taken away from him at such a young age. He was grieving for his lost family, his lost clan, his lost childhood and the years of happiness he had lost in trying to avenge his clan.

After awhile he stood up and closed his eyes as he used his last bit of energy to do a few hand signs. Sakura watched as fire shot out of his mouth and burnt his brother's body. When he opened them again the wind was sweeping up the ashes into the air, as if Itachi's spirit was floating up to meet that of his parents.

"It is what we do, to the dead" He told Sakura whom he knew was standing nearby. "Usually we give them a proper ceremony but this will have to do." She nodded as she crept closer to him and stood by his side. She didn't know if the small amount of water cascading down his face was his tears or the rain, but she knew there was a combination of both on hers.

"Is it right, to mourn one who took everything from you" he asked quietly, as if desperate for someone to tell him what the right way to feel was.

"Of course it is" Sakura reassured him softly.

"I hate him, I hated him so much." He said angrily. "Yet apart of me still loved him."

"You hated the demon he became Sasuke, but there was still love for the brother you cared for in their. You were never able to fully grieve for your brother's life. Now you can because he has been set free." She told him as he nodded and gazed up at the sky.

"Why does it hurt so much" he asked.

"Because the heart is grieving Sasuke, the feelings you have pushed aside are finally being felt. There is nothing wrong with it, it just shows you have a heart that's capable of doing more than just pump blood"

"I wish I didn't" he muttered. "It hurts too much"

"Sasuke the best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart. **(A/N: Thanks to Rikku for giving me this to use in my story, thanks so much its perfect)** Yes you have to deal with pain but doesn't some of the other things the heart feels make up for that" she said as he nodded weakly so Sakura decided to change the subject.

"It's over now" she said quietly. "Its all over, you can rest" there was silence following her words, only the sound of the rain as it fell to the ground.

"Yes it is, the only purpose I lived for is gone. I have nothing anymore"

"You do so" Sakura said but he didn't seem to hear her.

"How can something I chased after for eleven years, something I thought would bring me piece and end my suffering make me feel so empty" he thought out loud as Sakura gripped his hand. She wished she could answer him, give him the answer he so desperately needed right now. But truth was she just didn't know what the answer was.

"I am alone" Sasuke murmured. "I am alone now. I am the only survivor of the Uchiha clan, I have no one."

"No" Sakura replied, taking his other cold hand in hers and turned so she was in front of him, looking sternly at his face. "You are not, you have friends now. We, meaning me, Naruto and the rest. We are your family." Sasuke turned to look down at her, her emerald eyes clashing with his.

"You have me, and I will never leave you. You are not alone, not anymore. And Neither am I." She whispered.

"I love you with all my heart and I always will" Sasuke looked down at her and in one swift move had captured her lips with his, both clinging to one another in the rain.

"I love you to" He told her when they finally broke apart, and for the first time he did something that made Sakura's heart leap for joy. He smiled at her, a real smile and it was just for her. She flung her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, buried his head in the crook of her neck and held her tightly, holding on to her as if afraid if he didn't she would slip through his fingers.

He was feeling something, a feeling he had not felt in eleven years and it was all because of her. The girl who had walked the path of darkness with him and would continue to do so. The one who not only owned his heart, but had repaired it after it was shattered and left to rot.

"Hey you two" Naruto called and surprisingly as Sasuke looked up but made no move to remove his hands from around her waist, though he did resume his usual mask. Not that Sakura minded of course, this was after all who he was. He saw as Naruto walked towards them while the other five followed behind him, stopping a little away while Naruto walked straight up to the pair. Sasuke looked at them all, dirty and grubby and stained with blood yet all alive and all smiling.

"_With great victory comes great sacrifice, be glad that only one life had to pay. Be happy that their all still here and just go with that"_ Sasuke's inner told him.

"How can I move on" Sasuke silently asked.

"_You take one step than another and that's all you can do for now. Just hold on to what's precious to you and go with the flow. Things have a way of working out you just have to wait and see" _

"Hn" Sasuke replied as he watched as Naruto grinned at him.

"So teme" he said.

"Yes dobe" Sasuke asked sighing as Sakura giggled and looked up at all her friends, her family. Here they were all grouped together after the biggest battle they had ever faced. And they had survived thanks to each other. Thanks to the strength they gave each other. They all took strength from their purpose, their determination to protect and fight for the ones they loved and this was why they were all still standing.

"Well we have decided" Naruto continued as Hinata joined his side, holding his hand in hers. Behind them Ino was helping Shikamaru walk up to them as they stood on Naruto's right. While Neji, who had his arms around Tenten as if afraid if he let go he would loose her again, walked next to Hinata and placed one hand on her shoulder silently wishing her a well done for her battle. All were looking at them, all with smiles on their face.

"Hn" Sasuke said granting him permission to continue.

"Well we thought maybe we shouldn't separate too early. I mean Orochimaru is still out there, and he is after the three of us. We will never get any peace with him hunting us down"

"You want to go after him" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah, I mean we should" Hinata replied.

"Yeah one last time, I mean I'm not ready to go home just yet" Ino added.

"Troublesome but I have to agree" Shikamaru admitted.

"We have to, he deserves it after all" Tenten told them. "It's our duty to make sure he is stopped"

"Yeah with all the lives he has taken and will continue to take" Neji said then added with a smirk. "He has it coming"

Sasuke said nothing but walked to where Rikku had been buried and stood their.

"Thank you" he whispered softly so no one could hear him. "Thank you for everything and thank you for showing me I was not alone. Now you can be reunited with your family as I will one day" he looked at the seven as the stood staring back at him. _'Just not today'_ he thought as Sakura approached him and took his hand in hers.

"So" Sakura finally said, turning around and smiling at them all in turn then at last turning back to Sasuke. "What do you say?"

"Hn then what are we doing just standing around" He replied.

"Teme is right, lets go" Naruto yelled.

The gang smiled as Sakura slowly began to laugh at her companion's behavior. Then all the girls began to join in. Even Naruto did, as Shikamaru smiled and the other two males smirked. Slowly above them the rain cased and the sun appeared from behind a cloud, sharing its light and warmth with the group.

They stood their, basking in the new day that was forming, all silent yet all together they were remembering their last journey, celebrating the end of the battle and all pondering what was to come next, what awaited them on this new journey of theirs.

Then together, as one group they left the clearing, putting the past behind them and walking towards whatever the future held and once again the hunt began.

**A/N: Ok that has to be my longest chapter, over eleven pages YES. Wow I can't believe it's over. I must say that was one of my favorite chapters to write even if it did take me awhile. But I wanted it to be perfect. **

**Well first I would love to thank who have read this story and I do hope you enjoyed it. **

**Next a big thank you to all you people who added this story to alerts or favorites, especially those really cool people out there who also added me, the author, as well. **

**Next I would like to thank all those wonderful people who have reviewed my work and helped me along the way. I think there were about 116 people in all who have reviewed and that's more than I ever expected. Your kind words and support have meant a lot and I honestly can't thank you enough. **

**So a very special thanks to the following for all their support, help, kind words or just simple reviews which inspired me to continue. Especially those who have been with this story from the early chapters or have reviewed every chapter since starting to read this and even who have reviewed every chapter as they went along. So my greatest appreciation and thanks to: **

**Kakashi 500 **(Thank you for reviewing all the chapters and staying with this story from the start)

**Dark shining light **(Thank you as well for sticking with this story for so long and all the support)

**Serenity Uchiha **(Thank you for all your help and support)

**SasukeRulez11** (Thank you so much as well for all your helpful ideas and your support)

**Lioness of the fire **(Thank you for sticking with this story for so long)

**Mahalo4ursupport **(Thank you for all the support you gave me at the start of the story)

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only **(Thank you as well for being with this story and reviewing for so long)

**Darkside5454 **(A big thank you for supporting this story since the early chapters)

**Jami16 **(Thanks for all the reviews your have written)

**Sakura-hime9 **(Another thank you for all the reviews)

**S-makn **(Thanks for reviewing every chapter since you started reading this)

**Rikku Madara Uchiha **(Thanks for all your ideas and help, and the long reviews)

**Angel-of-vampires **(Thank you for editing this story when it first began, I did appreciate the effort even if you ended up giving up lol)

**xxxMurasaki-Tsukixxx**

**xteenuh102593**

**angellive **

**cherryBlossoms016**

**forevrforgotten24**

**Flora**

**Uchiha Sasume**

**Unknown**

**Vampire Queen**

**Da Fear**

**Christina **

**Hinatagurl**

**Neko Grafic**

**cubanitaaloloco**

**Ashley**

**Keicha**

**black roses red**

**Charmed-Hyuuga35**

**Makita**

**Aoi Hana9**

**Sasuke4eva**

**HeavenLeighUchiha**

**shadowwriter318**

**Starlight - Wild Koneko**

**SasuSaku4ever**

**Suzi Jamgochian**

**Hello**

**Sarah**

**Alannah**

**darkanimeangel12**

**Emmalilly**

**.lahlahlahhXD**

**Ayanna**

**BB**

**xXCherry-BlossoM-FaNXx**

**Destiny's Daughter**

**Megan**

**Cyberwolf**

**Altec Lansing**

**ayane04**

**cherryBlossoms1994**

**.Bleeding Oxygen. **

**AnimeGirl93G**

**Crazy Neko Girl **

**bL.oWF.isH-P.E.a.C.H**

**Tsubaki Kuragi Kurosaki **

**Ri-16-chan **

**Axel'sGirl507**

**FUN FUN FUN IN THE SUN**

**NorthernLights25**

**Nevaeh Azalea**

**Sadow Kitty **

**LifesABitchToMe**

**Mandy**

**hinatas-child**

**fruitsbasketangel **

**larsha**

**cjoo1122**

**daisherz365**

**koshkatamara**

**charmed-Hyuga35**

**saphireGloom**

**Nejixtenten4eva**

**Heaven Leigh Uchiha**

**Foreverforgotten24**

**SasuSaku-emo**

**Cookies321**

**Leelee2928**

**Gray-0sno0-bunny**

**Sweet cherry Sakura **

**Sakura-Uchiha-xox**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover**

**Deidaras lover 4life**

**.Hime-SaMa'sLynx.**

**DemonGirlGaara'sBestFriend**

**TalesBrigade**

**Breanna91**

**HYPER ENOUGH TO BE NARUTOS SIS**

**qUeStIoNmArKk**

**dedebug2007**

**Akina**

**Maiana**

**SasuSaku 4 eva**

**Dragonfury135**

**Cherryblossomheaven**

**Utsuro**

**Scarlet Sand Demon**

**nicolex3-Naruto **

**Confuzzled239**

**Siny**

**Princess of Storms**

**LO-VE-Nicole-Teme**

**Jalees**

**why.did.you.leave.me.**

**weird dreams r us**

**Jaleesa**

**thegrlofdreams345**

**pissed off pyro**

**silverstorm16**

**LO-VEDAMN IM NOTlogged in NICO**

**im a yak in a polka dot hat**

**DemonicAngel08**

**Dw**

**Thanks again and sorry if I left anyone out or repeated someone's name twice. I went through every single review to add names but I might have missed one or two so I apologize if I have. **

**Please review one last time, even if you have never before I would love to hear your final comments on the story and I also really want to make it to six hundred reviews so pretty please make my dream come true lol. I will notify you all when the sequel is up, though it may be a little while because I go on holiday soon and I want to concentrate on finishing off some of my other stories. Anyway for now thanks again to everyone and goodbye for the final time, but not forever. **


	51. Authors note

**Authors note**

**Greetings all, well I know it has been awhile and I apologize for that but here I am. **

**So first of all I want to thank you all for supporting this story and everything you have done. I appreciated it all especially the huge response I received for the final chapter. **

**I would also like to thank those who voted in my poll for it was this that enabled me to write the first chapter for the sequel. **

**And last but not least I would like to inform you all that Outcasts sequel is now up for you to read. Its title is Outcasts till the end so I do hope you go ahead and read it though I do warn you it does contain a lot more adult themes then Outcasts did. The first chapter is more of an introduction really but it does have some new information in it for you guys. So please enjoy the sequel and I hope to hear from you all soon. **

**Thanks again **

**Yours truly Nightshadow Dweller**


End file.
